Family is key
by becsmc
Summary: Stef and Lena are surprised when an unexpected visitor lands on their door step in need of their help and love. The visitor is no stranger to them, especially not to Stef this person turns out to be a huge part of Stef's life and uncovers more depth of Stef's family history. Will the person bring the family closer together?
1. You Again

_"How did you get here, sweetie?"_

_"I took as much money as I could and got a train, hitched hiked, I was desperate"_

_"If you had called I would have come for you"  
__  
"I didn't want you to go to any trouble you have a family"  
__  
"You're my family..."_

* * *

**12 HOURS EARLIER.**

Stef was at work early. A part of her hated Fridays. Early shifts. But then again, weekends were like a mini holiday for her every week. So it's kind of a good side too. A call was given out about a women aged in her 40s was reported being mugged down the road. Stef and Mike got in the car and started to drive. Ever since Mike came back to work they were assigned to be partners again which was more comfortable for the both of them.

When they got down the road they saw the women and the hooded figure. Stef and Mike got out their guns and raised them to the thug and demanded to let go of the women and drop the bag. Mike came closer to the thug and put the handcuffs around him. Stef looked at the victim stumbling up. She looked oddly familiar. Stef jogged over to her and called the name of who she recognised.

"Katherine? Kath?" Stef called as she got closer, the women looked up confused and shook her head.

"No my name is Jane"

Mike looked at Stef oddly at her confusion, Stef helped the victim up and apologised for the misunderstanding "I'm sorry you looked like someone, anyway listen, right now you can go home but we're gonna have to take some details because you'll have to make a statement tomorrow" the women did as Stef asked and wrote down details.

Stef called the women a cab and sent her home. She walked over to the car and sighed from embarrassment, Mike shoved the criminal in the back seat and closed the door and walked over to his ex-wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"Did you call her Katherine?" Stef nodded not taking her eyes off him, she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I dunno I thought it was her"

"Didn't she leave like five years ago?"

"Yeah...that she did, took a big piece of my heart with her" Stef lent on the bonnet of the hood and looked down at the ground, staring at her feet and kicking the concrete ground. Mike nodded from understanding and shrugged his shoulders

"She was your sister"

Stef exhaled with a little humor tone attached to it and shook her head and, looking back at Mike she muttered

"It wasn't my sister to whom I was referring to" Stef lifted herself off the bonnet and walked over to the car. Not saying another word. Mike closed his eyes in disbelief that he thought it was her sister she was so hung up on. They never really got along. Not really, Stef's sister, Katherine was always making Stef do her favours, a big one that last for so many years, that favour is infact what caused her heartbreak.  
Mike slid in the car in the driver's seat and just stared at Stef, she glanced at him and laughed "Forget it, Mike, I'm fine, let's go"

Mike waited for a moment, Stef groaned and rolled her eyes "Mike! I'm fine" Stef looked at the mugger behind the bars, smirking and she felt suddenly embarrassed that her issues were being lingered over when he was in the car.  
Mike did as he was told and started the car.

Getting back to the office, Stef's phone started going off five minutes after she sat at her desk.  
_MOM CALLING. _

"Hi, mom"

_"Stef…"_

"Yeah? What's up?"

_"There's something you need to know-"_

"STEF!" Mike called from down the hall. Stef muttered over the phone to her mother

"Hold on, mom"

Stef put her hand over her cell phone and yelled back "What?!"

"We gotta go!" Stef rolled her eyes and yelled again "We just got back!"

"Crime waits for no man" Mike cringed quoted from one of those classic cheesy cop movies. Again Stef groaned.  
"Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back later"

"_But Stephanie-"_

"I'm sorry, mom, I gotta go, bye love you" Stef quickly said as she then hung up straight away and then ran out for business.

* * *

Meanwhile. Jesus and Hayley were walking down the hallway, Hayley was banging on to Jesus for him to spend the night with her. But tonight the family organized the monthly night of family night. Everyone looks forward to it. Including Jesus. It was one of his favorite nights of the month and he wouldn't turn it down for anyone. But she kept nagging, they strolled past Emma who was giving him the eye, mocking him in a way that he dumped her and ended up with Hayley.  
Emma wasn't bitter she generally found it funny how he said her being bossy was a bit of a turn off but yet he ended up with someone like Hayley.  
Jesus rolled his eyes and shook his head, making it clear he was being nagged, she smirked and looked back at her locker.

"Were you just eyeing her up?"

"Who? Emma? No she's just a friend"

"An ex girlfriend"

"You can still be friends with exes it is known" Jesus added back with a bit of bitter attitude. As Hayley went to snap back, Jesus heard some boys staring as he walked past. They were whispering, but they weren't being quiet enough.

"Yeah, his mom was the vice who quit...well one of his moms"

"Wait what?" A boy laughed at Jesus's classmate Ryan's comment.

"Oh yeah, his mom is a total dyke, he's got two moms and get this, she quit apparently because a parent didn't want his son hanging out with Jesus brother, Jude because he's apparently gay, must run in that freak show family, dykes as moms!" Ryan burst out laughing as did the two other boys surrounding him.  
Jesus couldn't bare to hear them being disrespectful to his family. _Dyke. Freak show. _Picking on Jude. Jesus couldn't handle it. Being on and off his pills was making him even more angry. He clenched his fists and launched himself to Ryan, decking him to the floor. He stood over him with the two other lads laying their hands on Jesus's chest to stop him from going any further. Hayley stood and stared at him in shock. Emma ran over "Jesus..." she gasped, she saw how angry he looked.

"What the hell?!" Ryan groaned as he felt his bleeding lip.

"If you ever talk about my moms or my brother again, I'll kill you"

"...Dy...kes..."

Jesus laughed at Ryan attempting to push him, it worked, Jesus crouched over Ryan, pinning him down and punching him frequently. People shouting _FIGHT FIGHT _the two boys couldn't get him off. Emma pushed them away from him and laid her hands on his shoulder's and pulled on him to get up. He caught his breath and got up to Emma.  
"I think he gets the picture" she said with a faint smile, she put her hand on his back and escorted him away from the area. Leaving Hayley behind.

* * *

Jesus fight was the talk of the night when he eventually got home. Lena and Stef looked at him in distress from learning from Mariana what she had informed them what Jesus had being getting up to at school. They were stood around the dining table with Lena and Stef were lent forward on the table, they both lifted their heads up in sync.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Jesus raised his hand up going to walk straight past them. Like they would accept that.

"Get back in here young man!" Stef raised her voice being more demanding. He walked back in and stood in front of them.

"First of all where have you been?"

"Hanging with Emma, I needed to cool off"

"For three hours?" Lena asked tilting her head. Jesus shrugged his shoulders. As the conversation was going on, Brandon, Jude and Callie were preparing dinner.

"What the hell did you think you were doing getting into fights?" Stef asked being more softer but still being just as stern with him.

"I was protecting you guys" Jesus stated as he dropped his back pack on the chair and resting his hands on the back of it, Lena and Stef stared at him in confusion. Mariana did a little too. She didn't hear why he got into a fight. She just got a phone call from a very angry Hayley.

"Protecting?" Lena asked what everyone was wondering. Jesus licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"The guy I beat up, was talking crap about you guys and Jude"  
It was a coincidence that Jude was just going to ask the rest of his family what drink they would like. He stopped and stayed out of sight when he heard his name being mentioned, he stepped back and listening in. Stef and Lena were even more worried at the fact that Jude was a reason now. They said nothing, they just stared at him for answers.  
"He was saying you quit your job because Jude was gay, then he kept calling you two..." Jesus despised the word. It made him feel sick saying the offensive word that was on the tip of his tongue.  
"It's okay sweetie, you can tell us" Lena added to support him.

"He called you two a pair of dykes, and called our family and freak show" He saw the look on their faces. They were so taken back by it all. He saw how sad they looked, he lifted his hands to motion their faces "See that's why-"

"It's okay, Jesus, it's not like you called it us" Stef smiled faintly. Jude took a deep breath and shook his head, he didn't want to hear anymore. He went back into the kitchen, Callie looked at his stressed face and put her arms around him.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah...I'm fine"

"Look, your mother and I appreciate you defending your brother, this family and us, but getting into violence is not the answer"

"I'm sorry, I just snapped" Jesus mumbled in a guilty tone to Lena's statement. Stef nodded and added "Well the principal called, you have three week Wednesday and Thursday detention"

* * *

Food was finally placed on the table. Jude and Jesus were sat next to each other. Awkwardly Jude mumbled  
"Thanks" Jesus looked at his little brother seriously confused, he laughed "For what?"

"For defending me against them bullies" Jesus eyes widened slightly and struggled on what to say, Jude smiled with a little giggle

"You don't have to say anything" Jude then looked back down at his food and carried on eating. Jesus kept his eyes on Jude for a second and smirked, he then went back to eating his lunch.  
After tea, they all sat around the dinner table just talking.

"So am I going to be punished for getting into that fight?"  
Stef glanced at Lena. Lena nodded to her, Stef turned back around to Jesus "Yes, you're grounded for a week, it would usually be for longer but...the circumstances were out of love for your family and we cannot punish you for that"

"Family is key with us" Lena added. Jesus nodded and took the punishment. His moms were right it could have been a hell of a lot worse.  
Hearing Lena say those words _Family is Key _struck a nerve in Stef's body. One of the most important people in her family life was taken from her years ago. Thinking she saw her sister today made her think about that person even more.  
Lena saw Stef's expression and gripped onto her hand tightly. Stef tells Lena everything so of course she told Lena about everything and how she was feeling.

"You can't blame yourself, when she's old enough, she'll make her way back"

"She'll be twenty, Lena, I'm pretty sure that's old enough"

"There's a matter of money, sweetie and you don't-"  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Callie held her hands up and offered to go open the door. They all heard the door open, there was muffled words exchanged. Callie's voice became clearer as she got nearer to the kitchen again "Hold on a sec"

Callie walked in to the rest of them "Moms, someone is at the door, they say that you guys know her" she then turned to Stef and added "She said you especially" Stef looked at Lena confused on what could have been meant by that. Stef began to walk over to the door with Lena still holding onto her hand. The kids shuffled to the side to see the front door in vision to see who it was.  
Stef let go of Lena's hand. She scratched her forehead and sighed as her opened the door.  
"Yes hi-" Stef stopped her sentence when she saw who was at the door. Stef gasped and tried to catch her breath, her eyes filled up, she glanced at Lena quickly who was also stood in shock.

A young blonde girl stood. Long blonde hair. Sharp blue eyes. Natural beauty. Slim cut figure. She had a big bag in her right hand, she was clutching onto it. Wearing a black wool hood with patterns on it, her hood was up. Jeans ripped at the knee caps and faded brown leather army boots.  
She looked tired. Exhausted in fact. She bit her lip and said with tears in her eyes, with a weak smile.  
"Hey, Aunt Stef"

"Ivy?" Stef whispered with a cry, still not believing it was the girl she practically raised stood in front of her. The girl who had been taken away from her all those years ago. Ivy smirked and nodded.

"Been a long time..."

**I'm going to juggle two stories again. Wish me luck ;) haha so yeah I was thinking about this for a while, I kind of want to go in depth and do twists with Stef's family history. We'll have to see how this escalates.  
****Two characters will be introduced to The Fosters in here. A third will just be mentioned from time to time. You've just met 1 of 2 ;) tell me what you think please. **


	2. Explanations

It was silent. Stef and Lena were taking a good look at their niece.

In the back, Callie and Jude saw the surprised and shocked look on their siblings faces. They had no idea who she was, although, Callie admitted she did look familiar through looking at the albums Lena had made from years back. But she had no description. Just pictures of her and the fosters before they had arrived, hugging and laughing on pictures. She must be important.

"Who is that?" Callie mumbled to any of them.

"Aw that's cousin Ivy" Jesus whispered with a seriously excited tone. Mariana was literally beaming whist Brandon looked pleased but also a little nervous.

"THAT'S cousin Ivy?" Callie muttered in disbelief, now she had a face to a name. The Fosters would go on about her all the time, especially Mariana.

"Yeah man!" Jesus once again cheered silently tapping Brandon on the chest but didn't get the same reaction. Jesus shrugged and looked at Callie who wasn't understanding why this was such a big deal.  
"Come on, Callie, Ivy is like the coolest cousin ever, she used to get us loads of candy and cause all sorts of pranks and hardly ever got in trouble when we got caught because...she's moms favorite" he said with a chuckle. Mariana smiled too remembering the memories.

"What do you mean favorite?" Jude laughed confused since Ivy wasn't Stef and Lena's child. Biologically or adopted.

"See, even before I was born, moms sister Aunt Kath had Ivy, but she left Ivy all the time with mom, she practically raised her, Ivy stayed here almost everyday and then when Ivy turned ten she got mama and Jesus and Mariana"

"And you" Mariana nudged Brandon not wanting to sound like he has been blocked out of the family, Brandon smirked and nodded "Yeah, me and Ivy haven't always seen eye to eye when we were kids"

Meanwhile as that conversation was taking its toll. Stef gripped onto Ivy's arm, she gulped heavily and muttered.  
"What's going on Ivy?"

"I have no where else to go" Ivy mumbled with a cry in her voice. Stef nodded and pulled her niece in for a warm tight hug. She stroked Ivy's hair gently to try and get her to stop being so upset.  
"Okay, let's get you inside and we can talk" Stef said as she let go of Ivy and pulled her gently in the house, Lena ran over to Ivy and hugged her just as tightly. She smiled and admitted to her  
"I know this seems like a rough time, but god it is good to have you back"  
Ivy cracked a smile and took an extra grip to Lena before letting go, she smiled lovingly to her Aunt and thanked her.  
Ivy had been through a lot, and she wanted nothing more than to get it all off her chest and cry to Stef and Lena. She put on an act and smiled brightly to her cousins. Mariana made an excited little shriek and ran over to Ivy and leaped at her.

Mariana loved Ivy. A lot. She had always looked up to her and practically followed her around all the time like a little puppy. It broke her heart when she was taken away, she was sad for so long. Which is why she couldn't be more happy.  
"My god I missed you SO much" Mariana whispered with a relieved sigh.

"I missed you too, munchkin"  
Ivy let go of Mariana and ran over to Jesus and gave him a hug aswell "Christ..." Ivy mumbled as she then let go of Jesus and gripped onto his arms

"Where the hell did these guns come from?!"

"What can I say? I got big" Jesus smiled with confidence. Ivy giggled and placed her hand on his right cheek for a moment before looking at Brandon.  
They looked at each other with little light smiles, they gave each other a brief hug. "It's good to see you" Brandon stated with an honest attitude. He was happy to see her, it was just if she was happy to see him. They never had a big fall out, it's just they never got along at all as kids, Stef seemed to think it was Brandon being jealous of Jesus and Mariana taking an immediate shine to Ivy over him. It was just a stupid kid thing.

"You too" she smiled back. Ivy turned to Callie and Jude and gave them the same loving smile "Hi, I'm Ivy, you must be Callie and Jude"

"Yeah, you know about us?" Callie said shaking Ivy's hand with a confused smile "Yeah, from Aunt Stef's emails, you didn't think I stayed out of touch did you?"

"I dunno, I suppose not" Callie laughed.

* * *

After the little reunion and a greeting, the kids went upstairs to let Stef, Lena and Ivy talk. Ivy and Stef sat down at the kitchen table together whilst Lena put on a cup of coffee. When Stef went to open her mouth to speak her phone went off. Stef ground and looked down at her phone, she looked up at Ivy and stated. "It's gran, beget answer it she was worried before"

"Wait Aunt Stef-"

"Don't worry I won't be long" Stef squeezed Ivy's hand and walked away to speak to her mom, Lena sat beside Ivy and pushed a cup of coffee towards her. "You need it, sweetie"

"Thanks...Auntie Lena? Gran knows why I'm here" Lena licked her bottom lip and glanced at Stef, she nodded and looked back at Ivy and gave a faint smile.

"Then you may as well tell me whats going on too"

* * *

"Hey mom"

_"Hey sweetie, you okay?"_

"Well yeah, we just got a unexpected visitor thats all"

"_Who?"_

"My niece"

_"Which one?_" Stef pulled her face not really understanding what she meant by that. Stef's sister Kath only had one kid and she was also the only sibling Stef had.

"What do you mean which? I only have one niece"

Sharon laughed almost sounding nervous over the phone. She clearly had something on her mind.  
_"Ivy...of course"_

"Yeah, your only grandchild from Kath"

_"Mm-hm"_

"You got five from me..." Stef muttered trying to sound like the better child to her mother. Sharon gave a muffled laugh and stated

_"Yeah okay Stef it's not a contest"_  
Stef rolled her eyes and looked back to Ivy talking to Lena. She couldn't help but smile lightly. The moment was then broken with Sharon asking.

_"How did she even get there?"_ Stef turned back around and walked away a little bit further.

"I don't even know myself ma, she literally just got here, I don't even know the story or why she's here all of a sudden and alone"  
She then heard Sharon sigh deeply over the phone and then stutter the word "I..."  
Stef's eyes widened a little bit, she said in a quieter but more concerning tone "Mom, do you know something?"

_"I was going to tell you before-"_

"Mom, please cut the crap and just tell me" Stef huffed out being fed up with the waiting game rubbing her forehead.

_"Kath took off"_  
Stef licked her bottom lip and laughed in disbelief, she glanced over to Ivy and then look at her feet "Of course she did, but wait how did you know?"

_"I got a call from Ivy late last night, she said Kath took everything she could, left a note saying she's leaving with her boyfriend and just went, took all the money, I was going to ask her what she was going to do but the line cut and I guess she didn't have enough money to call back I guess, that's why I called you at work to tell you this happened"_

"If you would have told me it was about Ivy I would have got someone else to cover the job, you know how much this girl means to me, I raised her literally"

_"I tried! But you...look lets not play the blame here, fact of the matter is, she has come home and has been through a lot, she wants you and the family now, love, she's going to need your support, all of your support and we both know you can, you've always had that amazing bond" _

"Yeah mom, I know"

* * *

Stef got off the phone to her mom and walked over to Lena and Ivy. Ivy was asking Lena about how Callie and Jude have been lately. It was the first time she had officially met them in person. But she heard a lot about them before.  
"Well they seem like great kids"

"Yeah they are, they've brought a lot of joy into our lives" Lena replied with a smile glancing at Stef as she sat down beside Lena. Ivy and Lena shut up and looked at Stef, Stef licked her lips and looked at her niece dead on.  
"So, gran told me"

Ivy sighed deeply and kept her eyes on Stef, she shrugged her shoulders not knowing properly how to react.  
"Yeah, were you surprised?"

"A little, but not a lot which I am sorry for"

"Not your fault, you know my mom..." Ivy breathed under her breath. Lena looked at Stef in a sad look and Stef looked back at her wife in the same way. What child deserves a mother like that? Hell, Stef was like her mother for 15 years, 15 years because it was 5 years ago that Kath decided to move to San Francisco to be with her new boyfriend who undoubtedly was a thug. She made Ivy go with her which shocked to whole of the Fosters family since Kath had never bothered with Ivy since birth, afterall she did get pregnant with Ivy from a guy in a club toilet. Nice. Ever since she was born it was Stef who raised her. Stef even fought to keep Ivy with her but she had no legal rights, and Ivy was too young to make decisions. It tore them both apart leaving each other. Of course Lena, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana were also heartbroken but, nothing like what Stef was feeling.

"You traveled all the way from San Francisco?"

"I have a car, I'm surprised mom didn't try and steal my keys from my room but I put a lock on my door...it took bucks out of me for gas but it was okay" Ivy had a 1965 mustang convertible. It was jet black. She loved it, it was her baby.

Ivy took a sip of her coffee and then kept her eyes down at the cup of coffee.  
"Must have taken you some time?"

"I didn't care...I wanted to come home, to you guys...I know I would have given _anything _to have stayed here with you guys" Stef saw a tear fall into Ivy's coffee and realized that she was crying, Stef placed her hand lightly on Lena's back as she got up and went round to hug her niece tightly, Ivy spun to face Stef and accepted her Aunts embrace and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much" she whispered with a cry. Stef shut her eyes tightly and gulped heavily, kissing Ivy on the side of her head "I missed you too baby"  
Lena smiled and looked down for a moment, Stef and Ivy let go of each other, Stef moved the hair out of Ivy's eyes. Regardless that Ivy wasn't biologically Stef's daughter, you would think she was. She was the spitting image.

"Okay, it's late, I think it's safe to say we're all tired" Stef looked back to Lena and then to Ivy, Ivy then looked at Lena and smiled. She nodded in agreement. They all agreed to head on upstairs. Stef and Lena set up a little bed beside theirs just for tonight. She wasn't a child that needed looking after, they knew that. But seen as this was a sudden thing, they couldn't be bothered to go up and down the stairs, back and forth. So they just thought for tonight, she would stay with them.


	3. Fitting back into the family

Ivy was woken the next morning by different doors opening and closing from everyone already being up at 8:45am. She was so used to waking up to an empty apartment. Her mom was either working a morning shift at the diner or she was at her boyfriends, crashing there or ending up there from being drunk. Again. It did take some getting used to at first since she spent every waking day at Stef and Lena's. Ivy's room was now Mariana and Callie's. It was hers. Then Mariana came along and they shared a room. When Ivy left, Stef saw no point in keeping the bed since she had doubts Ivy would ever come back, she didn't deal with her being taken away very well. So they threw the bed out. It made them feel that she was..._dead_. Out of their lives forever. If it wasn't for the emails it would have felt like that for five long years. Stef wondered why she didn't email her when Kath had took off. But Ivy explained to them both that her laptop was one of the things that her mother had stolen when she did her little runner.

Ivy sat up from her little bed on the floor and popped her head up and scanned the room, looking over the bed. Looked across the room and saw the bathroom was empty. Ivy grabbed her back and jumped over the bed from Stef's side and ran in to take a shower.

She dried and straightened her light long blonde hair and got changed into some fresh clean clothes. She went downstairs. It looked...busier. Than it used to be at breakfast time now with two extra people there that were never there when she was. They all smiled to her brightly and wished her a good morning. Ivy sat down next to Mariana as she was requested by her younger cousin.

"Glad to see the breakfast arrangement hasn't changed"

"What do you mean?" Ivy turned her head to Mariana who asked her the question and said with a little laugh "Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena always swore they would cut back on the amount of food they make for breakfast, but they never did"

"Hey that's not true!" Stef said trying to defend herself, she looked around trying to find something that has changed. Ivy cocked her left eyebrow and stuck her tongue out of her cheek a little with a smirk.

"Okay we like food is that so bad"

"Not at all, better than cold left overs from a manky diner" Ivy said grabbed a plate. Stef looked at Lena. She hated that. Hearing that Ivy had been eating left over crap from her moms rubbish attempts to actually be a mother. Lena gave her that _look _for her to stop, to let it go. But Ivy had already seen Stef's face.

"Don't worry, Aunt Stef, I got by"

Every inch of her wanted to bite back and slam her mother down even more than she had thought of her already. She simply gave a little smile and nodded. Mariana made it her job to fill Ivy in on all the glorious things that had happened whilst Ivy had been gone. But Ivy had questions of her own.

"What happened to your friend Lexi?"

"She had to move back to her home country..."

"Sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, Jesus and and her dated" Ivys mouth dropped a little and looked to Jesus with a little smirk. She laughed and fist bumped with Jesus. Mariana knew she would love that. Ivy shouldn't laugh. But the couldn't help it. Jesus always bent the no go rules. Just like she used to.

Ivy had something on her mind, after taking a bit off her bacon sandwich she asked anyone listening.

"Hey do you know if a guy called Nate aka Nathan Troit still lives around here"

Jesus nodded as he was eating his breakfast, Ivy looked at him with a mug of coffee being held by both her hands. She was waiting for him to finish eating for him to talk. They all were.

"Nate is Coach's step-son, he is the assistant coach for the team"

"I see..."

"Why who is he to you?" Jesus asked. Stef then gasped along with Lena, Stef quickly placed her hand over Lena's and looked to Ivy with a little smirk on both their faces.

"Oh I know who Nate Troit is!" Stef gasped. The name was bringing back floods of memories. Ivy slowly shook her head closing her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes he was a student, well you both were" referring to when Lena was Vice Principal.

"So who is he?" Jude asked softly in a higher tone to empathise his curiosity.

"He and Ivy dated"

"Well...could it really be classes as dating? Wasn't that long-"

"It was a year" Stef corrected her niece. Ivy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, a year? How did I not remember this" Mariana asked, she really couldn't remember.

"Maybe it's because you were ten"

"And because Ivy used to sneak out to see him" Lena pointed out.

"Did they ban you from seeing him?" Callie asked intrigued trying to get the dirt on Stef and Lena's parental _actions back in the day _Stef and Lena shook their heads. They never banned him. Ivy just liked to sneak out to see him for privacy, not that they ever had sex. They never did, they were only 14 when they started dating, they both found being 15 too young. They just wanted to hang out without Stef and Lena having their eyes on them.

"No, they actually really liked Nate, but being the loving protective Aunts they are, they liked to, keep an eye"

"Of course we did, third daughter" Ivy beamed a smile that was partly a little mock.

"Did you love him?"

Ivy chocked a little when taking a sip of her coffee, she placed her hand over her mouth the wipe the dripping coffee away from her chin. She didn't really know how to answer, she was only 14/15, people say when you know you just know. But at 15 do you really know if what you are feeling is in fact love?

But she knew she did. "He was defiantly my first love, yes"

"Lets put it this way, it was a heterosexual version of me and mama" Stef said confidently remembering her nieces relationship well. Ivy rolled her eyes to her aunt and shook her head again being modest. But it was true that was exactly what it was like.

* * *

A little while after breakfast. Mariana and Callie were in their bedroom. Callie felt like she wanted to get to know Ivy better, yes she had heard about her before but she didn't _really _know what she was like. And if Ivy was here to stay, she didn't want to feel awkward around her. Since it seemed Mariana in a way idolized her cousin, she was a good source to learn from.  
The two girls both sat facing each other with their legs crossed, laughing on Mariana's bed.

"So, erm...Ivy, I don't really know that much about her"

"She's really great, you're gonna love her"

"I don't doubt, she seems great, and her mom sounds like-"

"A waste of space?"  
Callie nodded to Mariana's rather bitter description. Mariana sighed and lent her back against her head bored and placed her pillow on her lap, twiddling her thumbs as she rested both her hands on it.  
"She, she used to yell at mom all the time, I can't really remember why, all I could hear was her screaming at mom and mama trying to calm her down, I saw Ivy stood behind mom with her arms crossed looking down to the floor but looking so sad, mom used to beg Kath to stop screaming in front of Ivy but all she could say was how Kath was Ivy's mother and not Stef's, she would grab Ivy's arm really hard and try to drag her out, Ivy would always hold on to Stef's hand really tight until she ha_d to let go"_

Callie bowed her head down also, just for a moment. She never thought the Fosters would have a dysfunctional background, she never thought it was at some point really rough for them.  
"Sounds like a bad time?"

"It was, but the worst was when Kath came for Ivy one day, she hadn't visited for over a week, she turned up and said she was moving to San Francisco and at first Ivy thought nothing of it, Kath was a never a mother to her so why should she have cared, but then when she said Ivy was going with her it was a whole different story, it led to screaming...but not from Kath, from mom and mama, Brandon, Jesus and I all sneaked downstairs and watched, Ivy was pushing Kath away saying that she wouldn't leave us, that we were her family and not Kath, but Kath said to moms that they had no parental rights over Ivy even though they raised her...this time Ivy had her arms clutched around mom's waist, mom was clutching onto Ivy whilst Mama with tears in her eyes begged Kath to let Ivy stay, but she ripped Ivy away from mom and had to literally throw her out the house, mom ran after them but it was too late...mama got her back inside the house and then she collapsed on the floor, screaming with tears, we saw her wrap her arms around herself and curled up to the floor, crying as mama held her, it destroyed her more than anyone"

Callie was taken back drastically by the story that Mariana told about Ivy's last moments in the house. She noticed a tear fall from Mariana and shuffled closer to her to wipe them away gently with her thumb.  
Mariana smiled weakly to not seem too upset to Callie.  
"You guys have been through more than I thought, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry wasn't like it could be helped by either of us, mom always debated getting the polices help in looking for her, but mama explained to her that even though they raised her, it isn't on any record, so Kath had all the parental rights"

Well that sounded familiar. Callie was currently going through the same thing with Robert. And it's a pain in the ass.  
The door suddenly opened. Ivy stood still holding the door handle with a smile, Mariana quickly wiped her tears before Ivy had even noticed.  
"Hey" Ivy said with a smile

"Hi" Callie replied also with a smile. Mariana then did the same. Ivy walked further inside the room and scanned around it  
"Wow, like what you've done with the place"

"This used to be Ivy's room, well we used to share"

"Yeah my side used to be all bohemian and chilled whilst munchkins over here was all bright pink and barbie dolls lying everywhere"

Callie chuckled and looked at Mariana who was rolling her eyes from Ivy bringing up all embarrassing memories. Ivy walked closer over to Mariana and Callie, and asked what they were up to. Clearly both of them weren't planning on saying they were talking about one of Ivy's most traumatic memories.  
So Callie came up with a subject.

"Just about Mariana's dance team"

Ivy whimpered a little laugh trying to keep a supporting face, she looked at Callie and Mariana and stopped laughing  
"Oh you're serious"

"Why does everyone say that"

"I'm sorry all I can remember is a ten year old you doing the belly roll"  
Callie burst out laughing again and chuckled "No way"

"That was five years ago" Mariana whined defending herself.

"You're right I'm sorry baby I'm sure you're brilliant" Ivy said with a mocking pout stroking Mariana's hair

"She's not" Jesus yelled walking past the door into his room.

Ivy turned her head to Jesus and silently chuckled before turning back around.

* * *

Stef and Lena sat together on the sofa in the living room. Stef was reading whilst Lena was on her phone. Lena then looked to Stef, although she was reading she still looked annoyed. She had something on her mind. Most likely it was from what was said in the morning.

"You have to let it go sweetie"

Stef dropped her book down to her lap and looked at Lena taking off her glasses "What're talking about"

"This morning with Ivy you were getting very tense when the subject of her living conditions"

"Can you blame me? How did you not?"

"Of course I didn't like hearing it, but this bad blood between you and Kath gets you even more tense and angry"

"She is the definition of hell"

"Stef, I know her taking Ivy away upset-"

"Lena, just don't" Stef put her book down completely and stood up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace and picked up the photo album that Jesus was looking through before, she went on the picture of Stef holding Ivy when she was a baby, kissing her on the cheek. Ivy's little baby face smiling her face off. And then below it was the same picture but this time Ivy was 15, taken two weeks before she was taken away. They thought it would have been to funny and cute.

Lena watched Stef looking at the album, and the little smile on her face but yet she still looked sad.  
"Upset doesn't even come close"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but you have to let this go, we can't know everything that Ivy did in San Francisco and she probably won't say every single detail but all we need to know really is that she is safe and that she is home" Stef nodded and walked back over to Lena with the album still in her hand, snuggling up next to her. They both looked through the album. Ivy came down moments later and walked over to her aunts and made them budge up. All three of them were sat down looking through the album, smiling and laughing about all the memories and situations some of the pictures.  
One came up with Ivy sat down on a bench with a boy. Stef sneakily took it without them knowing.

But it was no random boy, Stef pointed to it "God is that Nate?" she said with a surprised tone now remembering what he looks like.  
Ivy smirked weakly "Yeah, it is"

"Are you thinking of seeing him now you're back, honey?" Stef asked putting her arm around Ivy to pull her in closer, Ivy shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the picture.  
"Might be awkward"

"Might be romantic" Lena added, Ivy chuckled and looked up to her and shook her head "I doubt it, Nate never liked surprises"

"I bet he'd like you as one though, we certainly did" Stef kissed Ivy on the head after she stated. Ivy smiled  
"I'm glad to hear that, else this would have been awkward"

Stef and Lena laughed and nodded in agreement.

Ivy's eyes kept traveling back to that photo. And wondered.

_What if she saw him again. _


	4. Re-Decorating

"Watch the box!"

"I already saw it stop yelling!"

"Shush! She'll hear you" But she did. Ivy lifted her head from reading her book. She moved her head to where the noise was coming from. The garage, or better now known as Brandon's 'studio' so she got up and walked out to the garage. She found the whole family moving equipment out and around, a van came full of things. Stef looked up and groaned at the fact Ivy had heard them. Jesus noticed and turned to scowl at Mariana

"See what you did?! She's heard us now way to go"

"What's going on here?" Ivy asked with a laugh walking a bit for forward. The family all took glances to themselves and weakly cheered. "Surprise..."

"Surprise? Brandon's studio is a surprise"

"No longer my studio" Brandon said with a put on smile.

"Okay?"

"We're making it your room" Jesus smiled as he walked over to his cousin giving her a fist bump, Ivy gave him one but still had a confused look on her face. She noticed Stef smile brightly. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes we're serious! We want you to have your home back and this way you can have your own little apartment, theres a bathroom in the back, we're making this a bedroom with TV, all you need from the main house is the kitchen" Stef giggled placing her hands on Ivy's arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"This is...amazing" Ivy said catching her breath being so taken back. She had only been here for a day and already they were making her more and more at home. In the van was a bed that Lena had ordered last night. They had other stuff yet to order but it was start.

"I don't know how to thank you" Ivy said still taken back.

"You don't have to thank, but you can come play a little play station with me" Jesus smiled as he nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"Go on, we got this" Stef muttered rubbing Ivy's arm then walking back over to _work. _

* * *

"You're going down, Ivy!" Jesus competitively egged on as he rised from his bed slightly.

"In your dreams, I used to beat your ass everytime"

"A lot can happen in five years" he laughed. But she was still better than him. She proved it by blasting his head on with a grenade. Ivy yelled in victory, throwing herself backwards on the bed a little and threw her arms up in the air, lightly dropping her controller on the side of the bed, Jesus bowed his head down in defend up gave her a respecting high five and held on to her hand and shook it.

"Apparently you still suck at this"

"Fluke" Ivy made a pfft noise at Jesus weak comeback and stood up, she felt cold. Her only jacket was in the wash.

"Want my hoodie?" Jesus asked as he handed over his light blue hood to her. Giving a grateful smile she took off him. "Soft..." She mumbled in a higher pitched tone sounding too happy making Jesus giggle.

The door bell went. Since everyone else was in the garage, Ivy went downstairs as Jesus went to the bathroom. Opening the door. She didn't know the girl. But it was Hayley. Hayley not knowing her, smiled in a confused way, she looked at Ivy and noticed that Ivy was wearing Jesus's hoodie and instantly got the wrong end of the stick.

"Hi, can I help you?" Ivy asked being polite.

"Who are you?" Hayley good straight to the point giving off the wrong impression to Ivy which was always a bad idea.

"I'm Ivy, and you are?" Before she answered, Jesus came downstairs and saw Hayley, he smiled "Hayley"

She didn't smile and left. Jesus looked confused, as did Ivy as she turned around to her cousin. "Hayley! Hayley!" He continued to call after her.

* * *

Jesus jogged after Hayley down the street but she kept walking.

"I have nothing to say to you"

Jesus jumped in front of her "Then why would you come to my house?"

"I'm sorry was I interrupting your Jesus time with another girl?!" By now, he was extremely confused. Then he caught on.

"No, no, no you got the wrong idea, Ivy isn't-"

"Save it!" She screamed in his face. Ivy watched from a far with her arms crossed, she laughed a little at Hayley. Embarrassing herself by screaming in Jesus face when she didn't know who Ivy even was.

"Jesus! I'll be waiting inside, sweetie!" Ivy called, making matters worse. But she loved joking, Jesus looked at her and shook his head trying to hold in his laugh. Ivy mockingly skipped inside looking ever so perky.

"I see how it is, Jesus" Hayley barked walking past him.

"When you figure out my family tree you'll call me" Jesus said not turning around to her. He wasn't going to beg. Hayley turned her head slightly and saw Jesus walk back to his house. She groaned angrily not understanding anything.

* * *

Jesus walked in to the kitchen to Ivy laughing at him as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Jesus chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, leaning on the kitchen table.

"Don't ask"

"Oh believe me I don't need to she seems like a peach"

"Have you even had great taste in men?"

"Why want me to hook you up with some dudes? I can do that" Jesus rolled his eyes and just kept looking at her. She shrugged her shoulder and added on a serious note. "Not had many boyfriends, I probably only had two, one was Nate and the second was this guy from San, he was nice but, I wasn't in love with him"

"You've only been in love once, with Nate"

"Yeah...I guess"

"How long were you with your other boyfriend for?"

"Just three months, his name was Stan" Ivy shrugged pulling her face to show that the break up or the relationship didn't bother her that much. She didn't like to get attached, especially to guys.

Jesus nodded getting his information and stole her orange juice off her, leading to her throwing an actual orange at his head.

* * *

That night, after tea. The rest of the family wanted to show Ivy what they were slaving themselves over for the whole day. They went all for it. They put a blindfold over her so they were her sight. Stef and Lena held onto her arms and led her to the garage. Callie and Jude both lifted up the garage door whilst, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus stood at the side ready for Ivy to see. It couldn't be worse than her old room. It was so small, all she had was a matted single bed, a tiny draw for all her stuff, the rest was in bags. Her getting out of bed got her right close to the door, she had no space. Anything would be better than that.

_"1...2...3!" _they all chanted together taking off her blindfold. They had tole her before hand that stuff was still going to be delivered. looking into it, they gave her a big double bed, it looked clean which was already a big change. The wardrobe was yet to come. But she was given their old sofa that they were going to cell, it was red leather, not matted at all, it looked new infact. A desk for when she buys a laptop, side table, a TV set for when it gets delivered in a few days. A glass coffee table that got delivered, with three lounge beanbag chairs around it and a lamp. All that was new. They stuck pictures of the family in a big collage frame which explains why Stef and Lena were asking Ivy to pick out her favourites earlier in the day, Mariana made it. They moved all of it so quickly it was astounding.

It made Ivy fill up, she didn't say anything. She just held out her arms wide for a group family hug and then cried to them all "Thank you so much"

**Just a filler chapter basically so not the best but I wanted to bring out the Ivy/Jesus relationship that will get stronger and deeper. Like the pair so far? Will Hayley feel like an idiot? Leave thoughts/reviews please. **


	5. Helpful cousin

Stef came downstairs at 11:55pm that night, grabbing some water, when she walked into the kitchen, she found Ivy slouched on the couch in the lounging area. With her laptop on her lap, typing away. She didn't even hear Stef walk in. She had her headphones in her phone, music blasting out. Stef placed her glass on the table and walked over to her, lightly placed her hand on Ivy's arm, still making her jump slightly, they both giggled as Ivy took off her headphones, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to Stef with a smile.

"It's late, what're you going in here sweetie?"

"I'm just not tired I guess, wanted to stay near the coffee machine" Ivy grumbled pointed at it weakly feeling like she used up too much energy to stretch with a muffled laugh afterwards. Stef walked round and sat beside her, moving Ivy's legs and placing them on her lap, Stef laid her hands on Ivy's legs and stroked them softly. Just like she used to.

"What you typing then?"

"Doing some writing"

"About what?"

"You'll have to wait and see once I'm done, for now, it's a secret...we'll I say secret because I don't even know yet, ideas are just flying around"

"Hm, I'm glad to hear you're still pursuing your writing"

"Yeah, I actually have done some co-script writing on movies and TV in San Fran when they came, wasn't much but yeah it's a start"

"Of course it is, I remember when you were younger and you were just obsessed with Books different kind of TV shows and films, even when we watched films together you analysed _everything_" Stef said empathising with a little chuckle.

"I was...studying?" Ivy questioned her own defence comeback. Making them both chuckle. It went silent for a moment, Stef was staring at Ivy as she typed, Ivy caught this buy the burning holes that Stef was giving her. Keeping her eyes on the screen she muttered.

"You're staring"

"Indeed I am"

"Why is that?"

"You're just..." Stef trailed off from her sentence as she ran her hand through Ivy's hair at the side and then carried on "...my beautiful little girl" despite who Ivy biologically came from, both of them in their hearts felt more like mother and daughter than Ivy had ever felt with Kath. They both wished that Ivy had come from Stef. Anyone would of thought she would have they looked very much alike and being raised by her, they have a very similar personality. They always understood each other's humour and wit even when others didn't. They had a serious understanding of each other.

As Stef said those words, stroking Ivy's hair, Ivy rested her head on Stef's hand. Closed her eyes and smiled softly, Stef was hitting a soft spot. She then made a confession that was no secret to anyone. Stef whispered to Ivy

"I would have given anything for you to stay, I would have fought till my last breath for you if there was any chance I could have kept you, but there wasn't..."

"I know that" Ivy whispered back, stroking Stef's hand that her head was resting on. Keeping her eyes on Stef.

"With Kath, and what she did...I'll never forgive her for that, you were just as much of a daughter to me than Mariana was and now just as much as Callie, still"

Ivy looked down for a moment and smiled, still holding Stef's hand, bringing it down from her face, she looked down at her fingers entwined with Stef's.

"I was forced to give up so much when she took me away, I had to give up my friends, my boyfriend, family...but losing you especially, the women who has been raising me my whole life before this amazing family...I have never been so angry and afraid, it was the worst thing in my life" Both of them began to tear up. Stef moved the laptop from Ivy and placed it on the floor to shuffle closer to her niece.

Ivy continued "And I used to lay in my cramped up bedroom, just wanting exactly this, your embrace, talking to me...I didn't have that for five years" Stef wrapped her arms around Ivy and rested her head against hers.

"You're home now, and that is all that matters" Ivy gave a little smile and then laughed quietly to try and shake off her teary moment. She sat up a bit more and wiped her tears from her cheeks and sniffled, changing the subject "Listen, I want to thank you for what you guys did today with the garage, you didn't have to do it-"

"Well yes we did, I will not have you sleeping on a couch, you're living with us , and you deserved a room"

"Bet Brandon objected"

"Ivy" Stef sighed with a chuckle, then added "He isn't that boy you knew"

"So he doesn't still spit his dummy out when he doesn't get his own way?" Apart from not being able to move in with his dad, disrespecting Stef and Lena in the process. The thing with Callie, him being selfish by wrecking her chances of a family. Countless other times...maybe he hasn't change so much. Her silence spoke a thousand words.

"Exactly"

"Please put your feelings aside, both of you, and get along" Stef pulled out the bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes, Ivy frowned when she saw the face not being able to turn her down "Fine, fine"

"Thank you...I love you baby" Stef mumbled as she planted a loving kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"I love you too"

* * *

The next morning, everyone apart from Ivy was gathered around the breakfast table. "Alright so we all know the drill tomorrow, everyone gets there at 5" Lena said to her children.

"Yeah we got it" Mariana said with a nod speaking for everyone then taking a sip of her orange juice. Ivy then came into the kitchen "Ivy you're coming right?" Jesus asked hopefully. Ivy looked at them all secretly having no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes, yeah absolutely...to what?"

"Jesus's wrestling match tomorrow after school" Lena answered whilst Jesus smiled proudy. Ivy smiled widely and nodded "Of course, why didn't you tell me you were in the wresting tough guy?" Ivy said walking over to Jesus and wrapping her arms around him.

Jesus laughed and shrugged his shoulders "I guess it slipped my mind"

"Well I'll defiantly be there"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss it"

* * *

Ivy was sat in the living room watching a film. She would watch it in her room but the TV isn't going to be delivered until Monday which was tomorrow. Jesus came into the living room. "Can you give me a ride?"

_'On October third he asked me what day it was...it's October thir-' _Ivy paused the film and turned to Jesus

"Why am I giving you a ride?"

"Because you love me?"

"A valid point but so do your moms, I'm sure they'd be happy to"

"They have stuff to do"

"It's Sunday what could they possibly have going on?" Jesus shrugged. He hadn't even asked them. Ivy said nothing, she just stared at him, until he cracked. She had an act for cracking people just by staring. And eventually, he did.

"Fine! Stop staring at me like that okay? I want to have a ride in _your _car, everyone does please pleaseee, plus I want my friends to see my cool beautiful cousin, driving the car is cool and brining yourself expresses the beautiful" smooth as hell she said in her mind, when it came to the car she couldn't blame him for begging. Her car was a thing of a dream, it was like her child. The tables had turned, it was now Jesus staring down Ivy until she cracked. He learnt from her. And she damned herself for teaching it him, because now it was her that was cracking and giving in. She groaned as she turned off the TV and stood up.

"Where to?"

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind just tell me where you want me to drive you"

"The forest up in the hills, where people go for runs" Ivy laid her hands on her Jesus shoulders, she turned him around and gave him a little push to get him out the door.

The ride doesn't take that long, it was long enough however for Jesus to make himself comfortable by putting his feet up as he was sat in the passenger seat. Except instead of being comfy, he soon got a whack from Ivy along with

"Put your feet down" Jesus quickly put his feet down and apologised. He then closed his eyes at the wind blowing through his hair and in his face with the roof down on the car.

"Couldn't have been so bad, driving from San Francisco to here in this" he smiled to her, Ivy smirked keeping her eyes on the road and then nodded in partial agreement "Yeah it wasn't too bad if you don't count the gas money, the traffic, having to nap in an abounded car garage"

"Is this you being sassy" he pointed at her.

"No!" She laughed realizing she sounded harsh to Jesus when she was only meant to sound truthful, taking a sharp turn, she then laid her head on her left hand when the road was smooth enough for her to chill with her right hand still on the wheel she defended herself. "It's just me being truthful, you're right it wasn't that bad but there were just them things as a downfall"

* * *

Ivy pulled up to the spot in front of his friends. All of the boys stared at, not the car they had already noticed the hot car as it was coming more towards them. They were now focused on the hot cousin. Jesus thanked Ivy for the ride and got out the car. "Call me if you need me" Ivy called to him as she turned her music up even louder, turning back around and driving back towards home.

"Why is she leaving so soon?" Jesus's friend Peter said with a whine. Jesus rolled his eyes and slapped Peter on his chest "Shut up"

"Seriously dude shes hot" Peter mumbled to Jesus as they walked to the little camp out that everyone had set up, there sat Hayley. She got up and walked over to Jesus. Jesus said nothing, he just looked at her. He had nothing to apologise for.

"I'm sorry...whoever that girl was, I'm sure she's just a friend of the family, I trust you-"

"Hayley she's-"

"Let's just drop it okay?" It was much simpler him just dropping it than having to explain that Ivy was his cousin which would lead to Hayley feeling embaressed and would leave. So he left it.

* * *

On her drive back home, she got a call from someone unexpected. She looked at the phone in a confused expression and picked up with the same facial expression. "Brandon, hi?"

_**"Hey sorry this is random have you seen Jesus?"**_

"I just dropped him off at the forest hill"

_**"You're kidding right?" **_

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that I killed him, dropped his body off down at the beach and then went for some beers with my husky friend ted" the utter sarcasm that came from her was quite amusing to her. She was being sassy sarcastic, quite sharp to Brandon at him asking such a stupid question.

_**"Not funny, Ivy, do you even know what they do in the forest hills"**_

"If you say sex I'm gonna throw up"

_**"No, well...no, they go and get high, it's the hot spot for it all"**_

"What? It used to be the beach shack"

_**"Not anymore"**_

"Oh shit, Jesus...I'm gonna get him" she said and hanging up straight away, making a sharp U turn she drive faulty back up to the forest hill. It took her a good fifteen minutes through there being traffic appear what seemed out of no-where. It was getting her frustrated, eventually when she did reach up there she jogged up to where they could be and spotted them.

"Come Jesus, one puff isn't going to hurt anyone" Calvin said to Jesus holding a role up of Weed in front of his face, Jesus hesitated. But everyone else was doing it, he went to go grab it when

"Touch it I dare you" Ivy said with threatening tone, Jesus's head spun around and stumbled on what to say to cover up what he was doing.

"Ivy I just-"

"Jesus get up we're going home" Ivy grabbed onto his collar. Hayley glared at Ivy

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh god you again" Ivy groaned looking up the sky as she said it. "I'm not sleeping with him, I'm his cousin plus I'm twenty so it'll be weird both ways, okay princess" Hayley stared at Jesus, he shrugged his shoulders symboling that he tried to tell her. Ivy nudged Jesus to walk away with her.

Walking through the woods to the car, Jesus tried to explain "Ivy look, I know what you saw-"

"Tell me one thing, did you smoke it?" Ivy stopped looking at Jesus in the eyes to see if he looked like he had. But he didn't, he was honest when he said no.

"Its a good job I believe you" Ivy muttered as she carried on walking as he then did.

"You're telling me you never did it?"

"Why do you assume I have?"

"You've got that hippy dippy style"

"Hippy Dippy?" She quoted with a laugh "It's been described Bohemion, and yes I tried it once but I honestly hated it, it isn't worth the credit people give it and the only reason I did is because of pressure from the guy I was dating because he smoked it, because you defiantly can't"

"Why would it have been so bad?"

"Jesus, you're fifteen but apart from that you are on the wrestling team and they do drug test, apart from your ADHD pills you can't have any other drug included Marijuana"

"And you know this how?"

"Nate was on the wrestling team when we were dating so I knew about all that" They reached the car by that time "Yeah, he always said that you kept him on tracks"

Ivy paused getting in the car and look to Jesus "He talks about me?"

"Yeah...he said your name once but other than that, he talks about you as his amazing girlfriend he dated when he was 14 stroke 15, you left a big impact on his life" Jesus smiled with a shrug getting in the car, Ivy smiled to herself and then got in the car. She liked hearing that he still thinks about her.

Jesus licked his lip nervously and asked "So, you gonna tell moms?"

"Normally I would if it came to this stuff I wouldn't want to lie to Aunt Stef or Aunt Lena...but since this was a one time thing, it won't happen again you weren't aware it could damage your wrestling, I won't tell"

"Thank you, it won't happened again I promise"


	6. Wrestling match

It was Monday and the day of Jesus's wrestling match. All the kids were back in school, Stef was back in work and Lena was going to spend the day shopping for food and that that other _exciting _stuff. That word is used very loosely. Ivy on the other hand had no clue what she was doing until 5pm.

"Ivy what are you doing today?" Mariana asked. Ivy simply shrugged "No clue"

Stef on the sly, nudged Lena. Not looking at her, but Lena had gotten the message and said "Ivy if want, you could come shopping with me?"

"Really? I wouldn't wanna crash"

"On shopping" Lena laughed, Ivy smiled and nodded "I'd like that, thanks"

"You won't be saying that when we go shopping, I really get into it"

"Yes I remember, we went to the supermarket and you spent ten minutes trying to pick the right melon"

"Ah yes, made our Ivy late for surf practice" Stef said with a chuckle looking at Lena. Callie looked at Ivy impressed "Wow, surfing?"

"I was okay" she laughed

"She was the reigning champion" Stef embaressdly yet proudly stated, Ivy rolled her eyes to Stef, she shurgged her shoulders "What? You were"

* * *

Ivy pushed the shopping cart round as Lena filled it up with loads of food, mainly healthy but they've always had a little sweet pantry. Ivy and Lena were always close, she was a second mother figure as Stef was the other mother figure, granted they werent as close as she was with Stef but no one was as close with her than Stef is. But they were close non the less. Ivy knew Lena had quit her job, Stef told her, but just as she was about to explain why Jude came in for help with his homework and the conversation never rekindled. Ivy presumed that it was to do with losing the baby. She knew about the baby before she came back, through Stef's emails.

She was willing to get to understand why she had quit. "So...this job thing"

"Yeah, that thing" Lena smirked knowing this conversation would have been had, she glanced at Ivy and then looked back down at the fruit aisle "What do you want to know honey?"

"Well, I mean, Aunt Lena you were the vice when I was there...you rocked at it why would you leave I thought you loved it"

"I did...it was getting harder, but I did love it"

"So, why?"

Lena took a deep sigh "It was a parent, Jude's friend Connors dad had banned Connor from seeing Jude"

"What? That's stupid, Jude's an amazing kid but that still doesn't explain"

"He banned him from seeing Jude because he says Jude is gay"

Ivy looked even more confused, leaning her arms on the cart, slouching as she pushed it she muttered "Okay? Great nothing wrong with that, is he?"

"I don't think even he knows, but I just got so angry that someone could do that, ban their son from being friends with my son because he may be gay, and then I realiased, it got me so wound up because he's my son, I couldn't professionally handle it because this was my son and I was never going to listen to whatever Connors dad had to say"

"So you left so you didn't have to be professional against your children"

"Yes"

"Fair enough, that guys a jackass by the sounds of it, but how did Aunt Stef take it?"

"Like you would assume" Ivy pulled her face to insinuate _Uh-Oh _"Shes a stubborn women my wife is, as is my niece"

"Hey" Ivy laughed but knowing it was true, Ivy walked up from behind Lena to next to her and wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulder "I don't blame you for what you did" she said then giving a kiss on the cheek to her. "Aunt Stef will get over it"

Lena smiled lovingly "It's so good to have you back" Lena said with a laugh liking the thought of having someone to talk to who knew what Stef was like as much as she did.

* * *

The two of them decided to make a day of the shopping and went for dinner. They got home at 4:35, being they have been gone for over four hours they certainly did make a day of it. They quickly got changed and rushed out the door to the school. As Ivy went to Lena's car, Lena cleared her throat loudly to get Ivy's attention, she turned around to Lena looking at Ivy's car. Ivy laughed and got her car keys on of her leather jacket pocket "You're almost as bad as the kids"

They got there just before the match started, at 4:53. Everyone was already there, they marched up the seat stalls, Ivy gave a kiss on top of Marianas head as she walked past them, she lightly squeezed Callie and Jude shoulders and gave a little smile to Brandon. She was doing as she was told on making an effort. Stef greeted Ivy with a kiss and a little hug, the three of them all sat together and saw Jesus on the side line waving to them. All three of them waved back, Jesus looked Ivy and motioned his head to the left, trying to make her look at something. She looked at him confused and looked to the left.

And she saw "Nate..." She said to herself, both Stef and Lena heard her and looked to where he was looking and saw him. Nate had soft black hair that was styled up, his father was Indian so he had the look of indian in him with his skin having a light Indian look, he was strikingly good looking, he had big brown eyes. He now had a beard, not like a full big beard, but a short one. It looked good. Attractive. His smile made all the girls swoon and by some of the teenage girls swooing over him now, she sees he hasn't lost his touch.

"So it is" Stef said in a higher tone to try and make Ivy happier, again Ivy rolled her eyes at being embaressded and smile through it.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Is running an option?" Ivy laughed making Stef and Lena chuckle. "I'm afraid not sweetie" Lena answered, Ivy bowed her head down to Stefs stomach making Stef laugh finding Ivy being embaressed adorable stroking Ivy's hair she laid a kiss on her head "It'll be fine baby"

Nate hadn't seen her, he never usually pays attention to the audience and usually only to the team. Jesus was the first one to do a match, he felt a pat on the back

"Good luck out there, Foster" Emma smiled, Jesus smiled back and gratefully said "Thanks"

"Are you nervous?"

"Little" he said with a nervous laugh. He then felt a hand squeeze tightly on the right shoulder, Nate had his arm around Jesus "Okay Jesus, you got this, you ware him out and make sure to focus where he is going for"

"Got it, Nate there's someone you need to see after that match"

"Who?" Before Jesus could answer, the Ref called Jesus and his opponent to get ready, Nate shurgged his shoulders and nudged Jesus to go forward. Ivy kept her eyes on him for a second. She found it hard to take his eyes off him, but when she saw Jesus was about to have his 'fight' she took her eyes off him and cheered for Jesus.

The match was over and Jesus had won. No surpirse there, Ivy had took a notice to Emma, and the way Jesus and Emma were looking at each other. She leaned her head to Stef and asked "Whos the girl?"

"That's Emma, she and Jesus dated"

"By the way he's looking at her you'd think they still were"

"Don't let Hayley hear that"

"Ugh that idiot bimbo"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, how have you met her?"

"She thought me and Jesus were sleeping together"

"Ew"

"You took the words right out of MY mouth" Ivy smirked looking at Stef, she looked back to Jesus and Emma and was convinced there was still feelings there.

A while after, the match was over. Anchor Beach had won once again, the Fosters family all made their down to the sports hall floor. Jesus slipped on his Anchor beach wrestling team tracksuit, zipping up his jacket, Emma came over and congratulated him on his win. "Hey who's the blonde with your family, she looks just like your mom" clearly meaning Stef.

"That's my cousin, Ivy, she's my mom's niece by blood"

"Could be her daughter" Emma said crossing her arms "She's pretty"

"Good job Jesus, and who's pretty?" Nate jumped over to them, Emma, completely unaware of Ivy and Nates past ,pointed and stated "Jesus's cousin, Ivy"

Nate obviously knew Jesus was Ivy's cousin. And he knew she was pretty. Beautiful. But when he saw Emma point over he never even considered that she was here until he looked up following where her finger was pointing to. He stared in slight shock. Keeping his eyes on her he walked forward. Ivy looking away from laughing with her family saw him walking over to her. Her smile dropped, she pinched Stef who looked up and pinched Lena. The two women looked at Ivy and didn't know what to do or say, by the time they came up with something. Ivy walked forward also, Nate and Ivy were already face to face.

They said nothing, they didn't even smile, they just stared at each other. Ivy then said. "I know I should have called, I wanted to but I was scared..." She trailed of her sentence as she saw Nate shake his head, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She was taken back at first, but he still felt so loving like he was all them years ago, she sunk into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, her right hand gripped onto the back of his hair, they both buried their faces into each other's neck and stayed there.


	7. Meet Nate

The pair looked up at each other after a very long embrace. Nate, after a moment for staring at Ivy, he cracked a large smile showing his perfect white teeth and said excitedly "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Ivy nodded with a smile just as large as his. Nates hands still remained on Ivy's waist as her hands still remained resting on each side of his neck. Nate shook his head smiling still in disbelief "It's been a while"

"Well yeah, five years"

"When did you get back?" They then both let go of each other and stood facing nor,ally and casually, Ivy ran her hand through her hair as she answered "Friday"

"Aw cool, I take it you're staying with Jesus and the whole lot"

"Yeah, they are my home after all" Nate nodded 100% agreeing with her. He always had thought that. "Damn you look amazing" he scanned Ivy up and down then back to her face, liking everything. Ivy blushed shyly and giggled getting embarrassed, she never knew how to handle compliments so she have him one back, motioning her hands to his whole body from head to toe, making a more empathizing statement. "Me? What about you!"

Nate shook his head and looked away from her with a smirk. He also found compliments hard. "I'm serious! Last time I saw you, were skinnier and had curly hair, now look at you, curls gone and all styled up, skinny had turned to muscle and the beard" she gave the hand motion that meant 'niceee'

He chuckled and looked back at her "Yeah well I hated them curls"

"They weren't so bad I kinda liked em"

"Do you miss the skinny"

"Well, it was cute...but I like the muscle" Nate but his lip to try and stop himself from smiling so much, Jesus came running over to the family and they all congratulated him and hugged him, Ivy placed her hand on Nate's arm and said softly "Hold on"

Ivy ran over to Jesus and jumped behind him clutching to him from behind. "Congrats monkey" bringing back his old nickname she called him by.

"Thanks and I guess to you to"

"Okay shut up"

"I'm serious, go for it" he mumbled quietly to her looking behind to her. She looked to Lena and Stef who had their eyebrows risen in agreement to their son. Everyone made a big fuss around Jesus, Ivy felt a hand be placed on her back, she turned to Nate with a cautious face not wanting to intrude "Hey" she said quietly, like a whisper.

"Hi, look I wish I didn't have to but I have to rush somewhere, I totally forgot"

"Oh, okay no problem" she was disappointed. A lot. But she tried her best to hide it.

"But listen..." Nate paused for a moment and took Ivy's hand and walked her a little further away from a little privacy. He let go of her hand. "I am really happy to see you back, more than you'll ever know, and I'd love to catch up with you so, can I have your number?"

"Are you just trying to hook up?" Ivy joked, teasing him like they always used to. Nate laughed and joked back "Ah, you got me" Ivy smirked and grabbed his phone, putting her number in then giving it back, his hand stayed touching hers for a moment before taking the phone out of her hand completely.

"I'll see soon, Ivy" He pulled her in for another hug, gave her one tight squeezed and left. Ivy bit her lip as she slowly stepped backwards and turned back around to her family stare at her with wide grins on their faces, Ivy shrugged her shoulders still smiling and muttered "I know..."

* * *

"Did you see Ivy's face? She looked so happy" Mariana said with a deep loving tone for the whole thing sounding so romantic, Jesus and Callie looked at each other with a humor felt expression on her face.  
"Alright cool it Mari, they only talked"

"But still" Mariana insisted on Jesus to not stomp on her making a big deal about it.

"Yeah well I'll have plenty of time to grill her tomorrow" Jesus crossed his arms with a devilish look on his face, but Mariana looked at him in a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"After school, I'm seeing if Ivy wants to hang out for a bit, grab a bite to eat or something"

"No I was going to ask her that" Callie immediately knew this was not going to end well "Okay guys-"

"You can't just do that!" Callie sat back down and shut up.

"What?"

"Be spiteful because I was going to ask for some chill out time with my cousin, she's been my bestfriend and I only just got her back!"

"What? And she wasn't like that to me?!"

"Al igual que ustedes dos tienen algo en comun? Ella no es el tipo de chica femenina que vuela alrededor de ser como _(Like you two have anything in common? She isn't the girly girl type that you fly around being like)_"

"Don't such an culo, Jesus, que estas siendo un imbecil egoista, ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos en comparacion conmigo! (_Ass, Jesus you're being a selfish jerk, you two have spent a lot of time together compared to me)_"

The twins continued to argue in Spanish, Callie watched them for a while...she then got bored since she couldn't understand them and walked out the room. Just as she did, Ivy came out of Stef and Lena's room after a girly chat and left them to nap.  
"Hey Cal" She then got distracted by the hearing of two Spanish talking voices argue in Callie's room. Ivy looked at Callie curiously

"It's the twins, they seem to be bickering over you"

"Over me?"

"Yeah, I was listening but since I can't speak Spanish I thought I'd leave them to it" Callie finished her sentence with a laugh, Ivy giggled aswell and placed her hand on Callie's arm as she walked past to go downstairs, Ivy walked in the room with her hands slightly raised, she spoke in a tone to try and lighten the mood

"Whoa my chicas lo que está pasando aquí ¿alguien come la última galletita? _(Babes what is going on did someone eat the last animal cracker?)_" This was their common arguments as kids. Eating the last animal crackers.

"No this is Jesus being a stubborn ass" Ivy looked at Mariana impressed, she wouldn't think that Mariana was the type to curse. She was fully aware that  
Stef and Lena weren't very keen on the swearing but they swore many times than the kids were aware of. But that was something Ivy had to keep on the down-low.  
"Jesus is _always_ a stubborn ass" Ivy shrugged her shoulders with her arms crossed then giggling quite amused with herself.

"Seriously what's up" she added

"Mariana wants to have a bite to eat with you tomorrow after school but I want to instead"

Ivy felt rather honored, that she was being fought over. She lowered her smile to a simple little smirk and stood at the side of them in the middle.  
"Did you two ever think that we could all go for a bite to eat, you know together?"

Mariana and Jesus looked at each other, being a little embarrassed infront of Ivy that they didn't think of that.  
"Oh...yeah I guess" Jesus muttered looking to Mariana to confirm if it was okay. Mariana nodded looked to Ivy with a smile.

"You guys are sweet, but really temperamental...work on that" She took her left hand of Mariana's shoulder and her right of Jesus's and walked out.

* * *

"Ivy?" A called came from Stef and Lena's room. Ivy smirked and teased "God?"

"Ha ha" Stef sarcastically crocked "Get your butt in here my little miss" Ivy jogged into the room and jumped on the bed onto Lena and Stef. Ivy slid onto the end of the bed and faced them both, Stef slid her glasses up to the top of her head and motioned her eyes to the door for a second  
"What was the about?"

"Oh, just the twins wanted to make plans tomorrow to catch up and they didn't realize that going as a three was an option"

"It lead to arguing in Spanish, that's when you know you're loved" Lena confessed with a smile as she found it 100% true. They either talk in Spanish if they are discussing something that they don't want anyone else to hear or they are discussing about the person they love.  
"Well that's very touching" Ivy smiled back. They spent ages chatting before and Ivy promised Jude that she'd show him how to beat Jesus on video games. She has many tactics that he can't seem to beat. She told them this and patted Lena's foot as she stood up, just as she was about to leave the room. Ivy turned back around to them

"By the way, I am taking the twins out tomorrow, Callie is with her boyfriend Wyatt? I think that's what she told me he's called? Yeah Jude is doing an 'after school' club and Brandon is out doing whatever, do you see what I'm getting at?"  
They didn't at first, but Ivy thought she was being so obvious it was surprising on how slow Stef and Lena were being with this. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed with a little laugh along with it.

"It means, that you two will have a free house, you know some _alone _time" Ivy moved her eyebrows up and down a couple of times smirking cheekily.  
Now they caught on, Stef and Lena looked at eachother and smirked, they then looked back to Ivy and smiled embarrassed-ly like the way Ivy did caused by them before. Each of them sneakily grabbed a pillow and threw them at Ivy as that was the only answer they could respond with.

* * *

"Did you tell them?" Brandon asked Ivy randomly as she got into the kitchen.

"Did I tell who what?"

"Did you tell moms about Jesus?"

"No" Ivy said as she folded her arms, looking at Brandon.

Brandon looked at her in an odd way, he seemed angry "Why?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong"

"How do you know?" He asked still sternly "Because he told me, I know he was telling the truth"

"You just took his word"

"Yes because I have trust in my cousin like you should have trust in your brother, look if you want to tell Stef and Lena and make them go a blaze to Jesus for doing nothing wrong then go ahead"

Brandon rolled his eyes and looked back down at the sandwich he was making "And when he does it again-"

"He won't, I told him about the consequences of doing it especially when he is on the wrestling team, so calm down"  
Brandon exhaled a laugh still in disbelief. Mostly because he knew Ivy was making a good point and didn't want to say it. Ivy smirked and stated as she walked out to the garage

"You're still the innocent acting stubborn ass you were five years ago"


	8. Family errands

Lena tapped her fingers on table as her children all hurried out the door and to school, along with Stef going to leave for work. She planted a kiss firmly on Lena's cheek and then put a big piece of bacon in her mouth. As she went to grab her car keys, she swallowed down her chunk of bacon and turned to Lena.

"Can you please tell Ivy when she gets up that she has to stop by the station please, she's supposed to getting me lunch"

"Sure what time?"

"I'd say tell her to be there at 2ish since I have a late lunch, please babe"

"Okay"  
Stef looked up again to Lena and noticed that Lena looked rather distant, like something was on her mind. She walked over and slid her hands to on top of Lena's, holding onto them she softly demanded for her wife to look at, Lena lifted her eyes and looked at Stef with a very dry look.  
"What's wrong love"

"Nothing"

Stef wasn't buying it, she kept her eyes on Lena and looked at her in a way to show she wasn't buying it "Honest, nothing I'm just tired"

"Okay, if you are sure, I'd grill you more but I have to get to work"

"No need to grill because I'm fine"

"Yeah okay, I love you"

"love you too sweetie, have a good day" Lena murmured giving her a little smile and then looked back down to her coffee. Stef knew there was something bugging her, but she couldn't be late for work. Twenty minutes later Ivy came into the kitchen, yawning from still being tired. Wearing a loose thin white jumper and grey hollister sweatpants, running her fingers through her hair she smiled through her yawn to Lena.

"Morning" she groaned stretching

"Morning beauty"

"Everyone is gone already?" Ivy yawned again, rubbing her face with her palms, leaning on the kitchen table, Lena slid a cup of coffee in front of Ivy and nodded "Indeed they have" she mumbled, Ivy looked up from the table and just like Stef, she picked up on Lena's mood.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine"

And again. Just like Stef. Ivy wasn't buying it. "Come on, I know that if Aunt Stef asked you this before she also didn't buy it so come on, lay it on me" Lena knew she had to open up to someone, and since Ivy was so understanding about Her quitting her job, she could be upfront.

"I'm annoyed"

"Why, what's whoever done this time?"

"No, it's me" Ivy tilted her head with a confused look on her face. Lena sighed and carried on "I'm annoyed about me quitting my job"

"Hold on I thought you were glad?"

"I wasn't glad I was just, standing by my rights but now..."

"You're missing it?" Ivy finished her sentence for her, Lena sighed and nodded.

"So go, go see if you can get your job back I mean it's only been like a week and a half right? They're probably still looking for a space to fill, go and see"

"I don't know-"

"Listen to me, if you aren't happy in a situation then you try to get yourself out of it, go after the thing that will make you happy again" she gave pure and well advice, she seemed so wise for someone so young. Lena looked at Ivy who gave her a little half smile and she couldn't help but say, pointing at her gently  
"That smile right there, that's Stef" she said with a laugh finding it amazing how much she resembled her.

"I'm lucky I guess, but enough about my smile go"

"What about you?"

"I'm a big girl I'll be fine" Lena bit her lip and hesitated, but she grabbed her car keys and hugged Ivy tightly but quickly and called as she ran out  
"You gotta bring Stef lunch to the station at one!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and jumped down from the table stool "Give loving advice, get thanked by making lunch, how does that work" she muttered to herself with an amused little smirk.

* * *

Stef heard someone walk more towards her and looked up from her desk and smiled  
"Hi, bear" Bear was the name that the Fosters had given to Ivy when she was younger, mostly Stef. This was because Ivy was obsessed with Grizzly Bears, they are her favorite animals in the world, ever since seeing a documentary called Hercules The Human Bear, she loved them even more since it was proven how gentle they could be. The nickname seemed to have took a strong love from Ivy herself, so they stuck to it.

"Hey" Ivy planted a brown paper bag on Stef's desk, she grabbed a chair and pulled it over. Stef smiled and excitedly opened the bag to see what she had. And she liked what she saw "Ohh, Chicken and Bacon with mayo on white and..." she paused as she rummaged in it even more

"Salt and Vinegar crisps, thank you love, my favorite" Stef pulled Ivy in her chair closer and gave her a grateful kiss on her temple

"No problem" Ivy smiled.

She enjoyed it well, they both were multitasking Ivy was speaking to Stef as she was looking through Tumblr on her phone and Stef was talking to Ivy by handling her paperwork. Both of them knew who had the more fun option. A while later. It was silent between the two of them since Stef was getting her head in to her paperwork.

Ivy blew her raspberry, bored, then sprung up

"Any assaults, theft" Ivy then leaned in and whispered "Murder?" Stef muttered a laugh "And all that jazz, just another day at the office, ey" she winked to Ivy.

"Well I'll be" Ivy and Stef looked over to Mike standing in front of them looking at Ivy, Ivy jumped up and stretched out her arms to him "Uncle Mike!"  
Wrapping her arms around him, Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Wow look at you! You look stunning!" Mike lightly wiped his thumb on Ivy's chin for a moment "You look good too, fatty" joking by tapping his stomach

Mike looked at Stef and muttered "I blame you for the fat jokes"

Ivy and Stef both bit their lip in the same way and giggled "You know i'm kidding Uncle Mike you're not fat"

"Well..." Stef murmured in a higher pitched tone. Ivy slapped Stef on the hand and turned back to Mike "She's joking"

Stef looked up to the ceiling and again murmured in the same tone "Well..."

"Very nice girls, Stef do you know if Brandon is coming to mine tonight for tea"

"I think so, that's what he told me, that a problem?"

"No it's fine, just checking, I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls" Mike placed his hand on Ivy's arm as he pulled a half smile and walked away, Ivy went back behind the desk and sat back in her chair, she rested her feet on the arm of Stef's chair as Stef carried on with her paper work. Ivy pocked her Aunt with her foot  
"You guys seem to be getting on better"

"It's certainly been rough, we hit a patch couple of weeks ago as I've told you before"

"With that Dani girl?"

"Yeah, it was very tense, I know you don't get along with Brandon and he did it partly to be spiteful but-"

"That doesn't matter, _I'm_ not spiteful I know what happened was rape, it was wrong"  
Stef then felt a little bit of guilt that she had made her niece sound s_hallow _and she didn't make it to sound like Ivy was so bitter with Brandon that she was glad in a way that it happened to him because she wasn't, Stef bit her lip and sighed, she opened her eyes again and turned her head to Ivy, she held Ivy's hand  
"I'm sorry, bear, didn't mean for it to sound the way it did of course I know you know it's wrong"

"I know its fine" Ivy looked up to the clock. She had been here for almost an hour now and the twins were expecting her. Ivy stood up and grabbed her jacket "Can't be late for the twins"

"Baby-"

"You haven't offended me, you never do" Ivy kissed Stef on the forehead and slipped her jacket, she grabbed her phone off her desk and looked back to her. She could tell Stef still felt bad, but she knew Stef didn't mean it the way it came out, she knows how she thinks and her motives when she says something  
"Honest you haven't, but I really can't be late, I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

Ivy lent against her car and waited for the two of them to get out of the school door. Five minutes went by and the end of school bell rang, not long and then they appeared. Both of them waved and quickly jogged over to her and gave her a hug at the same time.

"You guys okay to go?"

"Yeah, the burger shack?"

"Where else?" she chuckled, Ivy turned around and propped her hood up for her car and locked it to leave it in the car park since the burger shack was literally a minute walk down the road. They sat at a table that was outside, looking out to the beach. They had the best burgers here. Ivy would take Jesus an Mariana out here on the sly when they were younger.

"Come on Mariana, what's new with you, any boyfriends on the scene?"

"Well, I dated this guy called Zach a couple of months ago, but he had to move to Arizona"

"That sucks" Ivy frowned. Jesus nudged Mariana and teased "Yeah she's got a new boyfriend now"

"Well damn" Ivy chuckled seeing that Mariana doesn't mess about. "Who?"

Mariana blushed but then clarified "I didn't start dating straight after Zach, this is very new"

"Got ya, so? Name?"

"His names Mat"

"And he's older" Ivy widened her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrows "Like a lot?"

"Only just a year"

Ivy turned her head to Jesus and muttered "Don't scare me like that, I thought you were gonna say he was 19 or something"  
Jesus chuckled and shook his head with his mouth full of a chunk of his cheeseburger. Ivy took a few of her skinny fries and planted them in her mouth, she rubbed her hands together, she wanted to talk about Hayley, but she knew already that Hayley was Mariana's friend and she'd rather badmouth her out of Jesus's mind when Mariana wasn't present.

Mariana looked at Ivy and something sprung into her head "Why didn't you make it to Grandpa's funeral-"

"Mariana!" Jesus scowled knowing it would make Ivy feel guilty and uncomfortable, It didn't make her feel uncomfortable but it did make her feel rather guilty, Ivy dropped her burger and cleared her throat "Mom really wanted you there" Mariana added making the guilt feel worse, with her arms crossed she looked at Marianas sad face and sighed

"I know she did munchkin"

"Then why?" Jesus then looked from Mariana and to Ivy, now he too wanted to understand why she couldn't have made it, why she shouldn't have come home all those months ago with the car. Ivy sighed and rubbed her eyelids. She looked up to them both and saw the innocent and worried little children that first came into her life from Stef and Lena.  
"I wanted to, but I didn't have the car for starters, I haven't had it for that long and Mom...Kath said that there was no point since her and Gramps weren't close she didn't seem to care and it didn't seem to care what I felt about his death, I e-mailed your moms and told them, they said they knew and understood and they wish I could be there and so it Grandma"

The twins remained silent, they nodded. But Mariana dug even more  
"And the wedding"

"Believe it or not that is the event I fought for but still I didn't have the car and Kath said and I quote **they've basically been married for ten years so why should I give a rats ass about a petty ceremony besides she would just ask for you back**...Kath was spiteful and scared in a way cause she knew you were my real family, I tried to make it that wedding, she locked all the money away there was just no way, I wish there was"

They were silent again, Ivy bowed her head down not knowing what to say, she then felt two hands lightly hold both of hers. Mariana holding one and Jesus holding the other, she smiled faintly to them as they did to her "We know it couldn't be helped"  
Jesus reassured her. Ivy smiled and laughed it off "Drinks?"

Jesus and Mariana both nodded with wide smiled. Ivy stood up and went over to the bar and ordered the drinks, as she was waiting for the milkshakes her phone began to ring.  
"Hello?"

_**"Oh wow you actually gave me your real number"**_  
Ivy smirked like a blushing schoolgirl at the voice on the other end. Nate.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?"

_**"Well it's just the first time I asked for your number when I first asked you out, you gave me Lena's and it was embarrassing when I called and asked my Vice Principal on a date before she even spoke"**_

"Oh yeah that" Ivy smiled giggling trying to put off that she had forgotten. She never did.

_**"Oh yeah** _**_t__hat"_ **he mockingly quoted

"So whats up?"

**_"Just checking in, seeing how you are"_**

"I'm great, be even greater with that catch up"

**_"Yeah yeah defiantly...hey so why don't we meet up tomorrow? yeah you could come by at school for lunch"_ **He suggest with a great deal of enthusiasm. Ivy smirked and waited for a moment, pausing to add a bit on tension. She was all for intense situations, the good kind though not the bad.  
She said quietly in a higher pitched tone getting all of a sudden quite shy  
"Yeah...I'd like that"

_**"Okay, I'll see you then" **_

"Okay, bye" she smiled wider than she anticipated, biting her lip. She stood there with a bit lip still smiling and then her drinks came. She sat down back to at the table and gave the twins their drinks.

"What're you so smiley about?" Jesus teased

"...Nothing"

**Please leave thoughts/reviews :)**


	9. Not that much of a date

Later on that day, Ivy got the kids home at 4:45, Stef was working a later shift than usual and said she'd be home by tea time. Callie was practising her guitar. Ivy watched her in the doorway. Very impressed. Callie looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hi, sorry didn't mean to distract you"

"No it's cool"

"When did you get the guitar then?"

"When I first came here, it was Brandon's"

"Is that what he told you?" Callie nodded, Ivy bit her lip and smiled. Of course he did.

"Did he now, may I?" Ivy walked over to Callie who was sat on her bed, Callie shurgged and gave her the guitar, Ivy sat down with it next to Callie. She flipped it over and traveled her hand to the very tip of the back of the neck. She pointed and told Callie to look closely. It had initials.

I.E

"I.E?"

"Yeah, Ivy Elkin"

"Oh!? So this is yours?" Callie asked feeling slightly awkward. Ivy laughed and shook her head "No, it's yours"

Callie smiled and thanked her for her approval "Elkin huh?"

"Yeah, that's your moms maiden name" Callie realised she never actually knew that, she was always Stef Foster to her and then Stef Adams Foster.

"You know Cal, I just want you to know how much they all love you, like seriously I spoke to Aunt Stef last night and she is just crazy about you. As is Aunt Lena"

Callie blushed and smiled shyly looking down to her lap, Ivy nudged her with her shoulder "You belong here, you do know that?"

"I spent a while not thinking that but lately, yes I do know that"

"Good because you're a good kid, despite that sounding as demeaning to sixteen year olds as it does, it's true" Callie giggled and nodded understanding what she was meaning to her.

* * *

Ivy sat on Stef and Lena's bed, she heard someone come upstairs and knew it was Lena since Stef wasn't due home for another 30 minutes. Ivy put down her book and held out her arms waiting for Lena's reaction to how the quest of getting her job back went. Lena stepped in room and stared at Ivy as she stared back. She paused for a moment. She then brightened up and cheered loudly swinging her arms in the air.

"I got my job back!" She danced very badly. Ivy ignored the bad dancing and cheered also throwing her arms in the air and copying Lena's dance moved ending up hugging her tightly, jumping up and down with her still holding each other.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud!" Lena gleamed at her niece and cupped her face and plated a firm kiss on Ivy's forehead "Thank you for pushing me to get there"

"I'm sure anyone else would have done it" Ivy shurgged off being modest

"Yeah maybe, but it was you that did it so thank you" Ivy smiled softly again and hugged Lena tightly.

* * *

Everyone was around the table for tea, including Stef who was now home. Finishing up their plates, Ivy on the sly nudged Lena as she went to get a bottle of beer from the centre of the table. Telling her that she should spread the good news. Lena cleared her throat as she took sip of her diet cola and asked for everyone's attention, they all, turned their heads to her waiting for her to speak.

"So I went to the school today to talk about my job" Stef glanced over to Ivy,she could already tell that she had something to do with this since she was the last one to speak to her, Ivy said nothing. She simple nodded and winked.

"And I asked for my job back"

Everyones eyes widened. Happy clearly, they loved her as the Vice and so did the other kids too. Mariana had the widest eyes, she tapped quickly on the table frequently with excitement "AND?"

Lena smirked "AND...I got my job!" They all cheered and crashed into her with big hugs and big kisses to her.

"I go back on Thursday!" Stef looked at Lena's face as she pulled away and saw how happy Lena was now, she had been rather down for such a long time. Things have been tense, Ivy also then pulled out of the embrace and stood next to Stef. Stef looked at Ivy and slowly wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck loosely. They didn't speak, Ivy moved her body facing Stef's to sink more into the embrace. They both stood and smiled at their family.

* * *

The next afternoon Ivy turned up at lunch to the school and saw Nate sat by himself eating a large sandwich. She smirked and walked over to the table, Nate looked up as she sat down and smiled "Ivy, hey"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm great"

"Good" Ivy chuckled nervously looking down at the table. The conversation built up after a little nervous tension.  
"So since when did you want to become a teacher? Last time I remembered you wanted to be a professional wrestling team"

"Yeah well you remember my left leg"

Ivy laughed and looked down "Ah yes, there it is" she tapped it

"Yeah well I broke it"

"Ouch" she laughed again "Hey don't laugh, it hurt"

"Yeah I heard it tends to hurt when bones get broke, I'm sorry that happened to you though"

"It's fine, I actually love it here" Ivy raised her eyebrows, surprised. Nate didn't usually have a good attitude for school. He was rather rebelious, didn't see the importance of it or the point as long as he had the people he loved. Ivy was one of those people.

"I'm serious, after you got taken I kind of lost it, I wasn't really handling it well at all" Ivy bowed her head down and sighed deeply. She did't realize that her leaving would have such an impact on anyone besides her family  
"But I got a kick up the ass from someone from this school"

"And that would be?"

"Your Aunt" he laughed, he bit his bottom lip and chuckled, Lena could be a hell of a motivator when she saw someone needed it  
"Yeah she really gave me a little heart to heart, told me that I can't change what was happening and I have to make something of myself and ever since I got my head stuck in with school I grew to love it and then decided to be a coach, well assistant coach for now but Step-Dad gotta retire someday, and believe me I did not get this job through him, he's an ass"

"Well I'm glad to hear that it worked out"

"And what about you?"

"Writing"

"Thank god, I loved your writing, remember how we did English together and whenever we got script assignments you were all over it"

"You were hardly going to do it and even if you tried you'd be crap"

"Oh!" He laughed at being insulted.

"Hey remember how people called us the Cory and Topanga of Anchor beach" Nate reminded her with a bright smile, Ivy smiled back and nodded  
"Yeah...they were the goals of relationships, I cry watching them even now"

"You still watch?!" Nate asked excitedly insinuating that he still watches it too

"I got the box set" Ivy winked, Nate smirked and then went back to their previous title

"And it was quite an achievement that we were classed as them"

"Yes it was" Nate slid himself closer to her "So what's stopping us now? We both know how they turned out"

Yes. They turned out as married with kids. Something the two of them always said they would have with eachother, they were classed as them so much because they were just as young and in love as Ivy and Nate were.  
"Nate, quit it" she couldn't help but blush, Nate kept his eye's on her for a moment and travelled his hand down to her arm, he turned it and saw the tattoo on her inner arm, a bit more up from her wrist. It was halfway between her waist and her elbow.  
It was a Grizzly Bear paw tattoo, it was full black and not too big, it was a medium size. The paw 'palm' had a swirly pattern at the bottom and travelled to just underneath the tip of the top and then came the _bear toes _and claws.

"Well, you actually got it"

"I stick to my word Aunt Stef or Lena...or any of the family haven't seen it yet since I've been wearing jackets but, how about you"

"Yes I also have mine, on my left side 'V' line, I'd show you but I'd have to lift up my shirt" They both had discussed what tattoos they wanted when they were older, it was a coinscidence that they both wanted the same thing. And it seemed they stuck by their dare to get it, and they both love it.

Ivy shurgged "Whatever makes it easier" she laughed secretly wanting to see his body Nate chuckled and shook his head "Ah I see, all the girls will go crazy for those washboard abs"

"Yeah you know, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she put her hands on his.

They were suddenly interupted by the call of a girl "Nate!" Nate turned to see who was calling. She had a pixie haircut, brown hair. Tanned and curvy, attractive too. Ivy noticed that Nate put on a smile, she could still tell when he put smiles on when not wanting to. He stood up and gave her a hug, Ivy watched and then her face turned to horror as the girl planted a kiss on Nate's lips  
"Lauren what are you doing here?"

"I thought a girlfriend could visit her boyfriend"  
Ivy couldn't help but laugh in disbelief "Whos' this?"

"This is Ivy" he didn't add anything more, no 'an old friend' Lauren seemed to know full well who she was by just hearing her name "Oh! Wow, a face to a name finally, nice to meet you I wasn't expecting you to...be here?"

"Yeah I moved back to be with my family"

"That's nice"

"Yeah..." Ivy said awkwardly, she looked down to the table and then looked at Nate with still a disbelief look on her face "I gotta go, good meeting you" she said nothing to Nate, she just walked away. She got to the car park and then was instantly followed by Nate

"Ivy!"

"What the hell was that?" Ivy said in a louder and higher pitched tone swinging around to him, she sounded annoyed and confused but not exactly angry. She was just still in disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh? I dunno erm, jobs, Boy Meets World relationship, our relationship, tattoo, flirting GIRLFRIEND" She motioned her full arm to the tables that his girlfriend was sat at, Nate took her verbal punches and raised her hands up to try and calm her down  
"Easy up, Ivy, she isn't exactly my girlfriend"

"No? She seemed to think so then how long have you two been seeing each other for"

"Just...Just a couple of months"  
Ivy chuckled and ran her hands through her hair sighing deeply "Oh is that all?"

"But Ivy you change everything, you change the whole game"

"This isn't a game baby" She sighed with a little cry still kepping her eyes on him "These are peoples feelings, mine, hers and yours and if I make you confused on how you feel then I'm sorry but I don't want to get sucked into this, it's too soon for drama yet Nate I just got back, I just got my family back and I have you back as my friend, you've been my friend for fourteen years I really need you to be my friend now, above anything"

Nate said nothing, he simply nodded, sliding his hands in his jean shorts pockets and then watched her walk away.

* * *

"Hello? Bear?"

"Yeah" She sniffed "I'm in here"  
Stef opened the garage door and saw Ivy sat on her bed, with her legs up to her chest. She already knew something was wrong. And she also knew she was going to see Nate today. Stef said nothing yet, she climbed on bed and pulled Ivy into her arms.  
"So, what happened"

"Ugh, it was going so well" Ivy damned making sound ironic, causing Stef to smirk.

"We were talking about the good times we had, about me and him and how we missed eachother...and then I met his girlfriend"

Stef sighed deeply and tutted, she rubbed her eyelids and kissed the top of Ivy's head  
"I'm sorry, honey"

"So I walk away, he chases after me and tell me that I change everything...the game"

"Hm, and what did you tell him?"

"That people's feelings aren't a game and until he figures things out I need him as my friend above all I know he was confused and stuff so I laid it out for him"

"I'm glad I raised you well" Stef smiled as what Ivy just said was what Stef tried to bring Ivy up like. Considerate. Ivy could have easily told Nate to leave Lauren for her and he probably would have from being so much still in love with her. But she didn't despite her feelings. She took a total strangers feelings into account and is careful.

Stef felt a tear hit her on the arm. Ivy didn't get why she was emotional, she just was. It was probably just feelings resurfing "Don't cy baby, if you two are meant to be which is what I always believed you were both to be, he'll make the right choice in the nicest way and it'll work out"

"Here's hoping" Ivy chucked sniffing up and then wrapping her arms around Stef's waist, her head rested on Stef's chest and she closed her eyes "Will you stay here with me?"

Stef shuffled them both down in a lying position, still holding her eachother  
"Of course"

**Please leave thoughts/reviews**


	10. Meet Milo

Half an hour or so after, Stef was lightly shook by Lena, still holding Ivy, Stef looked up and smiled to her wife  
"Hi, love" she whispered not wanting to wake Ivy who still had her arms wrapped around Stef's waist "Hey honey, how long have you been here?"

"Erm I don't know, why what time is it?"

"Nearly five I'm just about to put tea on"

"Okay" she whispered back, Stef looked down to Ivy and smiled as did Lena. She kissed Ivy on the forehead and rubbed Ivy's arm to try and wake her up gently, Ivy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Stef "Wakey wakey baby, tea is ready soon" she softly mumbled. Ivy shuffled up and stretched with yawn, she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath sitting up on her bed. Stef stood up and walked around the bed and stood next to Lena

"You coming?" Lena asked her niece and she slid her hands in Stef's "Yeah just, just give me a minute" she mumbled with a small smile. They both nodded and turned away, when they got out of the garage, Lena looked to Stef. Asking with just her eyes what is wrong. Stef noticed and simple stated  
"I'll tell you in a moment"

* * *

"Milo? For god sakes Milo!" Nate opened his apartment door and saw his roommate spread out on the couch fast asleep, snoring away. Nate took his bag off his shoulders and launched it to his head "Get up you lazy git"  
Milo groaned and sat up rubbing his head  
"No need to be so bloody violent, Nate"

Milo. Roommate and Bestfriend of Nate. Grew up with Nate and Ivy since being 10 from moving to San Diego with his family. Originally he used to live in England, as everyone could tell from his Chelsea accent. He was smaller than Nate in height but not by that much. He had light blonde surfer style hair with piercing green eyes, he had no problem with women. No such problem he has various ones in majority of the nights. Nate blames the accent, Milo blames his charms.

Nate crashed next to him on the couch and sighed deeply. Milo didn't take notice and smacked Nate on the knee "You saw Ivy today right?"  
Milo stood up and put his plan white t-shirt on, Nate nodded "Yeah"  
"Ah and how is our lovely Ivy, still hot?"

"Still beautiful..." whilst his tone was sincere, his face read sadness and guilt. Milo bit his lip and sat back down on the couch and faced Nate.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me exactly, it was Lauren" Milo groaned and knocked his head back not believing what he just caught on  
"Nate Nate Nate I told you to end it with that bimbo, it proves you should have ages ago because look who has ended back on your doorstep and you can't do anything about it because Ivy would never be a _mistress _and you don't have it in you to cheat"

"I know, God has many ways of screwing with my head"

"This isn't God, mate, it's Ivy...she has always been in your head even after she left" Milo pushed Nate's head in a joking way as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ivy stayed sat on her bed as soon as Stef and Lena had left, she put her knees back up to her chest and looked down to the bed. Ivy couldn't help but think about the worst day of her life. Well one piece of it, that had to do with her separation from Nate

_August 20th 2009_

_"Let go of me! AUNT STEF PLEASE, AUNT LENA"_

_"Quiet Ivy!"_

_"NO!" Ivy ripped her arm away from Kath grabbing her "You can't pick me up after all these years and then take me away, you're not my mother, you've never been my mother from the day I was born they have been! Stef has been-"_

_"Stef is your aunt not your mother, she's my sister who has always had a reason to judge me you are coming with me, I have all the rights and they have none" Ivy shook her head crying, Kath dragged her even more and told her that they were leaving in the morning and for now they were staying in a hotel. She took Ivy's phone off her. She had so many text come in from Nate that it was a surprise that her phone didn't explode._

**_Where are you? I thought we were having a fire on the beach with your family? Let me know how you are, I love you x_**

_That was just one of many texts that he was sending from not understanding why she wasn't responding. _

_ "I need to talk to him"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"My boyfriend okay now let me speak to him"_

_"No, Ivy, we're starting a new life together"_

_"I love him and I'm not going anywhere before speaking to him" Ivy stood up crossing her arms. But still Kath refused. The whole night, Ivy spent her time in bed looking at two pictures. One was of her and her family, Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana and Brandon all sat together on the day out they had on the beach, and the other was of her and Nate taking a picture of themselves together when goofing off outside at school. They were the only pictures she kept in her jacket. _

__Earlier up in the morning the next day, Ivy was forced out of the hotel by Kath's boyfriend as they waited for a cab to the airport.__

_"Ivy?" Ivy turned back around to see Milo walking up to them with his hands held up not understanding what was going on_

_"Milo..." she mumbled as she got up and hugged him tightly "Ivy what's going on?" _

_"This is my 'mom' she's taking me away"_

_"Away? She can't-"_

_"She can she has all the rights on record" Ivy cried, a car pulled up "They're taking me to San Francisco" Milo's eyes widened, and she was called and demanded to hurry up and get in, Ivy turned around for a moment and glanced to Kath and her boyfriend and then pulled out a piece of paper "Give this to Nate"_

_"You haven't spoken to him?" _

_"No she took my phone just please, give it to him and tell him I love him" Ivy's voice ended the sentence in a whisper from her crying, she slid the paper into Milo's hand and held onto it for a moment "And tell my Aunt Lena when you see her in school, that I love them all so much"_

_"I will...g-goodbye Ivy, you've been the greatest friend apart from Nate that I could ever have and I'm going to miss you so much" Ivy nodded and hugged him tightly again "I'll miss you too" she let go of him at the beep of the car "Goodbye Milo" Ivy let go of Milo's hand and got into the car. Tears streaming down her face, she lent her head against the window and closed her eyes and yet tears still ran down her cheeks._

* * *

Nate crossed his arms and remained sat on the couch, thinking. _  
_

_Nate turned up in school that day and looked for Ivy straight away, but couldn't find her. For the obvious reasons that he wasn't aware of yet. Nate asked all of Ivy's friends if they knew where she was, he even asked people who weren't Ivy's friends. She was very popular.  
__"So no-one has seen Ivy?" They all shook their heads and answered no as they all walked in English class. Shortly after, Milo walked in with a sad look on his face, Nate turned around and held his hand out to him "You're her bestfriend, have you seen Ives?" _

_"Erm, Nate look" Milo stuttered out as he gripped tightly onto his backpack strap. He gulped heavily, Nate pushed Milo to spit whatever he needed to say out. By now everyone was listening.  
"She's gone, man"_

_Nate laughed confused "Gone what do you mean gone?"_

_"Look I saw her this morning...her mom came and took her out of her home, she took her phone off her so she couldn't contact anyone, she said they're taking her to San Francisco" _

_"SAN Francisco? Milo if this is some kind of sick joke I swear-"_

_"Would I joke about this?! She's my friend, look she asked me to give you this and that she loves you" Nate slowly took the piece of folded paper out of Milo's hand and stared at it. He didn't open it. His thumb pressed down hard onto it, making it crumble slightly. "They were staying at Midwest hotel"  
But he still refused to believe, he looked up from the paper and still shook his head "No, no she's not"_

_He mumbled, he began to run, he knocked through Mr Kay, the old English teacher before Timothy.  
"Nathan Troit get back here!" But he ignored. He carried on running. Nate ran out of school and went straight to the Midwest Hotel which wasn't that far of a run at all. No-one was in sight. But still in disbelief, so he ran down the streets to Stef and Lena's house. He ran and stood infront of the house and looked through the window. He saw Stef pacing up and down on the phone, yelling it was mumbled but she looked sad and angry he got closer and heard her scream over the phone "Just give me her back!". She hung up and threw the phone on the couch and broke down crying. Nate still shook his head, he was believing now but he didn't want to believe, now Nate began to cry. He collapsed on the curb and pulled the letter out of his jacket, with tears dropping on the paper as he unfolded, he began to read.  
_

**_Nate,  
By the time you're reading this you will have learnt or you are learning right now that I'm gone. That I've been taken away from my family, friends and you. I want to believe that I will come back, but the truth is I don't see that happening, at least not now. Kath has took my phone off me for the mean time so I won't phone anyone to try and get them to sneak me out or something...yes she is that pathetic. I don't want you to cry, I don't want you to go off track, please because I care about you too much for that to happen, you made me laugh all the time, you were the person I could always run too when I couldn't talk to my family, I know we planned on this life together, I know we said we were going to be together forever as cheesy and as stupid as that sounds as we are 15, well at least I still am for a two months, but I know we were and maybe that can still happen. But for now it's goodbye. Please understand and know that I love you and I always will, and I'm sorry this has happened. Goodbye Nate. Happy Birthday.  
Your Ivy X_**

* * *

"Poor Ivy" Lena sighed as Stef has just finished telling her what had happened between her and Nate as they were both setting up dinner.

"I know, I thought Nate had more brains than that"

"Honey, Ivy is probably the love of his life, he is very confused as I would be if it was you" Stef smirked and then looked back down at the plates as she placed them all down "Is it possible for all that to happen at fifteen"

"You know it can and it does, it has with Ivy"

"I just don't want her to get hurt, which is why him having this girlfriend may get her hurt"

"I remember the day that Ivy had officially left and it was the day that Nate had found out and tried to run after and find her, and when he finally returned back to school..."

_"Nathan Troit! When I tell you to stop you STOP"_

_"Bite me old man!" Nate growled back to Mr Kay as he opened his locker, you could tell that Nate had been crying from the redness around his eyes, but you could also tell he is taking no crap. Not today.  
"What did you just say?!"_

_"You heard me!" he growled again then slamming his locker shut hard again. Milo came down the corridor and asked Nate to calm down  
"Calm down? Ivy is gone you expect ME to calm down, NO screw you" he pointed to Mr Kay. Lena came out of her office from hearing the shouting, she had also been crying. She sniffed up and saw Nate standing with Milo trying to hold him back._

_"Nate, come on" Lena whispered holding her hand out to him. Nate was breathing heavily through his nose and tried his best to calm down. He walked over to Lena and she wrapped her arm around him and led him to her office. _

_Nate sat in one of her office chairs and looked down to the letter. His hands were shaking. Lena stared at him, leaning against her desk.  
"I take it you've heard"  
Nate said nothing and just nodded "Nate, honey...I know this is hard, believe me it is for us too but there's nothing we can do"_

_"Call the cops" he looked up with tears in his eyes _

_"We can't, Stef is a cop you don't think we haven't thought about it? There is nothing that we can do, Kath has all the parental rights it's like a antelope fighting a lion"_

_"It's total bullshit...sorry for the language but it is"_

_"I agree, it is but we have no choice but to let her go honey"  
Nate sighed and covered his face "If this was a mutual breakup then I guess I would feel different I guess but this wasn't a breakup, we'd never breakup, her bitch of a mother made us" _

_Lena sat down next to Nate and rubbed his back, she gently took the letter out of his hand and read through it. It even made her cry. Nate looked at Lena and put on a small smile, he couldn't help it he didn't know what else to do, still thinking about her made him still smile, sighed and asked Lena not looking at her  
"What are we gonna do?"_

_Lena sighed and shrugged "We carry on with our lives, until she may come back"_

* * *

Lena shook her head from her little flashback gaze

"I know what he's like Stef, I spent five years with him in that school, I gave him the advice and kick up the ass he needed and employed him, you know he's a good kid turned to a good man"

"I'm sure, honey...but I just want her to be careful, Nate will really make an effect on her"

"What kind of effect?" Jesus butted in coming downstairs

"Were you eavesdropping?" Stef whined widening her eyes, Jesus shrugged and nodded taking a seat on one of the table stools "So?"

Stef scratched her forehead and licked her lip "Ivy met up with Nate today...did you have any idea he had a girlfriend?"  
Jesus scratched the back of his head and cleared he throat "Kind of"

"Jesus!"

"Look I didn't know it was serious, I didn't even know she was his girlfriend?! They were just seeing each other except that what she told me"

"Who told you?" Lena asked confusedly as she chopped up some carrots, Jesus bit his lip and mumbled out "The girl he is dating is Hayley's cousin"  
Stef laughed and laid her head in her hands, leaning on the counter shaking her head, under her breath she said "Another Hayley clone"

"Stef" Lena warned giving her a nudge, but Jesus heard. Jesus heard loud and clear. "Are we going to have this argument AGAIN"

"No because we're just going to leave it-" But Lena was ignored as Stef took a shot back to her son  
"Jesus we both know why we have this discussion...because the relationship you two share is not right, it's unhealthy"

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Jesus bit his lip and shook his head. Jesus hopped off the stool and walked off "Jesus get back in here!" Stef yelled just as Ivy came into the kitchen through the back, she slowly stopped and pointed to Jesus storming upstairs

"What was that about?"

Stef glanced to Lena. She extended her arms and mumbled "Honey come here"

"Uh oh honey and an embrace" Ivy went into Stef's embrace. Stef sighed and rubbed Ivy's back for motherly comfort "You know Hayley"

"Yeah that peach"

"Yes that peach" Stef chuckled and then added with no humor in her tone "Well she has a cousin, and that cousin is Lauren...the girl who's dating Nate" Ivy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, she pulled out of Stef's embrace "Great...a clone" Stef glanced at Lena and smirked, it was baffling to them both. Stef and Ivy are literally _clones. _

* * *

Stef had told Ivy about the little bust up to do with Hayley and she decided to go see him. They said they would hold of dinner until they spoke.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Jesus?"

"Yeah, come in" he coughed clearing his throat. Ivy walked in to see Jesus sat on his bed with his feet flat on the floor and his hands clutched together in between his legs. Ivy slid onto his bed and nudged him with her shoulder "So, she told me"

"Did she tell you that she is being an ass-"

"Whoa, monkey, don't swear about your mom or at least do it in Spanish when no-one can understand"

Jesus sighed and smirked, he repeated his sentence "Did she tell you she is being an agujero de culo _(ass hole)_"

"And why is she being an _agujero de culo? __¿Qué fue lo que dijo que era tan malo (What did she say that was so bad?)_"

"She just has a bad attitude to Hayley, she is always on my back on how Hayley isn't right for me"  
Ivy took Jesus hand.  
"You've heard of the phrase, Mother Knows Best, right?"

"Come on Ivy-"

"No you come on Jesus, I've met this girl, she thought we were sleeping together for me just wearing your JUMPER"

"Yeah but that was just...she is like that"

"Exactly, which is why your mom isn't a fan of her and quite frankly she didn't make the best impression of me"

"That's just because you and mom think alike"

"Maybe, or maybe it is because I know something wrong when I see it...or hear it...what about that girl you are on the team with, I saw sparks there"

"Emma? No she's a friend, I mean we dated but-"

"Who ended it?"

"Her, then she wanted to get back up I was already seeing Hayley I suppose, I mean I thought Hayley was just a hook up but she didn't"

"So you didn't even want a relationship" Jesus shrugged. He didn't, he knew he didn't. It was all rushed so much with Hayley that he never got the chance to think about it logically.  
"I don't know, but trust me no matter what you think of Hayley and how clingy she is...Lauren is worse" Ivy let go of his hand and returned it to her own lap and looked at the wall straight ahead of her "Yeah, just my luck "

"Be careful with Nate, Ivy, I love you too much to get hurt"

"Thank you baby, I love you too, but don't worry about Nate I'm always careful with him, always have been ever since I was six"

Jesus's eyes widened a little bit, he wasn't aware that knew each other for that long. That apart from relationship history they had a lot of friendship history behind them. Jesus got up and took his shirt off to change into a vest as he felt hot, as he did. Ivy looked up to say something to him. And she then saw him. Her eyes widened, she lifted her hand up and lightly pointed to him and asked in a rather forceful tone

"What the hell is THAT?"

**Please leave thoughts/reviews on the flashbacks of the relationships and what you think Ivy has seen. **


	11. Back to school

She shot up and walked over to him, lightly laying her hand on his tattoo of the name _Hayley _

"I'm praying that this is spray on or a sharpie" She mumbled looking up to him. Jesus gulped heavily and nervously laughed and then shook his head. She stared at it with her eyes wide and shook her head "And how has Stef and Lena responded to this?"

"Well...they haven't"

"So let me get this right, you got a tattoo of the name of the girl that you have been dating for about three weeks who you didn't want to date in the first place?"  
Jesus didn't know how to defend himself since she hit it right not the nail, all he could say to be defensive was  
"...It's actually almost four weeks"

Ivy groaned and took her hand off him, she went over to leave the door. But he stopped her, he spun around "You can't tell them! You gotta keep it quiet"

"Are you kidding" She laughed turning back around to him, motioning to his body where the tattoo lay  
"When they see that and they find out that I knew and kept my mouth shut? Then they'll kill me and then you and...then me again"

"Come on Ivy PLEASE" he held his hands together to show his desperation. She sighed and bit her lip "Look, they'll end up seeing, I won't say anything if you keep me out of it and when you get caught, I never knew, you got that small fry? I. Never. Knew"

"I promise"

"Right" she sighed scratching her head, her loose sleeve slipped down and shown her own tattoo. His jaw dropped and then he pointed to it "What's THAT?" thinking that her tattoo was just as much of a stupid decision as his, Ivy looked at her tattoo and looked at Jesus in a way that his intentions to catch her out were stupid, she lowered her arm and pointed to him

"I'm twenty, you're fifteen, mine is of a bear paw and yours is of your clingy girlfriend, at least the thing I have tattooed is of something that I love"  
she raised her eyebrows to him and then left the room, making him feel utterly embarrassed and stupid. She has a habit of doing that.

* * *

As she entered the kitchen where everyone was around, her phone went off again. She looked at them and held her hand up to show that she won't be long.  
"What do you want Nate?"

**_"Come on, Ivy, don't be like that"_**

"I'm not being like anything, I'm just about to have tea with my family so-"

_**"I'm sorry, okay? Truly I am, I know I should have told you about Lauren but honest it is not as serious as she is making out, I am aware this isn't a game but I care for you...and I'm just really confused on what to do because I don't want to hurt either of you, especially not you"**_

"I get that you're confused...and I appreciate that you are taking my feelings into account...but to keep my feelings from getting hurt maybe you should just keep me out of it until you actually know what you're doing, I don't want to think about any of this, so I'll speak to you soon"  
She didn't let him get a word in, she hung up before he could say anything. She didn't want to seem rude to him or harsh which is how she did come across. But this was what Ivy did, and Nate knows that. She just needed some time to cool off.

Ivy puffed out heavily and ran her fingers through her hair and walked back over to the table.

"You okay?" Mariana asked with a nudge

"Oh, yeah I'm-I'm fine" Her black sleeve was very thin material, it was slightly see through, Mariana saw vaguely her tattoo, she slid her sleeve up and widened her eyes "Wow! That's amazing"

"What is?" Stef traveled over to Mariana and saw Ivy's tattoo, and her eye's widened but not in the good way that Mariana did.

"Ivy Bella Elkin what have you done?" Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm twenty not two besides you've got one"

All of the kids turned their heads to Stef in shock "You have a what?" Callie laughed "Where?"

"On her the bottom of her side, near her V line" Ivy mumbled with a smirk, Stef lightly smacked the back of Ivy's head "Must you?!"

"Indeed I must, besides I'm not your only child with a tattoo"

"What?!" Lena spoke up looking at all her children with Jesus sat nervously, looking at Ivy with shooting worried looks "Jesus" Ivy added. The two moms turned to their son, Ivy smirked seeing her cousin hanging over the edge, he didn't know what to say.  
She was only messing. She wasn't going to tell them, she just wanted to make him sweat for her own fun "Jesus wants one when he's older, so I won't be alone"

"Well for now you are because Jesus is not getting a tattoo anytime soon"

"Rightt" Ivy nodded looking at Jesus fully amused.

* * *

Two days past. Ivy hadn't said one word Nate. She was bored with everyone out. So she went to Anchor beach and chilled in Lena's office since she was now back in the job. When she arrived in the office, Lena wasn't there. Probably dealing with some sort of crisis. But who cares, she was her niece not some stranger breaking in. Ivy sat in Lena's chair and waited. Ivy laid her boots on Lena's desk and scanned through her phone as she was waiting for Lena to come in office.

"Yeah and so-Ivy?" Lena stopped in the doorway with Timothy and another teacher behind her. Ivy tipped her feet to the side so she could see who was at the door.

"Hey" Ivy smiled as she stood up and walked around to her "Hi honey what are you doing here?"

"The house was empty, got bored and since Aunt Stef has that investigation to work through I thought I'd come here"

"Well I'd glad for some company-oh sorry Timothy this is my niece Ivy"

"Nice to meet you" Timothy shook Ivy's hand with a smile "You too"

"And John, you remember Ivy"

"Indeed I do, I have to admit I thought I have seen the last of you and Troit, Elkin"

Ivy smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Well we have a habit of creeping back into your lives ey Peters" John Peters. Ivy's math teacher. Ivy and Nate were the _trouble makers_ as he said in the class, not so much rude or bullies. They were never that. They did slack off a little and were the witty and sarcastic bunch who didn't do much work.  
"So what'd you do now Elkin? Arrested often?"

Lena laughed and shook her head as she rubbed Ivy's back "Of course not, Ivy is a writer"

"A writer?" Timothy raised his eyebrows impressed, Ivy nodded and folded her arms leaning on the desk "Yeah, I've done some work here and there, just getting into the business properly but it's going okay"

"Interesting because my class are doing a whole big writing project now and I could use some insight" Ivy raised her eyebrows and glanced from Timothy to Lena who looked just as surprised, she looked back to Timothy.

"Are you giving me a job?"

"Well, I'm asking if you would be a right hand man, at a price of course, so yeah I guess a job is what I'm offering"

Ivy looked to Lena "Can I? I could do with a job"

"I see no problem with it" Lena smiled wrapping her arm over Ivy's shoulder "Timothy?"

"Absolutely Welcome to Anchor Beach...again but this time as a teacher" Timothy smirked as he then again shook Ivy's hand. It felt weird Ivy Elkin, a slacker in school and now a teacher at the same "Oh the joy" John Peters mumbled having another student back again.

"The Troit and Elkin duo back again" He added. Ivy said nothing about not speaking to Nate, she didn't see the point in denying and bringing up everything.

Ivy and Lena sat talking in her office for a while since no-one was bothering Lena with any issues.  
"So, teacher bet you weren't expecting that huh honey?"

"Not in the slightest, pretty sure Aunt Stef will be shocked too"

"Well...yeah, school was the only spot you and her didn't agree on exactly"

* * *

_Stef got off the phone just as Ivy came through the door, Ivy looked to Stef and saw her face. She knew that school was on the other line. Most likely it was Lena telling her the trouble Ivy had got into some sort of trouble. Stef looked at Ivy and knew she was going to be in trouble. Ivy went to run up into her bedroom.  
Stef dropped the phone on the dining room table and yelled "Ivy Bella Elkin get back here"  
Ivy slowly stopped downstairs and dropped her bag and hung it up, walking over to Stef with her hands slid in her jean pockets.  
Stef crossed her arms and waited till Ivy was stood right in front of her "So that was Lena" _

_"Oh! And what did lovely Aunt Lena want"_

_"Don't sweet talk Ivy, why did you skip your classes"_

_"Because I don't need them?"_

_"Math, Science and even Business class are all important, Ivy"_

_"I don't need them in my life"_

_"You can't get your job with just an English Degree you need more than that"_

_"Like?"_

_"Like...film studies, media and you do need math and science to know your stuff for writing scenes"_

_"Aunt Stef you're a cop, not a writer"_

_"I'm also not an idiot, Ivy I am responsible for you, it is my job to guide you and believe me when I say that school is important, there's more things to life than Nate" _

_"Nate has nothing to do with this"  
_

_"He was with you" Stef sighed sitting down on the chair, rubbing her forehead. She liked Nate, really she did. She just didn't like how reckless they could be together. They both saw school as useless for some classes. "Aunt Stef...Nate isn't the issue here"_

_"Then what is it? Please baby talk to me"_

_"My mom" Ivy blurted out with a sigh and a cry in her voice. Stef kept her eyes on Ivy and looked at her with pure sympathy, she took Ivy's hands and commanded her to sit. Ivy did so and sat facing Stef with her hands still held by her.  
"What about your mom?"_

_"As in I see no point in doing something in my life if my own mom doesn't even want me, I'm clearly a mistake-"_

_"Stop...just stop right there you hear me? You are not a mistake, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I love you more than anything in this world just like I love Lena and Brandon like that...I never want you to feel like you will amount to nothing because you will. you will amount to everything that you hope to be like, and even if your mom is stupid enough not to 'want' you I sure as hell do...isn't that enough?"  
Ivy kept her eyes on Stef for a moment and then looked down to the table _

_"It is" she whimpered, she then made eye contact again "Nate told me that I shouldn't turn my back on school because of my moms decisions...he just goes with me because he doesn't want me to be alone, so don't blame him"_

_"I don't" Ivy nodded knowing that Stef was implying that she was blaming her, but that wasn't the case either "I blame my sister for being such an idiot...but then again I am thankful that I am the one raising you" _

_Then it hit Ivy. She was thankful too, she would rather have Stef, a women who loved to be a mother to Ivy rather than Kath, a women who was Ivy's mother just because she had to be. "I feel the same too"_

_"Good" Stef kissed Ivy on the cheek and then smiled. Ivy gave the same smile, Stef waited for a moment and then warned "Skip classes again and you're grounded"_

* * *

"Well...we had out issues"

_"You can't keep failing school!" _

_"Get off my back!"_

Ivy shrugged and looked to Lena "We got through"

"Yes you did, I'm sure she will be thrilled for this and thrilled for you"

"Hey Lena, problem with the soccer nets..." Nate trailed off as he saw that when he turned his head from Lena, he saw Ivy sat on the couch, she looked up from looking down at her nails and put on an awkward smile "Ivy"

"Hi" she mumbled looking back down to her hands "You haven't been in touch for a couple days now"

"Well I've been busy with my family"  
Nate nodded and looked to Lena "So yeah the soccer posts they erm, they've got this fault and-what are you doing here Ivy?"  
As much as he'd like to shake her off being sat there he couldn't

"Can't I visit my aunt?"

"No...No of course you can"

"Also, Ivy got a job" Lena informed him glancing to Ivy who held her hands up not understanding why she would tell him. "That's great, Ivy"

"Yeah here, as a writing couch for Timothy" Lena smiled biting her lip fully happy with meddling to get the two of them talking again. Nate looked to Ivy with a big surprised look on his face, he couldn't help but smile "Wow well that's great, welcome to the teaching world"

"It still sounds weird"

"Well of course it does, we spent the majority of our years here skipping classes, it was hardly a committed thing with us...no offense Lena"

"Yeah but the last year or so we got back on track" Ivy smirked.

Nate nodded and congratulated her once again. Nate closed the door and walked into the gym to see Milo talking to some girls that he wasn't aware who they actually were "Milo, they're highschoolers teacher trainers are here next week" he said walking past him over to his desk. Milo laughed it off and walked over to him

"So, what happened with the boss"

"Lena isn't exactly my boss but I did find someone in there as well"

"Our little Ivy?"

"Yeah and that's not all, she has now got a job...here"

"Jackpot!" Milo held his palm out for a high five but Nate didn't return and looked at Milo confused "How is that Jackpot? Ivy hasn't spoke to me in days"

"So? Look the way I see it, you get to see her everyday like the good old days, lunch together...talking in the hall ways and then BAM she loves you again...but you know what comes first?"

"What?"

"You gotta end it with that Lauren girl"

* * *

**Had a little writers block so this isn't the best. Please leave thoughts/reviews below on what you thought and the relationships that are shown. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**


	12. Bad blood

The next day. Well the next afternoon. Nate had Lauren round at his apartment, waiting to end it with her. Wanting to pick the appropriate time to tell her that they couldn't see each other anymore. But Lauren very much like Hayley is over sensitive and very clingy. She thinks she loves Nate but he knows she doesn't.

Lauren made her way over to the couch and poured herself a glass of wine. Nate being 21 and all, it was legal for him to buy. Nate looked at her from behind and looked over to seeing Milo at his bedroom door, he pointed viciously to Lauren and mouthed but still made out as shouting "END IT NOW"

"STOP YELLING" Nate mouthed back

"IM NOT YELLING JUST GO, YOU STUPID SOD"

"STOP USING BRITISH SWEARING I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS"

"Hey Nate" Lauren turned around making Nate jump slightly and moved the hand he was waving about with to Milo to the back of his neck and put in a smile "Yeah?"

"Come sit with me?"

"Yeah sure" Nate looked to Milo as he made his way round to the couch, he sat down and saw Milo go in his room for a moment and then came back out with a piece of paper that said boldly **END IT OR I WILL...SOD **the only response Milo got to that was the middle finger off Nate, he laughed silently and went back in his room. Nate rubbed his hands together and didn't listen to word that Lauren was rambling on about.

"And then I said ugh no way" she laughed continuously but then soon slowed down when she saw that he wasn't laughing, or even paying attention. "Not funny?"

"What? No it is, I'm sorry I'm just a little distracted, Ivy" Her smile stopped

"You just called me Ivy" Nate realized that he did in fact say that, he shook and then rubbed his head "I'm sorry it's just-"

"Nate, what's with you lately?"

"Look...Lauren we gotta talk"

"Is this about Milo? Cause I agree I think he needs therapy too, with all the commitment issues he has" Milo heard and popped his head outside the door, he mouthed in a quieter fashion "Bitch..."

"No this isn't about Milo this is about Me...and you...I don't think we should see each other anymore" the tears instantly filled her eyes, Milo noticed and rolled his eyes to Nate and again got the finger. "Wh-Why?"

"Well-"

"Oh no need to tell me why, this is about her isn't it? It's about Ivy"

"Lauren, no it's not Ivy"

"Don't lie to me Nate, we are breaking up the least you can do is be upfront with me" Nate kept his eyes on Lauren and shrugged with a nod

"I can't do this, she...she changes things and I don't know what's gonna happen maybe nothing, but I cannot toy with my emotions and yours, I don't even know what to think right now my head is just...fucked"

"You've slept with her haven't you? She's seduced you in some way, she's kissed you or something, you are not just ending this because she's back"

"She has done no such thing, Ivy isn't like that, I am ending this purely because I am confused and...I think still in love with her" Lauren breathed out with a laugh in disbelief and stood up "It was nice knowing you" she went to the front door and left with a slam. Milo came out of the room practically dancing singing hallelujah.

"God damn that was painful" Nate groaned standing up and pouring himself a glass of scotch, he didn't mean painful as is heartbreaking painful, he meant she was such a pain he was just glad it was over painful. "Well I'm so glad you got the balls to do it"

"Ha ha up yours" Nate mocked then drinking his whiskey "Well now you can be with Ivy?"

"I'm not so sure man, it's all on her but I think I'll just wait it out for a while, I mean it'll bad me leaving a girl and going after another straight after"

"But Ivy isn't another girl"

"Exactly which is why I want to be careful and not get her in trouble with other people and I don't want her Aunts thinking I'm a jackass, I want Ivy back and we both know that this girl is very very tricky, I grew up with her from being six I know how she works but she is still so unpredictable"

* * *

"Everyone! Get your little butts in the living room now" Lena called walking over to in front of the TV next to Stef. Everyone came rushing downstairs and sat in front of them, waiting for what they had to hear.

"Okay, does anyone know what a week on Friday is?"

"2nd October?" Jude answered not understanding the point of the question

"Yes baby, and the second of October is? Come on you three you should know" she looked to Brandon, Jesus and Mariana. Ivy knew what it was by the way she was smirking sat next to Callie.

"It's Ivy's birthday" Mariana smiled looking to her with Ivy giving her wink.

"Oh, really?" Callie looked to Ivy "Yeah, it's not a big deal" Ivy used to like birthdays even when the whole family made a huge deal about it all the time. But for the five years she was gone, not one birthday of hers was celebrated. And since then she never wanted to celebrate again.

"Yes it is, bear, and this one especially"

"Why?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he knew the answer.

Stef looked to Brandon, staring at him. She was disappointed. She even knew that he knew. But he had been cold to Ivy for over a day now.  
"Ivy is turning twenty one next week"

"WOO WOO" Jesus woofed raising his arm up giving Ivy a high five over Callie. He ruffed Callie's hair "Sorry sis"

"Chill down, it's not that big of a deal" Ivy laughed, running her fingers through her hair

"And like mom just said, it is a big deal" Lena added. Sometimes Lena and Stef refer to themselves as Mom and mama to Ivy, it was just a habit sometimes. But Ivy didn't mind, she actually liked it. "So we are gonna give you a party" Ivy smiled and moaned with a laugh feeling embarrassed at a big deal was being made for her. She knocked her head back for a moment then flung it forward and rested her head on Callie's shoulder and turned her head to face Stef and Lena

"What? The seven of us?"

"No, actually, we've got in contact with some of your old friends and they'd been over the moon to come and see you, we didn't contact Nate just in case but I did see Milo in the station"

"In the station? Why is the station what did he do?"

"He just graduated college, he wants to be a cop so he is seeing for an internships, but anyway Milo said he'd be delighted to...we also got in touch with Grandma" Ivy smiled lovingly and nodded "Thank you" she had missed Sharon almost as much as she had missed the whole family.

"So where is it going to be at!" Mariana clapped excitedly

"Here, here right? House party? Garden?" Ivy was telling them that this was the case through questions, Stef and Lena took her request on board and nodded "You heard the lady"

"Cool, house party" Jude smiled, the last one he barely got to enjoy and it was also a secret that Stef and Lena already knew about. "Don't worry Jude I'll sneak you a beer" Ivy ruffled his hair with a laugh, she looked up to Stef and Lena's un-amused faces. Ivy chuckled and held her hands up still smiling "I'm kidding" she looked back to Jude and gave him another wink making him laugh even more.

* * *

"We have to start thinking of outfits! It's only a week away! A week will fly by!" Mariana leaped up from her bed and went to her closet making Ivy and Callie laugh.

"Mari settle, munchkin, it's honest not that big of a deal"

Mariana turned to Ivy and frowned, she slid on her bed and pouted "What's up Ivy?"

Ivy, sat in the desk chair, looked at Mariana to Callie and then looked down to her hands "It's just, birthdays aren't so big to me"

"Any reason?" Callie asked hugging her pillow

"It's just...for the five years away I did not get one birthday celebration and you know why?" The two younger girls shrugged. Ivy smirked and added  
"Because Kath aka my mom didn't know that October 2nd was my birthday, she never knew and never cared" She got sad looked from both of them. And told them to stop, she got up and went to the bathroom but they couldn't wipe their expressions off. It was sad, a mother not knowing or caring when their daughters birthday was. Even worse to that confession was Stef eavesdropping on the other side of the door with Lena behind her.

"Now I get it" Stef mumbled pressing her ear off the door and walked more into the hall

"What?"

"Kath, my best sister ever...didn't even know when Ivy's birthday was, she never had a birthday celebration in San Francisco apart from them emails we sent her" Lena sighed and shook her head, then making contact to Stef not knowing what to say, Stef carried on. "So for five years she-God why did she take her away, Lena? What good came from it really? SHE did this to be bitter to me, I know me and her had a lot of problems but why did she had to take it out on Ivy I just don't understand why was her life turned to crap so quickly, I don't-I don't understand"

Lena quickly pulled Stef in for a tight embrace and tried to calm her down from getting upset "Shh, Shh baby" she soothed "I know it's horrible but we have her back now, and we will give her the best party ever to make up for all the crappy forgotten ones, I promise, okay" she made Stef look at her in the eyes. Stef nodded and smile, Lena smiled back and kissed Stef's lips softly. Lena took Stef's hand and took her into the bedroom to tell her knew that would cheer her up.

* * *

Ivy went downstairs and got herself a croissant with a cup of coffee. In came a wild screaming women. Well Stef. She ran up and crashed her body with Ivy's, hugging her tightly "I'm so happy for you, babe!" kissing Ivy's temple and cheeks over and over again.

Ivy giggled and pulled out of Stef's tight hug and poured them both a cup.  
"Thanks, it was just lucky I guess, right place at the right time"

"Yeah and it seemed you were for both things"

"Don't..." she laughed "Okay okay, just saying" Stef winked

* * *

Ivy watched some old episodes of Boy Meets World in her room, Callie walked in since the door was lifted open, it was a warm night and with no windows. Ivy kept it open. Ivy was on her leather sofa, in her slacks and Jesus thin blue hoodie that she kept from a couple of days ago.  
_"Cory...I love you too"_

_"I was always hoping you did" _Ivy couldn't help but smile. They would never stop reminding her of her and Nate. Even more now since he brought it up at lunch.

Callie smiled "Oh I've seen this show! Couple of episodes, it's really good"

"Hm, the best" Ivy smiled to Callie, pausing the TV. Callie slid next to Ivy and looked at her "You're really brave y'know"

"Me?" Ivy chuckled "What about you? You've gotta be the bravest sixteen year old I've heard of" Callie blushed and then shook her head

"No, I mean with coming back, it was real brave"

"You know...when I woke up and saw the note Kath had left me, I thought she had took my car, she took everything else, so I kind of imagined how I would get here...train...hitch hike, I thought how desperate I would be and then I thought about how I would explain all of it...if your moms asked 'How did you get here, sweetie'...and I'd say something like 'I took as much money as I could and got a train, hitched hiked, I was desperate'..." Ivy trailed off with the thought of how that would go, she sighed and looked back to Callie, shrugging her shoulders

"But she was stupid enough not to take the car" Ivy chuckled then licking her lips "But that...that's not being brave, that was just coming home"

"I ran away..." Callie said in a guilty tone

"Yeah, I know" Ivy knew all of this. She was always on the update. Stef even said that if Callie was even in seen in Ivy's parts that she would contact them. Crazy yes, but they had no idea how far Callie would have gone. But it didn't get that extreme, Stef and Lena were both just being emotional when that situation happened.

"I had to hitch hike, it was not so much fun"

"Never is, quite risky too...tell me something though, Stef and Lena never mentioned w_hy _you left, something to do with the system, I asked but Stef seemed a little tense and it felt like it would only make me roll my eyes, she even put that in an email"

Callie rubbed her palms nervously together "Brandon...he kissed me and Jude saw, he got freaked that we would get kicked out so I left so Jude would be safe"

Ivy bit her lip and nodded, she did roll her eyes. "Well it's 'over' right?"

"Yes, totally 100%, he is my brother and we know this"

"Good, because...damn it would be complicated" Callie chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Ivy went for a shower. Shower times were always a good time to think, reflect. Stef and Lena had told her what happened leading up to the moment she called Lena at the airport.

_"She's gonna call? So she's spoke to you...are you okay? Honey don't-don't cry it'll be fine, okay I'll try to get home earlier, I love you sweetheart" Lena hung up and made her way to the gym where Nate was having his wrestling practice "Nate, I need to talk to you for a moment" it had been two hours since Nate and Lena had the talk in the office. Lena was expecting a call from Ivy from the airport. She just got off the phone with Stef and told her how much she loved her. Ivy waited as she dialed Lena's mobile number. She had requested Stef to get Lena to get Nate so she could talk to them both.  
__Lena explained everything to Nate and how they were going to expect a call, Nate waited by the phone almost as nervously as Lena. The phone began to ring, Lena picked the phone "Ivy, it's good to hear your voice...how are you baby?"_

_"As good as you'd expect, I haven't got that long, Aunt Stef she-she kind of broke down over the phone and I just didn't know what to do"_

_"I know, she's taking it really hard baby, she was going to be your guardian, it was going to come through"_

_"Yeah then Kath ruined it all"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Is Nate with you?"_

_"Yes he is, I'll put him on now"_

_"Okay thanks, I love you so much"_

_"I love you too baby...and listen, you have our email, we will always talk yes? You will never be apart from us no matter where you are you hear me?"_

_"I do, I will always be with you guys" Lena began to tear up, she sniffled and muttered "Okay, bye" she passed the phone over to Nate and moved away a little to give Nate and Ivy some space even though they were over the phone. They still need space.  
"Ivy?"_

_"Hi baby"_

_"My god it's so good to hear your voice, okay what terminal are you in I'm coming to get you"_

_"Nate stop"_

_"No, what? What can they do"_

_"They can stop you, that's what they can do, we gotta face the facts" Nate shook his head and tried to control his emotions, he got all frustrated and angry that he couldn't do anything to get her back. Ivy on the other hand had come to terms, she was calm. Devastated yes, but calm.  
"I don't want to, Ives" _

_Ivy smiled with tears falling down, she looked up to the ceiling and laughed "You're the only one to ever call me Ives...you know that?"_

_"I know that, but it's my name for you, any one else calls it and...and you'll kick their asses yes?"_

_"Yes" Nate heard over the phone of the final calls to board the plane "No, Ivy you can't go yet"_

_"I don't have a choice"_

_"But there's gotta be more time"_

_"There's not" she cried, her bottom lip began to wobble "Listen to me, and listen good, I love you and I always will, now don't forget about me"_

_"Wait, we aren't breaking up right?" _

_"Do we have a choice? It won't work and you know it, it's gonna be too hard we can't claw our lives not seeing each other, now don't feel bad on dating other people, just don't forget about me"_

_"But Ivy-"_

_"Just tell me you love me..." she cried with a whisper, Nate closed his eyes with a single tear streaming down his face, he nodded and took a deep breath _

_"I love you, and that'll never change"_

_"I wish I could have kissed you one last time...no point in wishing huh?...Goodbye...Nathan" _

* * *

And just as she got out, Brandon was on the other side waiting to go in "Sorry, B" Ivy mumbled wiping her hair with a towel for being in there longer than usual

"No problem...Ivy?" Ivy turned around to him in her black dressing gown and stopped wiping her hair "Yeah whats up"

"Look, whatever you plan on doing with Nate...don't"

"Excuse me?"

"He has a girlfriend"

"Yeah and I made it perfectly clear to him that I am not getting involved, if he wants to make a go with this Lauren girl then he can"

"I've known Lauren for a while, she's a good girl, don't be the person to hurt her"

"If any one is going to hurt her it will be either Nate or a bus I dunno"

"Think about it, if Nate cheats on Lauren with you then what will that make him?"

"Probably not as much as a jerk as the boy who cheated on his girlfriend by making the moves on his foster sister" Ivy snapped back. She didn't like Brandon talking about Nate like that. Especially when he hadn't done anything wrong, she may have struck a nerve but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Don't lecture me on a non existent relationship between me and Nate, making him sound like he will be a bad guy when you did exact thing you are accusing hi of doing"  
Brandon bowed his head down. He couldn't really defend himself, it was a complete backfire.  
"And at least my 'relationship' won't tear this family apart, what you did Brandon, quite frankly made Callie separate from this family, tore you and you moms apart...need I go on"

Brandon held his hand up, knowing that he was being demolished since he was completely in the wrong and it was his own fault for starting.

"Goodnight, B" Ivy rolled her eyes and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. I am going to try and do a flashback in most chapters since I've been getting good reviews on them :) **


	13. Taken advantage

"What is your problem? Just tell me right now" Stef burst into Brandon's room, he slowly took off his headphones. Stef looked pissed. Real pissed. But Brandon acted clueless, he actually didn't know what was going on.

"Mom I-"

"Who are you to grill Ivy on her personal life? Do you understand how confused she is right now, how heartbroken"  
Brandon rolled her eyes "Trust her to go tell you, her bestfriend" he scowled

"I'm the only one that she in comfortable to talk about it to, B! She can talk to mama yes maybe, but we have this-"

"Bond, yes mom I've heard that before"

"Then you should know that you have hurt her feelings! Assuming that she would be the sort of girl to-"

"I get it!"

"What is it about her that gets you so grilled up?" Stef walked even more forward to him in front of his bed.

"She is always your golden girl, no matter how long she was gone she was always your best girl" Stef sighed and scratched her forehead

"She...she was my _first _girl, I had Ivy in my care five years before you"

"Ivy isn't even your kid!" he snarled. Stef bit her lip and took a deep breath not believing what he had just said. "No my kid, and she is Kaths? The women who left her here for fifteen years and popped by every so often? How about Mariana and Jesus or Callie and Jude are they not our kids either?"

"It's different" Stef nodded and laughed "It's different...because you have a problem with her"

"I'm not being funny mom but she couldn't have had such a bad time in San Francisco"  
Ivy then burst into the room. She had been eavesdropping, not even Stef knew she was there. "No that bad of a time? Are you real you prick"

"Okay Ivy keep it PG..." Stef mumbled to Ivy, barely moving her lips eyeing to Ivy, Ivy listened but said nothing to Stef, she kept her eyes on Brandon

"You think I had a good time? A riot? Believe me when I say I had a horrible time, I lived in fear for so long" Stef took a deep breath, not liking what she was hearing, it was the first time Ivy had said she had a bad time in San Francisco, in fact it was the first time she ever mentioned it properly.

"I am sorry if you feel like I'm the _golden girl _but believe it or not, I found it that you were the golden boy that you could do no wrong, we both think the same thing of each other and fair enough but do not think for a second that I was living it up over there because I wasn't it killed me being away from everyone, and in fact I did miss you, despite how much I despise you from time to time I did miss you"  
She looked from Brandon to Stef.  
"Go wait in my room" Stef softly demanded with her hands loosely lay on her hips. Ivy nodded and left the room.

"I can tell by your face and yes, I hope you feel bad"

"Mom I'm sorry, I just get frustrated, don't hate me" Stef shook her head, she walked over to Brandon and kissed him on the forehead "I could never hate you, silly, I love you"

* * *

Stef walked into the bedroom where Ivy was sat on the bed with Lena. Ivy looked away from speaking to Lena, she was just telling her what had happened.  
"Sorry for my language"

"It's fine, but please try to keep that on the down low because with Jude around and stuff, we don't like using that language loudly in case he hears, gives him bad memories and stuff"

"Right, I'll remember that" Stef nodded and walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Ivy, making Ivy in between Stef and Lena

"And now I want to ask you something, it may make you feel uncomfortable but hearing what you said just then makes me wonder"  
Ivy already knew what this question was going to be, she looked to Stef and then looked down to the bed, she nodded as approval for Stef to ask.

"What were the bad things that happened in San Francisco?" Ivy brought her knees up to her chest, she didn't look up. She bit her lip and mumbled "Stuff"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff, Ivy?" Lena tucked Ivy's hair behind her ears so she could have a clear vision of Ivy's face

"Kath's boyfriend he...was a bad guy"

"Ivy, please tell me he didn't" Stef had to catch her breath, Ivy's head shot up she shook her head "No no nothing like that, I would have killed him trust me, although, one of his friends tried to...it was when they were all off their faces on drugs, and his friend Eddie, got a little too carried away..."

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_"Ivy, IVY get out of your room!" Ivy had a lock on her door, she installed it herself, for times like this. When Dylan and his buddies would be off their faces on whatever drug they were on that day.  
"Dylan piss off, I'm staying in here"_

_Dylan mumbled something to himself and got away from the door. He left her for a while. And a while after, Ivy cursed to herself that she was thirsty, she went over to her mini fridge and damned to herself even more that she had ran out of beer or water in her fridge, she had to go out of her room and into the kitchen. So she did so. When she went outside, the men stuck their eyes on her. They didn't know how old she was and didn't care, all they saw was her wearing a thin long black cardigan and a fitting white shirt that showed off her stomach along with high waist jeans that had rips at the knee caps along with black docs.  
One of Dylan's friends and suppliers, Eddie walked over to the kitchen and stared at Ivy. Ivy slowly lifted her eyes and looked to him._

_"What?" she snarled "I'm just admiring the view"_

_"Well admire the view outside the window, the buildings are just as desirable"_

_"I find that hard to believe" Ivy couldn't take compliments, and usually still finding it flattering, she now found it creepy from a thirty five year old man. Eddie got closer, Ivy made no eye contact, she focused on looking through the draw for a can opener, she then realized that she had on in her room, she closed the draw and then felt a sudden feel up on her thigh from Eddie, she didn't know where his hand was going. She didn't freak she grabbed his hand and randomly asked him which car outside was his. He told her, the black range rover. She nodded and went in her room. Ivy went downstairs with a baseball bat in her hand. The boys saw and followed, she found the black range rover "What are you doing, baby?" Eddie laughed not catching on.  
Ivy mocked a laugh and then turned to the Rover, she swung the bat round to her shoulder and swung it forward and hard, smashing the car window, she swung again and then knocked the side mirror off. Making the boys yell._

_"What the fuck!?" Eddie screamed, Ivy turned around and held the bat in his face and scowled "That is for touching me, touch me again and it will be your head l'll smash in,and if I hear that you have touched any other girl without their consent I will get your ass thrown in jail... have a nice day" Ivy barged past him, Dylan tried to grab her "Try to grab me, Dylan, try" she got right in his face, Dylan looked at her, he was angry. But in a weird way, Dylan did care for Ivy in a father way. A crap father yes. But he was protective of her from time to time and he knew what Eddie did was wrong. _

_Ivy threw herself out of Dylan's hold and went back upstairs and in her room, locking it._

It brought a tear to both Stef and Lena's eye. When Ivy noticed she begged them not to get upset, Lena then asked "And Eddie? What happened to him"

"Oh he did touch another girl again and like I promised I did get his ass thrown in jail" both women smiled to their niece, proud that she got a pervert locked away and off the streets.

"I'm so mad right now" Stef mumbled to herself

"Kath didn't even know it was happening, Dylan did it when she was working so she rarely ever knew"

"Mother of the year" Stef mumbled to herself then lying back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. Ivy then did the same and sighed "Tell me about it"

Then Lena followed and did the same and lay back "It gave other men a signal though, right?"

"Yeah defiantly, I mean before I used to run into my room if they ever tried it but I dunno I guess I just got the balls to do something about it"

"That's our girl" Stef smiled patting Ivy on the leg. It went silent for a moment and then Lena said something to lighten the mood "Anyway, you excited for work in Monday?"

Ivy smirked and looked back to the ceiling and said in a surprised tone "Yes I am"

They all giggled and had a group hug "Oh mama sandwich! Been a while"

Later on that night, Jesus walked in to Ivy's room as she always keeps the door up lately "I heard you"

Ivy looked up from her book confused, she placed it down on the coffee table and turned down the music.

"I didn't say anything?"

"Ivy...I heard what you said about that guy"

"You were eavesdropping?!" Ivy slapped her forehead, Jesus felt bad a little but he was so mad he didn't care. He wasn't mad at her, at all. He was mad knowing what this guy did to her "I'm sorry, I over heard but Ivy it got me so mad"

"There's no need to, I'm a big girl, I took care of myself"

"You shouldn't of had to" Jesus mumbled, sliding his right hand in his sweatpants pockets and placing his left hand on top of his beanie. Ivy waited for him to carry on. "You should have been able to be a teenager, be with your real family go out with your boyfriend, not stay inside your room all day"

Ivy smirked and pointed out "Jesus the majority of teens do stay in their rooms"

"Come on, Ivy you know what I mean...I hated hearing that about you...because you're my bestfriend and I love you" I saw how Jesus was getting upset, she rushed over to him and pulled him in for a tight embrace, she closed her eyes and squeezed him tight. She then faced him and placed her hands on his shoulders

"You're my bestfriend too, I love you, okay, listen...moms takes care of all of us in this house, and now me being an adult in the house now, especially next Friday when I can legally buy beers for myself...woo woo" Ivy mocked Jesus' celebrated before quietly and then weakly pumping her fist making him crack a smile, she gave a small smile back and placed her hand back on his shoulder.

"Yes so as I am another adult, it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big tough girl"

"Can you tie your own sandals?" Jesus smirked as he was making a Hercules reference, their favourite film growing up. Ivy laugh and nodded and added "And everything...but seriously I am, I can handle that"

"But when it comes to love?" Jesus knows Ivy too well, he knows that love is her soft spot, Ivy made a click noise with her mouth and admitted "Well that is the time where I will need my big strong cousin to catch me if I fall"

Jesus smiled and nodded "That's a promise"

"Good, cause I'll do the same" she smiled then pulling him back in for the hug. They stayed there for a while and didn't dare to move a muscle.

* * *

**Hi hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just want to clear things up from some questions in the reviews which I appriciate. Yes Ivy is underage to drink, she can't buy a drink. But growing up in San Francisco for them years she lost her way and was allowed to drink a little, being twenty almost twenty one. Stef and Lena allow her to have a drink whilst in the house but not too many. Also Ivy didn't return when she was 18 because she had no money and at the time no car to get there, Ivy was purely too scared to leave. **

**Anyway thanks for your reviews so far but don't stop there please leave thoughts/reviews below of what you think of this chapter ;)**


	14. First day at the job

Monday came quicker than she had thought. Ivy suddenly became nervous, it was like her first day of school all over again  
"Who's nervous?!" Callie came into the kitchen teasing Ivy. Ivy and Callie had only known each other for a little over a week and they already have a very strong relationship, they were very much alike which brought them together with an incredible friendship.

Ivy raised her hand slowly "I am" she smirked and had her morning coffee, at least that calmed her nerves.  
"Okay does anyone want a ride?" Ivy asked picking up her car keys, she turned and then had a line of Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude before her eyes.

"So...basically everyone?" The four of them nodded, Ivy smiled and rolled her eyes "Alright fine, I'm taking these lot"

"Okay, well good luck on your first day at work, honey" Stef said chewing on a piece of bacon giving her a peck on the cheek "You look very pretty today too good start" she winked giving Ivy some extra confidence for her first day.

"Right lets go go" Ivy chanted as all four kids started moving out, as she was leaving Ivy pointed to Lena "I'll see you at work" Lena muffled a laughter from having food in her mouth and nodded.

* * *

Ivy and the kids got out of the car, she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes. All the kids wished her the best of luck, Callie waited for Wyatt to come over to her, she slid her hand in his and went to walk with him, she then turned and smiled to Ivy "I'll see you first lesson"

"You will?" Ivy smiled with an excited tone, at least she had one friendly face in her first class on her first day. Callie nodded "Well...don't be late?" Ivy laughed.

She went to the class room where Timothy was, the English room had never changed, so she always knew. Timothy smiled when she came in and shook her hand "Nice to see you again, Ivy"

"You too"

"So you nervous?" Ivy shrugged her shoulders and sat on one of the chairs at a desk "A little, I'm kind of used to being nervous though"

Timothy didn't catch on what she meant by that, he didn't ask either, it slipped past his mind. He crossed his arms and asked her about the jobs she had done, Ivy filled him in and impressed him very much "Wow, very impressive"

"Thanks" A knock went to the door, the two of them both turned their heads and saw Nate standing there with a small smile on his face "Hi"

"Hey bud" Timothy gave Nate a manly high five that hung onto to being a handshake "Sup man, mind if I borrow your girl here?"

"No, go ahead" Timothy moved out of Nate's away and let him step inside the classroom. Ivy stood up and slid her hands in her back pockets, she looked at him with a warm smile on her face as he walked right over to her "Well hello miss teacher"

"Hey yourself, now why are you bugging me Troit?" Ivy softly joked with a small smile still lingering on her face "Well, you're like an English teacher or something now right, so I bought you something, well when I say I bought I mean I'm passing something onto you"  
Out of his pocket, he pulled out a pencil and proudly held it before her, she stared at it and then lightly took it out of his hand "A pencil? A pencil, Nate?"

"Not just ANY pencil, look" she rotated her pencil and saw engravings, the paint was chipped, the wood had dents here and there...she would recognize this pencil anywhere, which made it all the more unbelievable she then bit her lip and looked him in the eyes, taken away

"After all these years...this is your pencil"

"No no, no no...this is yours, after all I made a promise right...you remember right?"

_Nate poked Ivy over and over again in class, Ivy tried to keep her temper on the down-low, but he was annoying her. He stopped for a moment but he actually needed her, he poked her again "What?!" She shouted in a whisper, spinning around to him. Nate laughed "Did you seriously just annoy me for that?"_

_"No, I need a pencil" _

_"You're thirteen years old and you don't carry around pencils"_

_"Look when we get married I'll write in my vow how I appreciated you lending me your pencil" Ivy couldn't help but smile, they would always joke about getting married even before they became official couple, they've been saying it since they were seven. Ivy pulled out a pencil and handed it to him, Nate smiled and whispered "I promise I'll return it to you some day" _

Nate smiled to her and muttered "I'm a man of my word" Ivy shook her head looking back down to the pencil, she held it up in front of his face and asked  
"But will you still thank me in your wedding vow?"

Nate smirked and nodded, he then paused for a moment then commented "Even if I don't marry you I'll just turn and give you a shoutout for the pencil"

"Good to know, thank you I'll cherish it like you have"  
Nate stared at her as she looked down at the pencil and got lost in thought. He wanted to tell her that he had split with Lauren, it was the perfect moment, what did he have to lose, Nate licked his lips, cleared his throat and said  
"Ivy?" Ivy looked up "Nathan?"  
Nate gave a little laugh and rubbed his lips together "I just thought I should tell you...that..."

"What?"

"That I spli-" he was not heard by the chant of the school bell ringing for lessons, he closed his eyes and damned to himself, Ivy shrugged her shoulders

"You better get going, can't be late for class huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose I better...good luck, Ives"

"Oh that's the first time in a while that I've heard that"

"I know, cause that's my name" he mumbled with a wink, still with a smirk on his face he left the room. The students came rolling, Ivy got many check outs from the boys and some of the girls. Timothy introduced Ivy as she sat beside him leaning against the desk.  
"Ivy is going to be a second teacher this semester for our creative writing project"

"Hi guys" Ivy gave a brief wave, she looked to Callie and gave her a wink, Timothy requested Ivy to tell the class about herself, Ivy rubbed her hands together

"Okay, yeah like Timothy said I'm Ivy, I grew up here but lived in San Francisco for the past five years, I did writings on some films, TV and plays, you guys can come to me if you need help with anything doesn't have to be about English I'm sure everyone says that but yeah, so that's about it...oh and I'm Callie's cousin so yeah my Aunts the vice and my aunts a cop" Ivy smiled and was done. One student raised his hand to Ivy "So erm are you like adopted?"

Callie rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead "Cause you look like the blond one" this kid was rather slow, he spoke like everything was a question.  
Ivy laughed and nodded "I'm not adopted, I'm _the blond _ones niece by blood" everything in the class with an Ohhh finally getting it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesus was in practice as usual, his gym lessons now were always practice  
"So, your cousins first day on the job?" Emma sat down next to Jesus on the side mat "Yeah, she was pretty chilled about it"

"She seems cool" Emma nodded, Jesus smiled to her "Yeah she is, she is a lot like you...strong minded and all that crap"

"Well now she sounds even more cool" Emma joked, Jesus laughed and nudged her with his shoulder, she looked at her and admired her smile, she noticed him staring and looked back to him, still with a smile on her face.

"What is wrong with you?!" he heard Hayley scream as she came in, he jumped up, making Emma feel so small, like he couldn't even talk to her without feeling bad, but this time. She wasn't speaking to him, she was speaking to Nate. Couch went to yell at her for speaking to a member of staff, but Nate said it was okay, he took it that Hayley had found out about Nate dumping Lauren.

"You dump my cousin? Seriously?"

"Hayley my personal life is non of your business, got it?"

"It is when you're breaking my cousins heart"

"Breaking her heart? She never cared about me enough to have her heart broken, I was just a piece she used to not be alone"

"You left Lauren for Ivy" Jesus looked up from looking down to Emma "Would you please just keep it down, it's not true, and don't bring someone else into this Hayley, I mean it, drop it...it's my life"

Hayley rolled her eyes and walked away, Jesus grabbed her arm. Not tightly. But tightly enough to get her attention "Hey, wanna not make my cousin to look like some sort of slut"

"If the boot fits"

"Don't you dare, Hayley, Nate left your cousin for him not for Ivy, besides they broke up days ago and Ivy and him haven't even spoke so leave her out of this"

"Ask me nicely-"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling, leave her out of it" Like Nate, Jesus didn't want Ivy getting dragged into it because he too knows that she has been through enough not just over this week but to adjusting from what had happened. Although Nate doesn't know about her being felt up by perverts, no one did. Hayley said nothing, she simple shook her head and walked out.

Emma placed her hand lightly on his shoulder "You okay?"

"Yeah...I just need to get my anger out on some beefy guy"

"You're up against me next, Jesus"  
Jesus stopped jumping around and looked down at Emma, she nodded and shrugged "Okay, I can take it out on you"

"Bring it on, Foster"

Nate took a deep breath and wiped his face with the palm of his hands, something in the pit of his stomach said that Ivy was going to get dragged into some sort of drama and maybe hassle. And he didn't want that, he wanted to be with her yes, he loved her still. But he loved her almost too much for her to get abuse from some silly girls who are bitter over a little break up that was inevitably going to happen anyway. Once again, he decided to keep his distance. 

He didn't like it. Ivy wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below of what you thought of this chapter. Should Nate keep his distance? **


	15. Long day

At lunch, Ivy sat at a table alone outside. She couldn't see Nate around anywhere, she presumed that he went off campus or something for lunch. She was soon enough accompanied by Jesus, Mariana and Callie.  
"Sup guys" Ivy smiled to them with her mouth full of her taco.

They all greeted her and began to get their lunch out, Ivy watched them all and then suggested "You guys don't have to sit with me y'know? It's cool to sit with your friends"

"We wanna sit with you" Mariana winked with Jesus and Callie on either side of her nodding along to what Mariana was saying. A moment later, Wyatt came and sat down next to Callie on the table "Ivy this is my boyfriend Wyatt, Wyatt this is my cousin Ivy"

Ivy extended her hand and shook his "Good to meet you Wyatt, heard a lot about you"

"I could say the same" Wyatt admitted with a chuckle "Really? Hm" Ivy raised her eyebrows to Callie feeling surprised, Callie shrugged her shoulders with a tiny smirk.

"Have you seen Nate today?" Jesus asked sounding more concerned than he did excited, Ivy picked up on his tone and stared at him. She swallowed her piece of taco and cleared her throat "Yeah I did, just before the first class...why what's that face about?"

For a second he debated on telling her, but what was the point. There was non.  
"What? Oh no, no face just wondering" he put on a big smile, making Ivy not question him anymore.

Nate stood by the door and watched Ivy, he smiled at her smile. Just look at her, made him feel happy. Ever since they were little, they were always making each other smile and laugh. It wasn't till Nate was twelve years old that he realized he liked Ivy, and it wasn't tell he was thirteen to realize that he was in love with her. He didn't say anything to her for a whole year, when he told Milo he was in love with Ivy, Milo at first laughed and didn't get how you could love someone at such a young age, but when he realized that his grandparents fell in love at an even younger age and were still together to this day.  
When they just turned fourteen, Nate plucked up the courage to ask out Ivy on a date. Ivy had her doubts, they had been best friends since being six, she thought it would be weird, but she agreed since she did feel something for him. The date made her figure out that the something she felt was more than friends feelings. Think it felt odd going from friends for life to boyfriend and girlfriend? It wasn't. Not for them.

Ivy felt someone looking at her, she looked over and saw Nate, she smirked and motioned her head to invite him to come sit with them. Nate smiled and lightly shook his head and held his hand up to say that he was okay where he was, Ivy looked at him oddly for a moment, not really getting why'd he would rather stand alone and not come sit with her. But she didn't take it personally.

"What're you doing over here?"

Nate rolled his eyes and groaned "Just leave me alone" Nate and his step dad didn't exactly have the best relationship.

Coach Spears pushed Nate roughly "That anyway to speak to your step-dad?"

"David, my mom married you cause my dad died-"

"Watch it Nathan!" he snarled holding his finger in his face "You're wasting your time y'know that? With HER, she's all grown now she's learnt that you aren't enough"

Nate said nothing. He didn't want to start something in front of all the kids. He controlled his temper, breathing heavily through his noise, he threw himself away from the situation and walked down to the beach, Ivy watched him and saw that he was upset. She saw it was Couch. Like many times before.

_*Knock, knock, knock...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

_"Ah what the-Nate jeez I thought you were...never mind" She saw his face. He was angry. Upset and even stressed. _

_"What happened now?" she lightly sighed softly holding his hand as he stood in the doorway "I just...I hate him, I hate the hell out of him Ives"_

_Nate was getting so stressed it began to upset him, he had angry tears, banging his other hand on the door frame.  
"Get in" she muttered to him, pulling him inside the house, she sneaked him upstairs into her bedroom. A young nine year old Mariana, drawing. Gasped when she saw Ivy walk in with a boy "Ivy! You can't have boys in here-"_

_"Mariana keep it down, if don't tell your moms I'll give you a chocolate bar everyday for a week" Mariana crossed her arms and stared to Ivy "Two" she demanded, Ivy rolled her eyes, she sat Nate down on the bed "Fine fine two"  
Mariana nodded and left the room.  
This was the third time in two months that Nate had been upset by something his step-dad had done or said. They had been dating for six months now.  
Ivy crossed her left leg under her right, she sat closely to him, resting her right hand on top of his right arm as her left lay beneath it.  
She rested her chin on his shoulder for a minute or so, eyes closed. She let him collect his thoughts, Ivy planted a long firm kiss on his shoulder then opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. He wasn't look at her though, he was looking down at his hands, she then did the same for a moment._

_"Tell me what happened"_

_"He brought up my dad again" Nate groaned then clearing his throat. Ivy sighed and shook her head softly "He said that my mom would have left him anyway, said that my dad was never going to satisfy my mom"_

_"Why does he say things like that? It's not right" _

_"I hate him...Ives, I hate him so much it's beginning to scare me how much I want to beat this guy to-but I know I shouldn't say but how can I live with this? How can I-" He was shut up by her lips clashing with his, she breathed in heavily through her nose as she pulled his face even closer to hers. Ivy then finally and slowly detached her lips from Nate's, she rubbed her lips together and then looked into his eyes. _

_"Look, I know it's hard and like I've said before you can stay here-"_

_"No it's-No Ives I don't need that"_

_"Then what do you need? Tell me what you need because I love you and I want to help you" Nate at last made eye contact with Ivy, stunned. She knew what she said. And she didn't regret any of it. "You do realize that-that's the first time you said you love me" _

_Ivy smirked and nodded "Yeah, I know" Nate said that he had loved Ivy before. But she never said it back. Neither of them understood why.  
"And I do" she added moving her face closer to his, this finally caused Nate to smile "I do too" _

_"I know...look you and David have problems, period there's no getting through it, but if there is one thing I know about families, is that no matter how much of a piece of crap one member can be, that can not get in the way of tearing the whole unit apart"  
Nate nodded, he lent his forehead against hers and mumbled "Thank you"_

_"Ivy!" Stef called walking up the stairs, Ivy and Nate's head shot to the door "Crap go, out the window go!" Ivy pushed him up off the bed as he stumbled to the window to climb out. _

* * *

"Oh hi! How was your first day my love?" Lena smiled as Ivy came into her office "It's been pretty great" Ivy crashed onto one of the chairs and sighed heavily, she did seem tired though.  
"Seen Nate?"

"You're the second person to ask me that today but yes I did, at lunch I asked him to come sit but he turned me down"

"Why?"

"Dunno, but I did see him and Coach look pretty heated, how are they lately" Lena shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't confirm on any improvement. It was now personal life that she doesn't hear about anymore since Ivy wasn't here to comfort him if it ever did happen again  
"Let's put it this way, if they did...they certainly keep it professional when in school"

Ivy nodded and rubbed her forehead "Ivy, are you okay?"

"Man I'm just tired" she groaned. Lena smirked and stood up, she walked round to Ivy and knelt down before her "Poor baby tired on her first day?"

"Yeah, I actually didn't get much sleep last night"

"Any reason?"

Ivy shrugged and shook her head. Lena nodded and kissed Ivy on the forehead "Well, school is officially over so you can go home"

"What about you?"

"I have to finish sorting some papers, I won't be far behind you, go home and get some rest"

"Okay" Ivy stood up and gave her Aunt a hug "See you at home"

Ivy went to the car park and saw Jesus from a far, walking with Emma. Ivy raised her eyebrows and smirked, she liked the look of Emma, seemed like a much better choice than Hayley. She'd make it her job to grill him about it later. She got in her car and pulled back, she saw Nate get into his car, she reached into her leather jacket and pulled out the pencil, she stared at it for a moment and then opened the cabinet in her car and took out a piece of string, she wrapped it around the pencil and then hooked it up to her inside rear view mirror, she watched it for a while and smiled. At least it would always be in her view.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews of what you thought about this chapter it will mean a lot **


	16. New sense of tension

You would have thought that working together would have been great for both Nate and Ivy. But no, Nate carried on his idea that keeping his distance from her would be the best idea, but Ivy didn't see it like that. She simply saw it as avoiding her and having no good reason and unaware of his intentions made her feel slightly insulted, that he didn't want to spend time with her as a friend, she wasn't desperate for Nate. But she wanted him as her friend above anything else. She has had no chance in asking him what was wrong, disappearing at lunch, avoiding her in the hall ways.  
Ivy had assumed that Lauren had told Nate to stay away from her which made her even more insulted that they had been close for nearly fifteen years. She was clearly unaware that Nate had split up with Lauren, avoiding her also meant she was out of the void on most things.

Wednesday night, Ivy walked in to Jesus and Jude's room to find Jude sat on his bed. Ivy noticed that Jude was a rather quiet yet complex young boy. She smiled and slowly walked in the bedroom, she sat on his bed. Jude looked up from reading his book and smiled to her "Hey"

"Hey Jude" she said then laughed, Jude tilted his head and giggled "Mama did that too, The Beatles reference"

"That is because Mama has good taste in music" Jude chuckled and just nodded along, although he had never heard the song, he did know how big The Beatles were. "So what'cha reading?" Ivy peered her head under the book to see the cover, Jude helped her and lifted it up "Harry Potter"

"_Harry Potter _huh, I love them books you seen the films" Jude shook his head "Only the first three, moving around a lot didn't give me much chance to see the rest"

She gasped "Wow! Well I have the whole set, we'll watch them together some time, sound good?"

Jude grinned widely and nodded, there was then shouting outside. It was Stef and Lena.  
"When are you going to be supportive...for ONCE"

"Me? Lena when are you going to let me have an opinion without biting my head off for ONCE" A door slammed, one of of them also stomped. Ivy stared at the door in shock. She had never heard them shout to each other before, the odd bicker sure but never like that. She looked to Jude who didn't seem surprised at all, he seemed disappointed, a glimmer of familiarity was in his eye.  
"They'll be fine in a bit"

"What do you mean?"

"It's how it goes, they argue then go back to normal" Jude shrugged looking down to his book. Ivy looked away from him for a moment and thought for a while, she was still shocked. _Why are they arguing? _  
She then looked back to Jude and asked "Do-Do they argue like...like a lot?"

Jude shrugged again and nodded "I suppose, well...they argue more frequently now, I don't like it, kind of reminds me off my old home"

Ivy rubbed Jude softly on the back and said quiet whimpering tone "Yeah I don't like it either bud, like my old home too" Jude looked to Ivy and realized how similar he could be with her from time to time. He also saw that she was worried. "Don't worry"

"When did the arguing happen?"

"I think maybe after Mama lost the baby or maybe a little before, also with her job issues, I overheard mama saying to mom that the new headteacher is more supportive than she is" Ivy made a tutting sound with her lip and scratched her nose and sniffed up "Anything else?"

"I overheard mom say that is was concerned about Mama, talking to Mike...Ivy whats going to happen? You're making me feel worried now"

"I'm sorry bud, nothing is going to happen I promise they'll be fine" Ivy ran her fingers through Jude's hair as he lightly nodded and once again looked down to his book, Ivy sat there a moment and then mumbled to herself "Yeah..." reassuring herself that what she had just said was what she truly believed.

* * *

Ivy let go of racking her brains out about Stef and Lena and let loose in her room. She put her phone onto her stereo and put her music on shuffle. On came Forget You but not the Cee Lo Green version, the Gwyneth Paltrow version from Glee. Both song and show was a guilty pleasure. It was also ironically relating to her current situation. As she thinks Lauren is the one that has Nate. Ivy was up and dancing about miming to the song. It's a good thing she could dance.  
Stef was in the kitchen, trying to take a breather from her and Lena's argument about 'support' she then heard the music blasting out from the garage, she smirked walking outside to the garage. She waited for a moment to hear the music and couldn't help but laugh, she opened the garage door to see Ivy prancing around. Ivy had her eyes shut as she was dancing on the spot miming along.  
Stef waited till the song was finished, and then laughed loudly

"Forget you? Really babe? Forget You?" Ivy smirked and nodded sitting on the bed "Relates doesn't it?" Ivy laughed

Stef raised her eyebrows as a way of agreeing. "Listen I want you to come over to the station on your lunch break"

"Okay...but wait why?"

"I wanna have a proper talk with you, through some things" Ivy looked at her concerned. _Was this to do with Aunt Lena? _

Ivy nodded and agreed "Okay, we're all having hot coco and cake wanna join?"

"Of course, would never say no to some cake and coco" Ivy smiled and stood up. Stef put her arm around her and said as they walked inside the house

"It is a good song though"

* * *

They all gathered round and had hot coco in the couch area next to the kitchen, laughing and talking. Ivy looked over and saw Stef and Lena having a quiet mumble in the kitchen, all of a sudden Lena cracked a smile as then did Stef, she then gave Lena kiss and a long embrace. They both came back over to the family, Ivy quickly looked away to make it seem as though she was not watching. Although they made up and that was a good thing. It did feel all so new to her, she had never seen this side of them before. She looked over to Jude and thought about what he said. She didn't want him to feel like it was like is old home, she's certain she didn't want it like her old home.

"Ivy, want some marshmallows?" Callie snugged next to her holding the bag filled of them

"Go on then" she winked holding out her cup as Callie plopped five large marshmallows inside her mug "Thanks Cal"

She then looked over to Jesus who was on his phone. He had been for five minutes straight, looking highly frustrated. Ivy snatched his phone off him and looked to see Hayley yelling at him over text, he didn't try to fight back for it, he just sighed and looked to her, Ivy looked up to him and said with a cunning smirk  
"I think she can do without screaming for one night" she turned off the phone and put it next to hers that was also off. Jesus smiled and nodded

"I think I could do without hearing it too"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. Should Ivy say something to Stef or Lena about her concerns? **


	17. British boy to the rescue

**Authors Note: So I got a review from a 'guest' who stated DUMBEST STORY EVER IDEA HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE BE ORIGINAL normally it would not bother me but I want to make something clear. I am being original, I came up with the new characters and story line myself, there are so many fanfics out there that is normal to clash with some else fic. But the way this was posted was rude and quite hurtful since I do put a lot of effort to try and make each chapter the best it could be. I want to make it clear that I have not stole anyones idea. It was purely made from me.**

* * *

"So you've worked on like real tv shows?" Eric, a more challenged young man in Mariana's class. Eric had both dyslexia and ADHD, so he struggled in lessons. Ivy tried her best to help him when he comes in lessons. She is used to dealing with kids with ADHD from living and dealing with Jesus.  
Ivy smiled and nodded "Yeah, I did"

"So you met famous people?"

"Yeah" she smiled again with a little laugh, Eric looked down at his paper and mumbled "Cool"

"It was, it was pretty cool but I'd rather be doing this, okay so after this scene right here where your main character Cameron goes into the cave what do you want him to find?" Eric shrugged and leaned back in his chair, an idea then sprung into his head "Oh a...a-erm an artifact?"

"An artifact, okay perfect, wanna write that in" Eric nodded and went to write, he then looked to Ivy not knowing how to actually spell artifact. She smiled and patted him on the back as she then helped him out. Ivy was made to give her honest opinion with it, and she was, she knew Eric felt like he wouldn't go far because of his 'problems' but he had amazing potential "Eric I gotta be honest this script is coming along real good, keep going at it and you'll easily get a B or even an A" she winked then standing up and walking over to her desk. They fit her own desk in since she was staying put in this job. Mariana came over and handed Ivy her script. It was really just an excuse for her to pull up a chair.  
"I'm just an excuse aren't I?" Ivy said not looking up as she spoke, she then did and smirked to Mariana who was also smiling

"No of course not...so are you excited for tomorrow"

"Mari!" She laughed "You're supposed to be doing work"

"Come on Ivy" Mariana glanced over to Timothy who was busy talking to other students, Ivy also glanced and then looked to Mariana "Yes I am excited, are you?"

"Yes! So excited! Really excited!?"

"So you're excited?" Ivy mocked. Mariana nodded and quietly clapped her hands together very fast. "So, did you hear moms yesterday?"

Ivy nodded and cleared her throat "Yeah I did, Jude said they do that a lot"

"Well kind of yeah, it's just lately, I'm sure it'll blow over...ri-right?"

Ivy sighed and paused for a moment, she then rubbed Mariana's shoulder and nodded "Yeah, of course"

* * *

At lunch, Ivy did as she was asked by Stef and went to go see her for lunch. When she got to the car park, she went over to her car pulled the roof down, planting her bag and jacket in the back seats and then jumped over the door and into the drivers seat. She loved doing that. Boys love watching her do that.  
She turned the keys in the car, she saw Lauren. Standing with Hayley. She then saw Nate come outside, she presumed that they were meeting up. She drove away. However, when Nate saw Lauren standing with Hayley. He quickly ran back inside the school before she saw him.

Ivy got into the station and sat beside Stef at her desk, and the two of them had lunch together. Something in the back of Ivy's mind was bugging her terribly. Stef was fixing through some documents whilst chatting away to Ivy about the party plans. She then cut Stef off by asking  
"Is everything alright with you...and-and mama?" Stef then looked up from her papers with a worried face to see Ivy with the same expression. Ivy only usually called Stef mom or Lena mama to one of them if she was worried about something. She never calls Lena or Stef mom/mama directly to their faces, usually only when talking about one of them to one.  
"Yeah" she cleared her throat "Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Well not to be blunt Aunt Stef but you two weren't exactly on mute when yelling"

"Oh god...I'm sorry Ivy" Stef sighed rubbing her forehead "Jude and Mariana said that you two argue more frequently, and Jude doesn't want it to become like his old home" Stef looked to Ivy, startled "He thinks that it is?" she gasped

"Not exactly, but carry on and he may feel like it, he doesn't want it to be like his old home and neither do I, I moved away to get away from that crap, please don't let anything bad to you two"

"Hey hey listen baby nothing is going to happen that is bad...yeah it's been a little rocky lately but mama and I are still very much in love I'd die for that women and that's never going to change so please don't worry"  
Ivy sighed and accept what Stef was saying because she knew she was being genuine and honest, she was just new to hearing them argue that's all that was making her feel bothered about it all. "So...hows _work" _Stef smirked. She had already asked about work as soon as Ivy got there. She knew what this was really about...or who.  
"Well 'work' is avoiding me"

Stef looked at Ivy blankly, making her looked pissed too "...Say what now?"  
Ivy shrugged "Avoiding me, it must be that Lauren"

"That explains you dancing to that song" Ivy rolled her eyes with an amused expression on her face she leaned forward in her chair. "It's like ever since he gave me that god damn pencil that meant a lot in our history...he's wiped his hands of me"

"Something isn't right there" Stef shook her head "He'd be crazy not to want you back in his life regardless of the relationship, you were bestfriends since you were little" Ivy raised her eyebrows at Stef saying that exact words that Ivy was thinking. Ivy looked to the side and saw a familiar face, she smiled and stood up.

Ivy crept up behind and put on a terrible British accent "Hello Govna'"

"We don't all talk like-oh my god" Milo stopped his defense when he saw who was in front of him "My little Ivy" he stretched out his arms and gave her a tight hug lifting her up and spinning her around, Stef watched from a far and smiled. She liked Milo, he was very caring for Ivy, he was like a big brother and plus he was hilarious.  
Milo scanned Ivy up and down "Well damn, you certainly haven't lost it have you?"

Ivy raised her eyebrows and giggled "Me? What about you? Still got them girls chasing after you no doubt?"

"Yeah well" he laughed, he looked at her, getting more curious he asked "So you spoke to Nate this week?" Ivy knew that Milo and Nate were roommates, she was surprised that Milo didn't know that Nate wasn't speaking to Ivy. She crossed her arms and said softly  
"That would be a no"

"Really? How come?"

"Milo...I would have thought he had told you that's he's basically cut me off"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been avoiding me all week long M, he gave me that pencil-"

"Yeah he said he would do that"

"Did he say why he was avoiding me? Although I made my own assumption"

"Which is?"

"Lauren, he chose his girlfriend over me and I know I shouldn't be butting in a relationship but I still miss him even as a friend"

"Ivy" Milo breathed out with a little laugh, he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head down to get to her eye level since he was that little bit taller than her "Nate dumped Lauren this Saturday just gone, he decided to finish her as soon as he saw you he just was trying to find the right time...he left her for you"  
Ivy stared at Milo and didn't say a word, she just looked at him in complete shock. She took that on board, and then licked her lips and whispered sounding even more hurt  
"Then why won't he speak to me?" she said with a cry. Milo put his hands off her shoulders and shrugged as he did "I dunno babe...but trust me, I'll find out"

* * *

Milo stuck by his word, because when he got home late from having a couple of beers with some colleagues at the local pub. He walked in to find Nate watching TV with a bowl of popcorn, Milo walked into his room and walked back out with a pillow. He waited and then launched it at Nate's head causing the popcorn to fly everywhere. They have a habit of getting each others attention by throwing things at each others head.  
"What the hell?!"

"My words exactly! You're a stupid git y'know that?"  
Nate stood up and raised his arms up still not understanding "Yeah we discovered that eleven years ago, but remind me why I am so much?"

"One word...IVY" Nate rolled his eyes and sat on the arm of the sofa "Yeah rolling your eyes, what are you doing man?!" Milo traveled around to stand in front of Nate

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't want Ivy getting dragged into any drama, I had Hayley busting at my ear drums about Lauren and I don't want her digging her little claws into Ivy"

"But you love Ivy!"

"Yeah and you love chessecake"

"Hey!" Milo pointed his fingers to Nate "...Don't bring my cake into this" Nate rolled his eyes again and stayed silent

"Nate you and Ivy have had this love bond for nearly ten years now, you both never stopped it when she moved away and you haven't stopped now, you need to strap on a pair and talk through things with her, Ivy can handle drama, the girl loves it she writes about it for a living"

Nate hitched out a laugh "Look, it's her party tomorrow night, you're going"

"No I am-"

"Exactly you are and there's gonna be no arguments" Milo nodded as the decision was made, he walked over to the kitchen. As he did, Nate spun around on the arm chair and asked "Why do you want us to be together again so badly"

Milo shrugged "That's how it's always been, you two together...I love that girl man she's like my own flesh and blood and I love you too...in a brother way don't get too excited"

Nate shook his head and laughed "You're such an idiot"

"Says the man who is avoiding future sex with a fine girl that he loves, HA. HA" Milo mocked then walking into his bedroom to get changed with a can of coke in his hand.

* * *

**Leave thoughts/reviews below of what you thought of this chapter it means a lot and also I'm curious of your opinions on Milo so drop them in too **


	18. Party time

Ivy heard whispering outside her room, she opened her right eye and groaned from being woken up, she put her pillow over her head and then gradually heard the Happy Birthday song. Oh yeah it was her birthday. The whole family came in with a little cupcake with a candle on it, they promised a bigger cake for later on. Ivy sat up and smiled to them, they all squashed on the bed. Ivy blew the candle out and thanked them all. Stef and Lena handed her a present that was from the whole family. When she opened it, it was a brand new laptop, she told Stef and Lena that her current laptop was on the verge of being busted and that she was going to have to start saving for a new one. The two of them put in the most money for it and then asked the kids to pitch in $50 each and asked Jude for just $40. The laptop they bought her was the new 13 inch Apple MacBook Pro. Ivy knew how much money these things costs, and although being grateful she said "Guys...this...it's too much" but they all smiled and shook their heads "No it's not" Stef rubbed Ivy's arm. Ivy smiled and bit her lip she went and hugged everyone of them including Brandon. She kept saying that she couldn't thank them enough but they all thought she already did.

Later on that Jesus ran around the house looking for his '_good_' shirt.

"What good shirt?" Lena shrugged as she was getting ready herself for the party. Jesus groaned and searched around her room "It won't be in here"

"So you're expecting me to go like this?!" Jesus said directing to his white vest top, Lena turned around from the mirror in the bathroom and looked at him with a laugh

"No, you'll just have to find something else to wear"

"Did someone say they needed their good shirt?" Stef called walking in holding his good shirt in her hand, Jesus nodded and took it from her hand and kissed on the cheek "Thanks mom" he left the room. The house was busy and loud with music from each room apart from Stef and Lena's as the kids got dressed.

Everyone was pumped, the weekend was here. No work. No school. They could let loose. Jesus told Hayley she could come if she wanted, but he also invited Emma. Especially with Ivy wanting to meet and get to know her. Plus they were allowed to invite a couple friends, so that's what he had done. Hayley was invited by Mariana anyway so there was nothing he could do. He talked about the party practically all week to Emma it would have been mean in a way to not invite her.

Callie had invited Wyatt. Since apart from a relationship, he was literally the only friend she has that wasn't in Girls United. And most of the girls were still in juvy as Rita was still working things out, and Daphne was working but she doubt she would have come anyway. Brandon invited Lou and the rest of the band. Mariana had invited Hayley and Mat was already coming. Jude didn't invite anyone, at first no-one understood but he was keeping his distance from Connor. There was no one else he was close with, but he was fine being with just his family...and the rest of Ivy's school friends.

"Jesus! Have you stole my record player?" Ivy moaned having to come all the way from her room outside up to Jesus' room. Jesus asked to borrow Ivy's vintage record player along with her Michael Jackson vinyl records to go all with it. She has stacks of vinyl records from different artists. Michael Jackson. Elvis Presley. The Beatles. Blondie. Bob Marley. You name, she's got. And she said she wanted it for getting ready. He didn't listen.

"Yeah sorry i just wanted-wow" Jesus raised his eyebrows as he saw Ivy

"What now?"

"You look great, Ivy" he nodded holding the record player in his hands. Ivy was wearing a long sleeve black, quite thin but no too much, figure cutting jumper, showing off her belly button section, with white jeans and black leather high heels that were around three inches tall. Her hair was down and was beach wavy which is usually how she had her hair when it wasn't straightened, it was how it naturally was. She had on a shade of dark red lipstick, it wasn't too dark but it also wasn't too bright, and then came along with her lipstick the usual makeup, foundation, little bit of blusher and mascara. Ivy was already blessed with long eye lashes to make her eyes look amazing. Yes she was quite a vision. Stunning.

"Aw, ya think?"

"Hell yeah, well put it this way if we weren't cousins" Jesus laughed still being rather serious handing the record player over to her.

"Yeah cause _that_ would make you have a chance" she joked giving him a wink and then a laugh.

By the time it got to half seven, people were rolling in. Ivy was so excited to see all of her friends again, it felt like forever. The most exciting person she saw was her bestfriend, her friend group had Milo, Nate and Lottie. Lottie had light brown hair that traveled to her shoulders, she was two or three inches smaller than Ivy, she had lovely dark blue eyes, very naturally pretty. She and Ivy were always into the same things and always on the same wave length apart from the fact Lottie wanted to be a singer. She does many covers in YouTube and is quite well known around it, she even has got an agent. But for now she works at her dads firm as an assistant.

Lottie and Ivy still kept in contact over Twitter, Nate and Milo didn't have it. Ivy did keep in contact with them both through email. But for her and Nate it was harder, because it was nothing like seeing each other, sometimes it got too hard and they would go ages not speaking. It was two weeks before she left San Francisco that her and Nate last spoke, that's why she was so worried seeing him.

Lottie took her hand out of her boyfriends hand and ran over with a scream hugging Ivy as tight as she could, Lottie had been on vacation with her boyfriend Jonathan for two weeks hence the reason they haven't seen each other yet.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! How was the vacation?"

"Oh screw the vacation, I spent too much money and Johnny got a tan the main thing is how the hell are you to be back?!"

"It's the best" Ivy admitted with a nod, Lottie, holding onto Ivy's hands moved closer to her mumbled "And how are things with him"

"You don't wanna know" she rolled her eyes trying to not let it bother her. At least not tonight.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Nate sighed to Milo when they eventually showed up half an hour later. He spoke to Milo looking at Ivy who was I the distance. Milo looked to Nate then looked back to the party.

"What-Why?" Nate covered his mouth with the palm of his hand to gather his thoughts and then slipped it down from his face, and motioned it to Ivy for a second "Because she won't want me here" he then went to turn around to exit the garden where the party was being set, he was soon pulled back by Milo and forced to turn back around.

"Oh no you don't 'avoid boy' you are staying, this is not the Valentine school dance anymore okay? You are not twelve anymore being all shakey to ask Ivy for a dance got it? This is nine years on and we are still here...we're all adults now and it's Ivy's twenty first birthday and you are bloody well staying"

Ivy saw the two boys in the distance bickering and talking over each other, she smirked and walked over to the two of them.

"Hi boys"

They quickly shut up and faces Ivy, they both said "Hey" then took a moment to admire their view. She looked to Nate "How've you been, Nathan?"

Nate nodded and cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm-I'm good, you?"

"Well pretty good, you are at my party"

"Right right" Nate nodded. It was silent for a moment. Milo looked at them both and then stopped the silence "Oh here, we got you this" he held out a gift bag and handed it to her, opening it she saw inside saw photo frame, inside the frame contain various pictures of the four of the all together. Four as being Lottie obviously. Milo bought the 5x5 photo frame and Nate did the putting together.

"This is great, more than great it's gorgeous thank you guys" she gave Milo a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she then look to Nate and yes she hesitated as did he, but she did hug him and she did kiss him on the cheek, she looked at him for a moment when she took her lips of his face and pulled a half smile as she pulled away.

The night went on, it went on really good. Ivy finally got the chance to meet Emma, they sat together at a table with Lottie.

"So what happened between you and my cousin?" Ivy asked swigging down her remains of her red wine. Emma sighed "I broke up win him because of some things he said"

"Mm did he put his foot in it?" Ivy asked even knowing she was right, Emma nodded "And then tried to cover his tracks but still continued to mess up?" Again she asked knowing she was right and again Emma nodded and muttered "Yep"

"Yeah sounds right"

Emma laughed and then continued "But then when I wanted to get back together he was already hooking up with Hayley"

Lottie and Ivy turned their heads to Jesus and Hayley dancing together, even Lottie sensed Hayley's evil by the way she rolled her eyes to then look back to Emma. Ivy shook her head and reassured Emma that not even she understood what was going through Jesus' head which Emma greatly appreciated. While they were talking, Nate came over to the table and looked to Ivy, they all looked up to him "Hey" he looked dead on to her "Hey" she said softly staring right back at him, Lottie looked to Emma and Emma looked back at her "Emma wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure" Ivy knew they were just going to leave the two of them alone and she appreciated that. Lottie stood up and winked to Nate giving him a supportive pat on the back, Milo had to get her to go to the apartment an hour or so before the party to help talk him down. The four of them were always inseparable and Milo and Lottie were not going to let that change. Nate sat down on the chair Emma was sat at and took a moment on what to say "I'm sorry"

"For"

"_For_ avoiding you...and for not telling you that I dumped Lauren"

"You know Nate, it was like a slap in the face...and even though he is one of my best friends I would of liked to have heard it from you, because I spent a whole week racking my brains out on why you were avoiding me, after the pencil-"

"Look I didn't plan on avoiding you, I wouldn't have given you the pencil if I did, cause I know how that meant something to our history and avoiding you straight after made me look like on ass"

"Yeah, it did"

Nate looked down for a moment, as he did Ivy looked away biting her lip

"Are you done avoiding me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to in the first place I was just protecting you from all the crap that was being hounded on me"

"I'm a big girl, you can't protect me through everything, I maybe could have done it whilst in San Fran but if I got through the shit I dealt with over there by myself then I can handle some girls harassing"

Nate nodded and once again apologised.

The song 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' came on, and coincidently this was the song Nate asked Ivy to dance with him at the Valentine Dance nine years ago. From then on it became their song. Nate stood up and held out his hand.

_"H-Hey Ives...you wanna dance?"_

"So Ives...you wanna dance?" Ivy bit her lip_ "Sure Nate, I'd love to" _

Ivy took his hand, and stood up "Sure Nate...I'd love too" Nate smiled seeing what she did there, he walked her over to the dancing area. He placed his left hand lightly on her waist and held her left hand with his right. Her right hand rested on his shoulder. Good thing was, they could both dance. So they didn't look like idiots. They fit. Lottie and Milo watched from the sidelines

"Ten bucks says they'll get it on tonight" Milo placed a bet then taking a drink from his beer bottle, Lottie made a clicking nose with her mouth not being so convinced.

"You're on, she'll make him work for it" Milo and Lottie shook each other's hand still looking at Nate and Ivy. Stef and Lena were also dancing, Stef looked over to them also, Lena saw them and then looked at Stef "We have to let her open up honey, she'll be fine" she said this to Stef because she knows that Stef was still worrying about Ivy getting hurt. Stef looked to Lena and nodded "I know"

Ivy and Nate's eyes were fixed onto each other. Gazing into each other's eyes, like there was no-one else in the entire world. When the last line of the song came on, Nate did what he always used to do and mouthed it to her. She smiled to him remembering when he used to do it all the time. Whether they were just chilling at one of their homes together or out. He always did it and mouthed it to her and only ever her. The music settled down to finish and they still stood like they did not knowing what to do. They both wanted each other that was no lie, they both stood there thinking 'Do I or don't I?'

Nate went to lean in. Ivy wanted to but she didn't have the nerve to let him. So she got out of his hold and walked away leaving him alone. He stood there was a tiny moment and then also walked away.

"I told you" Lottie teased holding her palm out for money, Milo shook his head and laughed "The night is still young my dear Lots, it's still very much young"

Ivy went over to Jude who was sat with Wyatt as Callie went to the toilet.

"How you boys doing?"

"Good" Jude nodded with a smile "Yeah having fun?" She looked to Wyatt who smiled and then also nodded "Yeah it's great"

"You're a good dancer" Jude added, Ivy looked down to him and laughed "Yeah? It was just a slow dance"

"You were still really good, like you were really in love with that guy"

Jude was a little unaware of everything that was happening. Ivy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and said nothing.

"I can't dance" he laughed "Same here buddy" Wyatt patted him on the back

"Well you better learn fast because it looks like someone is after your dancing feet" Ivy raised her eyebrows to him, at first he had no clue but then getting pushed to the dance floor by Callie he got the message.

"I'm sure you can dance"

"Nope"

"Who can't dance?" Lena came over putting her hands on both of their shoulders, Ivy pointed to Jude, Lena looked to Jude and took him by the hand "Well come on honey I'll teach you"

Stef came up behind Ivy as Lena pulled Jude to teach him how to dance good. Stef grabbed Ivy and began to dance with her "I saw that little dance before"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I saw him leaning in"

"And I chickened out" Ivy rested her head on Stef's shoulder embarrassed, Stef laughed and quoted "And you chickened out, look baby I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, because that's not how I run things with you but I will give you advice, if you want him, get him it's no surprise that I'll be happy for you to love who ever you want I mean look at me. I married a lesbian" she added the last as a joke with the amused smirk. Ivy laughed and rolled her eyes with a nod.

"Thank you"

Stef gave her a wink and kissed her on the forehead "I just want you to be happy my love"

Ivy went round the back of the White fence to the pins to put some bottles in there, it was now almost ten and the party was still going hard. Nate came round the corner, Ivy turned and looked at him a little surprised that he was still here to be honest "Beer?" He held out a bottle. She nodded and took it from him "Please" Nate smirked, Ivy leant her back against the edge of the fence, Nate stood closely to her with his right hand raised to the level of her head and pressed against the fence also.

"So what's going on?"

"What're talking 'bout"

"Ives, that dance, you went so cold and walked off"

"I'm sorry it's just hard"

"What is?"

"To open myself up to you again" she whimpered then looking down to the feet, she took a long shrug "You've always made me feel safe but I know you can break me so easily" he never had broke her as such. But she knew he could if anything ever went too sour. Nate kept his eyes on her a whispered

"I'd never break you, but you can do the same to me and you know that"

"I don't want to get hurt again" she shook her head

"I promise you won't-"

"You can't promise that"

"Yes I can-"

"You can't you can't know what's going to happen no-one can" Nate sighed and stared at her, he said to her boldly "You're right I can't promise that...but I can promise I will try my best to prevent you from getting hurt" Ivy nodded and took a deep breath

"You believe me don't you?" Nate asked

"I do...but still it's...I just..." She sighed trying to get her words out, she softly kicked the ground and looked up to him "I just loved you so much" she whispered with tears filling up her eyes. She was getting more and more emotional and then blurted out "And I still do"

She didn't want to, but she didn't stop and she hated that. Nate gulped heavily, they didn't say a word for a moment and then...they clashed their lips together. Ivy cupped his face as to pull his face even closer to hers as if that was possible as his hands went on her yips.

Whilst Stef thinking _'How long does it take to put a few bottles in a bin?'_

* * *

**please leave thoughts/reviews below of what you think it's means a lot!**


	19. Now it's a party

Eventually, Ivy detached her lips off of Nates. She travelled her hands to his chest and took a deep breath "Well" she mumbled with her forehead against his, she then knocked her head back

"That was very...spontaneous" she added.

"You know me"

"Too well"

Ivy gripped loosely onto his jacket still at his chest level.

"Come on" she grumbled sliding her right hand down to his and took it and led him back into the party. Milo looked away from hitting on the most popular girl at their school back in the day to see the pair holding hands "HOLD THESE" he handed her his slice of cake and a his bottle of beer and skipped over to Lottie

"MONEY" he demanded, Lottie turned from talking to Mariana "What?"

"M-O-NEY"

"I don't think so England take a hike they haven't as you say..." She used air quotations when she quoted "_'Got it on'_"

"Then what's that?" He smugly smirked pointing to Ivy and Nate looking all lovey dovey. Lottie raised her eyebrows and mumbled to herself "Holy shit" she then laughed and looked to him "Well apparently he works fast enough for her!"

"Yeah yeah whatever gimme money" he rubbed his palm together, Lottie rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend "Johnny, give me ten bucks?"

"Erm...okay? Here you go babe" he handed her a ten dollar note that was then passed to Milo, Milo looked down to it then her "Well you've not technically gave me money he has"

"Yes but what is his is mine" Milo chuckled and shook his head "That old chestnut"

Mariana, behind Lottie then went to Jesus and told Jesus, Jesus told Callie who told Brandon who told Jude who told Lena who then told Stef.

Ivy went into the kitchen leaving Nate outside being howled down the ear by Milo. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled, she didn't quite plan on smiling as wide as she did, all of a sudden a load 'OOHHH' call came behind her, she turned around to Jesus with his arms up smiling to her. So he heard. News travels fast.

"You did it!"

"It seems that way"

Jesus kissed her in the cheek "I'm proud of you, you finally let them walls down"

"Eh great?"

"Yeah it is great"

"I feel like I'm in the fourth grade" she chuckled as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. She turned from the counter to him and looked down to her drink "Still, it has been a good day"

**EALIER ON THE DAY.**

"Morning Coffee?" Stef asked Ivy as she came in the kitchen from her room. She nodded scratching her back of head holding her hand out for her mug. Stef handed Ivy's mug that had been at the back of the cupboard for five years, it was breaking anyway from being banged about so much the handle was beginning to get loose.

"Gran can't make it till tomorrow, she said she's sorry she couldn't make it for the party" Stef handed her the mug, Ivy nodded "Its fine it's fine...man I need a new mug"

"Well when Lena and I go shopping we could get you-"

"Whoa no" Ivy held her hand up, Stef stopped her sentence and stared to Ivy, confused. Ivy shook her head and then pointed to outside to the garage

"After spending like a grand on that laptop no way" Stef rolled her eyes

"It's just a mug bear"

"Yeah well still no"

Stef chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, she walked to Ivy and muttered as she kissed her temple "Alright, you can buy a mug"

"Thank you and hey" she grabbed Stefs hand stopping her from going to the living room, Stef turned and walked back to Ivy with her hand still being held

"You didn't have to get me something so expensive, but I am go grateful for it and I just wanted you to know that"

"It's the least we can do"

"Yeah well this birthday is already better than last year"

_Ivy was in the living room in the morning on her phone whilst _

_Avatar: The Last Airbender was on the TV. She was multi-tasking. _

_"Dylan I don't want to hear it!" Ivy closed her eyes in annoyance from hearing Kath and Dylan arguing again "It ain't your choice! I live here too" the couple came out of their bedroom shouting. _

_"Would you two just shut up! Dylan always brings drugs in stop acting like he doesn't"_

_"Watch the cheek Ivy" Kath pointed her finger to Ivy "And you watch where you're pointing your hand, I can't be bothered with you guys today"_

_"Today? Why today hm what's so important about today" Ivy said nothing at first, she stood up and went to her door she then turned and shouted _

_"It's my birthday!" Kath stared to Ivy in complete shock that she forgot. Ivy stared to Kath and nodded "Yeah that's right, I'm twenty today 'mom' or so you make me call you but thanks for remembering" Kath went to get a word in but then got a face full of door. Ivy locked her door and kicked her bed, she then sat down to her desk on the computer and saw she had an email. _

_'**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY WE ALL MISS YOU SO MUCH WE WISH YOU COULD BE HERE WITH US BUT WE HOPE YOURE HAVING A GREAT DAY REGARDLESS, WE LOVE YOU' **_

_Underneath the email from Stef and Lena was a picture of the whole family holding up a Happy Birthday sign, bringing a smile and tear to her eye. For the rest of her day she spent her birthday in her room. _

"Well we'll make next years just as great" Stef raised her brows with a smile.

Half an hour before the party. Milo was still having trouble getting Nate to get to this party. "Nate, look I'm looking hot you're looking...mediocre" Milo joked in a serious tone.

Nate rolled his eyes and chuckled shaking his head.

"Now you are coming to this party"

"Dude she-" Milo stopped Nate as he was looking out the window "Hold that thought" he ran out the apartment and downstairs to outside

"Thanks for coming"

"He's one of my best friends of course I'd help" Lottie shut the car door leaving her boyfriend in there, she began to walk in next to Milo "I've been trying to push him but he's got doubts"

"I've been gone for just over two weeks and this all happened when I've been away, you seemed to be handling it GREAT" she sarcastically teased him

"Well that's why I called you Miss fix it"

"See, It's comebacks like that which is why we aren't dating anymore"

"Well that or the fact that you went travelling" It's true, that was the real reason. Lottie and Milo dated for nearly a year when they graduated from high school, but she wanted to travel and he didn't. So when she went they agreed to go back to being friends. On her way she met Jonathan and the two of them have been together for nearly three years. Milo and Lottie had a very love hate relationship, they teased and innocently insulted each other. With Nate, Lottie was like the big sister always giving him loving advice and with Ivy she was also the sister to her but they also teased each other and told each other everything.

When the door opened and Nate saw Lottie he frowned to Milo

"I had to bring reinforcements, I had to bring mama of the group" Lottie was also that, she was very much mommy of the group since she was the oldest and the most mature. It's been like that since they were eight. Lottie folded her arms and stood in front of Nate who was sat on the sofa arm with his arms also folded.

"You're coming"

"No I'm not"

"Yes-"

"Lots you-"

"Why are you scared of her?" Lottie said with a laugh "I'm not"

"Oh right right you're scared of what she can do, you're scared of how much she can hurt you" Nate stayed quiet for he knew she was right. "Well you can't mope around because you can't have her when you are too scared to get her, get up you're get dressed and let's go, I'm leaving right now so I will see you there"

It was brief but it was enough to get Nates ass into gear to go to this party.

**PRESENT TIME **

Emma had also come into the kitchen to get a drink, Jesus and Ivy looked to her from talking and smiled to her "Hi Emma, drink?" Ivy held out a bottle of root beer to her

"Thanks" she took it from her and took a sip, she looked to Jesus who was staring to her "What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing sorry...lost in thought" you could cut the tension with a knife. Ivy looked to them both "So, Jesus, Emma tells me she kicks your ass at wrestling"

"She may think she does but I let her win"

Both Ivy and Emma laughed, not even Ivy believed that. Hayley then walked in, and she was certainly not laughing "Having a good time?"

Jesus made Ivy promise that she would play nice tonight, she has to normally anyway since she was her teacher.

"Hi Hayley, wanna drink?"

"No...thanks" Hayley's tone was bitter, she also was told to play nice. Whether she'd listen to Jesus' request was not as sure as Ivy's agreement to his request.

It was awkward silence at first, then Ivy turned to Emma

"So do you have anyone new on the scene?" Jesus knew what she was doing, she was slyly trying to send a message to Hayley. Emma glanced to Jesus, _perfect_ Ivy thought to herself. Emma simple shook her head

"No" she said with a laugh "Find that hard to believe you're bloody stunning"

Jesus looked to Ivy "Bloody?" Ivy looked to Jesus and grumbled

"Yeah I've been spending too much time with Milo again" she then laughed and looked back to a blushing Emma. She did mean it, she found Emma generally a natural beauty.

"Anyway, I mean it any guy would be lucky to have you, right Jesus?"

Jesus looked up from his glass "Hm?...oh...yeah of course" he nervously looked to Hayley who was giving him daggers. She walked off, Jesus looked to Ivy. She shrugged her shoulders "What?" Jesus raised his eyebrows along with an eye roll "Nothing, I better go see what's wrong now" he walked after her.

"Like a lap dog!" She said to herself in disbelief, Emma nodded with a chuckle "When did my cousin get like this?" Emma shrugged "Since her I guess...or maybe it was me"

"I doubt that, Emma"

Ivy headed outside and stood next to Lottie as everyone was dancing.

"Well you didn't waste anytime" Lottie eyed up Ivy.

"Don't start Lots"

"Hey Ivy I'm happy, Milo more than anyone is he's the one that has had to dealt with Nate moping round the apartment probably whilst listening to Grenade by Bruno Mars"

"Better selection than the Glee version of Forget You" Stef stated as she walked past them, Lottie laughed and looked to Ivy "Oh Ivy not that old one!"

"Grenade ain't that new either"

"Fair point, look all I'm saying is with you two it will get very serious very fast, y'know? You guys were ripped apart so it wasn't mutual break up, all I'm saying is be careful and handle it well"

"I still love him Lottie I don't know how I can't get serious fast" Ivy wasn't even looking at Lottie, she was simply staring into space. She came back down to earth and looked to Lottie as Lottie said

"Yes and I get that, by all means get serious...just get serious with caution, I made the mistake of diving in with Milo and look where it got us. It got us being serious and me wanting to do one thing and he wanting to do another, we sat there and realised that we should have thought things through"

"Yeah but at least you still stayed friends"

"The best, we were lucky I mean that man is like a freaking boomerang you can't get rid of him even if you wanted to" Lottie sighed then drinking her vodka and coke. "Thanks Lottie"

"You're welcome Ivy" Lottie smirked giving her a little nudge, Ivy nudged her back "I've missed you" Lottie wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck and pulled her in for a hug "I supposed I've missed you too" Ivy teased, Lottie kissed the top of Ivy's head and took her hand to the dance floor.

12am was the time that Ivy got everyone out. Lottie left with Jonathan, he was a little drunk but Lottie was still sober, she was being good for once. Milo on the other hand was bladdered, she had to babysit them both. Jonathan walked himself to the car.

"Milo get in the car you piss head" Lottie groaned "No you...y-you anty"

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean you idiot" Lottie groaned again putting his arm around her, she turned to Ivy "Good night honey it was a great night"

"Good night Lots and Erm...good luck"

"Ey! Ey! Oi!" Milo slurred out his words getting away from Lottie and walking back over to Ivy "I wanna say goodnight to YOU" he cupped her face breathing his alcoholic breath on her "Okay, g'night Milo"

"Hm goodnight beautiful! And if Nate hadn't of got there first all them years ago I'd be in your bed by now" He was very drunk. He didn't mean it in a pervy way and she knew that, he hit on her in a joking way and that's what he was doing just a little more serious and a little more bladdered.

"Okay Milo whatever you say"

"Okay...I'm gonna go because that moody cow will kill me if I don't" Lottie stood behind, making a gun shape with her fingers and pretending to shoot him. Ivy smirked amusedly and then looked to Milo

"I'm glad you've had a great night, darling"

"I love you know that? You're one of the bestest friends I ever have"

"I know honey and I love you too" Milo nodded and gave her a big quick kiss in the lips. Again he was bladdered and it didn't mean anything other than a friendly kiss. Lottie grabbed hold of him again and took him to the car. Nate then come from behind Ivy and stood in front of her.

"Now I'm curious, if I act as bladdered as he is does that mean I can have a kiss?"

"Haven't you had enough tonight?"

Nate pulled a frowned face and shook his head with a laugh

"I can never get enough"

Ivy raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip

"You can give it a fair go" she teased. Nate laughed and did so for about five seconds, he got very close to her "I realise my breath isn't as...beer flavoured as you might say but I gave it a good go"

"I suppose you did..." Ivy looked to his lips, they were a mere few centimetres away from her, she then whispered seductively "Come here"

She grabbed his shirt collar and put his lips on hers. Through the front window, they were being spied on by Callie and Mariana.

"He looks like a good kisser" Mariana commented "So does she..." Wyatt mumbled behind them, Callie slapped him lightly on the stomach

"Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah that's why I came over here, to say good night"

"Okay, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure" Wyatt nodded, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Ivy took her lips off Nate as Wyatt walked down the drive "Night Wyatt"

"Good night Ivy, fun party" Ivy nodded to him and then rubbed her lips together, she looked to the window and saw the two girls looking in, she tilted her head and looked at them sending them a message with her facial expression that said 'Clear off'

They both winked to her and did as they were hunted to. Ivy looked to Nate and wiped the lipstick off his lips with her thumb. Making out with red lipstick has its side effects it seems.

"Lucky we have on the same shade" he said with dry humour. Ivy nodded and chuckled "So why don't you and me, go out tomorrow" Nate gripped onto her jeans at the waist pulling her body close to his

"Eager are we?"

"Five years Ives" Nate raised his eyebrows leaning his forehead on her head still looking to her though, he pulled his head back "So what do you say? You and me tomorrow well...today at say, 7?"

"And where shall you be taking me"

"That's for me to think of all day long, I'll think of something, I normally choose great things"

"Yeah you can tell that by your latest slice"

"Ivy" he sighed rolling his eyes. Ivy placed her hands on his chest again "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"I wouldn't have been with her if-"

"I know" Ivy nodded placing a soft kiss on his lips once more

"Now get gone you I need my beauty sleep"

"Yeah...you do" he teased as he began to walk away, not without getting a playful punch in the shoulder by Ivy.

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below it means a lot **


	20. Grandmas back in town

At 1pm on the Saturday, Ivy went outside to the back and sat on the bench where Jude was. She breathed out heavily, not looking to him. Jude glanced to her and said nothing, he felt like it was her that had something to say. Ivy then finally looked at Jude and sat back putting his arm around him

"So you had a good time last night?"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun" Jude nodded

"I noticed that...you didn't bring any friends?"

Jude raised his eyebrows and nodded "yeah" he sighed

"Any reason?" Again he sighed "I have a friend, called Connor but...his dad thinks I'm gay so he doesn't want us hanging out anymore, and I don't have any other friends really" It made Ivy's blood boil that a parent would stop their son from seeing his friend because he could or could not be gay.

"I see...Jude...do you think-I mean are you?-"

"I dunno" he shrugged with a laugh. "I feel safe though like say in my old home if this was all about I would have been kicked out or something"

"There are many idiots in this world bud, people who don't accept it are just very arrogant and closed minded"

"How long have you been okay with the whole gay thing?" Ivy looked to him, and looked into his eyes "Forever"

"Wow, ever since you were little?"

"Yeah"

"How come? I mean your granddad had strong views on it" Ivy looked away from him and stated "My pops was just very old fashioned and closed minded but like I always say...Love knows no gender" she smiled to him.

_Stef watched Ivy playing on her nintendo ds in the living room totally oblivious. Stef looked to Lena, nervously. Lena placed her hand on Stefs arm "You can do this"_

_"What if she hates me for it?"_

_"Stef she's ten, I'm sure you admitting to being gay will not stop you from being the most important person in her life" as far as Ivy was concerned, she thought that Lena was Stef's 'best friend' and yes she was kind of right. Stef told Lena to wait in the kitchen, she went over to Ivy and knelt down infront of Ivy. _

_"Winning?"_

_"Duh"_

_Stef smirked and then gently placed the lid down on the Nintendo "Hey Aunt Stef!"_

_"I need to speak to you sweet heart" Ivy looked at Stef more seriously and nodded._

_"Oh! okay? Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah it's just...come here my little bear" Stef got up on the couch, she faced Ivy and crossed her legs, holding both of Ivy's hands. Ivy crossed her legs the same and looked to her still with a worried look on her face._

_"You saw Uncle Mike leave right? A couple of weeks ago"_

_"Yeah...why hasn't he come back? Is he okay?" _

_"He's fine, well he's as fine as he can be"_

_"You're getting a divorce" Stef looked down to Ivy who was looking down at her hands._

_Stef looked to Lena who looked just as surprised as Stef did. _

_She looks back to Ivy "How did you?"_

_"I'm ten I'm not stupid" _

_"Right...Ivy look it's not as simple as a simple divorce, something else has happened"_

_"What?"_

_"I've...well I..." Stef took a deep breath and just said it. Straight forward and simple._

_"I'm in love with someone, well a women...I'm gay, Ivy" _

_Ivy's expression was blank, she just stared at her "Are you sure?" _

_Stef pulled a half smile, tilted her head and nodded. Ivy shrugged and nodded "Okay" _

_"Okay? Really?" _

_"You love women, great, it isn't an issue for me who you love and it shouldn't be for anyone else, I don't care the gender of who you love, just as long as you're happy"_

_Stefs eyes filled up, she laughed and ran her fingers through Ivy's hair. She shook her head still with a soft smile lingering "Are you sure you're ten?" _

_"I know I'm very wise" _

_"Yes you are"_

_"So, how did you know that you liked women? As in what brought this up" _

_Stef looked to Lena and nodded her head for her to come over. Ivy looked to Lena then Stef and then back to Lena. She caught on._

_"Oh!" She pointed to Lena "Oh!" She then pointed to Stef. Stef hesitated at first but then took Lena's hand as she sat down next to her. Lena really wanted Ivy to be okay with this, she was like the one she needed approval from since Brandon was too young to know what the hell was going on. _

_"I know it's a bit of a shock" Lena added gently _

_"Well a little...but I do like you" Ivy smiled. It's true, Ivy liked Lena since day one of meeting her. _

_"I gotta admit Ivy, I'm a little surprised you're so okay with this, I thought you'd be more shocked"_

_"Well it's not like I'm going I KNEW IT but...hey it's not important to me who you're in love with, I mean of course it's important but you get what I mean I don't care about if they're a man or women in this case " not even Lena could believe the above age language that was coming out of young Ivy's mouth  
"Love knows no gender" she added with a smile._

* * *

Ten minutes later. A knock at the door went, Jude and Ivy looked up. Stef came downstairs and went over to the door "Mom!" She smiled, throwing her arms around Sharon "Hello my baby"

"I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course I'd make it, although I'm sorry I couldn't get here yesterday"

"It's okay Ivy understands" Sharon dropped her bag near the coats and looked to Stef "How is she?"

"She's good, she's fitted back in like she never left"

Sharon raised her eyebrows "Well she's certainly nothing like Kath"

"That I can be thankful for"

"Yeah more like the women who raised her"

Sharon smirked and gave Stef a wink. Ivy came inside and didn't waste any time, she ran over to Sharon and leaped to her, also like Stef she threw her arms around her.

Sharon laughed a little taken back and hugged her just as tight "Hi honey"

"Hi gran" she said with tears in her eyes. Sharon wiped Ivy's tears and kissed her eldest granddaughter on the forehead "Look at you, what a beautiful young women you've become"

Ivy smiled and shook her head "You look amazing Gran" Ivy grinned holding Sharon's hands "Thank you darling, now come on" she put her arm around Ivy's shoulder "I want to know everything you have been up to"

Sharon was filled in on everything including on the stuff about Nate, when Ivy stopped filling her in, Sharon looked to Stef and then back to Ivy  
"Jeez, how long have you been back?" she laughed

"Plus she has a date with him tonight" Stef added on

"A date?! That's so exciting!" Sharon gasped, Ivy laughed and nodded "Listen, if you're gonna put out-"

"Mom!" Stef cringed

"Grandma!" Ivy cringed

"What! What! We all know this happens, you've done it" she pointed to Stef "You may have done it" she pointed to Ivy, again both Stef and Ivy cringed.

"I know I've certainly done it"

"Okay, Ma! This is not a good topic" Stef knocked her head back on the shoulder then covering Ivy's ears jokingly. Ivy scrunched her face up and laughed, Stef took her hands off Ivy's ears. "Besides you don't have to worry about that, he's gonna have to graft"  
Stef pointed to Ivy, hanging up on what she just said with a grin  
"There it is, there is me, there's my upbring breakthrough"

Ivy rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows with a smile lingering on her face. Her smile soon wiped as she asked "So have you heard from her?" Her being Kath. Sharon sighed and shook her head "No, she hadn't tried any contact" Ivy nodded as she was kind of expecting it, Stef looked to Ivy and gave her a light pat on her leg "I'm sorry, darling"

"It's fine gran, it isn't your fault and I'm not that surprised, honest I'm not its just that...I dunno I just didn't see the point in her dragging me away from here, my home, my family for her to take me to some horrible little apartment and then run away?"

"She's always been a loose canon" Stef mumbled

"Stephanie, remember she's your sister"

"Come on mom" Stef rolled her eyes shaking her head "Barely, only thing I have to thank her for is sitting right next to me" Ivy smiled with warmth.

"Yeah, she did someone right I guess" Sharon smirked running her fingers through Ivy's hair.

"So where is this date tonight?"

Ivy laughed and shrugged her shoulders "He hasn't told me, knowing him it'll be somewhere sentimental, cheesy and all that crap he's always liked it"

"Listen to her, going on a date with her husband" Stef said to Sharon teasing Ivy.

"Husband?" Ivy laughed

"Well sweetheart you know him already like that" Sharon clicked her fingers "You're starting on like cloud 9 with him...you're literally married"

"Oh no she isn't married because he needs my blessing" Stef waved her finger with a laugh, all three of them laugh, Ivy placed her hands on Stef's arm and laughed to her "You're such an idiot" she chuckled

"As the mommy figure, he needs my blessing"

"I'll be sure to tell him that"

* * *

Later on, it was two hours before Ivy's date. Stef and Lena were checking out the laptop they had bought Ivy. They were playing on it like a pair of children. "Lena what did you just press?!"

"This button I dunno!"

"If you deleted her writing she'll kill-" Stef stopped her sentence when she saw all of her writing was there, Ivy was writing a book, and Stef and Lena hadn't read it yet and were banned from reading it. They still hadn't figured out why, possibly because it's not finished or something else. "See? It's fine baby" Lena stuck her tongue out. Stef laughed and kissed Lena on the lips hard.

Ivy walked out of the bathroom, seeing her aunts make out had two effects. She loved seeing them so in love but...it was to her like any other kid seeing parents make out. "Okay...Okay STOP" Ivy clapped her hands to make the two of them jump and stop.

"It's a good laptop" Lena changed the subject, wiping the lipgloss that had smudged around her mouth "Oh really? Was my laptop in Aunt Stef's mouth?"

The two women just smirked and didn't comment. "Nervous?"

"Kinda, I just don't want it to go sour"

"I'm sure it won't" Stef reassured her. Ivy nodded and then looked down to Lena and Stef's hands, seeing the wedding rings she couldn't help but think on what she had missed out on. "Did I ever apologise for not making it to your wedding?"

"Stop, sweetie" Lena softly said

"No it's just, I love you both so much and I just hate that I wasn't there"

"Baby you weren't there because of your conditions, your 'mom' took you away, it's not your fault you couldn't be here, we knew you wanted to I mean you were the first person to be 100% okay with us, plus y'know you sent us an email" Stef finished the sentence with a little laugh.

"Well still I-"

"Shut it" Lena laughed Stef and Lena ran over to Ivy and leaped on her on the bed. They both wrapped their arms around her and kissed her on both cheeks.

* * *

**Please leave thought/reviews below **


	21. Getting ready

It was just under an hour since Nate was picking Ivy up for their date and she still had no clue what to where. She did her hair and make up already, it was just clothes. A part of her hated them but then again she couldn't go on this date naked. Not on the first date. Perhaps the fourth or fifth but never the first. Mariana and Callie decided to help her get changed.

"I never noticed how cool your clothes are" Mariana said as she scanned through Ivy's wardrobe. Ivy looked up from laughing to her phone "What? Oh thanks"

"Like seriously it's all bohmemion and kinda surf girly"

"Well I do surf"

"Oh yeah you do, do you plan on surfing again?" Callie asked

"Uh yeah I will do, I'll just have to buy a board"

"Didn't you own one"

"Yeah but I bet it got thrown away" Mariana then turned with a shocked face "What?" Ivy laughed

"It has been thrown out...we threw it out not too long ago, when we were cleaning it out for Brandon...it got thrown"

* * *

_Lena was looking through her photo album of her ancestors. She smiled and laughed at the photos and then looked down to the floor, she noticed that under the old kitchen table. Was Ivy's surf board. Lena put her album to the side and placed it back in the box and then crouched down to pick it out from under the table. Stef saw Lena crouching on the floor, she laughed and walked over to her with her hands on her hips "Mama I said for you to sit and look pretty what are you doing?"_

_Lena shifted the surf board and got it out. When Stef saw it, she took a deep breath in and then out. She said nothing, she stared at it. No smile. Nothing. Lena stood up with it and looked to Stef. Stef then did catch a little smile "Remember how happy she was when we bought her this? When she turned thirteen and she just went crazy for it"  
Lena then put on a little smile back and nodded "I remember" _

_The kids turned their head, Mariana walked forward, Lena out her arm around her as Mariana said "Wow...I forgot all about this thing"_

_"A surf board?" Callie walked next to Stef who's eyes were still fixed on the board. _

_"It was our cousins, Ivy remember I told you about her" _

_"Oh yeah yeah right" _

_Stef then walked forward and put her hand onto it. All of a sudden it was like a flood of memories were in her head. She could hear Ivy's laughter and the wind from the beach 'Okay Ivy go! You can do it!' Ivy pushing herself up and surfing waves extremely well, then Stef and Lena cheering and clapping to her. The memories brought no smile to her face, no happiness. Just pain.  
"So what do we do with it?" Brandon asked causing Stef to snap out of her gaze, the voices from the memories suddenly shut off. She took her hand off the board and looked to it. She didn't know. She didn't even know what to say. It was still perfectly polished from Ivy waxing it down two nights before she was taken away since they were planning on going to the beach that weekend. Ivy was planning to teach Mariana and Jesus how to surf along with going surfing with Nate.  
"Honey?" Lena softly pushed Stef to give an answer. Stef looked to Lena and then the rest of the kids, she looked back at the board and sighed _

_"Throw it out" Mariana and Jesus looked to her is disbelief as did Lena.  
"Stef, sweetheart are you-"_

_"I said throw it out"_

_"Mom you can't throw it out! It's Ivy's!" Jesus raised his voice extending his arm to the board. _

_"It's not like she's coming back to claim it now is it, Jesus?" Stef shot back in a rather snappy tone. Everyone was speechless, even Callie and Jude who didn't even know the full story of Ivy were shocked, Stef sighed as if she had no energy "Just throw it out" She stepped back and then turned around and left the garage. Lena looked to Jesus "She didn't mean that...it's just sensitive to her that's all" Jesus nodded and then followed her. He walked to Stef in the kitchen, she had her hands lent on the kitchen table and looking down to it "Mom?" he softly spoke to her. Stef looked up and sighed, she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her palm, she looked to Jesus.  
"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to snap..."_

_"It's okay, I get it" he shrugged with a nod. Stef held in her tears, but she failed dreadfully as her bottom lip began to wobble, Jesus noticed. He soon rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her at her shoulders. Stef sunk into her sons embrace, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as she sobbed. Jesus closed her eyes and traveled his left hand to the back of her head "It's okay mom...it's okay" he softly whispered to her as he carried on holding her. He let go of her, Stef pulled away, sitting down on the seat, elbows on the table and her hands covering her face.  
"I have to ask, why do you want to throw it away"_

_"Because...It hold memories, and they make me upset"_

_"You act as if she's dead mom, do you realize that?" Stef dropped her hands and sighed deeply and said nothing, Jesus sat on the seat next to her and faced her. "You say that then board brings memories and that upsets you but what about the pictures that we have of her in the album?" _

_"It's different, see...the photos are pure family memories, they represent not just her but all us...but the board? It's just her, it has no connection to us it's purely her, and I...feel wrong having it here when she is not, it hurts that's why we got rid of everything else" Jesus saw that Stef had a point. She was talking crap she was being genuine. Jesus rubbed his mothers back and nodded showing he understood "Okay, we'll throw it out" _

* * *

Mariana didn't know what to say, Callie felt bad also.  
"Guys chill, it was just a board" Ivy laughed

_"Moms right we should throw it...it's just a board after all" _

Ivy shook her head with laughter, seeing their guilty faces "Come on don't be silly and help me" Ivy got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

The three girls were scanning through the wardrobe together, Mariana picked something. Callie picked another. And Ivy agreed.  
Ivy wore a dark red loose vest top, a black high waist skirt that draped down to her ankles, the skirt was a thin material and see through, underneath her dress she wore another shorter black skirt that was thicker and not see through at all, it was three inches above her knees. She put on a gold dream-catcher necklace with small brown feathers on it. On both wrist she had on bracelets on. On her right hand she wore three rings. On her middle finger she had a blue and gold ring that was the length of half her finger, on her index finger she had a black and silver tribal patterned ring that was the same length as the other ring and then one on her thumb, smaller in length than the other rings it was sliver but in the middle it was white all around. On her left hand she wore a simple black metal ring on her index finger and then a silver ring on the ring finger that swirled around to halfway up the finger. On her feet she wore the same black heels she wore at her party. She had her hair down and beach wavy like normal, her hair was hardly ever an issue.

Ivy was now in the kitchen talking to Callie as Nate wasn't going to there for at least another five minutes.  
"You nervous about it?"  
Ivy tilted her head to think about it, she took a bite the red licorice that Lena had put out to try and get rid of since there was so many left over from last night.  
"No...kind of...maybe I dunno" she smiled to herself softly shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip and looked up to Callie "He always makes me nervous"

Callie giggled "I get that"  
Brandon came into the kitchen and saw the two girl sat together giggling. Ivy looked up to him and noticed he was staring, she looked at him for a moment and then raised her eyebrows to him "What?"

"So you're really going out with him?" he said bitterly  
Ivy, with her eyebrows still raised, nodded slowly as if she was talking to a dumb person "Yes Brandon indeed I am"

"You know he's just going to do to you what he did to Lauren?" Brandon laid his hands on the counter, Ivy bit her lip and nodded pretending to be grateful to his useless advice that meant nothing to her, she replied with sarcasm "Well thanks for your input B, but I'm sure I can handle myself"

Brandon stared at her for a moment and then he pushed himself off from the table and turned away to walk out "Whatever"  
Ivy stuck her tongue out in her cheek with a cocky little smirk, she found him amusing. And by that she didn't let him get to her.  
Callie laughed and turned her head to her "What is it with you two? Why do you dislike each other so much"  
Ivy took a sip of her beer and shrugged shaking her head  
"You'd have to ask him, he's been like that ever since we were little, he disliked me so I returned the favor"

Stef, Lena and Sharon then came into the kitchen "You look gorgeous" Stef winked as she walked in  
"You really do honey" Lena nodded with Sharon just nodding along with a wide grin on her face

"Thanks guys" Ivy looked to Stef and Lena...something seemed off. "You guys okay?" Stef and Lena glanced to each other and just nodded. But Ivy wasn't so convinced. She was worried now. The doorbell rang "It's Nate!" Jesus called going to answer the door.  
"Okay, give me two minutes!"  
Jesus opened the door "Hey man" Jesus greeted Nate with a 'bro' high five. "Sup bud"

"She said she's gonna be two minutes"

"Okay"  
Jesus crossed her arms and lent against the door frame "Okay I know you're kind of my teacher and all but I see you also as a friend and so I have to give you the talk" Nate raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Jesus I already know about the _birds and the bees_"

"No! Not that...ew...look she's not only my cousin she's my best friend, and I'd kill to protect her...what I'm saying is I was too young to realize how much she loved you back then, but now I'm older my eyes are wide open for her so just please, don't hurt her"  
Nate smiled softly, he respected Jesus' protective speech, it's what any _brother _would do.  
"I won't, I'd never want to hurt her and I'll make sure I never will" Jesus stared at Nate for a moment, he sternly nodded and dropped his arms.

Stef and Lena walked over to the door to greet Nate, as Ivy was just behind them. Sharon was behind Ivy, Ivy then spun around.  
"If anything happens tonight between Aunt Stef and Aunt Lena you will tell me, promise?"

"Why whats going on?"

"Gran, promise me" Sharon gulped heavily as she was now worried at Ivy's worry "I promise darling"  
Ivy took a deep breath and nodded, she tapped Sharon on the hand lightly "Okay thanks" she then turned to go to the door  
"Don't worry about them tonight" Sharon reassured her "Now go get some" she then tapped Ivy on the ass making her jump and then look back to Sharon as she walked forward.

She walked forward and saw Nate in her vision. He was a vision indeed. Nate was wearing a black wool trench coat that went to his knee caps, he had it buttoned open, wearing a plain White V neck T-Shirt with an army-tag necklace, it was his brothers and he never took it off. His soft black hair wasn't as styled up but kind of flopped over his forehead on the right to the top his right eyebrow, sort of young Leo Di'Caprio style. He had dark blue jeans on with a brown belt. The very middle of the front of his shirt was tucked in the jeans. Along with black loose leather combat boots, he had his hands slid in his pockets. And when he saw her his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. Ivy smiled back to him and walked straight over to him  
"You scrub up well..." she muttered not wanting to sound too corny in front of the family. She had a reputation after all.

"Yeah? Well you look beautiful" Ivy smiled warmly and bit her lip. She turned to Stef and Lena "Don't wait up" she winked, with her hand in Nate's she turned to go down the steps "I won't have her back too late" he whispered as he was turning his back to them.

"Have fun!" Stef called as they walked down the both way, Ivy turned and gave her a big smile and then turned back to Nates car. Nate also came with nice cars. To be exact, he had a blue Jaguar XKR S. Ivy was sucker for cars, she loved them. She was loving this one but never as much as her own  
"Wow you really come packin" but there was something about the car. It seemed familiar "Where have I seen this before?"  
Nate looked to her and then the car "It was my dad, he left it to me in his will"

"Ah right, he drove us to the theatre on our first date...oh God are you taking me to the theatre?"

"No no, somewhere better" Nate opened the door for Ivy "M'lady"

"Keep talking like that Nate and the night will be very short" she mumbled with a laugh as she slid in the car. He laughed and shut the door, running over to his side

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you're gonna love it trust me"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below in what you thought of this chapter. Are Stef and Lena possibly arguing again? What do you want to see happen?**


	22. Date Night

Stef closed the front door as Ivy and Nate drove off and turned to Lena. Stef turned and put her back against the door. Lena stared at her for a moment and then turned her back and began to walk away, Stef looked down to the floor "Are we even going to talk about what you said to me?"

Lena stopped. She didnt turn. She just looked straight ahead. "I don't see why"

"I sure as hell do...Lena I don't undertstand you"

Again she didn't turn. Stef stared to her "If you seriously think that my blood relation to two kids in this family makes you seem like the _odd one out _then I don't even know what the hell to say to that because it's that ridiculous"

Lena then turned "It's true though isn't it"

"It's really not" Stef shook her head. Lena rolled her eyes and went upstairs "Lena" Stef called and was instantly ignored "Lena!" Again. Ignored. Sharon came out of the kitchen couch area and popped her head over to see what was going on. Stef had her hands on her hips and then sighed deeply, she started going upstairs "Lena..." Sharon frowned on the situation that was going on between her daughter and her daughter in law. But she didn't get involved, it was for them to work out. Stef went into the bedroom where Lena was sat in the bed with both her legs crossed looking down to her hands. Stef walked in and stood at a distance "Will you please just talk to me honey? What's this about?"

"Frankie" Lena suddenly blurted out not looking up. Stef closed her eyes for a moment, then looked down and walked over to the bed and lay down on her stomach next to Lena placing her hand on Lena's thigh "Okay, what about Frankie?" they hadn't really had much chance to have a big heart to heart. They've both been keeping it bottled up, they said a few speeches to each other but it was never whole heatedly.  
"We've never talked about it"

"Of course we have-"

"No we haven't, not properly" Lena softly shook her head. Stef looked up to Lena "That doesn't explain what you said"

"I didn't mean like I said, I really didn't, I love our children"

"I know you do, love"

"I just got worked up...because when I lost-when _we _lost her, I feel like I would have just curled up and died because that's what it felt like to me, it felt that painful...and I would have felt like that for so long if it wasn't for you, you were my rock and I know that...I wanted us to have a baby so bad but this..." Lena paused and took Stef by the hand "_This, _our little family brings me so much joy"  
Stef took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I admit, and you know this when I say that I wasn't sure about the baby at first...at first...but when you told me I was so happy, and yes I tried to stay strong for you, but I was heartbroken Lena, and as usual yes you are right, this family does bring us both joy...I know we've been through a lot"

"Yeah we have been through a _lot _all of the bad things that have been thrown at us we have gotten through together, and I love you for it baby"

Stef smiled, she lifted her head up and leaned in 90% of the way waiting for Lena. Lena smirked and went on the other 10%, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Stef's lips. Stef sat up and sat next to Lena with her legs wrapped around Lena. She then looked around and opened her mouth to speak  
"Hey, why don't we get some time away"

Lena scrunched up her face confused and look to her "What?"

"Well I mean _tonight_" Stef raised her eyebrows suggestively. Lena laughed "Stef, honey, the kids?"

"I have a mother who is downstairs right now helping Brandon with music right now". Stef whispered with her face very close to Lenas right cheek. Lena smirked

"Well...I better pack an over night bag then, pack my PJs"

Stef raised her eyebrows and replied with witt "You probably wont need them but okay" Lena giggled. Stef then leaped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Mom!"

Sharon scrunched her face up, nervous what her daughter was going to say since he heard their little bicker from before, Stef slid around the corner. "Mom would you be okay us leaving you tonight with the kids?"

"Really?" Sharon raised her eyebrows in a good surprised way. Relieved in fact.

"Yeah sorry it's just-"

"No! It's fine go! Go!" Sharon waved her hands about to send her away. Stef looked to Brandon who was having his head down in his music with his headphones on. She then looked back to her mother and grinned widely "Thanks" she whispered then running back upstairs.

* * *

"Okay, so is this the part where I find out that you don't actually wanna date me and you just wanna kill me cause to be honest Nate we've been driving for a while now"

"It's been like five minutes" Nate chuckled "And Ms Paranoid where are here now"

Nate pulled up in a car park and then leaned back as he pointed out of his window. Ivy unbuckled her belt and leaned over to see a fair ground. She smirked "Ah, now I get it"

"You remember?"

"How could I forget...this is where you first told me you love me"

"Yes and then your response was, you know what I love? Candy floss lets go get some"

Ivy smirked once again and shrugged "Well I still really do"

"I wish I could be as hilarious as you, come on trouble, let's go" Nate got out of the car, jogged round to Ivy's side and opened the door for her. he also held his hand out but she told him she was not eighty years old just yet. Ivy loved fun fairs when she was younger, whether it was with her family or her friends, it didn't matter, she just loved the energy and the excitement of it all.

Ivy and Nate walked in the park hand in hand, the screaming and laughter was never too loud or too irritating. For her anyway, Nate had less patience. As they began to walk around, they starated to talk. "So, how's things at home?" Nate asked, Ivy looked to him and smile "Really great, it's like I've never been away"

"Well that is how I certainly see it...did you...meet anyone over in San Fransico?"

"By meet you mean date"

"That obvious?"

"Yes it was and yeah I did, it was very brief, kinda only went out with him because I knew he liked me so I let him have a date"

"You're a saint...is that the person you lost your...y'know"

"Whoa, that is very personal" she muttered with a grin and she pulled herself closer to him. "And we know everything about each other, may as well update?"

Ivy sighed and tilted her head rolling her eyes "Yes, I slept with him, he was my first and pretty much my only, I kinda regret it though"

"How come? Was he bad?" Nate teased. And although Ivy found it amusing she simply replied back in a genuine tone "I didn't love him, always imagined I'd love the first person id sleep with" she shurgged, Nte nodded along in agreement.

"So what about you" she nudged him with her shoulder still holding onto her ha d, Nate but his lip and cringed "Do you really wanna know"

Ivy stopped, making him stop "Now I really do, who was it?" She said in a higher tone sounding even more curious. Nate shurgged "Mandy Hurst"

"M-Mandy Hurst?" She laughed. Mandy Hurst was one of those girls that Ivy spoke to but never really considered a friend. Mandy Hurst was dark skinned, tall, used to be kind of chubby and a little bratty. Mandy Hurst was everything Ivy was not.

"Yeah, it was college, I hadn't seen her in a while, to be honest I didn't really notice her she's changed so much"

"Huh, well what do you know, did you date?"

"No no, stupid really it was at a college party, I got wasted and it just sorta happened" he finished his sentence with an embarrassed laugh. He then pulled Ivy close to his body and his strong big hands gripped her waist "But no-one would ever be a patch on you"

Ivy couldn't help but grin widely "Great, now if I don't say it back I'll look like such an ass"

Nate pulled his head away from leaning on hers and gave an amused look on his face "You're already an ass, but a good kind of ass"

"I didn't even know they existed, personality wise"

"Trust me they do"

Nate leaned in to plant a kiss on Ivys lips, behind her he saw something and decided to tease her, he kept his lips barely a centimetre away from hers and then quickly pulled away and said "Oh look Candy floss" he then walked past her and over to the stall, Ivy turned to him and crossed her arms at his little joke she tried to keep a straight face but failed. Nate turned as he walked over to the stall and laughed to her then held his hand out again for her to join him.

* * *

**Looks like a date night for everyone! Leave a review below it helps me out a lot on what you think. Are you liking Ivy and Nate? Do you trust him?**


	23. Date night (2)

It was 11pm. Nate and Ivy had spent hours on the funfair games which they found dumb but still found them fun. Nate was rubbish at them, he won nothing. Ivy on the other hand, got it full clear shots on the shoot out came. She won the big bear. When they turned, she spotted a little girl around the age of six, she looked upset, she then heard her mom say "It's okay sweetheart we'll get the bear next time"  
Ivy didn't really want the bear. She went over and gave the bear to the little girl. It stopped the girl crying and gave the mother a sigh of the relief.

Ivy and Nate walked away, with his arm around her waist, her body close to his he mumbled to her "You gave away the bear!" pretending sounding shocked. Ivy laughed and lightly slapped him on the stomach. A while later they were now sat on a bench on the pier where all the street acts were happening. There was a guy on a huge unicycle doing some sort of tricks, a girl doing hula hoop tricks. A juggler. A breakdancer and a young lad on a guitar. He was the best, and his spot was placed right next to Nate and Ivy. They were sat together with sharing some french fries.

"How are things with Brandon then" Nate said with a laugh. Ivy looked to him and muffled a laugh "Still hates me"

Nate shook his head with another laugh "I never got what his problem was"

"Maybe it was you" Ivy pointed to him, Nate couldn't tell whether Ivy was serious or not. She then cracked a bigger smile "I'm kidding"

She looked back forward to the ocean, Nate still looked at her though. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she shuffled close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He grabbed some of the chips and planted them in his mouth. He sighed deeply.  
"What?" Ivy asked knowing that someone was wrong was with him. She knew him so well that she could tell.

"I didn't say anything"

"You're doing that thing"

"What thing?"

"That thing where you go..." she then sighed just like he did "And that means oh I have something on my mind ask me what it is"

"That's...okay I do have something on my mind"

"I knew it" Ivy sat up with her left leg still crossed over his leg and kept her right leg close next to it. She looked it as she was chewing on a chip. Nate looked at his hand that was resting on the arm of the bench and rubbed his thumb on his other fingers to try to gather his thoughts on how to say what he was going to say without it sounding it forceful.

"What..." he sighed trying to get his words out right "What happened on that day you got taken? I never knew" Ivy pulled a little smile and sighed to him, still with a smile on her face "Are we doing this now then?" she softly stated. Nate shrugged and nodded.  
Ivy rubbed her lips together "Okay...well it was the afternoon of the day we were going to go to the beach"

* * *

_It was August 20th 2009. The family were getting ready for a camp fire at the beach. The whole family were going and Nate was going to join, he hadn't really met the whole family yet despite being with Ivy for nearly three years. Well...he hadn't had a night out with them. Stef and Lena were in the kitchen making the food for the picnic they were going to have.  
"Shove off moron!" _

_"Whoa whoa hey there" Stef said to Ivy as she came down the stairs for yelling to what would most likely be Brandon "What's going on Bear?" Lena asked Ivy as she came into the kitchen stressed, laying her hands on the kitchen table. She looked up to them "I'm not fond of that boy"_

_"Ivy, what's he said"_

_"What he always says, why am I still here yadda yadda yadda" _

_Stef rolled her eyes about him. She didn't get why Brandon acted like this "Okay I will talk to him honey but please remember he is eleven and still very immature so please try to keep your temper, we don't like name calling"_

_"I could have called him worse-"_

_"Ivy" Lena warned her with a little smile trying not to laugh. Ivy held her hands up "Fine fine, I'll play nice"_

_"Good girl" _

_The door bell rung and Lena went to go answer it.  
"I'm gonna go grab my jacket and stuff"_

_"Okay sweets" Stef smiled to her. Ivy, not looking to who was at the door. Went upstairs. A few seconds later Lena walked back into the kitchen_

_"Honey Kaths here" Stef looked up to see her older sister was infact here coming up behind Lena into the kitchen. _

_"So she is, how's it going sis?" _

_"I'm moving" _

_Stef looked up "Oh...I got a new car freshener" she shrugged. Kath walked forward to Stef "Are you mad"_

_"Well, not really Kath it isn't like we are best buds...but what about Ivy?"_

_"What about her?" _

_Stef looked to Lena as to say 'help me here'  
Lena spoke for Stef "Well aren't you going to...miss her?" Kath shrugged "Why should I?"_

_Stef coughed a laugh "Nice Kath" Stef walked over to the sink and started to wash the tomatoes _

_"No I mean I'm not going to miss her because she's coming with me" Stef stopped what she was doing and looked straight out the window not really letting it sink in on what she had just heard, Lena stared at Stef just as shocked.  
Stef slowly turned to Kath "What?"_

_"Ivy is coming with me" _

_"I'm what?" Ivy stood at the bottom of the stairs. Stef looked to her "Sweetheart-"_

_"Tell her! Tell she can't do this" Ivy begged. _

_"Ivy, honey I'm your mother"_

_"When you choose to be! I haven't seen you in over two months, the last time I saw you, you were saying you never wanted me so why would I go with you?! Why do you WANT me to go with you"_

_"Because I want a clean start"_

_"You can't do the Kath" Stef said sternly, she walked over to Lena and held her arms out to Ivy who ran into Stef's embrace. Lena placed her hand on Ivy's back, Ivy sunk her head into Stef. Stef and Lena looked to Kath "She's going no-where" Lena said._

_"Really? Tell me, has your legal guardian ship been made official yet?"_

_"No it's meant to be finalized in the next few days-"_

_"Ah right see the problem there is, I was going to sign the permission thing but then when Dylan was set on starting this new life, I just thought it would be perfect to have my little girl with us"_

_"Little girl? Since when have you ever cared?" Ivy snarled as she lifted her head from Stef's body._

_"Of course I care"_

_"Yeah NOW" Stef added._

_Kath then walked into the dining room. They heard her shuffle things around, they didn't move. The three of them stuck close together, Kath soon walked back in with Ivy's passport in her hand "Leaving them in a cupboard, thought you were smarter than that?"_

_Ivy had her right arm around Stef's waist and her left hand clutched to Lena's hand. Stef looked Kath straight in the eyes and threatened  
"If you don't leave right now, I'll drag you out"_

_"Oh please Stef, stop acting like she is yours...but hey what should I expect? You're known for claiming kids to be yours when their not...do the twins get to see their REAL mother or?"  
Stef swung her right arm and gave a back hand slap to Kath across the face for her comment. Lena jumped and gasped loudly as it happened whilst Ivy made no sudden movements. She was trying to block everything out. _

_Kath turned her head back to Stef with now a stinging cheek "Pretty bad for a cop to assault someone"  
Stef ignored Kath's comment and just stared at her. Kath then looked to Ivy "That's it" Kath suddenly grabbed Ivy and began to try and drag her. Stef and Lena soon started screaming as they tried to hold onto her, eventually Ivy was forced to let go of Stef's waist and was being dragged, she kicked and jumped to try and get out of Kath's hold but nothing was working. Stef and Lena followed still shouting and crying, beginning to beg for Ivy not to be taken away.  
When Ivy and Kath got outside Stef and Lena stopped.  
_

_"What do we do?" Lena asked, crying. Stef had her eyes on Ivy. As quick as the blink of an eye Ivy was in the car, Stef ran down the steps "No!" she screaming as the car started up and began to drive, Stef turned to where the car should be but soon remembered it was at the mechanics.  
She ran down the road to the car but eventually she had to stop running.  
"IVY" _

* * *

"I saw her, she was down the road and she was on her knees...and that was the last time I saw her...I didn't even get to say goodbye to any of them"  
Nate looked down the ground feeling a weight of guilt "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"What? Nate you didn't, it doesn't bother me anymore I'm home now and that's all I care about"

"Yeah?" Nate wanted to reassure that she was okay. He hated whenever she got upset, even when they were little and if Ivy ever fell over or lost some kind of toy, Nate wouldn't like to see her cry as he would then get upset, but he always did one thing. And that was hold her hand.  
Nate then did exactly that, he slid his hand in hers, Ivy turned to him and smiled

"Yeah honest, I'm home with you" Ivy said she she lent her forehead against his. He did she a tear fall down her cheek, she knew he noticed and laughed it off as she brought her head back from leaning against him and wiped her cheek "It's happy tear I swear"

"I believe you...come on best get you home, don't want Jesus giving me the protective cousin speech again" Nate stood up and pulled Ivy up along with him not letting go of her hand. As they began to walk down the pier to the car park Ivy laughed  
"I'm twenty one and have a curfew by my fifteen year old cousin...god my life is messy"

* * *

Nate pulled up to the house and walked Ivy up the steps and to the door "This was the best time I've had in ages"

"Well of course it was, it was with me" Ivy raised her eye brows biting her lip. Nate nodded "A very valid point..." he slowly trailed off his sentence and looked at her lips, she noticed this and called him out on it "Nate I won't bite...well maybe a little"

Nate chuckled and pulled her lips onto his. His right hand was placed on the back of her neck as his left was firmly gripped on her hip. Both Ivy's hands rested on both sides of his jawline. Eventually he detached his lips "Good night, Ives"

Nate began to walk down the steps. Ivy stared at him as he walked, with her thumb in between her teeth, she debated but then eventually called him back  
"Nate..." he turned

"Do...do you wanna come in for some coffee?"

Nate smirked and then grinned showing his perfectly straight pearly white teeth, he was hoping she'd do that. He didn't want to leave her side just yet.  
"Coffee is my favorite thing"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. Do you think Ivy is suggesting actual coffee or something else? What do you think she's like at the end of a first date?**


	24. Date night is over

Ivy walked in with Nate behind her. They tried to keep quiet as the house was silent so she assumed everyone was in bed. They walked into the kitchen, mumbling and giggling. Ivy turned away from him from giggling and saw Sharon looking at them with her eyebrows raised, she had been reading until she was disturbed by the giggling of Ivy and Nate.

"Grandma" Ivy said surprised to see that she was still up and sat right there.

"Hi darling, nice night?"

"Yeah we just...came in for coffee"

"I bet you did" Sharon winked. Ivy tilted her head and softly shook it. She actually did mean coffee, it was no innuendo for sex.

"How were things tonight with them?"

"The kids?"

"Well your kid plus her wife"

Sharon smiled and laughed "Don't worry sweetheart, they actually have left for the night, gone to a hotel for _alone time_"

"Thank god" Ivy sighed with utter relief. Sharon nodded in agreement, she put her book aside and stood up, walking towards Ivy.

"I'm going to go bed...have fun" Sharon kissed Ivy on the cheek and went upstairs.

Ivy turned to Nate and then walked over to the coffee machine. She poured him some coffee and then the same for her "Damn I need a new mug" she mumbled quietly to herself "Why? What's up with it?"

"The handle is getting loose an stuff but doesn't matter" Ivy sat at the top of the table, closely to Nate.

"So what was the sudden worry about your Aunts for?"

Ivy took her mug away from her lips and put it back on the table and cleared her throat  
"It wasn't a big deal it's just that things have been tense between them lately and I was just worried, a lot has happened between them"  
she looked to him and shrugged "A lot happened whilst I was gone"

"Yeah it seems that way they have two new kids" Nate said with a laugh. Ivy nodded "Do you teach either of them?"

"Yeah Jude, Callie doesn't take gym but I've seen her at games and spoke to her a view times"

"They're such great kids"

"Yeah" Nate bit his bottom lip with a smile.

* * *

When Sharon went upstairs she jumped out of her skin when she saw Jesus, Mariana and Callie standing in the hall way "Heavens sake!" she shrieked in a whisper  
"Sorry Grams" Jesus whispered.

"What are you kids doing up?"

"It's not like we have school in the morning, plus we heard Ivy come in...and not alone it seems" Mariana answered.

"What are they doing?" Callie whispered

"Having 'coffee'...whatever coffee leads to I don't know"

"Oh please Grandma! Ivy won't give it up on the first date" Mariana laughed as she folded her arms

"Hm I dunno they waited five years" Callie nudged Mariana with a giggled. Jesus rolled his eyes "Can we PLEASE not talk about Ivy having sex...PLEASE" Jesus cringed. Sharon rolled her eyes and gently pushed the three of them at a time back into their bedrooms  
"Alright get back in there you go, bed bed bed"

They all did as they were asked and went into their bedrooms. Sharon was going to sleep in Brandon's room as he would have slept on the floor, but since Stef and Lena were away for the night, she decided to sleep in their room instead.

* * *

Nate touched Ivy's hand, entwining their fingers together and their lips touched.  
"Easy there" she laughed pulling back as she felt Nate getting more intense and more heated.  
"Just because I made you coffee doesn't mean you're getting laid tonight"

Nate sighed but not with frustration, he smiled with his mouth kept shut.  
"I wasn't even suggesting..." he chuckled.

"Of course you weren't"

"I wasn't!" he laughed again, he kissed her quickly and then took a sip of his coffee. All of a sudden, Ivy's phone rang. It was Lottie. Ivy excused herself from the table and walked away a little and answered.  
"Hey Lots"

**"Hi babe, I am really sorry to do this on your date-by the way how's that going?"**

"Really really well"

**"Well I'm gonna ruin it...because Nate needs to come home"**

"What why?"

**"Milo, he's drunk and has left his keys in the apartment and is locked out, Nate needs to come home to get him in-Milo stop tugging on my sleeve this is new!" **

Ivy frowned then commented "He got drunk last night at the party too"

**"Yeah well he's no alcoholic, it was his cousins bachelor party tonight"**

Ivy nodded and sighed disappointingly "Okay..." she then turned and looked to Nate as she said "I'll send him back now"

**"Thank you honey, I'm sorry about this-Milo I swear to god I'll break you if you puke on my boots! Ivy please hurry him-MILO NO-"**

Nate looked at her oddly and confused. When Ivy got off the phone he kept his eyes on her  
"What?"

"You gotta go, Milo is drunk and locked out"

"That guy always has a habit of messing up my nights" Nate frowned. He hoped up off the stood and put his jacket back on. Ivy walked over to the door with him.  
He stood outside the door and turned to her "I had an amazing night"

"Yeah, me too" she smiled warmly.

"We'll do it again sometime" Nate kissed her on the cheek and began to walk to his car.

"Will we?" she called with a cheeky smirk. He gave her one last look, a smile and a wink. And then got in his car. Ivy slowly closed the door and leant her forehead against it for a moment, when she turned she saw Jesus standung behind her with a teasing smrik on his face "What?" Ivy tilted her head not appriciating him winding her up.

"Nothing love bug" he laughed. He stated he had a point for bothering her, out of his back pocket he pulled out an envelope with the name IVY. Written in it, he handed it to her.

"This was left in the door step for you" lvy looked at it curiously as he opened it. When she unfolded it and began to read, her whole facial expression dropped totally. Jesus noticed but didn't comment yet. She fit more and more worried as she read it, almost scared. She looked up after reading it "Did you see who left it?"

"No?" Jesus shook his head "Are you sure?" She pushed her words more sternly.

Yes I'm sure" Jesus unfolded his arms "Ivy what's wrong?"

Ivy stressfully but her bottom lip "Listen, if you see anyone drop these letters do not approach them, and burn these letter if we get any more do you understand?" Jesus nodded.

"Okay, promise me you'll do as I have asked"

"What's going on-"

"PROMISE" she stressed.

Alright, yeah I promise" he out his hand on his heart as he spoke. Ivy sighed with relief and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you...it's my mess don't worry about it"

Ivy began to walk to the back heard to her room "Go bed Jesus, goodnight honey"

"G-Goodnight?" Jesus said still a little confused on what had just happened. When Ivy got outside she glanced to the letter once more. When she got in her room she buried it under sheets of draft writing paper in her draw and tried to forget about it. Got changed and went to sleep. Jesus also lay in bed but couldn't sleep. He didnt undertsand what got over Ivy...what was happening to her?

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. Any ideas who the letter could be from?**


	25. Cousin Time

11am. Stef and Lena came through the door. Just as they did, Mariana and Jude came downstairs and greeted them "Moms!" they ran over to them and gave them a hug.  
"Hey guys" Lena laughed.

"Did you have a good night?" Mariana asked, Stef smiled and nodded as she played with her daughters hair "Yes thank you baby"

"Kind of ran off huh?" Jude laughed.

"Yeah well mom and I just needed some time alone that's all" Lena shrugged with her arm around Jude. Jude understood, clearly he had been worried about the arguing, he was glad to see them leave last night for a night away, he was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew what could happen to couples, he knew the hard times they could go through, he knew because his _original _mom and dad had their fair share of problems and he'd hear fights all the time from them, he defiantly understood.

Ivy then came through the door "Oh speaking of nights out" Lena said as she looked to Ivy. As she soon as heard her voice, Ivy looked up to Lena and smiled  
"How was yours?"

"It was nice" Ivy nodded as she walked over and gave them both hugs "You know? It was very familiar and comfortable so yeah I had a great time, what about you two?"

"Very nice"

"I bet, dirty stop outs" Ivy laughed. Stef and Lena didn't comment, they simply exchanged a satisfied look to each other.

* * *

12pm. Jesus was still asleep. It baffled the whole family that he ha been asleep for so long. Ivy had plans for today, and it included him. He was awaken by a splash of water on his face. He groaned heavily and sat up quickly "What the hell?!" he moaned to Ivy who held the now empty cup in her hand. She giggled  
"It was your moms idea"

"Great...fantastic" he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, up and at em...we're going out"

"Out?"

"Yeah I'm taking you all to the beach"

"Who is all?"

"You, Mari, Jude and Callie"

"No Brandon?"  
Ivy smirked and shook her head "No, he was asked but he denied"  
Neither of them were surprised. Jesus was a little annoyed and upset that his brother won't spend time with his siblings because of his anger with Ivy.  
"It's fine, come on monkey get dressed and be down in ten"

"Ten?" he whined as she left the room.

"Ten! Your pretty face can handle that"

* * *

He actually took twelve minutes but they let that slide. All of the kids were downstairs and ready to go. Just as they were going to head out the door. Ivy turned to Brandon "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm sure" he bluntly replied. Stef and Sharon rolled their eyes as Lena just shook her head. You could see that Ivy was trying.  
"Fine suit yourself" she mumbled then looking up to the three ladies "See you later guys"

"Bye have fun and BE CAREFUL" Stef raised her eyebrows

"Don't worry" Ivy winked then leaving with the kids.

Stef walked over to Brandon and nudged him in the back "Why didn't you go?"

He simply shrugged. She sighed "Y'know B, if you keep acting like this...you'll end up losing a relationship with your siblings, Ivy is here to stay, and they love her if you turn against her a look like...like a jackass then they may turn against you and do you really want that?" Brandon sighed and said nothing.

Stef then said nothing to him and turned to Sharon "Mom don't you need to pack"

"Want to get rid of me?" Sharon laughed.

"Of course not mom I was just wondering"

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow so I've done a little"

"Okay well I'll take you to the airport tomorrow"

"Thank you sweetheart"

* * *

When the five of them got the beach. Callie got out the blanket and Mariana gotten the food out of the basket. They all sat down together and started to eat.

"Did you kiss him?" Mariana nudged Ivy in a teasing way. Ivy rolled her eyes and laughed "Of course I did"

"He seems like a good kisser" Callie said whilst gazing in her train of thought, she came back down to earth when she saw them all look at her. "Sorry..."

Ivy laughed "It's cool and he is, even when we were kids"

"Was he your first kiss?" Jude asked as he chewed on his ham sandwich. Ivy nodded "I was ten"

* * *

_Ivy, Nate, Milo and Lottie were all in the park. Milo was too busy bothering Lottie. Ivy and Nate were by the big tree talking "My mom told me that highschool is harder"_

_"Really? My Aunts girlfriend Lena is a teacher and she said it was fun"_

_"Teachers are supposed to say that silly, to try and get you to go to school but it won't work on me"_

_"School is important Nathan" _

_"Not to me"  
Ivy frowned "I need you to stay with me through school, as long as we have each other what could go wrong!?" she smiled to him. Nate smiled back and held her hand "I'll still be there! I gotta protect you from all those boys"_

_"Ha, why?"_

_"Because when you have your first kiss it has to be with a boy who is good for you, who cares about you"_

_"That's only two boys, you and Milo...and we've only known Milo for three months" _

_"So only I can give you a kiss?"  
Ivy shrugged with a giggle. __She looked at him oddly by the way he was looking at her, like he was planning something "What, Nathan?"_

_Quick like a flash, Nate grabbed Ivy's face and kissed her a soft and quick peck on the lips. Granted it took her by surprise. "What was that for?"_

_"I wanted your first kiss to be from someone who loves you and I do" Ivy laughed, Nate playfully punched her arm softly "I mean as a friend silly"  
They started to walk away and back to the swing, Ivy glanced to Nate "Thanks, for my first kiss" _

_"It's okay, it was my first one too and I know you love me aswell" she said nothing. She got all embarrassed."My dad tells me that silence is always an answer" Nate laughed as he teased her._

* * *

"Aw that's so sweet!" Mariana clapped her hands excitedly like she always does.

"Go on then Mari, who was yours?"

"Erm Zac"

Ivy looked to Callie but didn't ask. She knew the answer, it was Liam and he wan't worth mention, she simply looked to Callie and nodded giving her a wink.  
"Jude?"  
Jude shook his head with a smile "No-one" Ivy smirked and ruffled his hair.  
She then turned to Jesus "Well we know mine was you" Jesus said. Ivy stared to him and looked to everyone else who looked at them rather freaked out. She slapped him on the shoulder "See? Now you made us like weirdos" she looked to the others

"Lemme explain, when he was little, like when he was here for about two months maybe, he was playing outside and he tripped..."

_Ivy was in the kitchen, she looked out to the window as she was getting a glass of water from the sink. Jesus was outside playing with his toy plane. He was still a little shy around Ivy. But he was still more hospitable that Brandon. She looked down for a moment to her magazine and then heard a thud and a cry from outside, she looked up curiously and then saw Jesus on the floor on the concrete part of the garden, he was holding his knee and sobbing. Ivy put down her stuff and went outside to him.  
"Jesus?" He looked up sheepishly and didn't say anything, he just batted his big brown watery eyes and sniffled up from sobbing.  
__Ivy crouched down to his level and softly placed her hands over his that were on his knee.  
"Let me look" she soothingly said. He surprised himself by doing so and letting her look. _

_His knee was bleeding, and it was scratched. Ivy made a hissing noise to express that it must be sore "Stay here" she got back up and went to the first aid box and got out a bandage, she walked back out and crouched back down, she first wiped the blood with a cold wet cloth and then began to wrap the bandage around his knee  
"Y'know when I was your age I fell like this too, I cried for so long, but Aunt Stef did exactly this, she took good care of me and then I stopped crying...which I've noticed you have also stopped" she looked to him. _

_Jesus sniffled and nodded. "Does-Does she really take good care?"_

_"Yeah, I know she and Aunt Lena haven't been your moms for that long but trust an insider on this family, it's a good one, you and your sister are going to be just fine here" she winked to him. He smiled but then complained "It still hurts..."_

_"Hm, well I heard there is something that can make everything feel better"_

* * *

"So I gave him a little kiss to make him feel better"

They all looked to Jesus, teasing him at him being so 'cute' as a child. "Shut up" he rolled his eyes. Ivy nudged him and pinched his cheek "Such a darling little man" she said in a sappy voice as to talking to a baby.

Twenty minutes later, Jude, Mariana and Jesus went for ice cream. They had been gone for five minutes.

"The waves look good today" Callie said looking to Ivy from looking to the sea. Ivy laughed and shook her head "Oh no you don't I don't even have a board anymore"

"So if we got a board for you right now, would you surf?"

"Maybe but Cals it's been a while"

"At least you have a talent" Callie shrugged

"Hey now" Ivy said not liking what she was hearing, she took Callie's hand. "I don't like hearing you talk like that, you're awesome at the guitar and Aunt Lena shown me your photography, you are talented, don't ever put yourself down Callie talent comes from the confidence within, and you have to embrace it" Ivy kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie smiled widely "You really believe that"

"Of course I do, you just gotta believe it too"

"Everything okay?" Mariana asked curiously as they came over with their ice creams and sitting back down.

"Yes fine, can't a cousin hold her cousin's hand?"

Callie looked to Ivy who was looking at Mariana and smirked. It felt to her like her family was growing and growing by the day. Ivy was family too and she loved that Ivy had accepted her as a cousin so quickly. She had been back for over a month now and she accepted her on day one.

A voice was then heard that came close and behind Ivy and Callie  
"So is this purely family or is any old folk invited?" Ivy knew who it was. She smirked and turned around "You just can't keep away" she teased.  
Nate stood with a wide grin on his face. Ivy looked to what he was holding.

"What're you doing with that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're going surfing"

"No you're going surfing"

Ivy tilted her head and glanced to her eager cousins. Ivy felt Callie's hand give a tight squeeze. "Nate I..."

"Come on Ives"

"Ives?" Jesus laughed, Nate nodded and pointed "My name for her bro"

They all chuckled. Nate looked back to her, she smiled and bit her lip.  
"Come on Ives, ready to get back in the water?"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below.**


	26. Untold memories

Ivy looked out to the sea as she was being egged by everyone. She looked at them all. She cracked a smile and groaned at being convinced to do it. She took off her t-shirt and shorts as her bikini was underneath. It took a few moments for Nate to admire her body. Ivy pushed him "Eyes up here" she didn't say it out of embarrassment, she said it because Jesus was burning eyes into Nate's head. Nate looked down to Jesus who was cracking his knuckles. Nate laughed nervously and patted Jesus on the back. He knew how strong Jesus was and it was likely Jesus could give him a fair ass kicking.

Callie lent Ivy a bobble, as she propped up her hair she revealed two more tattoos. Two that no-one knew about before. The first one was on the back of her neck, it was a rather small black tree that had no leaves on it apart from six that were falling off it. The second one was on her right shoulder at the top, it was a quote that said  
_'Family, like branches on a tree, we all grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one' _When Nate saw that he looked and her and smiled but she didn't notice.

"Whoa!" The kids stood up and examined them. Ivy stood there "Uh you guys done?"

"Ivy these are awesome is..." Jesus put his finger on the quote tattoo "Is that?"

"About you guys? Yes" Ivy looked to Callie and Jude "That means you two aswell" she then gave them a wink.  
"I can't believe you're making me do this"

"What's so bad about the water? You used to love it"

_"You think you can do that to my car?! I'll teach you a fuckin' lesson, I'm fuckin' gonna drown you and leave your cold body for your step-daddy to find" _

Ivy rubbed her eyelids "Yeah I know, I suppose it'll be good to get back in"  
"Yeah go!" Mariana nudged her. Ivy looked to her and then began to go to the water. She ran towards the water, her feet sinking in the wet sand. She looked down to the water.

_"I...CAN'T BREATHE...STOP IT-" _

Ivy took a deep breath and walked further into the water. As the rest watched her from a far, Jesus noticed her hesitation and commented "Do you know why she is hesitating getting in the water?" he asked anyone listening. And they all were, and they were all asking the same question.

"You saw that too?!" Mariana slapped his shoulder.

"Maybe she's nervous?" Jude said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe" Nate shrugged back, he stared to her and tilted his head "Or maybe..."

"What?" they all asked him at the same time. Nate didn't want to worry to them, but he didn't want to lie to them either. He looked to them.  
"There...there is a lot she doesn't like to talk about from when she was in San Francisco"

"Yeah but are there even beaches there?"

"Well yeah I'm pretty sure...but I wasn't exactly thinking of a beach, like maybe something happened-I dunno she's been through a lot from what I have heard about her mom and step-dad but I'm sure you know"

"Actually...we don't" Callie admitted speaking for them all. Nate looked to them confused, Callie nodded "Like you said there is a lot she doesn't like to talk about"  
Nate nodded and looked back to Ivy. She was still standing there. Ivy looked out and couldn't do it. She slowly turned back around and began to walk back slowly, Nate sighed through his nostrils and mumbled "Well that's not right"

"So what about her step-dad?" Mariana asked.

"She told me that he could be an ass at times and then really nice to her, he was protective of her but it wasn't necessary him it was his friends, he and his friends were druggies and they used to come over to the apartment...that's all she would say about it" He quickly shut up as she came close enough for her to hear them.

"What happened?" Jesus raised his arms up, Ivy laughed "Waters too cold"

"Seriously?" Callie asked since it was so warm. "Yeah may not look it but it is"

Bit licked her bottom lip as she finished that sentence and it did not go unnoticed to Nate. A little later on, Jesus was sunbathing but didn't dare to take his vest off, Callie and Jude didn't know about the tattoo and he was scared that they could let it slip. Mariana was doing the same with her music in, humming along to it. Whilst Callie was helping Jude build a sand kingdom.

Nate came back from a swim, he asked Ivy to come with him but she past, she just watched him. When he came back, she threw him a towel and he sat next to her "So, you gonna tell me or?"

"What're you talking about" she knew what he was talking about.

"Come on Ives, I know for a fact that water was warm, I knew you were lying by the way you licked your bottom lip after you said it was cold, you always do that when you are lying"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You never do, not yesterday or Friday or even when you were in San Francisco-"

"I get it Nathan" That's when he knew he was walking on thin ice, but he needed to push her "Let me understand"

"I don't want you to..."

"Ivy will you please just!-"

"He tried to kill me? Okay? Happy now?" Ivy turned to him and snarled, she tried to say it quiet for Jesus, Mariana, Callie and Jude not to hear. Nate gulped heavily  
"What the hell are you talking about" he whispered grabbing hold of her hand softly, Ivy shook her head and closed her eyes, a tear fell down from her cheek that Nate quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"A friend of Dylan's he-one day he tried to feel me up, he touched me up and...I smashed his car up for him touching me"

"Yeah you told me this, you got him arrested"

"That's just what I told you and my aunts, yes he got thrown in jail...but it didn't necessary happen the way I said it did"

"Why did you lie? Well not lie I mean twist it?"

"Because the truth is how I almost died, the truth is why I can't get in the water" Ivy raised her arm to motion the sea as she spoke with more tears falling down her face. Ivy wiped her face with her wrists and sniffled.  
"It happen about two days after I smashed up Eddie's car..."

_I was home alone, Kath and Dylan were at their lay paying jobs whilst I was at home. It was like he knew, in fact he did know. I was in my room as usual, for my bath to be done. A knock at the door went, when I opened it I thought Kath or Dylan forgot something but I was wrong...It was Eddie. He was pissed, clearly, I tried to shut the door on him but that son of a bitch was strong, he kicked the door open and grabbed me from behind...his arm was wrapped around my chest and his other was wrapped around my waist so there was literally no escape from him, sure I kicked and yelled but nothing. I said 'What the hell do you think you're doing' and he said '_You think you can do that to my car?! I'll teach you a fuckin' lesson, I'm fuckin' gonna drown you and leave your cold body for your step-daddy to find' clearly Eddie and Dylan had fallen out over the car smashing, so he took my into the bathroom, and my bath was full. I don't know why he even thought of going in the bathroom but he did. He stopped the bath from over flowing and began to dunk my head in the water...to drown me. I told him to stop as he raised my head every now and then to scream abuse that I couldn't breathe...__

"Luckily he didn't get the chance to actually kill me since Dylan walked in and found him doing it, Dylan grabbed him and beat him black and blue, I fell unconscious but Dylan did CPR and I was okay but..."

"But you can't get in the water because you're scared of drowning" Nate said with his bottom lip wobbling ever now and then. It was really getting to him, and what scared him the most is that this was only one of many things she had to go through. Ivy nodded still wiping falling tears "I just feel that he's going to jump up from the water and drag me under"

"It'll never happen, baby"

"But I still fear it, even if I know it won't happen"

"Hey, look at me"

She looked to him, he gave her a little reassuring smile "I got you"

She gave a grateful smile and rubbed his hand that was locked her hers.  
"I know you do"

"So on another note, what about these tattoos ey, story behind them?" He was trying to change the subject to try and make her less upset. She cracked a tiny smile "Well, the quote is clearly about my family but so is the tree, you see the tree is empty because it has lost its remaining leaves, it shows that the tree has lost the very important parts that makes it what it is, and there are six leaves...I am the tree and the leaves are Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana even Brandon...and you, because you guys were the most important things that I had lost" Nate smiled and felt so moved, he kissed her softly "That's beautiful...I mean totally depressing but still beautiful" she smiled with his face close to his. Nate laid down on the sand and raised his eyes-brows "Come on, lets cuddle on the sand like the good old days" he was trying his best to cheer her up, and it was working. She giggled and lay down next to him. She turned her head to look at him  
"How did I ever get through them five year without you?"

"I could ask you the same question" he then kissed her hand and gave her a wink.

Jesus opened her eyes and looked over to them, he saw both Nate and Ivy had their eyes closed. He slowly and sneakily stood up trying to to wake Mariana or Ivy and Nate, he walked away a little bit "Where are you going?" Callie asked as her and Jude were looking at him. Jesus shown his phone  
"Gotta call Hayley"

He flat out lied. He called someone else.  
*beep beep...beep beep*  
"Hi baby"

"Mom"

"Jesus"

"There's something you and mama need to know...about Ivy"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below**


	27. Heart to Heart

"Uh huh yes sweetheart I know this tale how do you...what?...are you sur...well when did she...okay, thank you for letting us know baby, no I'm not mad I promise, I'll see you shortly baby" Stef hung up and slowly dropped her phone on the bed where she was sat. Lena looked to Stef from behind as she was folding duvet sheets into the basket.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Do you remember when Ivy told us about that guy who felt her up?..." Stef said as she looked at her finger circling the duvet. Lena nodded "And she smashed his car and got him arrested? Yeah I'm familiar"

"Well apparently we aren't as familiar as we were let on...she left some very vital parts out" Lena immediately dropped the basket on the side and crawled on the bed to sit next to Stef. Her ears were very much peeled. Stef sighed and glanced to her and then looked back to the bed.

"That guy..._Eddie_...he was sent down for attempted murder...the victim he tried to murder was Ivy" Lena frowned, confused and quite frankly in utter shock, all she could say was "What?..."

"I know, the thing I don't get is why she lied to us, we're meant to be the most important people in her life we raised her I'm-"

"Her mother?"

"What?" Stef said, now stood up with her hands on her hips. She knew what Lena meant but she was trying to act dumb. "That's what you see herself as to her, you see yourself as her mother"

Stef said nothing, she just looked away from her. Lena then stood up and placed her hand on Stef's arm "And that's not a bad thing, because you are"  
Stef looked to her wife and tried to keep herself from getting too worried  
"I just wished she told us, and it makes me wonder, if she lied about this then..."

"Then what else is she hiding from us" Lena finished Stef's sentence. Stef lightly nodded as she dropped her arms moving her body onto Lena's wanting to be held. Lena knew this and did exactly that "We'll sit her down and talk as soon as she gets home"

* * *

Ivy sat up from a long nap next to Nate who was still asleep, she looked over to see Mariana reading a magazine. Callie taking photos, Jude talking to Jesus. When Jesus saw that Ivy was up he turned to her and gave her a hard look. He wasn't mad, but he was slightly guilty that he told Stef something that Ivy wanted to keep a secret. But Ivy didn't notice this look. She looked to Nate and hit his leg

"Wake up" Nate did exactly that.

"We better get going guys" she said to them all, they had been there for hours and were all ready for home. Everyone quickly stood up and started to pack away their things. Nate put his arm around Ivy's waist as she watched them.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, you cheered me up I promise" Ivy nodded as she walked out of his attempt of an embrace. Jesus looked to her and quickly dodged her eye contact. Ivy now noticed this "You okay, monkey?"

"Of course, why?"

"If you looked away any faster your eyeballs would have flew out of their sockets" she laughed.

"Sorry, thought my phone was dropping out of my pocket" he laughed off the bad excuse.

* * *

When they got home. Mariana and Callie went up to their bedroom, Jude went to the living room with Sharon. Sharon now knew about what had happened to Ivy, and although she was just as worried. Stef had requested for Sharon to let Stef and Lena speak to Ivy so it doesn't look like she is being cornered. Ivy walked in the kitchen holding Nate's hand, Jesus stood behind her and stopped at the arch frame. When Ivy saw their faces she stopped and murmured  
"Uh-Oh...that's not some pretty faces"

Nate felt awkward. He didn't know what to say or do.  
"Ivy...we know...about Eddie" Stef confessed to her. Ivy heavily gulped, she slowly turned her head to see Jesus look at her guilty "You heard then"

"Every word, and I'm sorry but they had to know" Jesus then turned around and went upstairs. Ivy had to admit she was impressed at how sneaky he had been.

"Maybe I should go-"

"No" Ivy stopped Nate from letting go of her hand "No please stay" Nate looked to Stef and Lena "Is this okay?"

"Of course it is" Lena nodded with Stef's agreement. Ivy sat down with Nate next to her. Stef gulped heavily and grabbed Ivy's hands "Why didn't you tell us? Hm?"

Ivy sighed and shook her head "I didn't want to worry you, you don't need to worry about what happened in San Francisco, what happened happened"

"And we do get that honey but the thing is, this isn't just any old thing...he tried to kill you, this man was done for attempted murder"  
Ivy got chills down her spine hearing it. She was trying to keep on a hard face like she always does. She constantly has her walls up but inside she is screaming from remembering every single moment of that day.  
"I know it was-"

"If it wasn't for your 'step-dad' you would have been dead right now-"

"Stef" Lena warned her to calm down as she saw Ivy become more and more upset. When Stef saw her face she did back off, Stef's emotions were getting the best of her. "Look, Ivy was scared, she didn't want to say anything to me but...I pushed it" Nate tried his best at defending Ivy's choices on keeping quiet. But to Stef and Lena it didn't exactly explain much.  
"Yes but we would have liked to know this, like we've said this is vital and I'm sorry I snapped baby I really am but it's just..." Stef rubbed her forehead and then carried on "What scared the hell out of me, was the fact that we almost lost you for good and wasn't even aware that we almost did" Stef had tears falling down her cheeks that Ivy quickly wiped away. Lena looked to them and knew that this was a pure moment between Ivy and Stef. And she was okay with it. Even though Stef had asked Lena to be there she could tell this was something that they needed to talk about, they had more understanding. It was an Elkin family talk. And again she was okay with it. The same went with Nate, Ivy asked him to stay but he knew it was between them two also.

Nate glanced to Lena and knew they were on the same page about this. Lena stood up "Okay, I'm going to let you two talk about this"

"Honey-"

"No Stef it's okay, you guys have more ground on this" Lena nodded as she rubbed Stef's back, she then went over to Ivy and hugged her tightly

"I'm just glad that you are okay" Lena let go of her and cupped her face "Also please tell me if anything else is needed to be told, yes?" Ivy nodded

"I will" Lena smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Lena then tugged on Nate's shirt "Come on you, come make yourself useful and help me water the plants"

"Yes m'am" Nate joked saluting her, he looked to Ivy warmly and placed a tender kiss on her cheek then getting dragged by the hand by Lena. "You're gonna rip my hand off boss" Nate laughed as he walked down the hallway with Lena "Don't be so whiny!"

Ivy turned to Stef and wiped the more tears that were falling down her face "Stop the crying, you'll stain your cheeks" Stef cracked a tiny smile.  
"Remember that? That's how you used to stop me from crying by saying my cheeks would stain" Ivy smiled trying to get Stef to look at her. Stef smiled again, sniffled and looked to her "Yeah, I remember"

Ivy licked her bottom lip, waiting for Stef to speak "I just...I just don't want to lose you again"

"Look at me, if you haven't noticed I'm not dead"

"Ivy stop, get that wall down"

Ivy stared to Stef and bit her lip, then shaking her head "I can't"

"I can't see the real you, I can't see the emotion you really feel, get that wall down" Ivy stared to Stef and then dropped her head to look at the floor. And then she did let those walls fall. Stef knew this by seeing Ivy sob loudly. She looked up to Stef and then quickly looked away, she turned her body and rested her head in her hands as her elbows lay on the table. She cried and cried. "I was so scared, I can still remember when I was gasping for air...and everything I came out from the water he told me abuse on how he was going to kill me and how I could never get out of it... I begged and fought but...and God knows I was so scared, I still am I...I...please don't let it happen to me again"

"Never! I'd never let that! Baby" Stef grabbed Ivy and wrapped her arms around her tightly "I don't know everything that has happened but I do know that what happened then will never happen now, you're home safely with us, I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you if I could help it, I promise"

"Promises are made to be broken" Ivy said as her crying lowered.

Stef looked confused, as she cradled Ivy's head she said "How did you get like this? You never used to think like that"

Ivy pulled away as Stef then wiped the tears off Ivy's cheeks "I'm not who I used to be...I've gone through hell and it's changed me, and for that I am sorry"

Stef shook her head and pulled her in again "We all change over time love, and I can understand even more that you have your walls up but you don't need to do that with me, and maybe as time goes on, you'll change once more, you'll change to let people in more" Stef kissed Ivy on the forehead longingly "One of the biggest regret in my life was not going to find you, and I would have if I had any clue where you were, so for that I am sorry, I am sorry because I don't want you to ever feel alone in this world because you are not, you mean the world to me and I love you so much"

"I love you too"

* * *

Later on that night. Nate had stayed for tea and spent the whole day with the family. Everyone was outside talking and laughing. After her long talk with Stef she felt better even though there was so much more she wasn't telling them. When it got to 10pm. Everyone decided it was best to go to bed since they all had work or school in the morning. Nate walked into the kitchen where Ivy was at the time. He went behind her and kissed the back of her head "Well, sweetdreams" Nate squeezed her hand and then walked away towards the hallway. Ivy said nothing. She then looked up and eventually spoke "Wait"

Nate turned and looked at her, confused.

She then took a deep breath and held out her hand for him to take and said "Don't go"

* * *

**I'm not too happy with the last bits but I'll upload anyway won't get any better haha. Please leave thoughts/reviews below.**


	28. Almost all the way

Nate looked at her, not quite knowing whether this was a test or not. The reason he thought this is because Ivy used to love playing games, she used to love giving him an option and if he took it she would tell if he was thinking with his head or with his crotch. He walked forward to her with the same suspicious look on his face.

"You sure?" Ivy had her hand still stuck out "Of course I'm sure, I just...I just really need you tonight _please_"

Nate took her hand and nodded "Of course" Ivy gave him a small smile and led him to her room, an eyeful Jude watched Ivy lead her newly back together boyfriend into her room and quietly gasped. He ran upstairs to tell Mariana "No, no..." Mariana laughed, she went looked out the window in the hall that shows the back yard and she saw that Ivy was infact leading Nate to her room "No freaking way" she Mariana mumbled to herself with Callie behind her. Mariana looked to Callie, they both laughed in shock and then looked back out.  
"Didn't Ivy show that she didn't like you two spying on her?" Brandon said as he walked from the bathroom to his room. Callie and Mariana scowled at him for trying to ruin their fun, they looked to each other and knew that he was in fact right. Nodding to each other they then left the window and went back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Well it's certainly different than the last one"

"You mean the fact I haven't got a nine year old in my room?"

"Y'know that may be it" Nate said with a laugh as Ivy came back out from the bathroom, in a baggy grey t-shirt with black not too baggy hareem pants. She walked over and sat down on the bed as he remained stood and looking at her "Come here" she whispered as she patted on the bed. He did as he was asked and sat down next to her. "Thank you for today"

"You've said that like three times already, there's no need to thank"

"There's every need...I love the fact that I always have you with me and I love..." Ivy lost her train of thought as she looked at his lips, before he even had chance to notice her lips were pressed against his. He tangled his fingers in her smooth blonde hair. Ivy pulled his body closer to hers as she gripped onto the collar of his shirt. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck, and then her arms were wrapped around his neck loosely altogether as Nate's arms wrapped around her waist, his lifted her and onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips broke apart to catch their heavy breaths. Their foreheads pressed against each others. Ivy smiled with her eye's closed and then slowly shook her head, she knocked her head back to look to him "I erm..." she laughed still trying to catch her breath from the very fast and very heated moment she was coming back down to earth from.

"Not to make this sound like I'm 'leading you on' but I kind of wanted you to stay to just, hold me"  
Nate smiled and laughed he bit his bottom lip, he softly pushed the piece of the hair that was in her face to behind her ear.  
"I'd want nothing more...besides second base on the first few dates that's gotta be some sort of good sign right?" Ivy looked at him and gave an amused sound from his little witty sentence bit nodded "It is" she lent her forehead against his again and then got off his lap and slid into bed, she patted next to her for him to join her.

"If I knew we were having a sleepover like the good old days, I would have packed my jammies" he laughed as he lay next to her. Ivy smiled as she pressed her back against his body, taking his arm and pulling it over her she then kissed his hand. Nate smirked and kissed the back of her head then lifted his head and kissed her cheek and whispered "Goodnight"

* * *

The next morning. Just as everyone was getting up for work and school, Mariana and Callie noticed that Ivy wasn't out of her room. They also knew that Stef and Lena had no idea that Nate was in there sleeping with her. Stef looked at her watch as she was chewing on a bowl of cereal "Shouldn't she be up?"

"Well she seemed to be...occupied last night" Mariana muttered as she was trying to keep her laughter down. Everyone looked to her. Callie also tried to keep her laughter, Jude looked at them with his eyebrows raised hoping they don't land Ivy in it whilst Brandon didn't really care that much although he did also find it partly amusing. Jesus didn't know as Jude didn't tell him. Stef and Lena looked at her in confusion and also Callie for that mattered.

"What do you mean?" Lena laughed at their laughter from being out of the loop.

"Well-she's got a friend in there" Callie slowly stated out to make it sound not as scandalous. Lena looked to Stef as Stef did the same to her, they then got the grasp and their heads snapped back to Callie "Nate?"

"Who else?" Jude shrugged "You knew too!" Lena pointed to him. She wasn't angry she was just a little surprised. Jude giggled and nodded.

Sharon laugh and clapped her hands together just once but loudly "High five to Ivy"

"Not exactly helping mother" Stef said in a hushed tone "Right well then" Stef went to go to the garage. She was quickly stopped by the grab on the arm by Lena "You can't just barge in there"

"She's got a boy in her room-what? Why are you looking at me like that"

Lena tilted her head and said in an almost whisper "She's twenty one years old, honey, I don't think you can exactly tell her whether she can or cannot sleep with her boyfriend"

"A boyfriend who she has been with for like three days"

"Yeah but in all fairness she has loved him for about seven years" Jesus interrupted, Mariana shrugged and nodded "He is right it's not as if he is some random guy she just met they kind of waited to be _in each others arms_"

"Stop her before I throw up" Brandon laughed.

"For goodness sake Stephanie she'll be up soon" Sharon rolled her eyes and stated in her usual loud voice. Stef sighed and looked to Lena who motioned her to come and sit down for breakfast.

* * *

Ivy's eyes slowly opened, she looked to the clock on her side table. She blinked slowly to make her vision clearer. When she saw the time her eyes widened instantly "Shit...shit" she started to tap Nate "Nate wake up"

"Mm?" He groaned as he was still half asleep. Ivy rolled her eyes and plucked a hair off the arm that rested over her body. It very much woke him up "Ah! Bloody hell"

"We're gonna be late, come on get up" Ivy quickly shot up and ran to her wardrobe, grabbed an outfit and then ran into the bathroom "Don't go in there in my watch" he called. He had no reply, he simply heard a little giggle. Nate sat up and sent a text to Milo.

**HEY BUD PLEASE BRING A BAG OF CLOTHES FROM MY WARDROBE, I NEED A FRESH TANK TOP AND SOME JOGGERS. CHEERS MAN. **

As soon as Ivy was dressed which surprisingly didn't take too long. She wore a medium shade a black t-shirt along with a long grey leather jacket where the big flaps of the jacket flopped backwards over some of the front. Black jean pants and smart brown leather ankle boots. Her hair was partly tied back as the rest remained free and down. She took him by the hand and brought him out the garage and into the kitchen where everyone still was.

"Oh hello, you _two_" Mariana greeted in a very enthusiastic tone. Ivy smiled rather smugly to Mariana, she looked to Stef and quickly dropped her big smile to just a little one she walked over to her aunts and grandmother "Nothing happened"

"Ha yeah right" Sharon winked

"I'm serious" Ivy laughed giving a little push to Sharon "She's telling the truth" Nate nervously smile feeling awkward. Jesus glared to him and scanned his face then pointed to Nate's face "Okay nothing happened, if it did he would be smiling like some sort of Cheshire Cat or whatever they are called"

"And why wouldn't I be smiling?" Ivy looked to Jesus putting her hand on her hip as her other hand rested on Sharon's shoulder. "Girls like to be more subtle, they like the secretary and the privacy, you'd probably smile when no-one was around" everyone looked to Jesus in complete shock and surprise he looked to them

"What? Lexi told me these things when we went out"

"Right...well you should all get a move on" Sharon said fluttering her hands about. Ivy hugged her grandmother tightly and kissed her on the cheek "Have a safe flight"

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah, love you"

The kids one by one said goodbye to Sharon by giving her a hug and a kiss before they left. Nate was the last one to go, he didn't give Sharon a hug or a kiss since he didn't know her too well, they met once or twice before now. He gave her a smile and said goodbye, before he had chance to go she stopped him "Hey kid"  
Nate turned back "Yeah?"

"I'm sure you've had the protective speech from someone in this family, now I'm not one for threats but if you hurt my granddaughter I will come back down here and you will not like what I have to say or what I will do" Sharon threatened and then giving him a smile.

"Mom! No threats" Stef whined as she put the dishes in the sink, she looked to Nate "Sorry" she mouthed. Nate shrugged and laughed. Nate looked to her a little taken back, he then did a long nod "Understood, I'll do my best" he then turned and left.

* * *

They all drove in separate cars. Lena and the kids in one car. Ivy in hers and Nate in his. When Ivy got out of the car she wished the kids a good day. Lena walked over to her "So last night"

"Yeah last night"

"So did anything happen?"

"Aunt Lena!" she laughed "No it didn't, he won't get in my bed in that way so easily"

"Oh, well in that case there's finally a difference between you and Stef"

"Why?" she then dropped her jaw "How long was it for you two?" Lena looked from down at her coffee to Ivy with an amused look on her face "Are you kidding? On the first date your aunt pounced so hard I have never known anything like it in my life"

"Wow...maybe I should take a leaf out of her book" Ivy laughed as they walked inside the school, she looked to Nate and smiled to him as she bit her lip. He closed his car door looking at her pulling the same smile.

When Nate got into the sports hall he saw Milo sat on the seat stalls with a gym bag his hand "Hey!" Milo called as he launched the bag down hitting Nate in the face, Milo ran down from the top of the stalls and jumped at him "Sup you dirty dog"

Nate shook his head "Not exactly"

Milo held his arms out as he chewed on a protein bar "What're you talking about you stayed at Ivy's right?"

"Yeah but nothing happened"

Milo began to laugh thinking Nate was joking, when he saw Nate's face his laugh stopped "Oh you're serious"

"Yep" Nate took a bite out of Milo's protein bar as he looked in the bag "So what did happen?" Nate looked up from the bag and shrugged "We slept, cuddled in bed but thats it"

"Hm, well I'm not that surprised, she's not the girl to-"

"Have sex so early yeah I got that, thanks for the clothes"

Milo patted Nate on the back and began to walk away "No problem bud"

* * *

When Ivy got to her classroom, she walked over to her desk and found an envelope resting on it. She picked up and already knew who it was from. She looked around to see if anyone was here or just leaving who she would recongnise. She quickly and violently opened it. She read it and started to breath fast and heavily trying to keep her calm, she fiercely opened the right hand side draw, put it in under other papers and slammed it shut. Hopefully she would forget about it.

When Timothy came in with his and her morning coffee she gave a kind warm smile as she took the coffee off him "Thanks...Timothy?"

"Yes, Ivy?"

"Did you see anyone in the classroom this morning?"

Timothy shook his head and shrugged "Sorry darling I didn't, why is something wrong?"

Ivy didn't answer at first, she looked down to the desk draw and then shook her head "No, everything is fine"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. Who do you think the letters are from? Do you think Ivy should go all the way with Nate?**


	29. School time

As the day dragged on. Ivy tried to forget about the letter, she really did. Sat at her desk it was literally as if the letter was calling her. She wanted to examine it. She wanted to write back and tell them to leave her the hell alone. Timothy was at his desk marking papers, she had her papers of the scripts that she had to go through, she's done almost all. She opened the side draw and pulled the letter out again. She was damning to herself in her head as she was reading it.

"That doesn't look like a script?" She heard Brandon's voice in front of her.

"It also doesn't look like it's any of your business, what's up" she said not looking up to him.

Brandon slid his hands in his back pockets "Have you marked my draft?" Ivy nodded and opened the draw and passed him his mark. She marked him a B.  
"It was pretty good, I've told your improvements...that it?"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't go to the beach with you guys it's just..." Ivy slowly looked up from the letter and looked to Brandon. "It's just...to be honest I don't have a good reason, I was just being an ass" Ivy nodded not disagreeing with him. "Okay, thanks?"

"That it?" Ivy glanced to him as she looked back down the letter and shrugged "What do you want me to say, B? Hm? That I really love your 'great' apology"

"I'm trying here"

"Yeah and I tried many times including inviting you to the beach" Ivy shook her head refusing to be the bad guy here still not taking her eyes off the letter. Brandon looked to the letter "Who's it from?"

"What part of non of your business do you not understand?"

"Are you hiding something from us?"

"Oh so now you're worried about being a part of my family? Now that you know I have something"

"Fine not us, but my moms?" Ivy looked up and folded the letter, she licked her bottom lip thinking on what to say "What's in the letter, Ivy?"

"Brandon, back off now"

"It's clearly something bad, and if it is going to cause a danger...keep it away from my family"

"They're my family too"

"Then we have an understanding...thanks for the grade" he bitterly mumbled as he walked away. Ivy sighed stress-fully. That could have gone a lot better. She glanced down to the letter and read the sentence **I'm never gonna give up** she closed her eyes for a moment and then placed it back into the drawer.

* * *

"So, how's things with your cousin?" Emma asked as she walked down the hall way with Jesus.

"Really good, well we had a little bump in the road yesterday but everything is good now"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jesus looked at her and then slowly shook his head "No it's fine" Emma nodded and then said "Have I done something?"

"What?"

"Well it seems lately you are acting like I've done something to upset you, you've been really distant"

"Not true" Jesus laughed it off as he put his books in his locker with Emma looking at him as she lent on the locker next to his "Oh?"

"Yeah oh, I invited you to that party on Friday right?"

"Yes but there's a difference in inviting someone and hanging out and having a good time with them than inviting someone and totally ignore them all night"

"It-It wasn't _all _night" Emma tilted her head to him "Jesus come on"

"I don't know what you want me to say? I'm sorry"

Emma nodded and patted him on the arm "Gee thanks"

"Emma don't walk away"

"You don't get it, Foster, and that's...fine" she turned and walked away from him. Jesus sighed and slammed his locker hard. He barged past many people until he barged past Brandon "Whoa" he stopped Jesus "Chill out bro what's up?"

"Never, e_ver _get into a love triangle...just just don't do it"

"I've been there and done that, what's up?"

"Just Emma, she thinks I've been avoiding her"

"Well you have a little"  
Jesus rolled his eyes. Brandon patted Jesus on the back "You're only human, man...come on lets get some lunch" Jesus nodded to him and walked with him to the courtyard.

* * *

At lunch. Ivy and Lena, Callie and Mariana walked to the front parking lot as they made Ivy keep their lunches in her car. Just as they got to the car. Stef pulled up and got out the car, the four girls looked up to her with a pleased surprised expression on their faces. Stef smiled and walked over to them.  
"Hi loves" Stef hugged them.

"Hey honey, what're you doing here?"

"Can't I surprise my wife for lunch"

Mariana coughed a sentence "Upping game" Stef looked to her and nudged her playfully. Ivy looked over to the front door and noticed some boys staring. Ivy put her arm around Callie and nodded to them "Who are they?"

When Callie saw who it was she frowned "Oh them, thats Ryan, total tool, he's the one who Jesus got into a fight with"

"He's the one who called your moms dykes?"

"Yeah"

"That explains the staring" she kept her eyes on the boy. He was sneering with his friends. He was staring at Stef and Lena. Callie noticed the frustration in Ivy's eyes. Ivy dropped her arm from around Callie and slowly walked forward "Ivy don't" Callie whispered holding onto Ivy's hand. But she wouldn't be stopped, Ivy carried on walking away "Ivy?" Stef questioned as both she and Lena didn't know what was going on.

Ivy walked over to him and acted nice with a smile "What's sup guys?"

"What? Oh nothing" they laughed

"No seriously come on share, them two women?"

"I'm sorry who are you" Ryan didn't have Timothy as a teacher. Lena filled Ivy in that there was a group of kids who have a different tutor for certain lessons from being too disruptive. Ryan was one of the boys in the group. So he didn't know who Ivy was.  
"Sorry I'm Ivy, I'm a friend of...Karens"

She had no idea who Karen was.

"So what's your opinion on those women then?" Ivy folded her arms pretending to be generally interested. Stef, Lena and Callie got close enough to hear.

"Y'know, they're just a pair of freak dykes-"

"Okay stop right there because that sentence just proves how invalid your opinion is in this world"  
Ryan pulled a confused and offended "What the hell is your problem"

"They are my family, they are my aunts...but you know what I see when I look at them? I don't see two lesbians hell I don't even see two _women _I see two _people, _two pure human beings who love each other, and when I look at people like you? Well, all I see there is a sad lonely boy who will end up very alone if he keeps the same attitude that he has now" she left Ryan speechless. Ivy turned around and said nothing to Stef, Lena Callie or Mariana. She smirked to them and walked over to the car and pulled out the lunches and handed it them to them.

"Ivy what you just did" Callie said with a laugh from being in disbelief.

"Was something that should have been said to him years ago" Ivy smiled with a wink. Mariana and Callie walked off, laughing and discussing what just happened.

"Thank you sweetheart" Lena smiled rubbing Ivy's arm. She shrugged. "It's no big deal"

"It is to us, honey, we're normally used to people making comments about us but we've never really had anyone defend us like you just did so thank you it means a lot that you would do that for us" Stef smiled to her as she held Lena's hand. Ivy smiled to them.

"Please, I'd kill for you" she laughed then walking away leaving Stef and Lena to go to Lena's office.

She to the couch's office that Nate shares with his step-dad which isn't exactly the best arrangement. But fortunately his step dad wasn't in today due to having man-flu. So they had the office to themselves. She walked in the office, placed her lunch down on the desk and kissed his lips softly and firmly as she then sat on his lap sidewards.

Nate gazed at her as she detached her lips from him "You know, lunch time has always been my favorite lesson"

* * *

**Please leave thoughts/reviews below. I won't be updating until after Christmas so I wish you all a Happy Christmas! :)**


	30. Very heavy sleeper

The next three weeks that had past were some of the best for almost everyone. Stef and Lena were having more time together and going out for romantic meals more as they trusted their niece to be in charge, their arguments were much more minor. Jesus had been focusing more on work and less on girls. Although his distance with Hayley did cause seriously problems and arguments. Mariana was improving on her dancing from getting extra help from Mat, the other dancers were even respecting her more. Callie's grades were bumping up as required, she was getting more serious with Wyatt. They still hadn't slept together but they had no problems with it, Callie had took more of a shine to Ivy than anyone expected, they became very close. Close enough to make Mariana a little jealous. Brandon had been working on his music extra hard, he was even considering in making a demo with his _band _but that didn't stop his little bickers with Lou over what song to pick. Jude however, was having troubles. As Connor was just about the only friend Jude had, not speaking to him wasn't exactly the greatest thing for him. He was lonely. The worst thing? People were so wrapped up in their own stuff that they hardly noticed.  
And Ivy, well, things were going as good as she had even hoped. Her job was a great. She had her family back, her bond with Callie _and _Jude was growing, with Brandon? It was still a little rusty but at least they were talking...kinda. She hadn't slept with Nate yet, she decided that she would make him wait. She says it was the right thing. He says it was torture. Lottie says it's smart.

Milo says it's hilarious.

It was now the 1st November. Ivy set a date. Not a date between Nate and herself but a date from Nate with the family. She planned on using her good cooking skills to make a big dish of seafood paella, she decided to invite Nate so he could blend in with the family even more, he knows them pretty well but she wants him to feel as if he fits in. They had been back together for nearly a month now. And she didn't want to admit it so early but she was very much in love with him, it was mostly likely he knew. Neither of them ever stopped but still. She likes to be mysterious. He had to be there by 6:00pm. It was now 5:00pm. Nate walked through the door of his apartment and heard a bang coming from Milo's room.

"M? Yo? Are you dead? Has God took your soul?" Nate stared at the door. Milo came out in just his boxers "What, Yankee?"

"Yankee...seriously?"

"What? I'd say southerner but we both know you cover up your sweet home alabama accent" Nate held his finger to his lips and shushed him "Secret" he whispered.  
"Now what was that bang?"

"My headboard"  
Nate squinted his eyes confused "Why were-" his question was answered before he even finished it was he saw a naked girl with just a sheet covering her walk out of the room and to the kitchen, she glanced a smile to Nate "Hi"  
Nate gave an awkward smile and nodded "How ya doin" He then slapped Milo on the arm "Jesus Christ, Milo"

"A man has needs right? Oh wait you would even know how to fore-fill them needs because you aren't getting any"

"Come on man"

"No I think it's sweet, I think it's genuinely sweet how you have waited like what...six? Six years to have sex-or as you romantics say it _'make love' _with Miss Ivy Elkin, a girl that everyone wanted to have and to be honest I was included because wowza that girl is hot"

"How do you get laid when you say words like wowza?"

"I dunno-hold on-hey Jesse?"

The girl popped her head out of the kitchen "Yes?"

"How do I get you to sleep with me?" Jesse looked at him up and down and tilted her head "Well...your face is good, your body is good, your package is good" she shrugged. Milo nodded "Thank you, there you go Nathan"

"Yeah thanks"

"Nate, it's been a month now, it'll happen...she already said she loved you at the party-"

"Yeah but she had a couple beers in her, I think it was more of the drink talking...I know deep down that she still does but she's not said it properly"

"She's just making you work for it...and I bet you it was Lottie that got it into her head"

"Now why would that be? When you two went out you both were at it like rabbits in college"

"Yeah well, we were adventurous..." Milo then got lost in deep thought . Couldn't unsee it. Eventually he came back down to earth and looked back to Nate "Get some sleep"

"I can't have this dinner with Ives-"

"Yes in an hour"

"I'm a heavy sleeper"

"Well I'll wake you"  
Nate debated it. As much as he loved the guy, he didn't trust Milo with jobs that much. But he had been training all day with his college buds. He was still in his jogging bottoms and a white vest top. But he was really tired, Nate slowly nodded as he was getting more sleepy "Alright, don't forget to wake me"

"Don't worry, man"

* * *

"So we're all having this meal?"

"Yes Brandon, all of us so you have to stay"

"It's just that Lou-"

"As much as I like Lou, this is more important"  
Stef looked to Brandon, being polite but stern at the same time. Brandon nodded "No I know it is"

"Good, because this is a family night"

"Okay...but what about Nate?"

"He is being part of this family more and more as their relationship grows...she's trying" Brandon hadn't told anyone about that letter all them weeks ago. And it was on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to tell her that something wasn't right. But right now he decided to say nothing for now, he could do without his mother thinking that we was starting some sort of drama. He simply nodded and smiled "I know, and I'm going to do the same"

"Thank you baby, that means a lot to me...to all of us" Stef kissed Brandon on his cheek as she stood up to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh crap!" a yell came from downstairs, in the kitchen. Stef raised her eyebrows not shocked when hearing the hell, she pulled back from her son. Brandon laughed "I hope she hasn't smashed anything"

"No if she did, she wouldn't have yelled, she would have hid it where it would eventually be found" she laughed then walking out of his room to downstairs. She was Lena and Callie laughing hysterically at Ivy as Ivy was saying to them that it wasn't funny whilst trying to hold in her laughs herself. Stef put her hands on her hips and walked over to the little scene "So what happened this time"

"Can't you see?!" Ivy stress-fully shown how she had sauce for paella on the bottom of her shirt and on her jogging bottoms, all over her crotch. Lena pointed to it, laughing so hard that she almost fell off her chair, Stef covered her mouth with her hand and covered her smirk.  
Ivy pushed Callie from her laughing "It looks like I've weed myself and that my wee is orange from eating too many carrots" the laughter then turned into howling, but what was making it more funny. Was that Ivy was being serious. "Ivy stop stressing" Callie laughed standing up next to her as she put her arm around her.  
"It's all soggy" Ivy whined with a scrunched up face. Lena was almost unable to breathe. Stef now almost the same. Callie was now doing her best to keep her laughter. "Go get changed and we'll clean up"

"I'm sorry we will?" Lena said through the giggles.

"Yes"

"Since when were you the parent?"

"I'm not, you guys are and you guys always tell us to do nice things for our family"  
Ivy smirked and then laughed at them "Oh she's got you there" Stef and Lena looked to each other, almost god smacked that they were just out done by their daughter. Like two children who have just been told off, they moved away from the table and grabbed a cloth and began to wipe it up. Ivy rubbed Callie's arm "Thank you" she whispered as she then began to waddle away, she walked as if she had peed herself. Callie muffled a laugh "You're welcome"

* * *

Nate slowly opened his eyes from a deep sleep, he groaned as he woke and lifted his head off his pillows, his eyes were barely open but he could see his clock. When he saw the time he blinked hard to see that was he was actually seeing was true 7:26pm. He slept for over two hours. But more importantly. He was very very late for dinner at Ivy's. "God she gunna kill me" his southern accent poked through. He was born in Alabama, lived when he was younger. He moved to San Diego with his family when he turned six. But his accent sometimes poked through on occasions, he tried his best to hide it. It always stuck through the influence of his parents. Nate leaped out of bed, he grabbed the nearest pair jeans and replaced his jogging bottoms with them, he then grabbed a long sleeved red flanneled shirt and left it unbuttoned. When he ran out of his bedroom he saw Milo asleep. Nate ran over and whacked him over the head.

"Ah!" Milo put his hand to his head and held it. He lent forward hissing in pain from the hard hit. "What was that-"

"It's way over seven man! You were supposed to wake me!"

"Well I fell asleep clearly!"

"You're so fucking useless" Nate sighed giving Milo one last push before leaving the apartment.

* * *

The front door was unlocked. Nate ran right to the back, he saw Ivy in the kitchen, washing the dishes, he saw the rest of the family outside around the table, laughing, smiling. Callie looked up and saw Nate, she nudged Stef "Mom look" Stef looked to where Callie was pointing her out. When she saw Nate slowly walk over to behind Ivy she laughed.  
"She's going to kill slaughter him"

Ivy of course heard him behind her but she didn't turn around to him. Nate cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. Again she didn't look or say anything to him. She glanced to out the window to her family and looked back down at wiping the plates.  
"I'm really sorry" He whispered into her ear.

"I'd say there are left overs for you but Jesus and Jude dished out your portion between them"

"I fell asleep, I asked Milo to wake me but-"

"Ah there's the snag, you gave Milo some responsibility"

"I know" He said with a laugh. She still didn't look to him. Nate pressed his nose against her cheek as he kissed it, he whispered "Come on baby" he stroked her stomach.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"Well...it wasn't my intention but if you wanna-" Ivy spun around and cupped his face "Shut up" she kissed him lightly "Are you sure there's no left overs?"

"I'm forgiving you, Nathan"

"Yeah yeah I get that it's just I'm starving" Ivy dropped her hands quickly from his cheeks and back down the side of her body "Are you being serious?"

He debated on whether he should actually answer "A little"  
Ivy rolled her eyes and went to turn away again, but he stopped her. He turned her back around "How about I order some pizza and get a couple of beers and watch something on the TV"

"I don't want pizza I _just_ ate"

"Sweetheart, the pizza is for me, the beer is for you...well us"

"Alright fine" Ivy gave in.

As he went to order the pizza, Ivy stepped outside and sat down with her family, they all stared at her rather surprised since they saw the kiss.  
"What?"

"I was five minutes late for dinner and you stared at me like I was going up there to join grandpa" Jesus pointed to the sky..

"Yes and grandpa is up there understanding why I did, he loved my paella"

* * *

_"When Aunt Stef finds out you took me outta school she'll flip"_

_"Eh it was only an after school session"_

_"Yeah that she made me go to"_

_"Why exactly?"_

_"I skipped some classes with...my boyfriend"_

_"You're fifteen...aren't you a little young?"_

_"You started dating grandma at my age" Ivy raised her eyebrows to him as she walked over to the kitchen area and began to cook. "Yeah, now look at us"_

_"Okay you really need to move on, it's been four months now since the divorce"_

_"I just feel like we are too old to get a divorce"_

_"You're both 56, that's not that old" Frank took a glance to her, he didn't know whether to feel complimented or offended that he was being told off by his granddaughter. "Okay, do you want seafood or the chicken"_

_"You know the seafood is my favorite" he grumbled as he read his newspaper. _

_"Has Sharon said anything-"  
_

_"Are you seriously going to ask me for gossip? I may be fifteen but you're not, grandma said that she doesn't hate you...Aunt Stef said that you've been moping"_

_"I haven't been moping"_

_"Yeah cause I believe that" her sarcasm screamed over her quiet tone. Suddenly, Stef walked through the door with a bag full of food, rambling on about how she couldn't stay because she was on active duty. She stopped when she saw Ivy in the kitchen making him paella. Frank and Ivy looked to her like two convicts who just got busted. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Before I answer that, can I just ask...am I in trouble no matter what I say" Stef slowly nodded to her. "Well...in that case...grandpa you can get in trouble too"_

_"Oh...thanks a lot, bear" _

_"Grandpa picked me up from school"_

_"Dad! She needed to stay there!"_

_"Well she didn't want to" _

_"He was upset so I decided to make him paella"_

_"Oh Ivy you need to learn that making paella does not solve all the worlds problems" Stef sighed out. _

_"It solves his" Ivy mumbled under her breath. "Dad, you gotta stop...Ivy can't flunk out of school I've explained that" Stef walked forward to Frank and whispered.  
"We both know she rebels because of Kath walking out on her, now I know you've disowned Kath and don't think of her as a daughter anymore, I don't think of her as a sister, but just because Kath failed doesn't mean you should allow your granddaughter to"_

_Frank knew where Stef was coming from, all he could say was "I just wanted some paella?"_

_Stef stared at him like she wanted to kill him "You and this goddamn-"_

_"Have you tried it?"_

_"Yes I've tried it of course"_

_"And isn't it gorgeous?"_

_"Almost as much as the girl who cooks it yes"_

_Frank shrugged "Then you see my point" _

* * *

Many moments later. The pizza arrived, the beer bottles were opened. Nate got a blanket on the couch and went to go put on Knocked Up. Ivy looked to him with a disapproving look on her face, when he noticed he held his hands up "What have I done now?"

"Knocked Up?"

"What? It's a good film"

"Yeah it's a good film...but it's not a great film, it's not an all time favorite"

"Alright, what is an all time favorite?" He looked at the tv screens of her downloaded films. Ivy took a glance and already chosen "Bonnie and Clyde"

"Come again?" he couldn't see it/.

"1967, Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway, it's right there" she pointed to it. Nate nodded but then looked at her surprised "You like this film?" Nate had never seen it. He had heard of it though.

"No...I love this film, in school in San Fran I did a history paper on them and I just fell in love with them and their history so I checked out the film, it's one of the greatest...well that and Water For Elephants but that's for another night"  
Nate grew a little smile on his face "Now there's something I didn't know about you"

"I usually don't talk about my interest, I've done that before and now I regret it"

"What're you?..."

"It's nothing, let's watch the film?"

* * *

**Please leave reviews below. For those who read 'Mom' the update is coming, I just have serious block with it.**


	31. Tonights the night

It felt all so familiar to him. It was like being a kid again. Except instead of apple juice it was beer. And instead of sitting next to each other with their arms and legs crossed not even touching each other, they are now cuddled very closely together with a blanket over them. Ivy practically knew the movie by word. He saw in the corner of his eye her mouthing the film. He smiled warmly. And brought her even more closely to his body. By the end of the film, Ivy was in many tears streaming down her face. Nate looked to her and laughed "You alright?"

Ivy looked to him and laughed also, she got up and wiped her tears "Yeah I'm fine"

"You're crying"

"Did you not see the end? They died"

"But you already knew they were going to die"

"Nate, people who watch Romeo and Juliet know that they are going to die but when Leonardo DiCaprio does his adorable speech and then tops himself you find every single women and some men crying their eyes out...unlike Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde were real" Ivy shrugged with a light laugh. Nate smiled and admired her passion, for films and for...love.

"So you're saying you'd want that kind of life, love and danger?"

"No, I've read about the crap they went through, it was painful and rough, the love they had? Yes I want that...the danger mixed in, no thanks-I got too much of that shit back in...never mind"

"You were in danger in San Francisco?"

"Come on just drop it"

"I don't want to drop it-"

"Well I do"

A notification came up on her laptop. She gets timers for her time to write. She tries to write it as much as possible to get her manuscript done. Nate walked over to it to have a read. _'Luck had a habit of running out in my life-' _Ivy shut the lid of the laptop before Nate had gotten the chance to read some more he looked up to her with a confused smile "What? You writing some sort of Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"I wish"

Nate looked to her and walked closer to her "What happened to you, Ives?"

Again she shook her head and quietly mumbled "You don't wanna know" Nate cupped her face and made her look at him "Try me?"

"Give me time" Ivy shook her head taking his hands and pulling them down from her face but still holding them. Nate nodded and then kissed her. Very passionately. Ivy sunk. She sunk for him. He had a very good habit of making her feel weak in the knees. Nate suddenly felt Ivy slowly taking his flannel shirt off. Was she trying to undress him? Nate pulled away from her lips and looked to her "Are...I mean are you-"

"Sure? Please, I've waited six years for this shit" Ivy then pushed back onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed him back onto the bed and lay on top of him. Now just in her pants and her bra. He pushed the hair in her face behind her ear. She stared at him for a moment and then smiled and kissed him softly, she pressed his nose against his and then whispered "You need to do something first"

"What?"

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath and poked his chest "You gotta promise me that you love me, it's some sort of thing I have, you gotta Nathan...because I won't give myself up to someone who doesn't love me...I have...issues"  
Nate smirked and placed his hands on her waist "Look at me, right in the eyes"

She did.

"I. Love. You...Promise" Ivy smiled and nodded, she then kissed him hard again.

* * *

It was 4:16am. Ivy was asleep with Nate's arms wrapped around her. Then her phone rang, it was loud enough to wake her up. But not Nate, he's a heavy sleep it seems. She reached for her phone energyless. "Hello?" she said with a very sleepy voice.

_"God it's nice to hear you again"_

Ivy's eyes suddenly opened widely. She sat up holding the duvet around her naked body "J-Jason?"

_"Hi baby"_

"How the HELL did you get this number?"

_"I went to where you work, I asked that teacher dude you work with, British dude" _

"Jason, you can't do this"

_"But I miss-"_

"Shut up with the bullshit"

_"It didn't take you long to get back in your ex lovers arms huh?"_

"He's not my ex"

_"Let me guess, he never was"_

Ivy glanced to Nate and swept the hair out of his eyes, she then slipped on her sweat pants and dark purple sweater, her ugg boots and stood up and walked outside still on the phone to Jason "You knew for a fact that I still loved-...Jason I'm serious, leave me be"

_"I traveled all the way here"_

"Then travel all the way back"

_"I saw your party the other night, nice house Ivy"_

"Don't come near my family, don't you _fuckin _dare...Jason do you hear me? Jason?"

_"...I'll see you around...sweetheart" _he hung up. Ivy held the phone to her chest and took deep breaths. She didn't know what to do. She walked inside the kitchen, she needed water because to be blunt. She felt like she was going to vomit. When she walked in she saw Callie. With a glass of milk sat on the kitchen table. When Callie first saw Ivy she smiled "Hey" she whispered.

"What're you doing up?" Ivy stayed in the dark. Not wanting to show her tears.

"Couldn't sleep, and I like to drink milk when I can't drink...don't tell anyone people will think I'm still a six year old" she said with a giggle. Ivy nodded and then walked into the light straight to the sink to avoid eye contact. But Callie could tell. She sniffling nose, the odd quiet attitude.

"Ivy? Why are you crying?"

Ivy wiped her cheek that was full of tears with her sleeve and filled her glass with water. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat beside Callie, looking down at her glass. Callie kept her eyes on Ivy and then pushed her for an answer "Ivy"

Ivy then looked up to the ceiling, closed her eyes and whispered "I fucked up"

"Why? What's happened?"

Ivy then looked back down "Tonight was meant to be amazing, it was...I mean...I had just _slept_ with the guy I have loved since I was kid and I never felt more loved...and then I get a fucking phone call from..." Ivy shook her head and sobbed a tiny bit more and looked back down at the table "From?"

"Jason"

"Who?"

Again she looked back at Callie and took her by the hands "I made a lot of mistakes when I was in San Francisco...Jason was one of them...he was my friend, but he said he had a crush on me...I thought it was no big deal, he kept saying come on one date to just try to see what we could be like...and Jason was attractive and sweet so yeah I agreed because I would give it a go...so we went on one date and it was nice...we dated for a couple of weeks...he was my first, but I soon regretted it because I realized that I wanted a boyfriend to try and have someone besides Nate but it didn't work, so I told him I couldn't do it, I never mentioned Nate I simply said that I wasn't in the right place and I wasn't...at first he accepted it fine...but then he began to become obsessed...he stalked and he would beg...he was sweet and then soon became a creep...he became dangerous and violent, I thought that he wouldn't be able to find me, I still don't know how but he has, and...he said he knows where I live...oh god" she cried out placing her head in her hands. Callie looked at her shocked, with some tears in her eyes herself, she put her arm around Ivy "We'll tell Stef and Lena"

"No!...No please do not tell Stef and Lena, I'll-I'll handle it, I'll handle him"

"But Ivy, mom is a cop-"

"I know and that'll just make it worse, believe me it really does, I will tell them if it gets too bad but right now I will handle it myself"

"You gotta stop blocking people trying to help you"

"Is this coming from experience?"

"Absolutely"

"Have you known someone like this Callie"

She knew she had. Liam wasn't exactly like Jason but he was a close one.

"You know I have"

"Then you understand how much I can't risk this family"

Callie sighed deeply and slowly nodded. Ivy stared to her "Is this you promising me?"

"Yes, I promise" Ivy smirked and rubbed Callie's hand "Thank you" she hugged Callie tightly and nuzzled her head into Callie's neck and mumbled

"You're the best"

* * *

**Please leave reviews. What should Ivy do? Should Callie go back on her promise to Ivy and tell Stef and Lena?**


	32. A threat

Ivy woke up again at 7am, she couldn't get much sleep anyway, people were still asleep though. Which was no surprise, it was a Sunday afterall. When she woke up, she nudged Nate to then wake up. He groaned through frustrated and practically fell out of bed. She walked into the kitchen as followed by Nate who was only in his jeans with his white t-shirt in his hand. They began to make breakfast, Ivy had planned to make enough for everyone "Crack these eggs for me" she handed him three eggs. He looked at them like they were some sort of martian , he hated cracking eggs, plus he couldn't do it right. Shells always ended up in the bowl. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and laughed at him "Have you always been this useless?"

He faked a laugh and then squirted some ketchup on her arm as he couldn't come back with a good enough come back. Her jaw dropped as he did "Oh my god!" she then got an egg and smashed it on his chest "That was way worse than a little ketchup" Ivy bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing too loudly, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. They didn't realize that Stef was stood at the entrance of the kitchen, she cleared her throat to get their attention, they quickly stood apart. Nate stared to Stef with his hands behind his back as did Ivy. Mariana then also came downstairs and stared at them both, her eyes couldn't help but to look at Nate's abs. Ivy noticed, without taking her eyes off Stef and Mariana she grabbed Nate's t-shirt that was next to her and chucked it to him, he caught it without looking to Ivy and then put it on still with his eyes on Stef and Mariana. Reasons were he was half embarrassed and also half frightened of Stef since she was a cop and also very protective.

Ivy broke the silence "You guys are up early?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" Stef chuckled. Ivy smirked and looked down to the floor. Nate scratched the back of his neck and then laughed from being still embarrassed "Well...I better be off"

"Cool it, Nate, it's fine, stay for breakfast at least" Stef said with a warm smile. Nate smiled to her gratefully, she then added "But you both have to make it"

"Yes m'am" he nodded as Ivy saluted her. They soon enough all came down and all had breakfast. After it was over, Nate left, when he walked out the door Ivy followed, she gave him a light kiss, as she did, she looked around. She felt like Jason could be watching. But she couldn't see him. And yet she still knew he was near.  
"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Ivy smiled, she looked at Nate's lips and wiped off the lip balm that she was wearing off his lips with her thumb and then folded her arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Nate smirked with a wink, she said nothing and just nodded. Nate walked down the steps and got in his car. When he was out of sight, Ivy quickly looked around to try and spot Jason. She was being seriously paranoid. He does that to her though. When she noticed that she couldn't see him, she opened the from door and walked back in the house.

* * *

The next day, Ivy hardly even saw Nate. Apart from the time she was talking to the class and she saw him looking in the room as he walked past from the outside. When she saw him, and his wide charming little smile. She tried to control herself, Jesus looked at what was making her pull that little smile that she pulls, when she saw Nate his rolled his eyes with an amused smile. Hayley noticed it aswell. She rolled her eyes but on an entirely different level.  
"Are those two going at it now?"

"What?" he didn't exactly get what she was getting at.

"Your cousin and Nate, dating?"

"Yeah"

"Jackass" Hayley mumbled referring to Nate. "I'm not going through this with you again, Nate left your cousin purely because he didn't want to string her along"

"Or because Ivy-"

"Stop!" he shouted in a whisper, Ivy glanced to him as she was helping Eric. Jesus smiled to her to come across that all is well, Ivy gave a soft smile back and turned to talk to Eric. Jesus looked to Hayley "Be mad at Nate, I don't care, but leave my cousin out of it"

"You've changed ever since she's come back"

"Yeah well, she's put me back on the person I need to be, I've been an idiot these past few months, she's got me through really hard times, okay? Leave. Her. Out of it" Hayley looked at him in a way that ultimately surprised and rather shocked her, she then asked with genuine wonder.

"What hard times then?"

* * *

_This year wasn't the first time Ana caused problems for the family. Ivy was fourteen. Mariana and Jesus were eight. Brandon was out at Mikes. Ana wanted to see the kids but Stef and Lena insisted that the kids weren't old enough nor ready to meet their birth mother. Especially when there was still allegations that she was on hardcore drugs. Jesus overheard Stef and Lena talking about it. Hearing them saying that Ana could be unstable, then Stef said to Lena that the kids could get hurt if Ana could be let back into their life. Ivy walked past his room and saw him with his head down, looking at his toy plane. Looking very much upset. She walked in and sat down next to him, he didn't even look at her, or say anything. She looked to him and then lightly nudged him softly.  
__"What's wrong, bud?" _

_"I heard moms talking...about the women who gave birth to me" _

_Ivy sighed and gulped heavily, she also heard them. "I see, what did you hear?"_

_"That she can hurt me and my sister" Jesus voice started to sound shaky from getting emotional. Ivy put his arm around him "They didn't mean it, they just meant that..." she sighed trying to find the right words, she then carried on "They just meant that, Ana is different than your moms she isn't...happy...she won't hurt you but your moms think that she may cause problems and hurt your feelings, that' all" _

_"Do you think she will?" _

_"If she gets in contact with you guys right now, then yes but maybe when you're older and you want to see her, hopefully it'll be different" Jesus had a small smile "Thanks Ivy" _

_"It's okay monkey" _

_They both then heard a knock at the door. After a moment, Mariana came running in the room "Guys! Guys! It's the Ana lady" _

_Ivy and Jesus looked to each other, Ivy then looked to Mariana and whispered to herself "Oh crap" _

_"Swear!" Mariana said to her as Ivy stood up, Ivy kissed the top of Mariana's head and she went past "Sorry, munchkin" she then went down the stairs to see Stef and Lena, quietly and very much trying to be calm as they were telling Ana that she could not be there. Jesus understood why Ana wasn't good at the moment, but Mariana was more innocent and more oblivious to the fact that Ana wasn't good for them. She went downstairs and went to run over to greet Ana, Ivy quickly grabbed the back of Mariana's shirt and gently pulled her back "Go back upstairs"_

_"But Ivy"_

_"Please munchkin, go back upstairs"_

_Jesus came downstairs and mumbled to Mariana "Do as she says, Mariana!" Ana heard him and then saw them "Babies!" she called trying to get to them, Stef and Lena gently placed their hands on each shoulder and pushed her back. They were both trying to keep their cool infront of the kids. Ana began to cry as she called out the kids names, Mariana then got upset and ran away to the garden. Ivy went to her when she then suddenly found Jesus' arms wrapped around her waist with his head pressed against her stomach. Ivy placed her right hand on his head and looked to Stef and Lena. As Lena was trying to her best to restrain Ana from getting to the kids, she was clearly on something. Stef on the other hand was looking at Ivy and Jesus, she smiled softly and nodded, Ivy knew Stef was asking her to get Jesus away from this. Ivy picked up Jesus and walked out with him in her arms, his legs around her waist. His head was resting on her shoulders but his eyes were fixed on Ana, he then shut his eyes tight. He wanted to see no more. _

_Ivy sat outside in the garden with the frightened twins, they sat in a little circle on the garden. Ivy did the best she could to distract the twins whilst Stef and Lena calmed down Ana and spoke to her. Ivy did eventually get the incident off Jesus and Mariana's mind. After Ana was escorted away from the house by Stef. Stef and Lena walked into the garden and sat in the garden with Ivy, Jesus and Mariana. They then made a day out of it. Ivy suggested having a BBQ to cheer everyone up. They did. And it did._

* * *

At the break that everyone has before lunch, Jude was sat by himself the edge on the grass part of the school garden, looking out to the beach. Out of no where. A man stood before him. He was tall, ripped muscular, a brown buzz-cut, rather tough and scary looking. Jude looked at him, he noticed how the man was focusing on him. It was Jason. Jude laid on a confused smile "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry to seem like some weirdo it's just, have you seen Ms Elkin?"

"You mean Ivy?"

"Oh, you guys call teachers by their first name here" Jason said with a laugh.

"Yeah but she's also my cousin" But of course. Jacob already knew that, he's seen Jude talking to Ivy before and just presumed.

"Oh I see!" Jude looked at him oddly. Not understanding why this guy had such an interest. Jason laughed "I'm sorry you must think I'm a weirdo, I'm Jason, I'm a good friend of Ivy's back from San Francisco"

"Oh! I get it now" he laughed "How come you're here?"

"I got some business to sort out here and I just thought I'd come by and see her...so which cousin are you? Jesus, Jude or Brandon?"

"Jude"

"Ah the one she was yet to meet, so how'd you like her?" Jason said with a laugh. Jude nodded and then laughed "I love her, a lot"

"That's good"

Ivy was in the class room, drinking a bottle of water. She looked out the window. And she saw Jude. But she mostly just saw Jason talking to Jude. She dropped her water bottle, it went everywhere "Shit" she shrieked as she ran out the corridor. Students saw her run down the corridor and asked her what was wrong. But she just told them she had to get something from her car. She ran out the garden over to Jude and lifted him on to his feet and put her arms over his shoulders to his chest  
She stared to Jason "Ivy, wow look at her, you look great"

Ivy said nothing. She didn't smile. She looked down to Jude "Buddy could you please give us a moment, go see your friends or Jesus and Callie is over there go see them"

"Alright" Jude nodded and went to walk over to Jesus "Good to meet you" Jason said, Jude turned his head "Yeah you too"

Jason then looked up to Ivy. He lifted himself up onto the grass to level with Ivy "Hi"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she sternly spoke

"I was talking to your cousin"

"Harassing me is one thing, but coming here and trying to make nice with one of _my _cousins is another entirely"

Jason shrugged "I just want to meet the family"

"Stop it! Jason, you have got to go home"

"You're my home"

"Oh for fuck sake" Ivy mumbled looking away for him for a moment, she licked her bottom lip "I do not love you, Jason, you were my friend and yes we dated, but I couldn't string you along because I didn't and I still don't love you, then you turned violent"

"I'm sorry about what I did" he went to touch her arm but she moved away. Jason looked around "Is he here"

"I thought you would have figured out that he works here, what with all the stalking you've been doing"

"Where is he" his voice turned mean, his body tensed up. Walking closer to Ivy. This time she didn't move "He's somewhere, I haven't seen him today, but I tell you right now if you try to find him your ass with be thrown out, you're lucky I'm not calling the cops"

"Then why don't you"

"Because I don't want my family to know I had anything to do with some_thing _like you" Jason bit his lip angrily and walked away a little bit. Ivy stared at him "You need to leave"

"Are you seriously saying you won't come home?"

"I AM home, and besides, I would never go anywhere with you ever again"

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm going to make sure you regret this, and you know what? I'll get you back, I will, I will make things happen to your family to make you realize that I won't give up"

"You're seriously think hurting my family will make me love you?"

Jason shrugged, he didn't even answer her. He jumped back on the beach, he pointed to Callie "I know who she is"

Ivy looked to who he was pointing at. Ivy turned back. Jason laughed "She was in the photo that you got in the email, when that wedding went on"

"She's just as fine as she was in that photo"

"Keep the fuck away from her"

"Got a special bond, Ivy?"

Ivy bit her lip to try and control her anger "I'll take that as a yes"

"I swear to God I'll kill you if you touch-"

"Challenge accepted" Jason looked to Callie and then to Ivy, he made a gun with his fingers and 'pulled the trigger' pointing to Callie. He dropped his hand and laughed "Brings back some old times huh?"

"Jason...you haven't got it have you"

"My pride and joy, baby, after you of course...I'll see you real soon" Jason smirked and then walked away and left her alone. Ivy ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. She too walked away, she wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand and looked to Callie, Callie caught on to Ivy's eye contact. Ivy looked away and walked back into the building. Jude saw her too "She seems upset"

"Why would she be?" Jesus asked glancing from Callie to Jude. Jude pointed to the back of Jason's head as he was walking away "That guy over there starting talking to me about Ivy and said they were good friends, Ivy came running over saying she wanted to moment with him and now she looks upset"

Callie looked at the man and then looked at Jude "Did the guy say what his name was?"

"Erm...Jason"  
Callie dropped her sandwich back on her tray and looked to Ivy that was in the classroom, she was lent against her desk with her forehead resting on her hand, eyes closed. She soon shut the window blinds. Jesus looked to Callie. He knew something was wrong. And he was going to find out.

* * *

**Leave reviews below. What do you think Jason will do and what do you think their past is? Can Jesus get the truth out of Callie or Ivy or do you think he will have to be sneaky? What did you think of the flashback?**


	33. Comes to blows

It was Thursday, and Ivy hadn't heard or seen Jason since Monday. But she wasn't relaxed, she knew it would be only a matter of time before he would be back for more, or at least get involved. Callie did her best to get Ivy to tell Stef and Lena about Jason, but Ivy still refused and insisted that she could handle it herself. Jesus was getting no where in finding out Ivy and Callie's little secret, he wasn't very good at it. On Wednesday night he tried to sneak into Ivy's bedroom. It was pitch black and he was roaming around, Ivy turned the bedroom light on as she and Nate were snuggled on the bed together. They had never heard such a high pitch scream in their life, Jesus had to pay them five bucks each not to tell anyone.

It was 12pm. Ivy was at home, carrying on with her writing. Stef, in the kitchen as she came home to grab the lunch that she had forgotten. She heard the music blasting out and went outside to see the garage aka Ivy's door lifted up and open.  
"What're you doing?"

"Writing my manuscript whilst listing to Elvis Presley Jailhouse Rock, you?"

"Shouldn't you be in work?"

"No, Timothy said he doesn't need me today"

"Oh? I'm pretty sure Lena said that he has been off at the hospital"

Ivy stopped writing and slowly turned her head to Stef "What?"

"...Do you actually want me to repeat?"

Ivy shot up and grabbed her bag "Well he could have called"

"He's in hospital, something about a check up"

"AND"

"Sweetie calm down, I'll give you a lift?"

"No, I got my car it's fine" Ivy kissed Stef on the cheek and ran to her car.

"I'll just...turn this music off then" Stef walked over to he record player and lifted up the needle from her vinyl record, she glanced to Ivy's computer screen and saw that she had left her book in progress on her screen. She began to read it and noticed that something felt very familiar deep in her core. Ivy ran back in the bedroom to grab her car keys, Stef quickly looked away from the screen. Ivy then noticed that she had left her screen on "Oh shoot" she mumbled, logging off the computer, she smiled to Stef and left. Stef walked out of her room and lifted down the door. She paused for a moment, she really wanted to know what that book was about.

* * *

Ivy got to the school and ran into the building. Lena laughed as she saw her run down the hallway "Slept over?" she called in a laugh.

"You're hilarious!" Ivy called back running round the corridor.

Slowly she opened the door to the class room, to see Nate stood in front of the class whilst watching them do their writing. He turned his head and smiled to her, she watched over to him confused "What do you know about English?"

"About as much as you know about clocks"

Ivy frowned "I didn't over sleep, Timothy told me that I could take the day off because what he was doing with the class wasn't the writing course but it's clear to see that he forgot to tell me he is ill"

"Yes it is" Nate laughed "Well I just gave them their work and told them to get one with it which is what I was told to do" his voice then turned into a quiet mumble, both of their right hands on the desk, his slowly and discretely touching hers.  
"Thank you" she looked into his eyes.

Jesus looked up and saw them looking all lovey dovey, the students have already heard things about them two are in a relationship. Mostly because they knew Nate was dating Hayley's cousin and as soon as Ivy came back, she was dumped. Jesus made a loud cough to get their attention that other students were noticing the hand holding. They don't want kids starting things up even more. Ivy cleared her throat and took a step back from Nate "Thank you, Mr Troit"

Nate scratched the back of his neck and smiled "Of course" with them words, he left her to it. A little while later, Ivy saw the kids getting restless and bored.  
"Guys how about some hot seating?"

"What? That thing where you play your character?" one of the kids say, Ivy smiled and nodded "Indeed"

"Yeah lets do that" Jesus nodded. Ivy clapped her hand together once "Who wants to go first?"

No-one volunteered. There was a long pause before someone raised their hand. It was Hayley "Alright, Hayley, who'd you wanna pick?"

Hayley stood up and looked at Ivy "You"

Ivy raised her eyebrows "Me? Well I meant from the course"

"You're working on a book outside of this, right?"

Ivy sharply looked at Jesus, who quickly ducked his head down. "Yeah., but she's based on m-" she quickly stopped herself.

"Who?"

Ivy took a deep breath. "Nevermind...sure why not"

The class clapped Ivy on as she sat on the desk "We'll call it hot desking" Ivy mumbled getting laughs. Ivy looked to Hayley "Ready when you're ready"  
"What's your characters name?"

"Bella"

"Okay, so Bella, where'd you grow up?"

"Right here"

"Who did you live with?"

"My Aunts, you see my mother wasn't exactly around" Jesus looked at her confused. Was she playing her characters part or was she just talking about herself? Hayley had already clocked on.

"How come she wasn't around"

Ivy shrugged "She never wanted me in the first place, my Aunt Marie raised me and then she married my Aunt Elizabeth"

"So your mother never wanted you?"

Ivy saw the genuine bitchiness that was coming through in Hayley's eyes.  
"She did, when I was seventeen she came back and took me to Detroit"

"Detroit? That's pretty far"

"It was hell that's what it was"

"Leave anyone behind besides your family"

Ivy rubbed her lips together "Yes, my boyfriend"

"What's his name?"

"Ethan, we were together for three years before my mom came for me"

"You loved him"

"Still do" some people in the class aw'd 'Bella' but then. That's where Hayley found an opportunity to give a big kick at Ivy "And, Bella, did you come back and sleep around with Ethan even though he had a girlfriend?"

People in the class then gasped. Jesus chocked on his water "Hayley!"

Ivy looked at Jesus and shook her head for him to leave it "The answer is a resounding no, even though I heard his girlfriend was serious clingy" Hayley's jaw dropped. Ivy shrugged "Alright, that's enough for me, you guys chat with each other, I'm just going to go to the restroom"

She didn't really want the toilet. She was just removing herself from the classroom before she knocked Hayley's block off, cause that stuff would get her both fired and arrested. Ivy stepped outside and lent against the wall next to the door. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She was then welcomed by the press of lips against hers. She was hoping it was Nate. Anyone else it would be just plain awkward.

She opened her eyes, thank the Lord it was him. She put on a smile, but Nate could tell when she was simply putting one on and was not being genuine. "What's up, baby?"

Ivy scratched her forehead "Oh y'know, Hayley"

"Why what she do"

"Well, let's just say she accused us of sleeping around behind Lauren's back"

"What! Are you serious" Ivy placed her hand on his chest to stop him from walking into the class "Leave it, Nathan, please"

Nate stepped back and looked at her "What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing" Liar. "Why?"

"You've been acting weird all week"

"Oh, have I?" Nate nodded "Well, don't worry about it" Ivy took herself off the wall and went to walk away, now she did need the restroom to avoid this conversation. As she walked slightly further away she heard Nate say "Stop doing this"

Ivy stopped and turned back around to him "What?"

"Stop pulling away from me"

Ivy looked at him oddly "Where is this coming from"

"You have been acting weird all week, and I'm your boyfriend, I want to know why"

"Well we all don't get what we won't"

"God damn it Ivy, what is wrong"

"What's wrong is that I have just been made to sound like the _other women _in front of the whole class"

"No, there's more to this"

Ivy rolled her eyes "For heaven's sake, no Nate there isn't, it does actually bother me that I am apparently to blame for Lauren's misery, that it's my fault you left Lauren" Ivy went to walk away again

"It is!" Nate yelled. He then very very quickly regretted it. He didn't even mean it, he didn't know what came over him. The class on the other side of the door all gasped at what he just said. Jesus slapped his forehead. He now felt pity for Nate, he knew what was coming. She was going to rip his head off. And she's scary when she does that. Ivy stopped and turned to him again. This time she gave him sharp, bull raging daggers. "Are you serious?"

Nate said nothing. Ivy walked back over to him in a very fast pace, as she did she said rather loudly "I didn't you saying that when you were in my bed!"

Again the class gasped. Jesus then cringed. Not a very pleasant mental image to have. Ivy didn't even mean when they _did it. _After all it had only been two other times since Saturday. She meant that half and also just meant sleeping together, and holding each other as the other half.

"Look, I didn't mean that it's just...do you understand how much you hurt me?"

"What!"

"When you left!"

Jesus covered his eyes with the palm of his hands and mumbled "He's scraping the bottom of the barrel here"

"Are we seriously going there?"

Nate shrugged and then just stared at her "You broke my fucking heart"

Ivy laughed in disbelief, she raised her arms up "And what did you think I was like, Nate? Did you think I had the time of my life? That it was like the Brady Bunch or some shit? You have no idea-"

"You're right, I don't because you won't tell me"

"There's a reason" Ivy sighed, rubbing her eyelids "Also, you know what...my heart was broken too, and I thought I fell out of love with you, but y'know what? I can't, you have a hold over me, do you even get that? I love you, and I fucking hate that I love you so damn much, because put it this way, if I didn't...your ass would be dumped right now after what you just said, I don't even know what to do right now"

Ivy then walked away and didn't turn around to him "So you're just going to leave it like that"

"Just like that" she yelled as she was now out of sight from turning the corner. Nate ran his fingers through his hair and tried to grasp what had just happened. They had never had an argument like this before. He had never heard her say the things she said. He didn't run after her. He let her go and went down the other way of the hall.

Ivy went straight to Lena's office,she burst in, infact. Lena's head shot "Whoa whoa what's wrong"

Ivy was keeping on a strong face when really she wanted to cry so bad "I gotta go home"

Lena stood up and placed the palm of her hand on Ivy's forehead "Are you sick, honey?"

"Believe me, I feel it"

Lena ran cupped Ivy's face and made her look in her eyes "What's happened?"

Ivy shook her head "I seriously feel sick, I'll explain why later but please can you get a sub for my lessons"

Lena sighed and then smiled warmly "Of course honey, go get some sleep, have a bath, it'll make you feel better"

"Thank you"

* * *

Ivy didn't go home. She drove to the police station. She'll tell Lena everything later but right now there was only one person who she was desperate for a hug from. She jogged into the station to see Stef at her desk. Mike walked past Ivy, when he saw it was her, he smiled "Hey"

"Hi, Uncle Mike"

"You alright, bear?" Mike rubbed Ivy's arm "Not particularly, having a bad day"

"Want me to get Stef for you?" Ivy nodded softly "Yeah, thanks"

"Alright, wait here" Mike stroked Ivy's cheek and walked over to Stef.

"Hey partner" Mike laid his hands on Stef's desk "I hate it when you say that" Stef chuckled as she looked up to him "What's up"

"We have a niece over there that I think needs _you, _she seems pretty upset" Mike motioned his head over to where Ivy was. Stef looked over to Ivy and took off her glasses. Just by the look on her fave she could tell "Yeah, something is defiantly wrong, thanks Mike" Stef then stood up and began to slowly walk over to Ivy. That was when Ivy broke down with tears, and that was when Stef's walk turned into a little run, she wrapped her arms tightly around Ivy. Ivy swooped her arms under Stef's arms to, for her hands to be gripped on her shoulders.

"I seriously messed up" she cried. Stef closed her eyes and stroked Ivy's hair. She hated hearing Ivy cry, she already knew that it was to do with Nate.

Stef walked her over to the board room. No-one was in there, they only use it for meetings. Ivy told Stef everything. Stef passed Ivy tissues after she was done "I'm going to have words with Jesus over Hayley"

"It's not his fault"

"I know it's not but I'm going to ask him to talk to her at least"

Stef looked down to Ivy, she was rubbing her forehead, looking down at the floor.  
"Every couple fights sweetie" Stef rubbed Ivy's leg for comfort. Ivy looked up and nodded "But the things we said...he's so pissed just know he is"

"You should be pissed, he also said hurtful things"

"I know but...I think I made him feel really bad"

"He probably made himself feel bad, like you said, he said he didn't mean it, he'll be kicking himself, you're just...you're tough love, you get angry and your walls build up, I've seen a lot of you in Callie I can tell you that right now" Stef was trying to lighten things up, and Ivy knew that. But it wasn't working.

Tears were still rolling down her face. Stef looked at Ivy and knew that Ivy was so sensitive about this for a reason. She sighed "You've slept with him haven't you"

Ivy looked to Stef and paused, she then sobbed and nodded.  
"This is why you're so emotional right? You've opened yourself up to him all the way and this big explosion has happened so quick"

Again Ivy nodded. Stef put her arm around Ivy "Do you think you went too fast"

"No...maybe...no it just, it did feel right-I just" Ivy sighed and wiped her watery cheeks from her tears "I just love him _so _much"

"I know you do, baby, I know"

* * *

A little while later, when school had finished. Jesus and Mariana were walking home, Jesus noticed Nate looking out into the beach. Jesus looked to Mariana "Wait here"

"Jesus please don't do the protective cousin thing, after all he still is a teacher"

"I just want to talk to him" Jesus reassured his sister as he walked over to Nate. Nate glanced to Jesus and then looked out to the sea.

"You are aware she is probably in a really bad state"

"Jesus please-"

"I know you don't want to hear it but she's hurt man"

Nate looked to Jesus and nodded "I know, dude, and so am I...but...if you see it, Jesus, she pushes me away"

"She does that sometimes"

"But she shouldn't be like that with me, I love her, dude, a lot but, I can't have a relationship with someone who keeps things from me and pushes me away, she used to be so...safe...y'know? Honest and she had no walls up, and now she's just...unsafe"

Jesus laughed and rolled his eyes "Nate there are no safe bets in this world, there are chances that we have to take or we just watch them slip by, and if you don't take that chance then you are going to lose her, then you'll hate yourself" he shrugged knowing full well that he had just made a very good point.

Nate looked to him and smiled feeling rather embarrassed that he was getting a lecture by a fifteen year old. "Okay wise ass, what do you suggest I do now"

"Well, she's a mixture of upset and pissed, so leave her for a bit...come to the house tomorrow night"

"I gotta leave her for a day?"

"You didn't see her for five years I think you can handle a day" Jesus patted Nate on the shoulder "See you later" he then walked back over to Mariana and carried on walking home.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. Do you think Nate or Ivy was in the wrong? Does Jesus have a good point?**


	34. Break Ups and Make Ups?

Ivy stayed off on Friday. Timothy was out from the hospital so he gave her the day off today. Stef also had the day off. Normally she worked on a Friday but she was asked to switch shifts with another policemen. In the morning, Ivy was greeted by Mariana as she came out of the bathroom in the house. Ivy yelped and then sighed rubbing her forehead "Mariana"

"Sorry!"

"What's up munchkin? Why are you waiting outside the door and why are you smiling me like that" Mariana continued to have the same wide smile on her face, Ivy scrunched her up at it and shook her head, she mumbled "Stop it"

"Will you please do my hair for me? I just got out of the shower and..."

"Don't you usually do your own hair, my sweet sweet...fifteen year old cousin"

Mariana sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes but I like the wavy thing you do with your hair and I want to try it out"

"Shouldn't you have asked me this last night instead of..." Ivy looked at her watch "An hour before you need to go to school" she then looked up to Mariana again. Mariana nodded and then said with a sympathetic look on her face "Yeah...but you were crying a lot last night, you spent the whole night with Mom and Jesus for a bit too"

"Oh...right...I'm sorry, baby, of course I'll do your hair, come on" Ivy nudged Mariana to her and Callie's bedroom.

As Ivy was doing Mari's hair, Mariana looked at Ivy from looking in the mirror "Are you and Nate going to be okay?"

Ivy then looked into the mirror to look at Mariana, she shrugged "Hopefully, but it did kind of really come to blows and we haven't spoke since"

"It was really bad?"

"Y'know, the topic was just very sensitive and that got me angry then me getting angry at him makes him angry at me, you know how I can be, Mari, I have a short fuse, I get mad easily"

"Yeah we know, I remember when Brandon stole your drink from the burger shack that time and you ended up throwing him in the sand"

"I like to drink!" Ivy quickly defended herself "Yeah and now instead of milkshake it's?..."

"Rum"

"Seriously?"

Ivy nodded "Jamaican Rum" Mariana pulled a disgusted face "Well that or beer" she then shrugged. Beer sounded better.

Mariana looked down at her hands "I really want you to be happy" Ivy stopped doings Mari's hair and looked at her through the mirror. She tilted her head and then whispered "You don't have to worry about me"

"I get scared for you, you've been hurt so many times...I've seen the way you are with Callie too, you guys relate to each other more than we do anymore, you guys have been through the same stuff"

"Hey hey hey" Ivy shook her head to Mariana as she wrapped her arms around her "It's not like that, Mari, I've been spending so much time with Callie because I've been doing my best to get to know her, I've known you all my life, I've known Callie for almost three months now"

"You were out of my life for six years...a lot of stuff has happened"  
Ivy then felt a huge weight of guilt placed on her. Mariana was right. Stuff had happened. And Ivy hadn't even noticed that she had been gone and that she had missed a big chunk of Mariana's life. Ivy kissed Mariana's head "You're right, I'm sorry...I'm sorry you've felt like I've been only spending time with Callie, it was not my intention to make you feel like I haven't been spending time with you too, tell you what, today is the last day before you guys get a week off, I promise you that we will plan a girls day, okay?"

"You mean it"

"Of course I do..._Te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿de acuerdo? _(I love you with all my heart, okay?)"

"_Yo también te quiero _(I love you too)"

Ivy smiled and then gave her a peck on her head and then rubbed Mariana's arms "Your hair looks great, you look beautiful" Ivy smiled brightly to Mariana with her new beach wavy hair style.

* * *

Ivy went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Stef with a cup of coffee in one had and her newspaper in the other. Stef looked up, she took off her glasses and put down her newspaper "How are you, my love?"

"I'm fine, honest I am"

"I know I was hard on Nate the other day, I said things to you last night too that may have...tried to put you off" Ivy then looked up to Stef, she looked at her surprised. She did not know that was Stef's intention last night.

"Why?" Ivy asked in a surprised tone as she stood at the table. Stef bit her lip and then stood up. She put her hands in her jean pockets and shrugged. She struggled on what to say "I guess...look, you've always been my first baby girl, I get protective, I guess I just didnt like you having a first real fight with your boyfriend because I realised that it was getting serious...I'm just not ready to let you go"

"You're not _letting _me go, I'm going no-where"

"You say that now" Stef shrugged again.

"Oh my god...this is like the song slipping through my fingers" Mariana mumbled as she stood before them.. Ivy and Stef looked at each other confused, they then turned their heads to Mariana. There was a long silence before Ivy then broke that silence "What?"

Mariana rolled her eyes and laughed "You've seen Mamma Mia, right?"

"Mari you know we both have, we went to the cinemas to go see it together"

"Yeah yeah, anyway you remember the song Slipping Through My Fingers? With Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried...before she gets married"

Ivy and Stef raised their heads and then dropped them to look at each other. Mariana nodded "That's just like you too because you feel Ivy is slipping through your fingers" Stef looked at Ivy and realized that it was infact what she was thinking "Even though she's not...mom you're Meryl Streep"

Stef then laughed and looked back to Mariana. "I wish I was, now go on, mama is waiting outside with the rest of them you don't wanna be late"

Mariana nodded and gave her dazzling smile, she turned and walked away "By the way I love your hair!" Stef called. "Thanks mom!"

Stef and Ivy were then silent for a moment. Stef then looked to Ivy and nudged her with her shoulder "Hey"

Ivy looked at Stef "What?" she said softly. "Wanna stuff our faces whilst watching Mamma Mia?"

She laughed and then nodded "Absolutely"

* * *

Jesus did his best all day to avoid Hayley. He had been doing well so far, it had been almost two hours into school and he hadn't seen Hayley once. He was so angry about what she had said to Ivy the other day and also the trouble she caused for Ivy. If it wasn't for her and her little games, then Ivy and Nate wouldn't have had that argument, and they'd still be speaking right now instead of neither of them knowing where to go from what they did and the things that they had said. He was so angry that he slammed his locker _very _hard to get out even a fraction for his frustration. Lena always tells him it's better to take it out on something than someone.

When he turned a corner. He bumped into Hayley. She was like a rash. You couldn't get rid of her...unless you use cream. But he doubts that would get rid of her. "Hey baby" Hayley went to place her hand on his neck to stroke it. Jesus knocked his head back to avoid her touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act so ridiculous" Jesus snarled in a whisper as he walked past her, further down the hall way to get to his next lesson. But obviously she went after him.

"Jesus wait! I don't understand" Jesus then stopped, he slowly turned with his face scrunched up. Not really understanding if she was being serious or if she was trying to make him feel sorry for her. Which defiantly wasn't working. "Are you being serious Hayley? You think you can just stand there acting all innocent when you know full well the problems you caused for my cousin after that stunt you pulled yesterday? _I am _your boyfriend who you claim to love, had to hold one of the most important women in my life in my arms last night as she cried because she thought that she had totally screwed things up with the guys she _loves, _and I really don't think you get that she loves him, my mom didn't know what to do with herself because she hated seeing Ivy cry the way she was crying, all because you and your stupid little game, not only that but you humiliated her!"

"Shouldn't you be standing by me right now? Your cousin was being a bitch" that was it. That's what made him snap. He bit his lip and fisted the back of his hair to try and not hit something. Jesus shook his head and mumbled in a very stern tone "That's it, I'm done"

"What?"

"I am done! I am so sick of you talking crap about my family, whether it's my sisters, mothers and now my cousin, I have bit my lip for too long, I put up with you because I'm a nice guy and I know how upset you get, but screw it I'm done"

"Wait, hold on what are you saying?" Hayley began to panic

"I'm saying I'm breaking up with you"

"But-but Jesus-" Jesus held up his hand, to signal that he had heard enough.

"This is because of Emma! And I know it is"

"What in God's name are you even saying right now?" Jesus said now being stressfully confused. "I saw you walking home with her yesterday"

Jesus took a deep breath to try and control his temper, he didn't want to lose his cool. "Emma, is my friend but that's not even the reason she walked home with us she's in Mariana's math class, they were talking about math together I barely even got a word in, and I don't have to explain myself to you, especially not anymore so do me a favor, leave me and my family alone" With those words. He left Hayley, with tears streaming down her cheek.

* * *

Everyone came home, school had finished and they all had a week off. Everyone came home apart from Callie, she had group straight after school today. Mariana, Jude and Brandon came in, in a good mood. Ivy saw Jesus trail in behind them, looking rather angry. Brandon turned and saw what Ivy was looking at, he folded her arms and informed her "Ah yeah, he finished Hayley today"

Ivy raised her eyebrows and looked to Brandon "Seriously?"

Brandon nodded and glanced to her "In front of literally everyone, he just had enough I guess, anyway I'm sure you and mom are thrilled" he went to walk away, Ivy then said "Was that a dig?"

"No, but come on you are"

Ivy looked to Brandon "Well aren't you?"

Brandon shrugged and laughed. They both turned away from each other and thought the exact same thing '_Did we just get along?' _

Ivy shrugged it off and waited for Jesus to walk to her "Hey buddy"

"He told you"

Ivy did a one nod "Yep, he told me"

"You're glad, huh" Jesus said with a little smile, Ivy laughed and pushed him a little "So are you, you've been waiting for weeks to get rid of her"

Jesus went to objectify to Ivy's comment. But when he saw Ivy with her arms folded and her left eyebrow raised at him, almost begging him to try and come up with some sort of way to tell Ivy she was wrong, but when he knew she was in fact right, he just laughed. Then took her by surprise by pulling her in for a fond embrace, Ivy placed her hands on his back, confused. When Jesus let go of her, he then kissed her forehead. Again this took Ivy by surprise.

"So, how've you been doing today?" Oh, now she got it. He was being comforting and protective. "I'm absolutely fine"

Ivy then heard the back door close, Jesus dropped his hands from her and pulled a warm smile "I think someone wants to talk to you" Jesus nudged her forward and then went upstairs, leaving her alone. Ivy slowly walked over into the kitchen. To see no-one. She did, however, find a mug on the kitchen table. A new mug to be exact, she knew who it was from. It wasn't rocket science to know it was from Nate, after all she had been complaining for a new one since her other ones handle was falling off day by day. It was normal height but was rather large, width wise. It was a shiny black and had the following quite on it in a white comic sans font **'Do not annoy the writer, she may put you in her book and kill you' **

Ivy couldn't help but smirk, she noticed a note inside the mug. The note then said **'Am I killed off yet?' **she knew even more it was Nate. The note was written by his crappy handwriting. She looked outside into the garden and saw him sat there, she couldn't leave him hanging. Well she could but that would just be cruel. Ivy opened the door and slowly walked out, sitting next to him. They didn't even look at each other, Nate took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, looking down at the ground. And Ivy was just looked out at the garden. There was a long pause.

Ivy spoke "...So"

* * *

**I really mean it about Slipping Through My Fingers, if you guys are still wanting to picture the background of Stef and Ivy's relationship then listen to that song (Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried version) Please leave reviews. What do you think Ivy and Nate should get off their chests to each other? And as I always want, please don't be hateful. **


	35. The Talk

Nate rubbed the palm of his hands together and waited for Ivy to say something. Anything. But all she could think of is "Y'know its going to take more than a mug to fix this?"

Nate turned his head to Ivy "Are you seriously putting all the blame on me-"

"What? No I didn't mean-"

"We both said things Ives, we both need to make the effort-" He was shut up by the palm of Ivy's hand covering his mouth. "Listen to me" she softly spoke, she then raised her eyebrows to check if he would listen and not interrupt. Nate nodded as Ivy slowly slid her hand off of his mouth. Ivy sighed and looked up to the sky

"What that was meant to come across like was, there are things we both need to get off our chests, we cannot buy each other a make up gift and then brush it under the carpet y'know"

"I do know, yeah...so...do you wanna go first or shall I?"

Ivy looked at him for a moment and then gave him a soft nudge "You go ahead" she realized that she hadn't heard his feelings on how she has _not _been dealing with things. Nate then took a deep sigh to think about what he was going to say. "Okay...I know that there are many things that you don't want to share, and I get that it's personal, believe me I do, I get it...but I _hoped _that I'd be the guy you always found it easiest to trust and to share things with" Nate then turned his head to look to Ivy, Ivy softly nodded and then weakly whispered. "You are, but it's hard for me"

"It doesn't have to be" Nate said with a warm smile "And I'm here for you...but...I am _not _going to be shut out"

"Don't act like I've-"

"And I am _not _your punching bag"

"I never intended you to feel that way" Ivy looked down to her hands that were placed in her lap. "I know" Nate sighed then feeling like a jackass for jumping to conclusions "I know" he repeated.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Stef said as she walked over to the window near the sink. Jude looked up from his book and looked outside "They're working it out"

Stef tilted her head as she saw the reflection of the mug in the window, she turned to it and picked it up. Jude smiled to himself and then stated "It was Jesus idea"

Stef looked up "What's that babe?"

Jude motioned his hand to the mug "Nate wanted to buy Ivy something to make up, it was Jesus' idea to get her the mug, he'd knew she'd like it"

She looked down at the mug again, when she read it she couldn't help but laugh "He knows her very well"

Jude nodded and then looked back down to his book. Stef walked over to him and rubbed his back "Hey, you alright? You look a little down or worried?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know if I should tell you..." Stef tilted her head, she didn't get why Jude was so quiet. Normally the kids could share anything with either Lena or herself. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, but it might get someone in trouble"

"Who sweetie?"

Jude then nodded his head to his cousin outside and said "Ivy"

* * *

"Can't you tell me?"

"I can"

"Then do it, Ives"

Ivy rubbed her forehead and then rubbed her palms "Are we doing this?"

"Yes"

"Right now?"

"Now would be good" he bickered back at her stressful tone.

Ivy rolled her eyes and licked her bottom lip. Where the hell does she start? Ivy began to explain everything she went through. She started off with the situation with her sexual harassment's she had gotten from her step-dad's friends. Then she got onto Jason, surprisingly the attempted murder didn't bother her as much as Jason. He was twisted and dark in a much different way than Eddie's violent ways. Ivy told him that after she broke up with Jason, his violent streak shone throw, how he hit her on more than one occasion whilst trying to convince her that they belong together, and that he too tried to force himself on Ivy and almost succeeded if she hadn't have hit him in the side of the head with her surfing trophy. She put him in the hospital, but luckily it was only a cut and a bruise. She also got arrested but he dropped the charges and then tried to blackmail her to get back with him after that.

Ivy then got into the darkest part of Jason there was. She hesitated "And then he...well we..." Ivy ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath and then looked to Nate "Don't hate me after I tell you this"

"After everything you just told me, I doubt I could hate you" his voice was shaken from feeling so shaken by what she just said.

"Just wait"

* * *

_Ivy's POV._

_I was walking down the street, getting home from the diner my mom worked at. I was with a friend of mine, his name was Toby. He was just a friend. He was like my bestfriend. But Jason didn't know that, he knew Toby. They went to college together, they were next door to each other in their dorms. Anyway. We were walking home, it was late. About 9ish. Toby was pretty wealthy and had a big house. I was complaining to him that I couldn't be bothered with dealing with Dylan because he was in one of his bad moods. So Toby offered me that I could stay at his place, his parents were always very welcoming. There was a shortcut down an alley way to his place. We were followed by Jason. He started shouting the odds, saying that Toby was a bastard and that he was going to send him to hell where he belongs, he totally lost it. Acting like a maniac. I was telling him to go away since I wasn't his property and I never was. I was all mouthy at him till he got out a gun. Safe to say that made me shut up. It would make anyway shut up. I didn't know what to do, Jason got closer and closer to Toby. So I pushed him but after I did. Jason pulled the goddamn trigger, my fault really. What was worse, the bullet his Toby. Knocked him straight down to the floor. I froze. I didn't know what to do. All that was going through my head was that I was going to get arrested. It would be in the news. My family would hear about this. My Aunts would see their little girl painted as a murder as would my baby cousins who I tried so hard to be a good person for. He was knocked out. I thought he was dead. I went to go feel his pulse until Jason grabbed me up again and told me that I would have gotten my finger prints on his neck as this would get out. Jason was almost sure that Toby was going to die. I saw his chest go up and down so I knew he was alive. But I didn't know how long for. I was panicking and couldn't stop but breathe heavily. _

_"Calm down"_

_"Calm down!? YOU just shot my bestfriend"_

_"Oh no, baby, WE shot him"  
_

_"What?" I gasped my words out. _

_"If you think that I'm going down for this then you have another thing coming" _

_"Jason we can't leave him here" I couldn't stop crying. I knelt down and this time I wasn't stopped. I placed the palm of my hand on his forehead "Toby sweetie, you're going to be fine"  
_

_"Ivy, lets go"_

_"Are you crazy?! No fucking way am I leaving him"_

_"I-Ivy...g-go" Toby said to me, he was the one that was shot and yet he was still doing his best to protect me. Jason lifted me up from my feet and grabbed my hand. I refused to move until I helped him. So I called an ambulance for them to find him..._

_And then...I left. Jason dragged me to his place. He made me promise that I wouldn't go to the police, he even threatened that he'd go back to hurting Toby. And that me and him were in this together, if he burns, I burn. _

* * *

Ivy then shut up and paused for a moment. The silence was deafening. It was eating away at her, Ivy was too scared to even look at Nate. All see sensed was disgust, she looked to him and he wasn't looking at her. He was looking to the ground, he was shocked of course. She then felt his hand slide into hers, he took a deep breath with his eyebrows raised, still trying to take it all in. All he could say was "And Toby?"

"He recovered, barely though, has a big dint in his shoulder and a pretty big scar...he said that he was alone and that he didn't see anything, of course the police did their best to look for any leads but they gave up after a while"

Nate rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat "Wow..."

"Now you know why I didn't want to say anything, I make myself sick just thinking about it"

"I'm sorry you had to got through that"

"Don't" Ivy cried out in a gasp as she wiped her tears from her cheeks "Don't sympathize, what I did was totally wrong I never should have left him I should have just stayed with him and then ratted Jason out...I was scared of Jason but it's no excuse"

"It's a good enough reason, Toby understood right?"

Ivy nodded and wiped her tears again, she sat back in the bench and folded her arms. "You still hear from him?"

Ivy's head snapped, she quickly replied with defense "Who?"

"Toby? You ever heard from him?"

"Oh, yeah I skype him now and then, he's the only friend I really keep in contact with from over there, the other ones were also kind of bad news" Ivy shrugged with a very small smile, she then threw he hands back down from being folded and grabbed his hands and snuggled closer to him, she looked down to his hands and said

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

"For?"

Nate shrugged and stated the obvious "Being honest...did you also hear from Jason?"

Now Ivy hesitated. She said she'd be honest with him. But she didn't want him to freak out or go out looking for Jason. That could get him put in hospital. But Ivy wouldn't lie to him. She nodded "Yes...he's...he's been here"

"What?! Ives!" Nate stood up, not knowing how to react. Ivy pulled him back down to listen, she begged him to listen. And he did. Ivy told Nate on how Jason came to the school, she sugar coated it. Really sugar coated it. She said that Jason came back in a pleading with her and that he still loved her. She left out the details on how he threatened Callie and how he wanted to know where Nate was.

"Does he know me?"

"No he doesn't even think that we are even speaking" **Liar **she said to herself.

"And where is he now?" Nate asked with a worry in his voice.

"I haven't seen or heard from him since he came, I think he's gone back" **Liar. **Well. Sort of. She doesn't know for sure and it was kind of odd that he hadn't have contacted her, Jason used to be calling Ivy 24/7. He never stopped. But now he has. And that was both odd and comforting.

Nate nodded "Okay, thank you for being honest with me...and look I am very sorry for what I said and the way I acted, but now that I realize what happened...I understand, and thats good"

"I guess it is, I'm sorry I pushed you out, and the things I said were stupid and I regret saying it, but what you need to know what that you also hurt me"

"I know I did" Nate said with guilt. Ivy licked her lips and added "You're the last person I want to be hurt by"

"And I will make sure it won't happen again, but Ivy this is a two way street, Ives, you know that right?"

Ivy nodded, Nate wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek and said with a laugh to lighten the mood. "I'm just glad that we know where we stand, and I promise not to put pressure on you, if you promise to be not shut me out" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Ivy looked to him and lightly nodded, she then pulled a little laugh to shake of the cries as she wiped her tears again. "Okay, now I want a cuppa tea"

"Tea?"

"I'm in a tea mood" Ivy pulled Nate up with her hand in his and they walked into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, they saw Stef with her hand on her hip. Ivy sensed that Stef was either mad or worried. Ivy couldn't really figure it out yet, she glanced to Nate and then back Stef "You okay, Aunt Stef"

Ivy saw Jude peeping around from the stairs and quickly ran upstairs. Already she had a strong feeling what this was about. And she wasn't going to have a fun time explain the situation and herself. But she remained silent, waiting for Stef to speak. Stef looked at her hand that was laid on the table that was closest to the lounging area. She tapped her fingers and then tried to get her words out without trying to sound too nervous.

"Would you care to-to tell me who Jason is? And what he is doing near my children? And yes that includes you"

Nate remained silent but still cautious. Ivy didn't mention that Jason had gotten in contact with the rest of the Foster kids. Ivy felt her heart instantly start to race. "Nathan, could you give us a minute...or longer"

* * *

**The last scene ended a little roughly but I had to round it off :/. Anyway leave reviews below. What do you think Ivy is going to say or what do you think she _should _say, did Jude do the right thing? **


	36. Truth Be Told

"Nathan, could you give us a minute...or longer"

Nate looked from Ivy to Stef. He could feel the tension in the air. That both women felt very on edge "Sure, I'll just go wait in the living room" he then looked to Stef.

"If that's okay?"

"Of course it is, Nate, go ahead"

Nate nodded. He let go of Ivy's hand and gave her a kiss on the top of her head then left the two alone to talk.

"I don't want anymore short cuts, I want the full truth, and I want it right now" Ivy took a very deep breath with her eyes shut. She took her focus back to Stef and then walked over to the couches on the left side of the kitchen. Ivy sat with her right elbow leaning on the pillows, resting her body with her legs tucked together. Stef sat facing her, her left elbow resting on the pillows, resting her head on her hand. Her left leg tucked under her right as her right draped over the couch. Stef was nervous. She was scared to know what Ivy was going to say. A part of her didn't want to hear it. Or at least that's what a piece of her mind was telling her.

"I don't want you to get mad at me"

Stef licked her bottom lip and sighed "Just talk to me, baby, please"

Ivy ran her fingers through her hair and looked down to the pillow. "What exactly did Jude tell you?"

"He wouldn't say much, all he said was that a man came up to him during school and claimed he knew you, then you came over and seemed a little spooked...and it was the spooked part that worried me...who is this man that is scaring you?"

"His name is Jason"

"Okay, and Jason is?" Stef was going through this slowly and gently. She figured that if she jumped to the gun and went full panic ahead then Ivy would lock up and give a short crappy version.

"Jason is my ex boyfriend"

"Is you ex boyfriend dangerous?"

ivy hitched her breath and didn't want to answer. She felt Stef place her right hand on Ivy's leg, to signal comfort and trust. Stef didn't say anything. She didn't push for an answer. She let Ivy give her answer in her own time. For a moment, Ivy looked away from Stef. Not wanting to answer whilst looking her in the eyes, she lightly nodded. When Stef saw the answer she did not want to see, she began to worry. But she didn't let it show. She carried on speaking in a soft and calm voice.

"Okay, could you tell me why? The things that this Jason has done to make him dangerous"

Ivy wiped her falling tears and did her best to not let her emotions get the best of her. She shrugged not really knowing where to start "He was sweet at first, a good friend, then when I said things weren't working out, he became obsessed, he stalked me, beat up any guys that came close to me, he...he forced himself on me"

"No...he...he didn't-"

"He tried, and he failed"

"So why didn't you phone to police?"

"I was going to, as soon as I got home, but that night I was walking home with my friend Toby, I told him everything...and that night...Jason, he shot Toby" Ivy covered her mouth to hide her wobbling bottom lip but she couldn't hide her tears. She put on a brave face for Nate but she couldn't do it for Stef. Something about her made her feel relaxed enough to let every bone of her let her emotions out.

"He survived, thank the Lord, but Toby didn't say anything to the police because he didn't want anything come back on me, it was made to look like a random attack...after that Jason thought he ruled me, he thought we were 'in this together' he was even oblivious enough to believe that we could be the next Bonnie and Clyde, I mean what the hell is that about? What person would want a life like that, you know the story, you know how that ended...but whenever I tried to block him away or disagreed with him...he'd hit me...he even used a knife on me once"

"What?" Stef gasped with a cry "Where?" Ivy sighed and then pulled her t-shirt on her right shoulder, she turned slightly "I put my tattoo over it, but you can still see it faintly and feeling a bump from it"

Stef did spot it, a rather long line scar where the word Family lay. She softly ran her finger over it and felt the bump. Ivy turned back around and looked to Stef.

"Jason came back here because he said he missed me, he started talking to Jude because he wanted a way in but I got there in time before Jason could sink his poison into Jude"

"Poison?"

"Jason is a very persuasive man"

Stef took a deep breath and let this all sink in. She looked back to Ivy and wiped her niece's falling tears "Is he still here?"

Ivy shrugged and sniffed up "I don't know, I haven't heard from him since that day"

"Did he threaten you? Or any of the kids" Ivy sighed and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell. She knew it would get worse. Stef would be even more protective than usual. It's most likely she would get the police involved and from some sort of protection. Ivy's silence began to scare Stef. This time, she did give Ivy a push.

"Baby, please just tell me, please"

Ivy shut her eyes quickly blurted out in order to get it all over with "He threatened to hurt Callie" she kept her eyes shut yet she knew that Stef would be staring at her in shock and worry. Stef didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. Whether to panic or to try and keep calm. She stayed somewhere in the middle.

"He threatened...he...what did he do? What did he say-how did he-"

"Jason said he knew who she was, he saw her in the wedding photo you sent me, picked up that she and I have a strong bond from the way I told him to stay away...I threatened him, said if he went near Callie I'd kill him, then he said 'challenge accepted'...he then made a gun with his fingers and pointed it to her"

"How could you not tell me?" Stef said with a gasp.

"I was scared! I was scared that if I told you then he would find out that I did because he has been stalking me, he threatened my family and I didn't...I couldn't give him a reason to go after her, I love that girl and I would kill to protect her and I'd react the same if it was any other than them, all of them, I tried my best to keep Jason away from this family, I even told Jesus when he asked about a boyfriend that I had an ex called Stan, I tried to block him away"

"You shouldn't have tried to do this, not on your own at least, did you never think that keeping this as a secret may make it worse for you?"

"I did, but like I said I couldn't risk-"

"Ivy you can't always be the hero, my love"

"I can try" Ivy sighed as she shuffled feeling more uncomfortable with this situation. Stef quickly pulled Ivy close to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Feeling protective and nervous already.

"Not everything can be done on your own, now you used to always tell me and mama everything, you could trust us with everything and I don't want that to change because you feel scared"

"It's not just this family I was trying to protect"

"I know, I guessed that he threatened Nate in the process" Ivy's tears made her voice wobble, she could hardly speak at all. Her voice went quiet "What am I going to do, I love you guys and him so much I can't do this anymore, I can't" Ivy buried her face Stef and sobbed. Stef softly stroked her hair for comfort.

"We'll fix this together"

"I'm scared"

"I know you are baby, I know, but you don't have to be, because you have me and mama, the kids and Nate, we'll all stick together and we will fix this...I'll fix everything I promise" Stef kissed the top of Ivy's head, rocking her softly.

* * *

Brandon was almost home from Lou's when he was greeted by someone. That someone was Jason. At first Brandon thought they had just bumped into each other and Brandon apologized as he wasn't really looking where he was going.  
"Sorry bout that man"

"Brandon? Brandon Foster?"

Brandon looked at Jason confused "Yeah? Do we know each other"

"Sorry no, it's just I heard you play with your band at the charity thing at the Quinns place"

"Oh right, good to meet you" Brandon shook Jason's hand. Jason was eager enough to learn about the past events that the Fosters families have attended. He heard about the event in the local news articles that he looked up on and saw pictures of the band and also of Callie. He would get to Callie, he would make sure of that. But first he was going to strike a nerve. Ivy cared for Brandon. She actually loved him despite their differences. So Jason knew that messing with Brandon would still hurt.

"Listen man, part of my job is to get people to come to the Hagin Bar down the street, you know it?"

"Sure, pretty popular place"

"Yeah well obviously you have be 21 to buy a drink but I can sort you and your friends out with a couple of drinks, it's also open gig so you can play your music and promote your band, up for it?"

"Defiantly, yeah"

"Great, here" Jason gave Brandon a business card for Bar "Here's the date for the event and the address, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, hopefully anyway" Brandon laughed with a nod. They then went their separate ways. Jason walked away with a smirk knowing that the seed was planted.

* * *

**Aw another Stef and Ivy moment and yay Ivy told the full truth this time! What bad things do you think will occur by Brandon going to this bar and do you think Ivy will soon catch on that Brandon could be in danger. **

**Please leave reviews below. **


	37. Relaxed

The next day in the afternoon it was hot out. Mariana was outside practicing outside whilst Ivy and Lottie sat at the outside table that the family had recently bought as they had made a commitment to have more meals outside. Well. They said it. They have yet to actually act upon it.

Lottie was flicking through the gossip magazines whilst Ivy watched Mariana do her dance routine and smiled proudly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised that Mariana could dance. She used to be terrible. Lottie then broke the silence "Damn, Julia Roberts has still got it" she held up the magazine "This women has been so hot for so long, like when she was in Pretty Women"

"My Best Friends Wedding" Ivy added pointing to Lottie. She had to add in that. It was her favorite film. Though she claims she doesn't have a favorite, it was actually that film.

Lottie raised her eyebrows and said with a laugh "How many times have you watched that now?"

"Lottie we've been watching it since we were ten, I've lost count"

Lottie laughed and nodded, then bit her bottom lip and said "So speaking of my best friend's wedding, when are you and Nate tying the knot" she was clearly joking. Kind of. Not really. A big part of her wouldn't be surprised if they got engaged, Nate was always saying how he'd marry her. From the age of ten. Ivy spat out her water and chocked a little "Don't put any ideas into his head"

"Oh honey they are already in his head, that boy has got you on a freaking pedestal" Ivy couldn't help but smirk. Lottie noticed "It's just wild crazy love between you too huh?" Ivy didn't say anything, she just nodded as she felt herself blush, Lottie then added "Heard off that ex of yours?"

Ivy held her finger to her lips, in a request for Lottie to keep it down since Mariana didn't know anything about it. Luckily she didn't hear. Ivy looked back to Lottie and said in a quiet "No I haven't but believe it or not that makes me feel even more nervous"

"You know that Milo knows too?"

"Yeah I know" Ivy nodded. Nate had asked Ivy if it was okay for Milo to be told the truth, since he was also worried from what Nate had been telling him about the way Ivy was acting lately.

"And he's threatened to kill" Lottie said with a little laugh "I think the authority figure has gone to his head"

Ivy sighed and then laughed herself "Yeah well try living with that one" she pointed to Stef in the kitchen, Lottie looked to Stef "You're lucky to have a mom who loves you so much"

Ivy looked to Lottie and took her hand and said in a soothing tone "We've been in the same boat, sweets"

"Yeah we've both had moms who ran out on us, but you got a mom straight away...then you got another one"

"Okay, yeah I am lucky, but seriously when I say protective, this whole thing with Jason has scared her so much she is constantly looking out of the window for anything suspicious. She texts me every so often if she hasn't seen me in a while, she checks around the house before it's lights out"

Lottie shrugged thinking that it mustn't feel so bad "Must feel safe though"

"Yeah I do" Lottie looked to behind Ivy, she saw a figure behind the fence wall where the bins and gardening stuff was. At first she felt nervous, but then she saw his face through the holes and saw that it was Nate. Lottie smirked and looked back to Ivy "Your bed friend is behind you"

Ivy looked behind her, she looked back to Lottie and laughed "Bed friend" Ivy then stood up and walked over to Nate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see a very beautiful girl...now excuse me so I can get to Lottie" Ivy lightly slapped his stomach and kept her hand there. Partly because she could feel his hard abs through his thin white t-shirt. Nate laughed kiss on Ivy's lip. Running his hand to her right cheek. "Hi"

"Hi...now what does actually bring you here?"

"Well big news, Milo has a girlfriend"

Ivy raised her eyebrows and looked at Nate with suspicion"Like a real one? Not the one's you blow up?"

"No a genuine real one with a pulse and everything, he really likes her too" Ivy turned around to Lottie and called to her "Milo has a new girlfriend"

"Ohh, did he pop the last one?" Ivy tiled her head with an amused smile and turned back around to Nate "Okay, so he has a girlfriend? What of it?"

"He wants us three to meet her tonight, as we are his bestfriends and we are and I quote 'The best loves of his life'-"

"I'm going to throw up" Ivy mumbled with a cringed out face.

"I know, in his defense though he was half asleep and he does say some odd things, but anyway it would mean a lot if we met up with him...and..." Nate's talking turned in to a quieter tone as she pulled her body closer to his

"We haven't had chance to have some _fun _for a little while" Ivy ran her hands to the back of his neck and said in a quiet and rather seductive teasing tone

"Oh you think this will get you laid tonight?" Nate raised his left eyebrow trying to hide his suggestive smirk. He gave her a rough kiss, pulling her body even more closer and tighter to his then pressing his nose against hers. Ivy breathed out still rather taken back by the spontaneous kiss "Okay, keep playing your cards right" Nate pulled back as Ivy ran her hands down his chest.

Nate looked at his watch "I gotta go, Milo is making me get the food shopping done and he likes his lunch by one thirty"

"You're a good little housewife aren't you"

"Indeed"

"So where is this place we are going then"

"It's called the Hagin Bar or something, I'll text you the details"

"Alright, darlin', I'll see you later"

Nate left, Ivy bit her lip with her smile still on full show, she ran her fingers through her hair and thought for a moment. She hadn't been out since she found out that Jason was here. But then she thought to herself how many bars there were in this city, she thought it would be highly unlikely for Jason to randomly pop up at the same one. She didn't want to over think it so she stopped thinking about it and turned around. When she did, she was almost kicked in the face by Mariana as she was doing on of her dance moves "Whoa easy there Peggy Carter"

Mariana stood still, heavily breathing from being out of breath, she took a drink from her water and then shrugged and panted "Who?"

Ivy then looked to Mariana rather shocked "Really?" she then looked to Lottie, Lottie shrugged "Don't look at me, I don't know who you're on about either"

"Come it's Peggy Carter, badass Agent? The love of Captain America's life? One of the most famous feminist icons like ever?"

"Wait!" Mariana pointed "Captain America! You, Jesus and Jude watched that last week, is she the pretty British lady?"

"Yes! I've seen that, Milo and Nate dragged me to watch it she's the one who has like really nice red lipstick" Lottie nodded to Mariana to see if they were on about the same person. Mariana nodded to Lottie "That's it! Right?" they quickly high fived each other, impressed with one an other that they got it.

Ivy laughed and mumbled as she looked up to the sky "Unbelievable how that's how you know who she is"

"Who knows her for what you said?" Mariana stated trying her best to prove a point. Ivy smirked and said looking back to her cousin

"The majority of the world, Mari" Ivy raised her eyebrows with a tease in her tone. She sat down next to Lottie and got back on to the conversation that she just had with Nate "We are all going out tonight to meet Milo's girlfriend"

"Oh the gang on a night out! Where at?"

"The Hagin Bar or something, Nate's going to text me later but I'm pretty sure it's there"

"Well I'm there, my boyfriend is visiting his grandparents and is back tomorrow so hell yeah I'm up for a party and so are you, God knows you need to let your hair down"

Ivy didn't disagree. She did need to let loose a little and not feel so tensed up all the time. She hasn't had the chance to party or let her hair down since her party and that was months ago. Ivy did her best to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her it was a bad idea. Her friends needed and wanted her there.

Besides. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Everything. Everything could go wrong. This is just a pure filler chapter. The confrontation with Ivy and Brandon will be in the next one :) What do you think will happen? Who do you think will be put in danger on the night? Please leave thoughts below :)**


	38. Building Tension

When Ivy told Stef that she was going out tonight. Stef was hardly even considering to agree with it all. She looked to Lena in request to help her out about the point that Stef was trying to make about her concerns. Lena rubbed Stef's back and then looked back to Ivy, with a warm yet concerned smile "Honey, you must understand our concerns"

Ivy sighed and nodded "Yes I do understand but it's not like I'm going to be alone, I will have Lottie, Milo _and _of course I'll have Nate"

"It's very easy for someone to turn their back and for him to grab you or spike your drink"

"Is that always a danger?" Ivy said in a way to try and keep the mood light and for it not to turn into some sort of serious debate. Ivy knew and appreciated the protection that Stef and Lena were trying to provide in this situation. She did. She got that. But it's just like what Lottie and Nate have said to her before, the situation is a very bad one. But they don't know where he is, and she cannot lock herself away and stop living. She's young and she should live her life with not just her family but with her friends.

Stef tilted her head to Ivy, getting her response across that Stef wasn't joking around. Ivy sighed, she ran her fingers through her hair and then looked back to her Aunts. Ivy shrugged, not really understanding how she could win Stef round. She for a fact that Lena saw her point "Would you stop being so damn stubborn" Ivy said with a laugh.

Lena then looked at Ivy with a surprised face and then mumbled to Stef "All I heard then was your mom"

"Oh please don't it's too early for that" Stef mumbled a laugh as she scratched her forehead. It was silent for a moment. Ivy once again sighed and took another shot "Look, I have two strong guys by my side all night, Milo knows his stuff through his police combat training and Nate, well there's no question I mean have you seen that boys muscles?" Stef and Lena laughed and nodded and saw her point.

"And if I don't feel safe and Nate has had too much to drink then I'll call you guys or Uncle Mike or hell even Brandon"

"Guys I got my driver licence!" Callie cheered as she came into the kitchen, waving her ID in her hand. Ivy looked from Callie and Stef and Lena and added "Or Callie"

Stef and Lena smiled and then walked over to Callie and gave her a group hug, when they let go Callie was then welcomed by an embrace from Ivy "Well done, kid"

"Yeah that's really great honey" Lena nodded, rubbing Callie's back.

"We're very proud of you" Stef added kissing Callie on her temple. Mariana and Jude soon came downstairs when they heard Callie say what she said. They both made a fuss around her. Stef and Lena looked to each other and then looked to Ivy, they took her by her hands and nodded "Okay, you can go, just stick by your word okay?"

"I promise, thanks for trusting me you guys"

Callie, Mariana and Jude all spun around to Ivy. Callie then took Ivy by the hand and said with pure excitement jumping up and down slightly "This means I can drive your car!"

Ivy smiled just as brightly, jumped up and down as well and said with the same smile and same excited tone "Not in a million years!"

* * *

Nate said that he'd pick Ivy at 8pm. It was now 7:30pm. Ivy was practically ready, she wore a plain black long sleeved jumpsuit with a medium low cut V neck, she had her hair curly like Tori Kellys. Black high heels, finger nails painted red. Her eyelids were a faint smokey black, with light pink lipgloss.

"You can trust them, just go have fun" Ivy laughed as she walked out of Stef and Lena's room. Stef and Lena remembered that they had booked a meal for tonight but then decided not to go out to leave the kids behind alone. Ivy didn't see why they should cancel their dinner plans and that the kids were old enough to look after themselves. Granted Stef and Lena hesitated because of Jason. But Ivy knew Jason, she knew that he would not go near those kids. He wouldn't go near the house, he likes to stay away. He's scared of Stef and her authority. Jason would not go to the house anyway, he had other plans. Ivy knew about the party they had the last time their mothers left.

_"Why aren't they allowed to be home alone?" Ivy asked as she over heard Stef and Lena saying they would not leave the kids home alone over night for a while. _

_"Because they had a party when we went on our little break" Stef answered taking a sip of her coffee "Seriously?"_

_"A big one" Lena added with a nod. Ivy couldn't help but laugh. She didn't thing the little things had it in them. "I wish I could have been there"_

_"Ivy" Lena laughed. Ivy raised her hands and mocked "Raising the roof as you old folks say" _

_"Well trust me it wasn't fun at the time and by the way not that old" Stef explain as she raised her eyebrows. Ivy tilted her head "I'm not so sure" she then squinted her eyes and walked over to Stef "In fact...Aunt Stef is that-"_

_"What?" _

_"Is that a grey hair?" Stef whacked Ivy with a kitchen towel to get her away from her full blonde locks making both Lena and Ivy laugh as she jumped away "Cheeky" _

Ivy convinced Stef and Lena to give the kids another shot as they were not staying over night anywhere and would be back tonight anyway. As she stepped into the hall. Brandon came out of his bedroom, looking rather sharp himself "Whoa, got someone coming round?"

Brandon shrugged and shook his head "No, I'm going out"

Ivy crossed her arms and looked at him rather confused "What? Didn't your moms tell you? You and Callie are in charge of the house tonight?"

"Well no I'm not, I'm going to a club tonight with the band"

"Brandon you can't"

"I don't recall you being my mom"

Ivy laughed "I do know that both of your moms will not let you go, everyone has to be cautious lately"

Brandon bitterly laughed and mumbled "Because of your screw ups"

"Excuse me?" Jesus overheard the conversation, he stood on the other side of his door and kept his ears peeled. Brandon looked up and again shrugged "None of us would have to be cautious if you had just kept or pants on...or never have come back at all" Ivy instantly felt livid. She went to fight back but was suddenly beaten to it as Jesus came burst out of his room and pushed Brandon away "Back off!"

"This hasn't got anything to do with you" Brandon snarled

"It has everything to do with me, I'm not going to let you push her away" Jesus grabbed Brandon by the collar and pinned him against the wall The boys soon ended up in a scuffle. It didn't last long as Ivy pulled Jesus back and puhed Brandon away from Jesus. Brandon was rather surprised by her strong arm. By now Stef and Lena had also rushed out.

"Rather rough" he mumbled as he back hard hit the wall "Yeah well I did boxing" Ivy snarled.

"What is going on!" Stef asked as she saw one soon in pure anger and another in distress against the wall "We have to pay for all the mistakes that she made back in San Francisco"

"Brandon! Are you seriously going there?" Lena sighed with nothing but disappointment in her tone. "You have no idea! Moron!" Jesus yelled with Ivy close by as he protectively had his right arm around her waist with Ivy leaning her head against his. Yes, Jesus now knew about Jason. Everyone did. Jesus did however know about Jason's attempted rape over Ivy, whereas the rest of the kids didn't know. Mariana wouldn't be able to handle it, it would only upset Callie further since she went through the same thing. Jude wouldn't really know how to react. And Brandon, well, did he really deserve to know about the trauma she went through? All Brandon knows is that Ivy has a cray ex. He doesn't even know his name.

"Calm down Jesus, now what started this off?" Stef asked as she looked back and fourth to her sons and niece Ivy, with her head still resting against Jesus's she said "Brandon said he's going to some sort of club tonight"

Stef laughed and shook her head "You most defiantly are not"

"Because of-"

"Not because of her! Because you are sixteen years old, we'd rather you did not go to a club especially after what happened at your little Pharm party, you need to earn back our trust in order to be able to go to places such as clubs"

"But mom!"

"We won't change our mind about this, Brandon" Lena spoke with a softer tone but still sternly shook her head. Brandon didn't see on fighting back, there was no point in doing so. He wouldn't win. So he did what he always does, he stormed off back into his bedroom. Jesus sighed and listened to the sound of Ivy's soothing voice requesting for him to calm down. She the laid a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you bro" Stef and Lena grew a sneaky smile hearing Ivy call Jesus her brother. They don't know why but it does warm their hearts.

"Anytime"

* * *

8pm. Ivy opened the door to Nate. In his black leather jacket, plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse "I'm sorry are we going as the cast of Grease?" Ivy teased as she looked at him up and down. Even though she mocked. She still couldn't help but think how hot he was looking.

"I also wasn't aware we were going to a funeral" Nate laughed as he saw his girlfriend wearing all black. Ivy shrugged "Well you never know what could happen"

Ivy took Nate by the waist and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his as he took a step into the house "I'm kidding by the way, you look gorgeous" Nate muttered in between their kiss.

"Yes and so was I you look rather gorgeous yourself" Ivy said with a smile as she wiped the lip gloss off of his lips. Nate saw Stef and Lena standing in the background, he waved to them as they then did the same back "Evening ladies"

"Good evening Nate" they both said in sync. Ivy turned to them with her hands now on Nate's shoulders and said "Don't worry, we won't be too late"

"Have fun, and remember what we agreed on, yes?" Stef asked with an ounce of worry in her tone. It was taking a lot for her to let Ivy go when she had so much worry for her well being. Stef felt Lena lightly rub her back for comfort as she said those words. Ivy nodded "I promise" she hen blew a kiss to them both "Have a nice meal"

They stepped out of the house, Nate wrapped his arms around Ivy and kissed her neck as they walked over to his car "Don't start that now else I wouldn't even consider going out" Ivy whispered with seduction in her tone. Nate laughed and opened the car door for Ivy "It's a good job I love Milo" he said with a smile. And it is a good job. Else they would have just skipped going out to what was to come later on the night.

* * *

Brandon sat in his room and got a phone call from Lou "Hi"

_"Hey, where are you?" _

"At home"

_"What? I thought you were meeting at my place so we go together?" _

"Plans changed"

_"You're not coming" _Brandon then stood up and slipped his jacket back on and then grabbed his car keys and placed them in his pocket "I'm still coming, I just have to wait till my moms leave so I'm going to be a little late"

_"Oh okay, hey what's the name of this dude that got us this gig" _

Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He then clicked his fingers when he got it and said "Jason, his name is Jason...look I won't be long okay? Tonights going to be fun"

* * *

**Uh oh, it's all going to go bad ;p. Please leave reviews below on what you think about the events in this chapter and what you think could happen. **


	39. Night Out

They arrived to the bar. Milo was already outside the car. Having a cigarette. Nate pulled up he car and they both got out.

"Ivy! Well hot damn don't you look sexy"

Ivy smiled and walked over to him. I was like an instinct to check her out. Her walk was literally a strut so it's bound to happen. She gave him a kiss and then threw his cigarette on the floor, then stamped on it "Hey!"

"You'll thank me one day"

Milo looked at the now squashed cigarette and frowned to her. Nate then caught up to him and laughed "I told you she'd do it, she hates it"

"Can she hate it silently" Milo said leaning forward to Ivy's face. Ivy grinned and gave him a little kiss on the corner of his lips to try and make up for stamping pn his cigarette. Milo leaned back and smiled "You should stamp on my cigarettes more often"

"Has his girlfriend dumped him already" the voice of Lottie was heard as she came up from behind Ivy and Nate. As she was giving her kisses to Ivy and Nate, Milo took her teasing and did the same back "At least mine is here"

"Oh that's so loyal of her, the loyal girl that you've had for like what five minutes?" Ivy and Nate didn't do their best to hide their laughs.

Milo laughed and then shrugged "Anyway, she's inside, come on"

Nate followed Milo in as Ivy linked Lottie and trailed behind them.

"Can you believe I slept with that boy for three years?"

"Sure I can, Nate always complains how thin the dorms walls were" Lottie rolled her eyes as they walked in. The women that convinced Milo to be more than a one night stand soon enough stood in front of them with Milo and even Nate surrounding her like flies around manure. She had a curvy and petite body. Her eyes were piercingly blue and very long black hair. She was Latina. That's what have made him attracted to her. He loves Latina's. You know by when he saw Mariana at the party and said how hot she was. Ivy laid down protectively that she was the little girl that Milo used to get his nails painted by and she was still considered a little girl. It made him back off.

Nate turned to Ivy and Lottie and nodded for her to walk over. Nate took Ivy's hand and pulled her close "Smile darlin"

"Stop looking at her chest darlin" Ivy teased him with a smirk biting her lip. She didn't want to seem like the common jealous girlfriend, she wasn't the jealous type, but she did have some truth into what she said. Even though Nate didn't even notice he did it. Nate just rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek "Beer?"

Ivy nodded "Yeah beer"

Milo and Nate left the girls to get acquainted.

"You alright with this?"

"With what?"

"Your ex girlfriend meeting your new girlfriend"

Milo shrugged and looked back to Lottie "We aren't in that place anymore, so why should there be?"

Nate then shrugged and nudged his friend "She is the first girl you loved and she's the reason that you had your little committeemen issues"

"I'll always love Lottie, just like I love you and Ivys because you guys are my best friend"

Nate looked down to the bar and laughed "A little deep considering we haven't even had a beer yet"

"Yeah let's get the beers in quickly" Milo said shaking off his sensitive short speech. It was safe to say that this girl was really trying to impress Ivy and Lottie. They were like those girls who you would die to be in high school. Except Ivy and Lottie weren't bitchy. They judged this girl for who she was. And so far, yes they liked her.

"He means a lot to us, you get that right?" Ivy said to the girl, who's name turned out to Sarah. Sarah nodded with her eyebrows raised. Still feeling rather nervous "Yes of course, he means a lot to me too"

"That's good" Lottie nodded. Ivy couldn't help that Lottie sounded rather sharp and...bitter. For now Ivy left it. She didn't look into it too much.

It was now nine. They all were having an amazing time. They spent nearly their whole time dancing. Nate and Ivy were dancing together as if it was from dirty dancing itself. They could move. They were interrupted as Lottie and Milo came over to them. Lottie placed her hand on Ivy's arm and said with a nervous laugh "Have you seen who is in the band that are on next?"

Ivy shook her head "No, who?"

"Your little cousin" Milo laughed not really understanding how much Ivy will explode.

"Jesus" Ivy sighed.

"No...no the other one" Lottie mumbled with her eyebrows raised. Ivy didn't even mean that she thought it was Jesus. She was just cursing but Ivy then raised her eyebrows and laughed, not really believing how stupid he was. And how funny it was for his karma. Brandon disobeys his moms and end up sneaking out to the club that Ivy was in "Where is he?"

Lottie and Milo both pointed to the band setting up. Ivy could see Brandon setting up his keyboard behind Mat "Sneaky bastard, I'll hand it to him, he sneaked outta that house very well"

"Wonder where he got that from" Nate stated looking to Ivy in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, that guy with the guitar is cute" Lottie mumbled looking at Mat up and down. Ivy laughed "Yeah, he's also Mariana's boyfriend and is seventeen"

"Still" Lottie said in a higher pitched tone. Ivy rolled her eyes with a laugh. She walked over to the stage "Hey guys what you playing"

Mat spoke not looking up "Just some originals we-oh...Ivy" he became very nervous all of a sudden. He ran his fingers through his hair. Ivy was, all things considered. Mariana's big sister. And she was very intimidating, even for Mat. When he heard Mat say Ivy's name, Brandon's head snapped up. Ivy's smile from Mat dropped as she looked at Brandon "Hey cuz"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well, B, I was just going to ask you the same thing...I'm pretty sure that your moms said you couldn't come out tonight"

"He's not a kid" Lou spoke up from behind Brandon.

"Okay you are new" Ivy looked to Lou. She had never met Lou. But she knew what Lou could be like. Mariana said she had an attitude. "There's a reason why you can be in a club"

"Yeah because it's dangerous because of your ex boyfriend"

"No, because you're too young you idiot" Ivy then saw the pint of beers beside Brandon "You've been drinking?"

"Yeah, a friend bought it for me, just the one though"

Ivy nodded and then looked to Mat "Mat, you drive?"

Mat looked at her, slightly confused on where this was going "Yeah?"

"You had a drink?"

Mat shook his head "Naw, I prefer to perform sober"

Ivy pouted and looked to Brandon "You see, now this is a good kid" she then looked back to Mat "Mat I want you to drive Brandon home"

Mat didn't really want to refuse. He couldn't really refuse. He nodded "Okay"

"What? Mat no! Ivy you can't"

"If you go home now I won't call your moms" Ivy shrugged "Goodnight B"

Ivy then turned and walked back over to Nate. She was followed by Brandon however "You can't run my life"

"It was your moms who said you couldn't come out, I didn't do it!" Nate, Lottie and Milo decided it was best to keep quiet. Ivy can handle herself

"Why do you have to mess things up for me? Ever since you came back!"

"I'm warning you Brandon go home!" Ivy went to turn back around to her friends when Brandon grabbed her arm and spun her back around. That is when Nate and Milo jumped in as both men lightly pushed Brandon back as they said at the same time "Back off"

"Why don't you back off, lapdog" Nate laughed at the child's comebacks and shook his head "Watch it kid, I mean it"

"Nathan, please" Ivy warned him over by placing her hand on his chest and making him take a step back from Brandon. With Lottie putting her arm around Nate's shoulders, resting her chin on his left to try to get him to relax. Milo looked to Lottie, she shook his head in response to him wanting to teach Brandon some sort of lesson for being so disrespectful to both Nate and Ivy. Lottie squeezed Milo's hand for a second and then shook her head again.

"It's fine guys, we don't want any trouble here" Mat came up from behind Brandon, placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder. Nate gave a nod to Mat, he liked Mat. He knew him from school, he was the best track runner as a junior. Mat looked to Ivy and nodded to her "We'll go" Ivy gave him a grateful smile and then suddenly felt guilty. Not for Brandon but for Mat, he didn't do anything wrong, this was his band after all, she asked "What about your gig?"

But Mat shrugged and smiled "They'll be others, Lou is pissed and has disappeared again anyway, I'd rather spend my night with my girlfriend anyway"

Ivy smiled to at him again and gave him a wink "Noted, gold star"

"Thank you" Mat tilted his head with a grateful smile and then pushed Brandon towards the exit. He looked at Milo and Nate and gave a nervous little smile to them "Fellas"

"See you soon Mat" Nate gave him a pat on the back as he passed.

Brandon stopped at the bar as Jason stood in front of him "Whoa, Brandon, where you going?"

"Home, my cousin is here she busted me and is making me go home"

Jason looked up and saw Ivy through the crowd and grew cunning smile, he looked back to Brandon and gave him a fake yet very convincing sympathetic look "I'm sorry man, that sucks, here" Jason pushed the vodka he had bought for Brandon in front of him "For your travels?" Mat shook his head and pushed it back "No way"

"You're not my boss either!" Brandon yelled. He took the vodka from Jason and swigged the glass of vodka and coke down. He was rebelling. He felt as if it needed to be done. He was so desperate to not be seen as a kid anymore. He was determined to prove everyone wrong. Brandon felt sick already. That felt oddly strong. Brandon shook Jason's hand and nodded "Thanks for the opportunity man"

"We'll have to do it some other time, safe travels" But Jason wasn't bummed out this had happened. Because what he intended to do, he had just done. The seed had been planted. All that was to happen now was for it to grow. The night grew later and later. Ivy decided it was best for them to get back. It was almost midnight and with Ivy also convincing Stef and Lena to also go out for a couple drinks and let their hair down. It may end up with them getting a hotel room and therefore Ivy wanted to look after the kids and make sure they were safe.

"Mommy and daddy are leaving to be with the kiddies" Lottie laughed as they all exited the club. Milo walked over to Lottie with his arm still around Sarah's shoulder. He stood close to her and whispered "Are you okay?"

"How'd you mean?"

"You seem pretty down"

"I'm fine" she shrugged

"Lottie-"

"You know what Milo? Focus on your girlfriend, you don't always need to protect me it's not your job" she was sharp with him. She didn't even let him reply as she walked away from him and the conversation. Ivy looked to Lottie, curious. But Lottie just held up her hand and shook her head "Don't"

"I won't just wanted to say goodnight"

"Right, right I'm sorry, one too many drinks" Lottie laughed. Even though she was infact still rather sober. She gave Ivy a kiss and a hug then went to walk down the street. Milo watched her and then called her. When she turned he saw him with arms held out "Get a cab with us"

"No-"

"I wasn't asking, come on sweet" he spoke softly and lovingly. He was concerned. And to be fair, she wanted company. She wanted Milo's. She felt as if she was playing with fire. Especially since she hasn't told them that she and Johnny had decided to call it a day due to him always being in different countries for his work. She didn't want that in a relationship. so she ended it. Lottie walked back over to them and stood beside Sarah.

"I had a great night" Milo smiled to Ivy and he pulled her into a fond embrace

"As did I"

Milo kissed Ivy firmly on the cheek and then another quick one on her nose, making her nose scrunch up for a moment "Sweet dreams doll"

"You too"

Nate gave a kiss to Lottie and Sarah, a fond hug from Milo and then drove Ivy home. He decided to not drink tonight in order to drive home. He was being responsible to Ivy's surprise.

Back at home. Brandon was in his bedroom. With music blasting out extremely loud whilst the rest of them were sat around the table playing monopoly as Jude had requested. They heard the keys rattle in the keyhole "Hide your wine coolers!" Ivy joked as she came inside the house. Nate and Ivy were pleasantly surprised to see the kids playing a board game around the table on a Saturday night. It was like their childhood all over again. "It was Jude's idea" Mariana shrugged with a little smile on her face as she at on Mat's lap. Ivy nodded and walked over to the table, placing her hand on the job of Jude's head "I see" she then looked down to him as he looked up to her "Having fun buddy?"

Jude nodded "Yeah"

"Good" Ivy kissed Jude on the forehead and then took her jacket off and threw it Nate. Nate hung it up for her and then looked up to the ceiling just clocking on to the God awful racket that was coming from upstairs.

"He's been doing that all night" Jesus groaned, he then looked up to the ceiling himself and yelled "IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!"

"Hey, cool it monkey, if he wants to act like a child then he can, let him"

"He's been acting weird, stumbling around"

Ivy thought the same thing as Nate straight away. Drunk. They didn't know how much he drank. But he did in fact only have half a beer and then that vodka and coke that Jason had supplied him. That's hardly enough to get you drunk. Ivy sighed and shrugged. There was nothing she could really do other than to leave him. Ivy and Nate left the kids to their game, and told them that they would have to go to bed as soon as they finish the game, which would mean that Mat would have to leave. As she and Nate got into her room she received a text from Stef. She text her that she was home and the reply was:

'Okay love, we aren't staying out all night, we will be another hour or so. We decided to have drinks in the restaurant bar'

She replied with 'That's fine, the kids will be in bed when you get home, so relax and have fun!'

Ten minutes later. Brandon stumbled down the stairs.

"Ivy's back?"

They all nodded to him. Brandon nodded, looking totally out of it and went to go to see her when Jesus warned him by standing up "If you're going to see her to give her grief the you better just leave her alone"

"Else what? You'll kick my ass?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" he snarled clenching his fist. Callie then stood up and placed her hand on Jesus chest for a second and dropped it as she said "Yeah, Brandon maybe you should just leave it"

"No, I'm going to see her now" Brandon turned around and began to walk out again. Callie pulled Jesus back down "Come on, let's just carry on with the game, if we here yelling then you can go"

Brandon knocked on Ivy's door. When it opened he saw Ivy looking rather flustered and Nate standing behind her with his shirt off. Brandon snorted a laugh "Was I interrupting?"

"Yes, actually, now what do you want?" Ivy was sharp.

"You hate me"

"What?" Ivy whined not really thinking this was the time to get into this conversation.

"You hate me, Jesus hates me...hell even my own moms hate me"

"No-one hates you B, you're being stupid and..." Ivy paused as she got a wiff of his breath "Are you drunk?"

"No I only had like tw-twoo drinks" She then looked at him harder. She saw his odd shivering, it was hot. His pupils were shaking. He looked ill. Ivy's eyes widened and grabbed his face "Brandon what have you taken?"

"What?"

"You heard me B! Did someone give you something?"

Brandon shook his head and threw her hands off his face "NO I had a drink and my friend bought me a drink"

"What drink?" Brandon shrugged. "What friend? Who?"

Brandons voice turned into a whisper "J-ason" with those words. Brandon collapsed to the floor. Out cold.


	40. A Close Call

Ivy gasped as Brandon dropped to the floor. She crouched down over Brandon and grabbed his face "Brandon?! Brandon!" Ivy lightly slapped his cheeks to try and wake him up. Tears were streaming down her face, she became so worried and scared. No matter how much she shook him he just wouldn't wake up. He was out cold. Ivy looked up to the sky "Jason you bastard" she then looked down to Brandon's live less face and repeated in a whisper "You bastard"

"Ivy, what the hell do we do?" Nate panicked as he put his t-shirt back on. Ivy gulped heavily and then took deep breaths. Think. Just think. Ivy stood up and wiped her tears and pointed to Brandon "Pick him up, but him in the back of my car"

"He won't be able to breathe?"

"Not the trunk! The back seats, Nathan!"

Nate sheepishly nodded, he bent down and lifted Brandon up over his left shoulder and ran out. Ivy then ran into the kitchen. When she did, she saw how the rest of the kids were standing in fear. They didn't understand. They were scared. Ivy tilted her head and whispered "Don't be scared babies"

"We saw him fall" Mariana cried with Mat holding her close to him. Ivy sighed and rubbed her lips together, not sure on what to say except "He's gonna be okay" she felt that deep down she wasn't just trying to convince the kids. She was also trying to convince herself. She grabbed her car keys out of the bowl, and then grabbed the car keys to Brandon's car and threw them to Mat. Although Callie now had her drivers licence, Mat still had more experience behind the wheel on a bust road.

"Follow me" Ivy softly ordered him. Mat nodded and then the rest of the kids rushed to the car.

Ivy made her way to her car. She told Nate to drive as she slid in the back with Nate, laying his head on her lap. Ivy continued to try and get Brandon to wake up.

"B? B can you hear me?" But still nothing.

Nate began to drive as Mat followed behind. "Ivy how can you be sure he's been spiked maybe he's just had too much to drink"

"No, I saw the way he was, I know he has been spiked and I _know _it was Jason"

"How?"

Ivy sighed and stated "Because he's done it before...twice, one to my friend and then...one to me" Nate looked at her through the rear view mirror. But she had her eyes kept on Brandon. Nate was finding out secret after secret. Just what has this girl gone through exactly? Ivy on the other hand didn't even think about that. All she could think about was if he was going to be okay. Yes he was a pain in the ass, they fight, they almost never agree on anything together. She thinks he's a stubborn ass and he thinks she was archaic and treated as the golden girl. But deep down, they loved each other. Truly they did. Ivy practically ripped her phone out of her pocket and went on her contacts.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Until eventually "Hello?"

"Mom! Thank God!" The words just slipped out. But Ivy felt a sense of truth and genuine to what she said.

Stef felt a warmth to her heart when she heard those words come from Ivy. But she didn't have a chance to embrace it for long as she knew that Ivy was panicking. "Baby what's wrong?"

"It's Brandon"

Stef looked to Lena with a stunned and scared face. Lena looked back at her now feeling just as confused and worried. "What's happened?"

"He's-He snuck out to a club, he's been spiked and he won't wake up, we're on our way to the hospital and you have to get here NOW"

Stef tried to best to keep calm but inside she was screaming. Her son, her son was in danger. She felt as if she had lost all the feeling in her limbs. Hearing that he won't wake up is what is making her panic. "We'll be right there" Stef hung up. Lena furrowed her eyebrows, so worried.

"Stef? What's going on"

"Grab your coat, it's Brandon"

* * *

Brandon was rushed in. The doctors even confirmed what Ivy had presumed it was. He was intoxicated by a crucial drug. It took Stef and Lena a while to get to the hospital due to traffic. Stef probably broke several speeding laws during the time. They ran in to find Ivy and the kids sat in the waiting room. With Jesus lent on Ivy's shoulder and Mariana on the other, holding her hand. Nate was next to Callie and Jude. Nate had his hand on Jude's head, and kept saying "It's going to be okay, buddy"

Mat was off to get everyone some drinks. When Ivy looked and saw Stef and Lena, she slid away from Jesus and Mariana and ran over to their embrace.

"I'm so sorry" she cried.

"It's not your fault" Lena shook her head, having tears down her own face as did Stef.

"How is he?" Stef weakly muttered as she squeezed Ivy's hand. Ivy shrugged "They rushed him in, they haven't said anything else"

Just as she said those words. The doctor came out. Stef quickly walked over to him "How is he? How's my son"

"Mrs?"

"Mrs Adams-Foster"

The doctor laid on a warm smile "Right, Mrs Adams-Foster your son has been spiked with a rather large dose of Ketamine"

Lena grabbed Stef's hand tight "Is it life risking?"

The doctor nodded "It can be, luckily your son is not in the place, he will be fine...however there are other side affects because of the body's loss of feelings, paralysis of the muscles and the mind's loss of touch with reality, you can be left vulnerable to hurting yourself or being hurt by others, so in this case, Brandon is going to have to be kept in over a couple of days just to be safe, we want your son to be one hundred percent okay before we discharge him"

Both women nodded in understanding and in agreement. Stef gulped heavily and asked "Can we see him? Has he woken up?"

"He has, you can see him"

"Can we bring our other children aswell?"

"Yes but we do only advise four people in the waiting room at a time"

"Let the twins go in first" Callie spoke up from behind. Stef and Lena turned and saw that Ivy, Jude and Callie were all in agreement. Stef and Lena nodded, Mariana and Jesus and began to follow Stef and Lena. Jesus all of a sudden halted. He spun around to Ivy, with tears in his eyes. When she saw the state he was in. Ivy stood up to him and held his hand "What's wrong?"

"I feel terrible"

"Why?"

Jesus sighed and shrugged "Because I yelled at him, I fought with him and yes he deserved to be put in line for what he said but we never made up...and he almost died-he-he could have died with him thinking that I hated him!"

"Hey hey hey" Ivy cupped Jesus' face and wiped his tears, she softly shook her head and said with a gasp. A gasp because she never knew that he was feeling like this the whole time. Although he hadn't said a word "Your brother is going to be okay...and God _forbid _that he ever gets in a dangerous position like this again but if he did, and it went the wrong way completely, your brother would never _ever _think that you'd hate him, he knows you love him"

Jesus needed to hear that. He needed to hear it a lot. Ivy smiled and rubbed his shoulders "Now go see him"

* * *

**So this is a filler chapter and it may not be the best but I needed to give you guys something. **


	41. Falling Apart

They came back outside from seeing Brandon. Ivy, Callie, Jude and Mat all stood up with deep concern to see how he was. Nate came back from the bathroom, seeing there faces he thought that something bad had happened "Whats happened?" he said leaning against the door frame, a couple of meters away from everyone.

"Nothing, Nate, he's okay-weak but...but he's okay" Stef nodded to Nate and then the kids. Stef sighed and rubbed her forehead and mumbled "How did this even happen?"

"It's not _uncommon _honey, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Ivy suddenly go a text message from an unknown number.

**Having a fun night? I sure know that Brandon has. See you soon. J. **

"No, he wasn't" They all brought their eyes to Ivy. Nate sighed and shook his head "Ives don't" Nate didn't want her to say anything, because he didn't want Ivy getting into any kind of trouble with the family. The last thing they need was more tension. But Ivy ignored him, she glanced at him and then spoke up "It was Jason"

Stef raised her eyebrows "Jason"

Ivy crossed her arms and nodded as she looked down to the floor "Yeah..."

"How do you know that, sweetie?" Lena softly questioned. Ivy then sighed, knowing that it couldn't end well at all. She dropped her arms down and stated "He followed me, he found out who Brandon was, befriended him and did this"

It was silent for a moment. Ivy couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Not even the kids. Not even Nate. Stef bit her lip and then sternly answered back to try and keep her emotions under track. Stef knew that the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her something "See this is _exactly _why you going out was a bad idea"

Ivy laughed with disbelief "This is not because I went out, like you said I can't shut my life off because...oh y'know what...just say it Aunt Stef"

"Say what?"

"What you _really _mean behind that sentence"

Stef furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She didn't have a clue what Ivy was suggesting. Ivy gulped heavily and then answered for her "What you really mean, is why me coming back was such a bad idea"

Stef looked at her in a way she never has before. In pure, heartbreaking shock. How could she even think that? How could she think that Stef wouldn't want Ivy back in her life. That's all she's wished for-for the past five years. Lena looked to Stef, they all did. Waiting for her to say something. To clearly deny what Ivy was saying and of course it was not true. But Stef could hardly get her words out. And her silence spoke to Ivy, spoke to Ivy in a misinterpreted way.

Ivy rubbed her lips together and nodded "Yeah, I get it-so y'know what? Why don't I just get out of your hair, tell Brandon that I'm thinking of him, wouldn't want to get cause this family any more pain" Ivy bitter sobbed lightly.

"No, Ivy that's not what-I just, you-"

"Go see your son...you deserve to have your real kids here"

Stef felt tears fall down her face "Baby you are my-"

Ivy shook her head and walked out. Nate's eyes followed her out. He stood up properly from leaning against the frame and looked to her family. Nate pointed to outside with his thumb and said "I'll talk to her, she's just upset okay? She didn't mean it"

Nate then ran out after her. Stef ran her fingers through her hair and clashed her body onto Lena's "What the hell have I just done?"

Lena cradled her wifes head and looked to her crying children. Lena shook her head and sighed "You just had your first real fight with your daughter honey"

Stef lifted her head up and sniffled "She's not a little girl, Lena, she's a twenty one...fragile girl, and I may have just pushed her off the edge of the cliff that she has been at the tip of"

"She can't leave again, she can't...right?" Mariana began to panic and looked to Jesus. Jesus shrugged "I don't really know what to think right now"

The family was torn. They had Brandon in the hospital, going through hell. And now they had Ivy who was potentially doing a runner as she thought it would be best for everyone which it would clearly not be.

* * *

"Ivy! Ivy!" Nate caught up to her and grabbed her arm to spin her around to face her. She was crying, a lot. What did she just do? Nate tried to keep her calm but it wasn't working "Take deep breaths, Ives"

"Take deep breaths?! Nate what the hell have I just-I've gotta get out of here"

Ivy stumbled backwards and got into her car. She turned on the engine and was ready to speed off. Nate stood in front of the car and laid his hands on the bonnet. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know"

"Do you really think this will help your family?!"

"I think I've made their lives hell since I got here! You saw the way he was, I caused that"

"You didn't cause it-"

"It was ME, Nathan! I brought Jason here, I caused him to do this, all this is on me" Nate bit the whole of his bottom lip and slammed his hand on the bonnet. He couldn't convince her to stop, so her got in the car with them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're in an emotional state, I'm not letting you drive alone"

* * *

Stef and Lena told Callie, Jude and offered Mat to go and see Brandon. And they did. Mariana and Jesus were very much freaking out about Ivy.

"Maybe she just needs some space"

"She said she was going to 'get out of our hair' that is basically meaning she is going to leave" Mariana mumbled as tears streamed down her face.

"Ivy was upset, sweetie, if she gets away for a couple of hours and clears her head, she'll be back home, Nate is with her and I doubt he would let her do anything stupid"

Stef was staying awfully quiet. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. She felt nothing but guilt. Jesus nudged Mariana, he tried to get the worst case scenarios off her mind "Hey, remember the day that we first met her? We were both so scared and nervous"

"Yeah, because she was tall, older...gorgeous and even at the age of six I felt totally intimidated" Mariana finished her sentence off with a laugh.

"She was twelve" Jesus laughed at her, making her feel stupid. But Mariana stood by what she said. For a twelve year old, she was very intimidating.

"She felt just as nervous, she really wanted you two to like her" Lena smiled.

_Stef and Lena had Jesus and Mariana sat in the living room. They were on the couch and they were nervous. Ivy was coming home from school. Stef and Lena made them hot coco to keep them calm. Ivy met the twins a few days after Stef and Lena had met and fell in love with them. They were still in a care home whilst Stef and Lena were sorting out the foster papers. _

_Ivy was walked home by Milo, Nate and Lottie. They were all teasing, saying that they also wanted to meet the kids. Being idiots as usual. "Guys keep it down" Ivy whispered as they got to the front door. _

_"Come on, Ives we just wanna see the kids" Nate laughed._

_"Okay, I am only just meeting them today so no, go home you guys" Ivy said with a chuckle. _

_"You're no fun" Milo whined. Ivy rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Milo's chest to get him back down the stairs. "Alright boys, let's leave the lady to meet her new cousins, come on" Lottie tugged on both the boys shirts. Ivy gave a grateful smile. As Milo and Lottie walked down the drive. Ivy quickly grabbed Nate's shirt. _

_"You're my best friend, right?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Okay so be honest...do I look okay?" _

_Nate chuckle and nodded "Yeah, you look very pretty" Ivy blushed slightly and smiled. Nate patted her on the back "Don't sweat about it, they're going to love you" _

_They left, and Ivy slowly opened the front door. She peeped her head round and saw Stef and Lena smiled, the both motioned their hands for her to come over. Ivy put her bag down near the door and walked into the living. She looked at the twins and laid on a soft smile. The twins sheepishly then smiled. Ivy nodded to Stef and Lena. "Okay, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us"_

_Ivy sat down on the coffee table in front of the twins and looked at them. Stef and Lena weren't lying, they were a pair of cute kids. Ivy held out her hand to Jesus "Ivy"_

_Jesus stared at her hand and then took and shook it and mumbled, still shyly "Jesus"_

_Ivy smiled and then looked to Mariana and held her hand out again, Mariana took a lot longer to take her hand. But eventually she did "Mariana" she spoke in a whisper. _

_Ivy smiled again and put her hand back together. It was quiet for a moment. Ivy wanted the kids to like her, because she knew how much Stef and Lena wanted to have Jesus and Mariana in their lives. So she tried to bond with them in the best way she could think of..."So, Stef and Lena tell me that you guys like cartoons?"_

_Okay maybe it wasn't a genius idea but after all she was twelve. Jesus nodded as an answer for the both of them "Yeah? You have a favorite?" _

_Jesus looked to Mariana and then again spoke for the both of them "We like Scooby-Doo" _

_"Yeah? Me too, hey how about I get Stef and Lena to get some snacks and we watch some episodes together?" _

_Jesus and Mariana lit up at the idea. Already she was becoming their favorite._

* * *

Nate was confused as to why Ivy had returned to the house. She parked outside and went straight to her room when he quickly followed. He walked in the see her pack her bags. "Ivy you aren't running"

"I need space and it's pretty clear that Aunt Stef wants space from me too"

"Ivy she's...she's your mom okay? She loves you so much, she does not want you to go"

Ivy shook her head. Her emotions were clouding the right thing to do. This was not the right thing but she couldn't see that. Ivy zipped up her bag. She took the majority of her clothes and stuff. Ivy looked to Nate, she was still crying.

"Can I stay with you?"

Nate slid his hands in his back jean pockets. Now he felt even more guilty knowing that he was going to be part of Ivy getting away from the house. But rather she go with him than go on her own. Nate weakly nodded "Yeah, okay"

Ivy nodded and then asked for him to give her a minute.

* * *

Stef stepped outside, saying that she had to get some fresh air. But really, she wanted to call Ivy. Stef got out her phone and tried to call her. The phone rang, and rang and rang. Voice mail. Of course. It was voicemail.

"Hi baby" Stef's voice was in a higher pitch from her trying to control her crying. She took a deep breath and gulped heavily "I understand why you thought what you thought...but you need to know that I think that you should have never come back, I never thought that even for a second you just...you caught me off guard by what you said because...because I never wanted you to ever think that I didn't want to come back because you are the only thing that I am thankful for from my sister, you're _my _little girl, and I love you so much, and I'm sorry for trying to put the blame on you about Brandon it wasn't your fault in anyway shape or form I just..." Stef had to pause. She covered her face with the palm of her hand and then started to sob. It wasn't controllable.

"Just please don't leave us. Don't leave _me. _Because I need you more than you know, call me back please, let me know that you're safe and that you'll stay with us, I love you Ivy, please remember that" Stef finally hung up and held the phone close to her chest. She lent her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Stef?" Stef looked to Lena and broke down again. Everything was wrong. Her son was in the hospital and she was worried about him, and now this with Ivy. Losing her again was too overwhelming.

Lena looked at her and saw the amount of pain that her wife was currently in "Oh baby come here" Stef fell into Lena's arms and cried. Cried hard.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. **


	42. Gone

The family all went home, Brandon had to stay in for a while to go through procedure. Mariana burst into the house "Ivy?! Ivy!"

Callie and Jesus walked straight to the back, they were going to go to Ivy's room. Suddenly Callie stopped. "Jesus?"

He turned around to see Callie holding a piece of paper in her hand that was left on the kitchen table. Already he knew it was a letter. And he knew it was from Ivy. Jesus licked his bottom lip and gulped heavily. He called everyone else into the kitchen and waited. When they came in, Jesus nudged Callie to read out the letter. Callie did so.

"My darling family, I am so sorry for the pain I have inflicted on you all over these past months. You must understand that it was never my intention, i love you all so much it hurts, it hurts because I know what I am doing is the best for you all and that is all I want, I want you all to be safe and happy even if that is without me. I am only leaving the house, I am not leaving you guys forever. I need to make sure that you guys will be safe and away from any harm before I return to you all. Kids, I want you to be strong here, I don't want you to think I am abandoning you because I am not, I love you kids more than you'll ever know. Aunt Steg and Aunt Lena, all I can say is that I am sorry. I am sorry that I have endangered your kids, I want to protect them as much as you do which is why I've left, I love you two so much, again more than you'll ever know.

I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Love always, Ivy"

There was not a dry eye. Callie left tear stains on the letter as she put it back down on the table. Stef soon ran to Ivy's room. It's as if she couldn't believe it until she saw her things gone. She opened the door and saw how most of her things were gone. Her laptop, her record player. Most, almost all of her clothes. Gone. Stef ran her fingers through her hair and took deep yet panicky breaths. Lena slowly walked in behind her. She laid her hands on Stefs back and kissed the back of her head "I'm so sorry"

Stef shook her head "I'm sorry too"

Step didn't dwell, she didn't want to cry again. She was always the strong one, so she tried to make it her job to be strong this time. But the family expected Stef to be in an emotional state right not, really they expected nothing less and quite frankly. They were surprised that she didn't break down when Callie read out the letter. "You don't have to be strong about this one, honey"

"There's nothing to be strong about, she'll be back and everything will be just as it was before"

With those words. Stef left Ivy's room, back into the house. She walked in the kitchen with Lena to see their children sat around the kitchen table, looking at the letter. All with tears in their sad little eyes. Stef and Lena walked over to them.

"It's going to be alright, babies"

Mariana looked to Stef "Did you hear the letter?!" she snapped.

"Mariana calm down please" Lena softly requested. But Mariana did no such thing "No mama, I don't want to hear that everything will be alright when it clearly won't...and this time it's worse...because she chose to go" Mariana felt herself getting upset. And she didn't like crying in front of the family if she could help it. So she did, and ran upstairs

"It's been a long night, let's just all go to bed"

"Stef shouldn't we try to call?"

Stef looked to Lena shrugged "I"ve tried, you saw me, she didn't answer, there's nothing we can do"

Again, they all knew that Stef was once again putting on a brave face. They didn't argue against it.

When Stef went upstairs into her bedroom, she then saw something on her side of the bed. A letter. Stef took a deep breath and walked over to it. The envelope simply said Aunt Stef. Lena walked in and stood by the door and looked at her wife. She saw the vulnerability that she was currently in but above all she saw why. The letter. She understood why the letter was only for Stef, anyone would understand. Instead of going over to Stef, Lena left her to it. Stef needed time alone, to come to grips of tonight.

Slowly, Stef opened the letter and began to read.

Aunt Stef.

Wow, I never thought that I'd be writing a letter like this to you. I never imagined that this would happen when I came back. Never. As cheesy as this may sound, I truly thought we were going to be a happy family again. This time around with Callie and Jude whom I have grown to love so much. Like I said in my other letter, I love all those kids like crazy. And I know that you know that. Which is why I can't express to you and Lena how sorry I am. I have brought so much pain to this family ever since I came back...you're reading this right now thinking 'My god I brought this girl up to be SO dramatic' which yes, you did. But I know you also agree with me. I can hardly live with myself, knowing how much I have let you down. You raised me, fed, bathed me. And I have never cherished a person more in my entire life. Because I know I was born from one sister, but the other is the one who is truly my mother.

I just need to get away. I need to keep away from the kids, from Lena, and from you. Not because I'm mad. Not because I'm exactly upset by what happened in the hospital, I mean, that did kind of push me off the edge but I know that I need to do this. I need to get away until you guys are safe. Because I do not want be the reason another member of this family gets put in the hospital. If I got you hurt? I don't know what I'd do. You've helped me, helped me be strong, no matter where I was, I was strong because you raised me to be. I am so proud of you, you know that right? I have watched you come over so much, from coming out to adopting the twins. Hell, even taking on the likes of me out of the kindness of your heart.

Thank you, for everything you've done for me. We'll talk soon, I promise. Like I said, I just need to get away, to make sure you'll be safe when I come back.

I love you.

Ivy x

And as you can imagine. That pushed Stef of the edge.

Nate opened his apartment door and stood aside for Ivy to step in as he carried her bags in for her. "Hey, man i thought you'd never get-Ivy?Hey what are you doing here"

Ivy remained quiet until Nate showed the obvious. Milo looked down to the bags "Why'd you have those?"

Milo then looked up at Ivy's sad little face and got the picture. Milo said no more, he simply walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Ivy and Nate walked over to the couch. She sat there, and was so quiet. When she sat down it was the first time she looked at her phone and saw that she had a voicemail. Just hearing Stef's voice was making Ivy cry, and the words she was saying was making it worse. Ivy covered her voice, knees up to her chest. To block her facial expressions as she listened. But as Milo and Nate looked at her, they could tell that she was crying.

When the voicemail ended, Ivy threw her phone on the floor and sobbed, burying her face into her knees. Nate placed his hand on her back as a symbol of comfort but she quickly moved away, almost rejecting his love. Rejecting his attempts of telling her that everything was going to be okay. Rejecting his attempts to help. Milo, also was pretty clueless, he didn't have a clue either. He wasn't very good at handling crying women.

"Hey, why don't we get some popcorn and y'know watch a movie? It'll be like old times"

"Yeah, all we need now is Lottie" Nate mumbled with a smile, appreciating Milo's attempt at cheering Ivy and the whole situation up. Milo then opened his mouth to speak when another knock at the door went. Milo held up his hand and nodded "Funny you should mention that"

Nate looked at him oddly. Whilst Ivy didn't look at him at all. Milo opened the door, with Lottie stood in the doorway. Also with bags.

"I appreciate you doing this" She said with a smirk. Making Ivy look and then stand up. When Lottie saw Ivy, better yet. She saw the state that Ivy was in. She dropped her bags and ran towards her. Ivy began to cry again and hugged her tightly.

"I'll just get these then" Milo mumbled to himself. Milo walked in with Lottie's bags. As Nate and Milo watched Ivy and Lottie. Nate had a question "What is she doing here? And with bags?"

He heard Milo sigh and admitted "She and her boyfriend broke up" Nate turned his head to Milo, in a slight state of shock "Wait what? I thought they were-"

"In it for the long haul I know, but apparently with his work, he is travelling a lot. It just became too hard"

"Okay, but why is she living with us?"

"Johnathan sold their flat, she had nowhere else to go, I couldn't leave her" Nate patted his friend on the back and then asked again "What does Sarah think about this"

"She doesn't know, and to be honest I don't care, I'm not going to abandon Lots, not for anyone"

By the time Milo finished explaining was the same time that Lottie and Ivy let go of each other. Lottie wiped the tears from Ivy's face "You're going to tell me about it, okay?" Ivy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Jesus Ives, all this happened in one night?" was Lottie's opening line after Ivy had told her everything that had happened. Ivy nodded and finished swigging her glass of rum.

"I'm sure your Aunt doesn't think that, love" Milo added giving Ivy a little nudge on the back. Ivy motioned her glass towards Milo "I'll take another"

Milo looked to Nate. As if to ask if he should. But Ivy saw him do so and commented "I'm sorry, but _he _does not control when I can and can't drink" Nate shrugged and held his hands up "I didn't even say anything!"

"Good god man, don't anger her" Lottie mumbled, tapping Nate on his leg. Milo did what he was told, like a good little school boy and gave her another glass of rum. It was Nate's fault to begin with. After all, he bought the rum. He knows it's her favorite.

* * *

"Do you think it was my fault?" Jesus asked, dismissing the silence that filled the room. All of the kids had decided to sleep in Callie and Mariana's room. Like they always do when something goes wrong, it brings them closer together, even if it is just for one night. They all looked at him.

"Yours? Why would it be yours?" Jude asked.

Jesus ran both his hands through his hair and mumbled "If I hadn't of had that fight with Brandon, maybe I made it worse. Maybe I pushed the situation"

"Jesus it wasn't your fault, in anyway shape or form" Callie shook her head.

"Brandon would have gone to that club anyway, it's not his fault, it's no-ones fault...Ivy's just...she's-"

"Damaged" Jude finished off Mariana's sentence. They all looked at him. And they all agreed. They just all hoped. They all prayed that she would realize how much of a mistake this all was and come home. Come home to them, so they could be a family again.

* * *

**Please leave reviews guys :) **


	43. Want you back

A day went by. Ivy had not heard from her family nor spoken to them. Neither contacted each other because they both felt like space was needed. But, today Ivy had to see one person. Lena. The school dance that the school has at the end of nearly every semester, they had to put it into the holidays due to tight schedule. And all the teachers had to go in to discuss the details, including 'writers tutors' like Ivy. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. And Lena was acting the same. Especially with the kids harassing for Lena to take them with her so they can see Ivy.

"Mama please!" Mariana pleaded as she followed Lena all the way round the house back into the kitchen where everyone else was. Lena sighed and placed her hands on Mariana's arms "Baby, if I brought all of you with me then Ivy may find it all overwhelming, she left for some space and we should give it to her"

"Should we?" Callie asked, she didn't say it in a harsh tone, but in a rather worried tone "Ivy is vulnerable, is being on her own really a good move?"

"If it what she wants then yes, trust me when I say you cannot force that girl into anything" Stef mumbled as she took a piece of bacon. Stef had been in a dull mood ever since Ivy left. It was like five years all over again. Jesus also kept quiet. He knew there was no point.

"Could you at least tell her that we love her?" Jude spoke up with such hope in his tone. Lena smiled, walked over to Jude and placed a kiss on his forehead "Of course I will"

"And tell her we miss her, and that she has a choice and she needs to choose not to leave us this time...just tell her that" Mariana ran away upstairs as she began to cry when she was near the end of her sentence. Callie went after her. Agreeing with what Mariana said. Lena then walked over to Jesus and said "Want me to tell her anything from you?"

Jesus was looking down at a photograph, clutched into his hand. It was a picture that Ivy and Jesus recently took together with her Polaroid camera. They took many, but Jesus liked this on the best. They were laughing. Leaning their heads against each other. They were happy. And it was a moment that Jesus needed to see right now. Jesus grabbed a marker from the other side of the table and wrote down something behind the picture. When done, he held it to Lena. With the writing un-shown.

"Just give this to her" he mumbled turning back to looking down at his cereal bowl as soon as Lena took it off him.

Lena then looked to Stef and placed her hands on Stef's arms and rubbed them gently "And you?"

Stef shrugged. What was there to say that the kids haven't said themselves.

"I'm not disappointed in her, and I love her, okay?"

"Okay" Lena kissed Stef on the forehead "You seeing Brandon soon?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go see him in a bit, see if the kids want to come too"

"You gonna tell him?"

"Of course...whether he'll be sad or relived I'm not too sure"

Lena rolled her eyes and sighed "Come on Stef, he'll be just as upset as everyone else"

"He seemed pretty sure of himself when he said that she was messing things up...anyway it doesn't matter" Stef finally made eye contact Lena and added "Have a good day"

* * *

Ivy pulled up to the school and saw that Lena's car was already pulled up. She looked to Nate beside her. They hadn't spoke about the whole situation much since it happened. Once when they went to bed and that's it. And she didn't want to dwell on it now. So without saying a word, she just got out of the car. Nate wasn't exactly sure what it was that she wanted from him. What she wanted him to say or not to say. What to do or not to do. She was being so distant with him.

"Will you please get out of the car? I need to lock it" Ivy mumbled getting impatient instantly. Nate didn't argue with her, to ask why she was being so grumpy. In a way he understood but god forbid he pushed her buttons. He quickly got out of the car and walked over to her, he went to walk over to hold her hand. But Ivy turned away and walked in front of him. But again, he didn't push on it. If she needed her space, he would give it to her.

Ivy walked down the hallway with her head down, just wanted to get this over with so she could get back to Milo and Nate's place and curl up on the couch watching Arrow on Netflix.

"What? No morning smile?" Ivy looked up to the loving tone of her Aunt and didn't know what to say. So she stuck with the simple stuff.

"Hi, Aunt Lena"

Lena ran her fingers through Ivy's hair "How are you sweetie?"

"I've been better...how are you?"

Lena smiled softly and nodded "I'm doing okay, miss you though"

"And the kids? How are the kids?"

"The kids miss you like crazy, they talk about you non stop...Mariana asked me to tell you that...that they all miss you and really don't want you to leave them again, Jude and Callie send their love and Jesus...Jesus wanted you to give me this" Lena held out the picture in front of Ivy, it didn't fail to make her both smile and have tears in her eyes. Ivy turned the picture over as she saw the black ink shine through in the light.

_**We just got this back. Do you really want to lose it again? I don't. J x**_

She took a deep breath and slid the photo in her back pocket "I just need time" Ivy stated, then lightly shaking her head she stated "I'm not going to leave, put their minds at rest"

"And mom? What do you want me to say to her?"

Ivy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked to the ceiling for a moment "Just...tell her I love her, okay? I don't really know what else there is to say" Ivy then looked back at Lena and stated with a small shrug "I'm sorry"

Lena's answer was a tight embrace. Cradling her niece's head she then whispered "I'll tell them baby"

* * *

The day felt like it went on so slow. Ivy knew she was going to have to see the kids at the school dance, and she was ready for the kids attempt at trying to fix things.

That night, Ivy walked outside the apartment to the balcony, watching over the city. Ivy could practically see The Fosters house from the balcony view. Ivy had never had a father, she tried to find him years ago. Asked Katherine about him but got no-where. Her step-father had his moments of fatherhood but he wasn't ever a father figure.

Frank was the closest real father figure she ever had.

Ivy looked up to the sky for a moment and then back down at her glass on rum "Shine any advice for me from up there old man?"

_"How 'bout from down here?" _

Ivy turned her head to the ghostly figure of her grandfather stood next to her. Smiling at her. It wasn't the first time Frank had come to visit her. She had always felt him by her side when she needed him most, like a great presence. Ivy smirked and laughed "Took you long enough, I've been back for a while now"

_"You didn't need me till now, you had your Aunts"_ Frank nodded his head over to where the house was. Ivy glanced over to the house and sighed "Yeah well, I screwed that up didn't I?"

_"You think you have"_

"I know I have gramps"

She heard Frank sigh and pause from his words. _"I remember when Kath first 'handed' you over to Stef, you were her first baby and she was scared, asked me and Sharon for a lot advice but...Ivy, you need to know that she has always been proud of who you are"_

Ivy gulped heavily and shook her head "I'm not the same girl I was when I left here those years ago"

_"And that's understandable, but what your issue is, you think because you've changed that their feelings about you have changed but they haven't, I've watched over you and the rest of them and they love you...you just gotta put faith in yourself baby girl" _

Ivy was then the one to sigh, she bit her bottom lip and nodded "I'm sorry that I missed your funeral"

_"I know you are sweetheart...but y'know what you need to promise me?" _

Ivy then looked at the spirit and shrugged "What?"

_"Promise me you won't miss out on the time you have with your family" _

"I promise" Ivy nodded. Then all of a sudden, the front door went _"You should probably get that" _

When Ivy then turned back from the door to Frank. He was gone. At least he helped her guide in some way. Helped her see things differently. Milo, Nate and Lottie were all out. Milo had work, Lottie had work and Nate went out for groceries. So it was just her. And just her was what was wanted from the other side of the door. Without even thinking about who it could be she opened the door. Lucky for her, it wasn't Jason.

It was the kids. Callie, Jesus, Jude, Mariana...and Brandon. When Stef went to go see him, he was discharged from the hospital due to making a full and speedy recovery.

Ivy looked at them, in complete shock that they were standing in front of her. She didn't even know that they knew where Milo and Nate's apartment was.

Callie tilted her head and said with a light smile "Can we come in?"

* * *

**Just a bit of a filler chapter, do you think Frank's guidance would be helpful for Ivy to keep in mind? And what do you think the kids will say to Ivy, including Brandon?**


	44. Come home

One by one the kids hugged her tightly.

Brandon stood in front of her, Ivy stared at him and cupped his face "God, I'm so sorry" she put her hands to his shoulders. Brandon looked good, much better. When Stef went to see him, she walked in to find him in his normal clothes, the doctors said he made a speedy recovery and was ready to go home. When he heard about Ivy, he didn't feel totally _guilty_, but he did feel bad. So when Callie came up with the idea to go and see Ivy, Brandon was on board.

He was then the one to shake his head and say with a small smile "There's no need to apologize...I was a brat"

Brandon stopped her from disagreeing with him again and pulled her in for a tight hug, much to her surprise. They had never hugged before, apart from awkward brief hugs at things such as Christmas. Even then they hardly did it.

Ivy sat on the sofa, with Mariana by her side on the sofa. Jesus on the arm chair next to her, Callie on Mariana's side. Jude and Brandon sat facing her on the floor. It was silent at first. Mariana had her head on Ivy's shoulder, hand in hand.

"We miss you" Jesus broke the silence. Ivy looked to Jesus and sighed "I missed you guys too"

She looked around at the kids, she kissed the top of Mariana's.

"Yeah we miss you but we also don't understand" Callie stated, lightly shaking her head as her eyes met Ivy's. Callie didn't say anything when looking at her, and everyone else remained silent. Ivy included. But she knew she had to say something. She had to give some kind of explanation. The problem was...she hardly even knew how she could give one without it sounding either stupid or over dramatic or both.

"Look, kids it's just...moms know how Jason can be. And him actually threatening someone in our family" Ivy looked to Brandon. It was still killing her what happened to him. And still made her feel guilty, she carried on "I just thought that moms would prefer me to stay clear of them family, taking the threat away"

"Ivy not to make this sound bad but that's not going to take the threat away" Jesus shook his head. It was silent for a moment. Everyone had their eyes on Jesus. But Jesus wasn't stupid, he knew that he was right by what he said. But for their little brains, he then elaborated "What I mean is...you thinking that this guy will leave everything alone just by leaving us is...wrong? Not to scare anyone but he used Brandon as a way to get to you, that could happen anywhere"

Jesus really didn't mean to scare them. He was only trying to get his point across, and although he may have said his point _badly_ but they also understood what he meant.

Jude nodded, still a little freaked by Jesus poorly structured sentence, he carried on from where Jesus left off "And...mom is seriously upset...I mean Mama is too but she's coping _better_" The kids told Stef and Lena that they were all going to the movies. So they didn't even know they were with Ivy.

Ivy was expecting that. Especially since she was Lena today.

"We aren't doing too good without you either" Mariana cried. Ivy tightened her arms around Mariana and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry guys, I thought I was doing the right thing"

"We know you did...but our family was-"

"Whole again" Brandon finished off Callie's sentence. All the kids nodded in agreement. And then Jude said what they were all desperate to say "Please just come home"

Ivy smiled and rubbed her eyelids and then pinched the bridge of her nose. She thought about it for a moment. And then came to what she thought was a good idea.

"Okay, look, the dance is in two days...are both moms going to be there?"

"Yeah, the teachers were also allowed to bring dates so Mama asked mom to attend with her"

Ivy nodded "Right. Okay. All I ask is for you guys to give me these two days to get some space and think, I'll talk to moms and see if we can work things out, which I'm sure we will"

The kids respected that Ivy did leave the house to also get some space. She still wanted to figure out where they would go from here, how they would be safe from anymore of Jason's _schemes_.

* * *

Nate was walking home with Milo from the bar near the police station from grabbing a bite to eat. Walking down the street, they got closer to the apartment and went to walk past the street of The Fosters house. And then, they saw Jason. They knew what Jason looked like, Ivy had shown them a picture of him to them. Just to be on the safe side.

Nate put his hand on Milo's chest to stop them from walking "What?" Milo sighed with exhaustion. Nate then pointed down the street to Jason staring across the street into the house. They didn't know the kids were at Ivy's. But also he got protective because Stef and Lena would most likely be in there.

"Nate, are we seriously going to go down there?"

"You expect me to walk away?"

Milo sighed and shook his head with a shrug "No, course not, sorry" he was just tired, of course he was concerned too. Nate and Milo marched down the street, closer to Jason.

"Hey!" Nate yelled, making Jason slowly turn his head round. And Jason knew who Nate was. From all the stalking he's been doing. Jason smiled and held his hand out to shake "Nathan, so nice to meet you I'm-"

Nate slapped Jason's hand away from him. Jason laughed, and it was so sinister.

"Is that anyway to treat me? After all you are the one who stole my girl"

It was silent for a moment, until Milo tilted his head and said "You are seriously as deluded as she said you are"

Jason smiled again and laughed "She's always been a joker"

"She isn't joking when she said she hates you. She told me what you've done"

And again, Jason laughed and shook his head "No she's not. She's not told you everything"

"She told me about Toby" Nate snarled, clenching his jaw and fists in his pocket as he got more and more angry. Jason's smug face suddenly dropped "She...no...she wouldn't tell you about that we-we were in it together"

"Wake up" Nate laughed in Jason's face "You were never in it together. You shot her bestfriend, and you're a sick twisted dude who fills his fantasies about Ivy to make her feel more like she's desperately in love with you, when really, she hates you"

"She doesn't hate me!" Jason began to square up to Nate "I'll have her"

"I'd rather die first"

Jason smirked again "If that's what it takes"

"Whoa, are you seriously threatening to kill him?" Milo held his hand out and pushed Jason back slightly. Jason nodded, he then looked to the house and noticed something. The lights were off. The curtains were shut, if Nate was going to see Ivy she'd probably come outside to see if he was here or text him. Jason looked back to Nate and stated "She's not here is she?"

Nate and Milo then remained silent.

Jason was smart. He nodded and pointed at them "She's at your place" Jason went to walk past them. Clearly to go and see her. Milo and Nate both pushed him back and without even thinking. Nate punched Jason across the face.

Jason kept his cool. Usually. But when it comes to violence. He had a very short fuse. The muscular built man stood up straight from stumbling back and punched him back. Even though Milo and Nate would be considered strong, Jason made them out to be like their muscles were jelly worms.

And Jason hit Nate. And hit him again.

And again. And again. And again.

Until Nate was barely conscious on the cold floor, with Milo hovering over him. Milo, bleeding from also being badly beaten, got his phone out.

"Ivy?"

* * *

**Please leave reviews. **


	45. The past is the past

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Were the first words that came out of Ivy's mouth when she opened the door to Milo and Nate, Nate leaning against Milo with his arm swung around his friends shoulder for support. Ivy didn't even mean for it to come out as sharp or to even say it. She sighed and then put her arm around his waist and her hand on his stomach as they walked him in.

"We thought we were doing the right thing" Milo said as they walked Nate over to the couch, the kids then moving out of the way with their . Jason went after him the most. Which was no surprise.

"Of course you did" Ivy sighed putting her hand on Milo's arm "Sorry"

"Your ex is a tank! How the hell did you get mixed up with someone like him" Milo questioned as he walked over to the kitchen to get an ice pack for himself and Nate as Ivy sat down next to her boyfriend and scanned his wounds. Ivy shook her head and groaned "You don't need to know" Ivy waved it away as it felt irrelevant.

"Actually" Nate spoke up as he took the ice pack off Milo and held it to his eye "I do"

Ivy looked at Nate, then Milo and then the kids. All looking eager to know the story. Ivy closed her eyes and sighed once more "It wasn't anything major I was...I was stealing a car" she opened her eyes to see them all looking at her in shock. Eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I was desperate. Kath and Dylan could barely pay the rent and we were on our last legs. I was sixteen and wanted to come home, so I was going to steal a car and drive back here...even though I couldn't drive at the time-"

"Why didn't you just get a bus?" Jesus asked, Ivy laughed "Why do you think I was stealing in the first place? I had no money, I couldn't steal money from those two because they had no money"

"Just...tell me how you met this son of a bitch" Nate mumbled. Clearly getting his ass kicked is making him impatient.

_It had only been four months since Ivy arrived in San Francisco and already Kath and Dylan were already on the verge of being homeless. Ivy wouldn't end up on the streets with those two. She'd end up totally losing her mind. No, she had to get out of here. She had to get back home to her family. Round the corner from Kath's diner was a Ford mudding truck. It had been sitting for a few days now. She never saw anyone move it or even go near it. So one night. Ivy went to the van and started to pick the lock. She would of smashed the window but she didn't want to draw too much attention. _

_Soon enough, Ivy was grabbed by her hood and slammed against the truck "Who the fuck are you" a strange man yelled, holding his hand to her throat. Clearly he was the owner. "I'm...I was just-"_

_"Just trying to be a thieving scum like the rest of the damn kids in this town!" _

_Soon, Ivy felt like she couldn't breathe. Clearly this man wasn't right in the head. He would have gone further. Until._

_"Back off" A young man, around Ivy's age came out of no-where. Punched the car owner to the floor. The guy punched and punched over and over again. Ivy just stood there, she didn't know what to do or say._

_"Piece. Of. Shit. I'll kill you next time" The young man stepped back and turned around. It seemed these two had some sort of history. _

_"You alright? If not I'll carry on-"_

_"No" Ivy grabbed the boys arm and pulled him back "You've left him bleeding enough. It's fine"_

_"Alright, names Jason" _

_"Ivy"_

_"Ivy what the hell are you doing trying to steal this truck? Don't you know that fucker over there is a whack job? Besides, the piece of crap doesn't even work yet he still protects it" Jason turned around and snarled at him. Ivy shook her head and shrugged "I don't know" she lied, she didn't know this guy and he seemed rather unstable. So she wasn't going to tell him that she was trying to get out of town. Jason shrugged and nudged her "Come on"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I'm dying for a coffee. And you owe me"_

Ivy snapped back to reality and sighed "And he never let it go that I owed him. Sure we became friends but I knew he was temperamental, violent at times. But I felt protected more than scared, till he turned his violence on me when I tried to stop things" Ivy looked back down to her hands. Soon to be held by Nate "Sorry, baby"

"It's fine" Ivy shook her head looking back to him "I'm just glad you're okay"

"I've been better" Ivy kissed Nate's cheek. She then stood stood up and grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchen. She glanced at the clock as she walked back over and looked to the kids, stating that they should go home as it was getting late. Brandon nodded and suggested that they left to leave Ivy to carry on _nursing _Nate and probably to get some answers out of him as to what had happened.

"You promise that you'll come to the dance?" Mariana asked with a worried look on her face.

"She promises" Milo and Nate stated at the same time. Ivy simply nodded in agreement "I promise, okay?" Ivy walked over to Mariana and kissed her on the forehead before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She then looked at the rest of them and stretched her arms out for the rest of them to join in a group hug. And they all did.

"I love you guys"

"Love you too" they all said at the same time. And then one by one they pulled away and headed towards the door.

As they left. Lottie came back "Whoa, family gathering?" she laughed as she walked into the apartment. Ivy nodded as she turned back to Nate "Your aunts come too?"

"No, they don't know that the kids were here"

"Oh right-holy shit, Nate what the hell happened?" Lottie gasped as she got a view of his bleeding face and bruised ribs due to Ivy taking his shirt off to see if there was anymore damage that Jason caused. "We ran into Ivy's ex. He's a peach" Milo muttered as he came up from behind, making Lottie jump slightly. When she saw Milo's bruised cheekbone and bloody nose she gently placed her hand on his face and whispered "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." Milo trailed off as he got caught in Lottie's eyes. But he had to quickly snap out of it. He had a girlfriend now after all. "I'm in better shape than Nate" he said with a light laugh as he moved away from her and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Later on that night. Nate sat on the bed, with his vest top and pajama pants on. Looking at Ivy as she got into the same.

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad I just...I just wish that you hadn't of started anything with him"

"Ivy if you heard the things he said-"

"I have" Ivy stated as she lent her hands on the bed, leaning slightly forward to Nate. I've heard all his tricks of the trade to get someones cage rattled. And he rattled yours for exactly this, for you to pick a fight, him to beat the shit out of you in order to send a message to _me_" she pushed back off of the bed and looked out of the window. Nate then stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking out the window himself "Did he rattle your cage at one point?"

Ivy sighed and nodded "Yeah"

"When?"

"When he tried to rape me" Ivy muttered.

_Ivy pushed Jason back. To try and get him out of the apartment. Ivy had just broken up with him. It didn't take him long to be his unstable, violent self in order to get what he wanted. Her._

_"Jason I swear to god-"_

_"What did I do wrong?"_

_"Nothing" she sighed, putting her hands on her head "Nothing...I just don't love you, you aren't the one and it's not fair to lead you along"_

_Ivy then just saw something go in his eye. A darkness or something took over. He walked forward again "You still hold a torch for the guy back home"_

_"Don't bring him into this" Ivy rolled her eyes. Jason stared at her for a moment and then yelled "You still love him!"  
_

_"No! I don't! I just don't love you" Ivy poked Jason firmly on his chest in order to try and get her point across to him. To try and get it in his head that this wasn't about her old flame or even about that part of her home at all. This was about her, and something that she needed to do for herself. She wouldn't be fair to Jason if she lead him along. But now it was him who was going down the wrong path. Before all of this, they were friends. She never thought that them dating for such a short time would have such of an impact on him. But it did. After two days he said he was in love with her. She would smile and laugh but never said it back. And then she slept with him, because she thought that would bring her feelings out to love him. But it didn't. And she then regretted it as it was her first time. _

_"And I'm sorry-"_

_"This is all your plan isn't it? You're leaving us all behind to make it easier to get to your family back there" Us as in Kath, Dylan and him. Kath loved Jason. She wanted them two to be together more than Ivy did, with a motive behind it of course. There's always a motive._

_"Okay. Stop it now, you're being ridiculous"_

_"They probably don't even miss you Ivy. They don't care. How long has it been since you last got a message? Even when you do they only do it because they feel like it's a duty" But he was wrong. They message her quite frequently. But still, what he was saying was getting her blood boiling. _

_"It's just yours aunts. The kids with barely even remember you. You're just the girl who is mentioned when your face comes across in the family albums"_

_"Jason stop-"  
_

_"As for that boy? He's probably gotten you out of his head through many girls. But your family. They won't want to know you after you've done. Stealing cars, drug dealing-"_

_"No! You put those drugs on me! I had no idea!"_

_"Think a cop will believe that over hearing it thousand times? Look at you Ivy. You're nothing to them" Ivy couldn't hold her rage, she slapped him. Jason looked down at the ground from the stinging on his cheek "I'm getting to you because it hurts, because you love me" _

_This is what Jason did. When one thing happens to him, he makes it mean something else entirely. Ivy just stayed silent and bit her lip. She didn't want to say something she'd regret. He looked back at her and whispered "God. I can't stay mad at you. You're so beautiful"_

_"Jason...you should-"_

_"I know" Jason nodded walking forward to her and pushed his lips onto her. He wrapped his arms around her body, making it impossible for her to push him away. Ivy meant that Jason should leave. And he knew that's what she meant. Jason smashed her against her wall in her bedroom "Jason! Stop" she pleaded, hitting him over and over again. But it didn't stop him. It was until she moved her hand on her shelf that she felt her surfing trophy. She had no other choice but to hit him over the head with it. _

_When Dylan came home ten minutes later. He saw Jason on the floor and began to scream at Ivy at what the hell she was thinking. But when she told him that he tried to rape her, Dylan stopped being angry at her and more to Jason. Dylan was an asshole that was no lie. But he protected Ivy and cared for her at times like this like a father figure should do. Dylan threw Jason out on the street, when he saw him wake up he went himself to sort him out. _

"What happened when Kath found out?" Nate asked as he held her closer, kissing her shoulder.

"She didn't say much, she acted rather weird actually" Ivy shrugged. She took a deep breath through her nose and turned around to face Nate "I don't want to think about that right now. It's in the past"

Ivy cupped his face and kissed him. Nate smirked against her lips. Then when he looked back into her eyes he said "Are you excited for this dance then"

"After seeing the kids and hearing what Aunt Stef is going through, I haven't wanted to see her more since I was away from her. I just want my mom back"

"What if Jason turns up?"

Ivy had thought about the possibility that he'll so up but "To be honest, no more games. He went after my family to get to me. If he shows up, I'll face him...and I'll get Aunt Stef to put the cops on stand by...we'll just see how it goes"

* * *

**So Ivy is finally facing up to her past and is ready to see Stef again yay! Who's ready for that reunion! Do you think Jason will show up, and if yes. Do you think Ivy's plan to handle him will _go_ to plan. This fic is coming to and end soon and I've had a blast with it!**

**Please leave reviews below! **


	46. The Dance

It was the night of the dance. The whole family was going to be there since the teachers were allowed to bring dates. Ivy was nervous. Stef was nervous. Hell, the whole family was nervous. They just wanted to be whole again, that's all they wanted. They had been through so much that they all deserve some peace as a family.

Ivy dressed in high waisted black skinny jeans, a lace black crop top and a long red and black flanned shirt that draped down to below her knees. With ankle boots. Hair down wit curls. Dark red lipstick to match her dark red nail polish.

"Ives? You ready?" Nate called as he knocked on the door which made her jump and snapping her put of her day dreaming.

"Y-yeah, coming" she called as she grabbed her phone and slid it in her pocket. She opened the door to Nate who was wearing a plain white shirt, two buttons undone and a black blazer over it with smart black pants and formal dark brown leather shoes.

"Well, don't you two look nice" Milo said from the sofa with Lottie as they fought over what film they would watch tonight. "Yeah you guys make a good pair" Lottie added with a little nod. Ivy and Nate smirked at them and then looked to each other with "You ready to go, babe?" Nate asked as he took hold of her hand. Ivy nodded and looked back to Nate and Lottie

"Play nice you two"

Nate and Ivy walked towards the door, hearing behind them the continued fight of the movie choice "Scott Pilgram!" Milo yelled.

"Dirty Dancing!"

* * *

Were the family worried about Ivy's crazy ex? Yes, they were. But Stef was a cop and she could get back up any second. Jason would be a fool to show up at the dance. The kids would be safe. For now at least. Stef has been building up all the background checks she could get of Jason from the police department back in San Francisco. But nothing. This man was good at covering any offences that he may have committed and so it was hard to build up any solid evidence against him to get him arrested. If she only had one thing to go on then he'd be out of there straight away.

The family was already at the dance as they went down with Lena to help make sure things are in check. It was 7:30 and everyone was their already. Well, everyone apart from Ivy. She had to be late as usual.

"How you doing, honey?" Lena asked her wife as she found Stef at the bar ordering herself a drink. Stef pushed the strand of hair out of her face and nodded "I'm okay...how did she seem when you saw her? Did she seem okay?"

Lena laughed and put her hands on Stef's arms "Take a breath babe, yes she seemed fine. A little down but that's because she misses you"

Stef then raised an eyebrow and scoffed "Oh yeah"

"You underestimate how much that girl loves you" Lena said as Stef turned her head away from her to try and keep her emotions under wraps, Lena added "You are her world Stef" she kissed Stef on the cheek and whispered "Just take deep breaths" She was then dragged away by one of those ass kicking students.

Ivy showed up at the dance approximately fifteen minutes later.

"You alright?" Nate asked as he squeezed her hand that he was holding.

"Of course, I have you don't I?" Ivy smriked and she stopped them both in the hallway of the school, just outside the gym where the dance was being held. Nate laughed and bit his lip as he looked at her to try and contain his wide smile "You sure do baby" he kissed her softly and whispered "You always will"

"I love you" she whispered as their foreheads pressed together.

"Love you too" Nate pressed his lips against her forehead and gave her hand another squeeze "Come on, you've got a family reunion"

As soon as Ivy stepped through the door, she was greeted by Mariana running into her arms "I'm so glad you came!"

"I promised you didn't I?" Ivy laughed as she put Mariana back down and gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek and then got a good look at her "You look beautiful Mari! Oh my god, my baby cousin is growing up so fast and so much hotter than me"

Mariana laughed and slapped Ivy on the shoulder "Shut up, you're like the most beautiful woman ever"

"That she is" Nate muttered as he past the two girls over to the bar.

"Have you spoke to mom?"

"Mari I just stepped in the room" she laughed as she motioned to the gym doors "So no, I haven't...where is she?"

"Last time I saw her she was at the bar talking to mama but I don't know now" Mariana commented as she looked around the area herself. Ivy rubbed Mariana's arm "Okay baby, you go have a dance with Mat and I'll catch up with you later"

"Okay! You owe me a dance though"

"It's a promise, just go shake that little ass" Ivy said as she patted Mariana's butt to egg her on to go on the dance floor. And she did. Before Ivy took more than a step she was then greeted by the other only man in her life. Jesus.

"Hey! Looking good, cuz" Jesus nodded with a cocktail sausages in his hand from the buffett in his hand. Was this boy ever not hungry? "Yeah you too, get anywhere with Emma yet?"

"Trying my best, she's being distant"

"Yeah she has a right to do that because you were a dipshit" Ivy stated with a smile then added on the end, Jesus tilted his head and frowned "Thank you for your support"

"Look. You messed up it up with that amazing girl for that...not so amazing girl...look as long as you make Emma see that you know you messed up, she'll let you back in" Ivy smiled as she straightened up his black shirt and then took a sausage from his hand "Now go on"

"Thanks Ives" Jesus smiled.

As Jesus looked away. Ivy spotted Stef across the room, she didn't spot her though. She was too busy looking at the floor, with her hands in her pockets. She didn't hesitate, Ivy quickly made her way across the dance floor. Stef felt a hand on her shoulder and knew who it was instantly, she looked up to see Ivy's face, with tears already in her eyes. Stef then had the same, she opened her mouth to speak but Ivy just shook her head and pulled Stef in for a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Stef shook her head "No baby, I'm sorry I should've explained-"

"I should have stuck around to hear you explain I just..." Ivy paused as she lent back, Stef wiping the tears of her cheeks as she sighed and then carried on "I just panicked, y'know? I was blaming myself for Brandon because I brought this asshole into your lives"

"It's not your fault, sweetie, really it's not. It's like you said he was a totally diffeent person when you dated"

"I knew he had a temper"

"We all have tempers, Ivy...but what he is-is totally different to how he was when he was with her"

"Yeah I sent him fricking insane" Ivy mumbled as she stressfully rubbed her forehead. Stef grabbed hold of her hands to catch her attention "Hey. Look at me"

Ivy did.

"Stop blaming yourself. You did not do anything of the kind to that boy. You did the right thing, _he_ has made the choice to do this, okay?"

Ivy nodded. Stef smiled and laid a kiss on Ivy's cheek "I love you so much"

"I love you too...can I come home"

"There's nothing we want more in the world" Stef said with a small smile as she hugged Ivy again.

"So you're leaving me again" Nate teased as he and Ivy were slow dancing on the dance floor. Ivy smirked and laughed "So dramatic"

"No but for real, I'm proud of you for actually coming here tonight because I know you and I know that you would have ran away in a situation like this"

And she knew he was right, because a couple of weeks ago she would have. Ivy nodded and looked down at his hand that was linked with hers for a moment "Thank you" she whispered. Nate smirked and tilted his head "For what?"

"You've been my absolute support throughout all of this, without you...I'd be a wreck"

Nate licked his bottom lip and then cupped Ivy's face, her hands then went to his waist as they still ever so slightly swayed side to side to keep in with the dancing.

"I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what yeah? You're my best friend"

Ivy smiled and pressed her lips against his, making their students make wooing noises. But it was already clear to everyone before this that they were dating. You could tell by the way they looked each other. They ignored them but couldn't help but let a small laugh.

As Ivy promised, she had a dance with Mariana. She looked over to see Nate chat with Stef, they looked like they were having a deep conversation. As if Stef was playing the role of the Godfather and Nate was asking for a favor. It certainly raised her suspicions on what they were up to, but for now. She'd leave it. "Mom tells me that you're coming home!" Mariana yelled over the music into Ivy's ear. Ivy nodded and wrapped her arms around her cousins neck and kissed her forehead "I sure am, baby"

"I know it's only been a few days but we've missed you like crazy! It was just starting to feel like the old days again, like we were whole again"

"And I promise you it will be!"

"This time you're gonna have your husband attacthed to your hip" Mariana teased as she wigglied her eyebrows making Ivy laugh and shake her head "Aw Mari, believe me that is the furthest thing from his mind"

"And your mind?"

Ivy paused for a moment and then looked to Nate, she went to open her mouth to say something but her phone rang "Ah-ha! Saved by the bell" Mariana laughed and winked as she ran off to Brandon. Ivy smirked and stepped outside in the hallway.

"Hello?"

_"How's my girl?"_

Ivy gulped heavily and took a deep breath "New phone, Jase?" she bitterly muttered.

_"Well you know me, I always find a way to talk to you"_

Ivy did her best to keep her cool, to try and show that whatever he did. Would not get to her...even though deep down she wanted scream from how angry she made him.

_"How's Brandon-"_

"Very well, looks like your little plan didn't quite work out"

She then heard his sinister laugh over the phone and instantly felt like her heart had stopped. He's done something_ "Sweetheart, I never planned on making your cousin die"_

"No?"

_"No...remember who I said I was originally going to go after"_

Ivy's breath then grew heavily "Jason-"

_"Where is Callie, Ivy? When was the last time you saw her?"_

Ivy spun around to get her vision of the dance back to her sights. She hadn't seen Callie in a good while now. But she presumed she had gotten lost in the crowd, there were a lot of kids here. "

"Jason...what have you done?"

_"You won't find her in the building"_

Ivy didn't even bother to respond. She just hung up and ran in the gym. Going from student to student asking if they had seen Callie. She went over to her cousins and asked the same, she didn't want them to panic so she said she was just wondering because Callie had her mascara. Ivy saw Stef in her sights and ran over to her "Aunt Stef!"

"Hi sweetie" Stef then saw the panic on Ivy's face "What's wrong?"

"I think he's taken her! We need to do something, we need to do something now!"

"Gotten who!?"

"Callie" Ivy cried out as she grupped tighter onto Stef's hand as she saw her Aunts face drop like a ton of bricks "Callie?" she muttered out, now feeling sick to her stomach that someone could have her daughter. Ivy nodded "I don't know what to do"

Stef ran her fingers through her hair and tried to think. Think fast. She looked around and saw Nate "Take Nate, go search around the school, go down the streets if you have to, I'm going to call your Uncle Mike, get some of the cops to scope out the area"

"What about mama?" Ivy nodded her head to Lena "You can't not tell her, you promised to stop keeping secrets" Stef sighed and glanced to her wife "I'll sort it, go on" Ivy didn't need telling twice, she ran over to Nate and grabbed him. She didn't even say a word to him at first, she just dragged him outside "Ives what-"

"I think Jason has Callie, he just rang me and bascially suggested it, and I couldn't see her anywhere in there" Ivy blurted out as they got outside the school building. She took her phone out and tried to ring Callie. But nothing.

"Shit! Shit!" Ivy wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Ivy just take deep breaths, we can only help Callie by trying to stay calm and search around the school for her and Jason"

"If I ever see that son of a bitch I am going to kill him with whatever object I see next to me" Ivy snarled as her bitter tears ran down her cheeks. She looked to Nate and nodded "Come on then"

Stef went over to Lena, who's good time was quickly shot down "Callie's what! Stef we have to-"

"You have to stay here. Stay in the school and look out for her okay? We don't know for sure what is happening but I have called for help to scope the area. If Jason has got Callie I promise you he will not get far. But he could be lying, so please love stay here and look for her" Lena nodded at her orders and tried to keep her cool as she searched the school for Callie.

* * *

When Stef called Mike he got people straight away to come down and help. Stef went outside when Mike said he was there. He gave her a gun and they went their separate ways to find Callie.

Jason was so good at mind games. Too good, in fact. Because he was playing them all like puppets. And it didn't take them long to figure out what was really going on.

Exactly five minutes later, Stef got a call from Lena.

"Lena did-"

_"Stef it's okay! She's here with me! She went for a walk with Wyatt and her phone died"_

Stef took a huge sigh of relief. She finally felt like she could breathe "Thank God. Oh thank god"

_"It was just another one of his mind tricks"_

"Yeah? Well it ends tonight. With Mike and a few other of the guys out here, we're getting the bastard and I'm locking him up, give Callie a kiss from me" Stef hung up and then rang Ivy straight away "Did you find her?!"

_"She's at the school with mama, Jason lied again for some reason, he was most likely lurking around the school and saw her outside with Wyatt"_

Stef heard a huge sigh of relief coming from the other side of the phone "I'm just glad she's okay...what are you-"

_"Oh we're locking him up. For sure, where are you now?"_

"Lane Street...and thank you"

_"Believe me it's my pleasure. I'll see you back at the dance"_

Ivy hung up and lent her head against Nate's chest for a moment "Well that was short lived, much to his disappointment"

"What was the point in him even doing that?" Nate asked as they walked down the street hand in hand. Ivy sighed and shrugged her shoulders "He likes me to panic...but that stops now"

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Stef, she's locking him up"

Nate then came to a halt, making Ivy do the same as their hands were still locked together, he raised his eyebrows and had a smile on his face "Seriously?"

Ivy smirked and nodded, squinting her eyes slightly as to why he looked so happy. Better yet as to why he looked so surprised "Yeah, why what's up?"

Nate laughed and moved in closer to her "Do you understand how hard it's been for me? I mean...I never told you because I didn't want you to feel _bad _but...it's been bothering me. Scaring me even that something is going to go wrong for us" Nate placed his free hand on her cheek and whispered "But now...nothing is going to go wrong for us...right?"

Ivy couldn't help but smile, more than she's ever smiled before and nodded "Yes" she whispered.

* * *

Stef began to make her way down to the dance. Her walkie talkie that Mike had given to her before started screaming at her with Mike on the other end of the line

_"Stef! Stef come in!" _

"Yeah, Mike. What's going on?"

_"We've spotted Jason, we're letting you know that's we're closing in but we went further away...he's near the school"_

Stef sighed and groaned "Where the hell is he?"

_"Lane Street" _

Stef's breath then came to a stop for a moment. Lane Street, that's the street Ivy and Nate was on. She didn't even have time to reply to Mike. She just ran. She ran faster than she's ever ran before, with her gun in her hand.

* * *

Nate pulled Ivy's body closer to his, gripping her by the waist he then whispered in her ear "I never expected that I'd ever get you back" he kissed her cheek and carried on speaking in his whispered tone "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought...if you ever came back that I wouldn't be here"

He then looked back into her eyes and kissed her before mumbling "Even if we were both in the same place at the same time. I thought I wouldn't stand a chance with you again"

"Oh please" she laughed "If anything you've gotten better looking with age"

Nate laughed and then looked at her with a more serious face "I was talking to Stef before"

"Yeah I saw, what was that about?"

Nate took a deep breath and said with a warm smile "I need to ask you something"

Stef ran down the street and saw Ivy in her sights...and in the background...was _him. _

"Ivy!" Stef screamed at the top of lungs. Making Ivy turn her head and Nate look up. Ivy didn't understand. Neither did Nate.

The gun shot then buzzed into their ears. Stef stopped as she stared at one of them.

But...Ivy didn't feel anything. She turned her head, and saw Nate. The look on his face. His instant shaking. She felt a sudden wetness reached her fingers that were on his waist, she glanced down and saw the blood on her hands.

"I-Ives" Nate hitched his breath as he had a trouble of breathing altogether. It was like everyone went into a slow motion. Everything slowed down as Ivy watched Nate's grip loosen as he fell down to the floor. Bleeding out. With Jason's blood thirsty eyes on her with the fired gun in his hand.

This was his plan after all. He didn't want Brandon, he didn't want Callie. It was Nate. It was always Nate who he was after.

* * *

**Oh no! Not Nate! **

**Everything was just going so well for Ivy! What do you predict will happen next?**

**Please leave reviews. **


	47. This time goodbye is forever

Ivy dropped to her knees and cupped Nate's face. He was shaking and...barely breathing. It was like some huge nightmare and she just wanted to wake up, she needed to make up from this horrible. Horrible dream. This couldn't be her reality right now.  
"Oh god, oh god! Nate? Nate baby keep your eyes open just-keep your..." she then looked up to Jason. Who was moving forward. Stef instantly put her gun up to him

"Take another step and you'll be the one with a bullet in you" Stef snarled as she stood closer to Ivy and Nate. When Jason glanced to Ivy, he saw the rage in her eyes as her tears ran down her face. Ivy stood up and bit her lip to try to hide her emotions. But she couldn't. She ran over to him, Stef tried to grab her but she got away too quick as she screamed at Jason  
"Just kill me! Just kill me Jason" Ivy grabbed the gun that was still gripped in his hand and held it at her forehead.

"Ivy stop!" Stef pleaded in a shriek.

"If you can't have me no-one can, right? So kill me Jason, because you'll never have!" She screamed once more as more tears streamed down her face. The flashing red lights of cop cars came up. Mike's signal seemed to have reached out pretty quickly. Jason stared at her and gulped heavily, his face screwed up from getting so mad. And what would you know...he pulled the fucking trigger. He pulled the trigger of a gun that didn't have a bullet left to kill her with. Seems like he miscounted when he was doing his target shots. Because he actually did think he had a pulled left.

When she heard the click and the scream of Stef, Ivy gasped heavily. She can't believe she just did that. She knew he would do it. The fact that she was a mistake away from being dead scared her. Ivy backed away from almost collapsing. Her eyes flew to Stef who ran over to Jason and knocked him down to the floor, taking him completely by surprise. She cuffed him and snarled in his ear "I've been longing to do that" Stef stood back up and left Jason lay on the floor handcuffed. She motioned to the cops and nodded "Take the son of a bitch away"

Stef spun around to see Ivy back down with Nate. She walked over and cupped Ivy's face "Don't you dare do anything like that again! Do you hear me! You're no good to him dead Ivy, and if I lost you I-" Stef's words began to choke from her crying.

Ivy sobbed and whispered from barely being able to breathe "Mommy"

"Come here" Stef whispered as she stood up and held her _daughter _tightly "I'm so sorry. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted him to stop"

"I know" Stef sighed as she stroked Ivy's hair "I know"

Ivy then let go and crouched back down to Nate "I called the ambulance" Mike jogged over as he saw Ivy and now Stef knelt down beside Nate. Trying to make him stay awake. But it was hard.

"Nate?" Their heads turned to see Milo get out of the cop car. Milo was called in because they were a man down. He was ordered to stay in the car as he was just a rookie and couldn't get brought into serious things such as this. With the other car in front of him, he couldn't see. It was when he got out of the car to have a cigarette that he saw. "Nate!" he yelled as he ran over to Nate's almost lifeless body lying on the floor. Mike put his hand on Milo's chest to prevent him from getting too close "We gotta wait till the paramedics get here"

"He's hardly breathing!" Milo motioned his hand to his best-friend, with tears in his eyes he looked to Ivy "Ivy, what-what happened?!"

Ivy shook her head and she gripped onto Nate harder "I can't" she whispered as she shook her head again and laid her forehead on Nate's shoulder for a brief moment.

"Ives" Nate whispered. Her head shot up to look at him "I'm here"

"It hurts" he hissed through the sharp pains he was receiving.

"The paramedics are come as fast as they can, just hold on"

She felt Nate grip onto her hand, still shaking. But she made him feel calm "I was going...going to ask you something-"

"You can ask me later, when you're better" Ivy nodded. Telling herself and him that everything will be okay. Stef looked up to Mike. They both had the opposite thoughts.

"No" Nate breathed out heavily "No...I was...going to ask you if you'd...be my fiance" Ivy's jaw slightly dropped. She looked to Stef, who didn't look as speechless as she thought. She just looked at her with a warm, sympathetic tone. Ivy looked back down to him and plastered on a smile. She was happy, deep down that he's asked her this. But given the situation is was hard for anything to make her feel happy "Of course" she whispered "I love you"

Nate also plastered on a smile and nodded, he could hardly talk anymore through the pain. His eyes were getting heavier "Please stay awake, Nate!" Ivy cupped his face and shook him. The sight of now blue flashing lights came in the corner of her eyes "Nate! Nate! The paramedics are here! They'll make you better just hold on"

"Hold on, mate!" Milo also pleaded.

Stef put her hands on Ivy's arms and stood her up, making her step back as the paramedics began to get Nate into their van. Ivy placed her hands over her mouth as Stef wrapped her arms around her, to try and stop her from having some sort of break down.

* * *

The dance was called to an end when one of the cops made their way back to the dance and informed Lena what had happened. The police had requested for the dance to end as there would be a lot of police cars around the street that Nate was shot at to get evidence and go round houses for witnesses. The street was so close to the school that they didn't want the students getting mixed up in it all. Also, Nate was a fellow teacher and was adored by students. It was a big shock, and it certainly shook the school. The students no longer felt like dancing. They felt like praying. Praying that Nate would pull through, pray that they would see his welcoming face in the morning when they all go back to school. He was one of those teachers that all the students could go to. He was loved.

Lena took Jesus, Mariana, Callie, Brandon and Jude all down to the hospital. Stef and Ivy were already there as Mike gave them a ride. Milo called Lottie, she was making her way down as fast as she could.

Ivy watched through the window as the surgeons got to work on Nate. Her helpless tears ran down her warm cheeks. She stood in a closed up posture, hugging self. Lightly sniffing up and wiping her tears she asked Stef who was next to her as she crossed her arms again "Did you know...did you know that he was going to ask me that, that's why you two were looking so deep in a conversation"

Stef ran her teeth across her bottom lip and then rubbed them together, she hitched her breath and nodded "Yeah, he said he didn't know when he going to ask, just when the time felt right"

"He was going to ask right before he got shot" Ivy muttered as she looked down to her feet "God, what a mess"

Ivy felt the rub of someone's hand on her beck, she glanced over to see that it wasn't Stef. she turned her head to the other side and saw Milo stood next to her. He sighed deeply and whispered "That's life" Milo looked to his childhood friend and gave her a brief, small smile "He'll pull through" he nodded. In a plea to convince her...and himself. Milo kissed the top of her head and embraced her tightly. The door on the ward then burst open, and the sound of many feet running in was hard. The family was here. Ivy pulled away from Milo and turned to the group hug off of all the kids just thrown at her. She was then greeted by a hug from Lena "Any news?" Lena scanned the faces around her. They all just shook their head.

Ivy then went back to looking at her _new_ _fiance _through the window once more and clutched her hands together. Silently praying to herself. Muttering the word please over and over again. Pacing up and down the waiting room an hour later, rubbing the palm of her hands roughly together. Coffee after Coffee.

"Ivy, you're going to burn tracks into the floor-just come sit down babe" Lottie, who showed up five minutes after Milo said as she patted the chair next to her. Ivy took a deep breath and shook her head, waving her hands "No I need some air" she ran out of the waiting room. Jesus went to stand up to chase after her but Mariana lightly grabbed his arm and shook his head "Let her be alone for a moment. Who knows when the doctors will let us know what's going on"

Ivy got outside and sucked in another deep breath, as she breathed out she opened her eyes.

"No news then?" Ivy turned her head to see Milo lent next to a lamp-post, with a cigarette in between his fingers as he blew out a puff smoke. Ivy walked over to him and took his box of cigarette's from his pocket. Took one out and then lit on with his lighter. Milo raised his eyebrows and muttered "I thought you don't smoke?"

"I don't. But let's make an exception"

"I understand" Milo nodded as he looked down to the floor "How're you holding up?"

Ivy hitched her breath with a small laugh and shook her head "Terribly...did my-did my _mom_ tell you what he asked me?"

"Yeah. I guess a congratulations are in order"

"I guess they are" Ivy muttered as she began to cry again. Milo tilted his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she rested her head against his. They stayed silent for a moment, both taking a stressful drag from their cigarette. As they breathed out the smoke again, Milo said with a small laugh "Remember that time where Nate climbed the top of the oak tree in the park?"

Ivy then grew a smile at the memory "Yeah. Because we said he couldn't...and he fell right out of it"

"He was so embarrassed that he wished he'd broken something to make it more serious" Milo chuckled as he put the cigarette in between his lips again. Ivy laughed "Bless him. He made us promise not to tell a soul at school"

"We didn't. Shows what good friends we were"

"Still are" Milo and Ivy looked up as Lottie came walking over, with her arms crossed and a warm, sad smile on her face. She stood on the other side of Ivy and put her arm around her waist "We'll always be those four stupid kids who didn't know when to back down from a dare" she said with a laugh.

It fell silent again as the warm fuzzy laughter stopped.

"I'm so in love with him guys" Ivy said in a whisper, as effortless tears ran down her cheeks once more. Lottie and Milo's eyes clapped to each other, both with the same, sad and sympathetic look on their faces. They then looked back at Ivy, who threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with her shoe. Milo kissed the top of her head "We love him too" he then looked at the two women that he's loved his whole life and added "I love you guys, you know that right?"

The two girls just smiled and nodded, they then huddled together for a small group hug. Hoping that the next time they do this. Nate will be with them.

* * *

A little while later, and everyone was back in the waiting room. The doctor finally came in. Ivy shot up and went over to him. With her hands gripped with Stef's and Lena's "How is he?" Ivy asked in a weak tone.

By the look on the doctors face. It wasn't looking good. He sighed ad slid his hands into his pockets, trying to avoid eye contact with those desperate lost little girl eyes. But he had to "He's...the surgery didn't go as well as we had hoped. There has been a lot of blood lost and serious damage to his spine for the bullet...we expected him to wake up not too long ago but..."

"He's not" Ivy cried in a whisper.

"It's a waiting game. All we can do is hope and pray that he'll wake up. For now, that's all I can really tell you"

Stef and Lena glanced to each other. Lena tilted her head and lightly shrugged. What could they do? Nothing. What would make this better? Nothing. Stef turned back to the doctor and spoke from Ivy's silence "Okay, thank you"

Lottie took hold of Milo's hand and sat back down with him in the seats. Resting her head and his shoulder as their fingers stayed linked together. The kids were all sat together. Trying to _block_ out being here. It reminded them of when Stef got shot. And it still haunts them all.

"He's going to die...isn't he" Ivy mumbled as her eyes were still locked onto the shiny hospital floor. Stef ran her fingers through Ivy's hair to try and get her attention "Listen to me. You cannot think like that"

"She's right, sweetie. Like the doctor said we have to have hope"

"What is hope going to do?" Ivy cried as she looked back up to Lena "God works like a freaking genie. You only get a certain amount of wishes. And I'm pretty sure I've used all mine up"

"Ivy, you're stressed. You're not thinking straight, I know it's hard but you cannot put yourself through this, hope is what we live on" Stef whispered as she rubbed her back "Just come and sit down, let's talk"

"About what?"

Stef looked to Lena as a plea to help her out. Lena shrugged and placed her hand on Ivy's arm "Anything, something to take your mind off things"

"Ivy!" a woman's voice that rang a familiar tone in all three women's ears came through the door. They turned to see Kath, Ivy's birth mother standing in front of them. With Ivy's step father by her side. Ivy furrowed her eyebrows "Kath? How the hell did you know I was here?"

Kath shrugged and sighed "I went to the house but you weren't there. When we were driving we went past the school and heard what happened, I heard you talk about Nate-"

"Don't even say his name" Ivy snarled "You're the one that kept me away from him for all these god damn years"

Kath started to walk towards Ivy. Stef held her hand up and shook her head. She then said in a protective tone, with her arm across the front of Ivy's waist "Don't come near her, Kath, I swear to God"

Kath looked to Stef, she stared at her for a while and then sighed as she rolled her eyes "Jesus Christ Stef...you're still acting as if she's your daughter-"

"I am!" Ivy spoke up. The kids walked behind Ivy and their moms as Milo and Lottie stood from the side lines. The atmosphere was so intense. Ivy gently pushed Stef's arm down, to let Ivy walk forward "Who the hell are you? Who do you think you are to come here. At a time like this, when the person I love is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life...why are you even looking for me"

Kath looked to Dylan, who showed no real emotion. She gulped heavily and looked back to Ivy "We realized that we made a mistake-"

"Don't act like Dylan had a part in this" Ivy said as she pointed to the man himself "It was your idea to bail. I know that because it's always your idea to bail"

Kath sighed and corrected herself "I realized I made a mistake. We've been staying in the hotel down the road...and I want my daughter back-"

"I'm _not_ your daughter!"

"You are!"

"Oh really? So if you're a real mother then the world must be fucked because what kind of real mother would ask a man to force himself on your 'daughter'? Huh?"

"What!?" Stef gasped as she clenched her fists with sudden tears filling up in her eyes. Ivy closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath. She couldn't help but notice the look on Dylan's face. He was clueless. She knew he wouldn't have been in on it. He was a druggie. But not vile.

"Dylan...what did she say to make you leave?"  
Dylan, with his arm crossed. Raised his eyebrows at her question and scanned the faces looking at him before he spoke in his husky voice "She said that you were going to leave, so we had no reason to stay"

Ivy hitched her breath and glanced to Kath, lightly shaking her head "No. I was planning to leave, yes. I wanted to come home. I was saving up money for gas for my car-y'know the one I fixed up at your garage?" Dylan nodded. He remembered walking in on her hard at work on the damn thing. He told her he wouldn't get it to run but was then happily proven wrong. Ivy carried on "Anyway, before I was going to leave. I was going to call the cops...not on you, but on _her_" Ivy viciously pointed to Kath.

"You see everyone. As crazy as Jason is. He's also from a _very_ rich family. And we had no money, very little money in fact. So, Kath here got a very brilliant plan that if I got knocked up by Jason, his family would had to shell out some money for us. Put up the baby for adoption. So Jason agreed because he got it into his head that it would make me be his again, and he said that when he asked if I opposed. She just said _make_ it happen. When Jason told me I didn't believe it, so I went to Kath herself and said what he said...and her silence screamed at me, then when I came crashing down on her she admitted it"

"So why isn't he in jail right now?" Jesus asked bitterly as he stared at his distant Aunt with pure daggers in his eyes as bitter tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I was going to. It was two am when she admitted it, all I can remember is screaming at her and arguing. The next thing I knew I woke up in the morning and she was gone"

Stef stepped forward and kept her eyes on Kath "What did you do to her"

"Stef-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Kath sighed and admitted "I gave her a sleeping pill, I put it in her drink as she was screaming and she was out like a light" she looked to Ivy and whispered "I'm so sorry. But please come with me, we need you Ivy...I'm your mother"

Ivy then gulped heavily and took a deep _deep_ breath. She lightly shook her head "No..." Ivy slid her hand in Stef's and stated "This is my mother" Ivy then reached out to Lena with her other hand and slid hers in Lena's and added "And this is my mother" Lena was surprised that Ivy did that. When she said it about Stef, she wasn't surprised. But she never thought Ivy truly saw Lena as a mother.

Stef gave Ivy a smile and then walked over to Kath. Right in her face, she stared at her. Then all of a sudden she punched her sister across the face. She then gripped the back of Kaths hair and made her look at her "If it weren't for my kids, I'd go against all my police duties and do much worse to you...now, I can't arrest you because for one I have no cuffs and two I'm off duty. I can't call for any back up because you'd do a runner as soon as I let go of you. But I'm calling them, I'm giving you a small head start to get back to your hotel because you can bet your ass they'll be there. If you ever come near my girl, or any other of my kids again, I swear I'll make you regret it" Stef released her hand from Kath's hair and took a small step back.

"Dylan do something" Kath nudged her boyfriend beside her, hitting his muscular stomach. Dylan sighed and took a step forward to Ivy. Ivy held her hand up to Stef, saying it's okay. By the look on Dylan's face, she knew he wasn't going to do anything. Dylan placed his hand on the back of her head lightly and pulled her forehead to press against his lips, giving her his kiss on the forehead, he whispered "Have a good life, kid" Dylan pulled a small smile and gave her a little nod. Which Ivy returned.

Dylan turned around, gave a nod to Stef and grabbed Kath's arm "You wanna get out of here then come on"

And just like that. They were gone. And Ivy knew it would be forever.

Stef called Mike and told the cops which hotel to go to.

* * *

Another twenty minutes went by...it felt like hours. Ivy had fallen asleep it had gotten that late. She fell asleep leaning on Jesus, who had his arms wrapped around her. Feeling the strong need to protect her with every fiber of his being. But even he couldn't protect her from _this_. Jesus lightly woke her up as he saw the doctor come back down the hall way. Ivy's eyes slowly opened, when she saw the doctor. She shot up like a rocket, her hands clutched together again. Feeling Milo put his hand on her back and Lottie's hand on her shoulder.

They all had the look of pure hope of their faces. Eyebrows raised. Small yet nervous smiles on their innocent faces. Palms began to sweat. Breaths began to get heavily. Tears began to fill up their eyes.

Ivy went momentarily deaf. After she heard the words _"His injuries were too great" _and then the _"I'm sorry. We lost him" _

Those words were all she could hear. Like a never ending nightmare. Her legs went so weak that she fell to the floor, only to be caught by Stef as Milo couldn't from collapsing onto a chair to try and comprehend what he had been told. Ivy couldn't breathe, she could barely even hear the crying screams she was letting out as Stef tried to keep her on her feet. It hurt. It hurt so much that she had never known pain like it. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

But it was real. It was true. Nate Troit. The boy she had loved her whole life. Her best friend. Her soulmate. Her _everything_. Was gone.

_Forever._

* * *

**Such a heartbreaking decision but, it's all in favor for the sequel I'm planning...last chapter next.**

**Please leave reviews. **

**:)**


	48. Curtain Call

He just slipped away. The Doctor said. Eventually the pain just went away and so did he. The Doctor said. There was nothing they could do. The Doctor said.

There. Was. _Nothing_. They. Could. Do.

From her painful grieving, Ivy found that hard to believe. She screamed at them. She _begged_ them. She wanted to see him even though they insisted that he was dead. And that there was _nothing_ they could do. After a while however, Ivy was allowed to see Nate's body. Just to come to terms with it all. To come to grips with it. She remembered walking into _that_ room. Seeing his lifeless face. Eyes shut. He looked somewhat peaceful. She placed her hand on his cheek and my god she didn't expect it to be so cold. She bit her lip to try and prevent her load sobs. She was shaking so much it was as if her hands were going to fall off. Ivy took so many deep breaths, every one she took it was as if it was going to be her last.

"Oh baby" she gasped in a cry, leaning forward to him, running her fingers through his hair "I'm so sorry. I did this to you" She covered her mouth with her free hand, crying as if it was the last thing she would do as she stared at him, she traced her fingers down his face, lingering on his cold. _Dead_ lips. Ivy didn't believe in fairy tales endings. But right now she wished they would be true. That she could kiss him and he would wake up as if from a deep sleep. He made her believe in fairy tales again though. Being with him was like being in one of her own. It has always been like that.

_"What is that?!" Ivy laughed. Nate, with something behind his back grew an excited little smirk "It's a present"_

_The fifteen year old girl raised her eyebrows "Okay?"_

_Nate walked over to her and sat beside her on her bed. He pulled from behind him a box. A rectangular box. Ivy raised an eyebrow and looked up to him from the box, she tilted her head and whispered "What's in the box?"_

_"What's in the boxxx" Nate mocked with the impression of Brad Pitt's famous line. Making Ivy to roll her eyes and laugh "Seriously"_

_Nate chuckled and opened the box to show a silver necklace. With a steel rose at it's center. It took her breath away. It was gorgeous. It looked...expensive. "Oh my God. Nate" Ivy slowly lifted necklace out of the box and stared down at it "Nate. This must have cost-"_

_"Don't worry about what it cost. I wanted to get you something special for your birthday"_

_"Ivy! You're not supposed-" Jesus was quickly cut off by the vision of a five dollar bill waving in his face. With the note between her fingers, Ivy raised her eyebrows and said "That enough to keep you quiet?" the little boy slowly walked over making a 'hmm'ing noise. He stared at the note and then quickly snatched it away and ran out the room, closing the door behind him._

_"You're good with kids"_

_Ivy mumbled a laugh "I hope I'll get better with age" he looked back down the necklace and said "My birthday isn't till Sunday"_

_"Yeah but you're having a family meal right?"_

_Ivy nodded as she took her eyes back to him "I am" Nate then tugged a smile and motioned his hand to the necklace "Well you can wear this to it. I couldn't wait till Sunday" Nate then placed his hand on her cheek and said with a laugh "I wanted to see your face when you saw it now...unless...you don't like it"_

_"No I do! I love it! Thank you" Ivy said with a smile as she laid a kiss on his lips "I love you"_

_"Love you too"_

_"Are you sure you didn't spend too much-"_

_"Ivy. I know we're young, we're kids. But I'm sure about you. And I'm sure on the amount of money I want to spend on you, okay?"_

_Ivy nodded and gave a him a soft, grateful look. They were young. Maybe they were a little naive, they never denied that they couldn't be. But they did feel right. They fit together. Perfect together. Everyone knew it. The kids at school. Stef and Lena. Everyone._

Ivy reached to her neck and gripped tightly onto the rose necklace he bought her all those years ago. Her crying became worse, her breathing was getting faster.

"Come back" Ivy cried, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment "I need you" She looked back at him and felt like shaking him, shaking him till he finally just opens his eyes and yells at her, saying something like_ "Ives! I'm trying to sleep here!" _she wanted him to yell at her. Laugh at her. Smile. Tell his stupid jokes. Breathe. Just breathe.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

"It was...a nice service" Lena muttered as they walked into the house one by one. Ivy trailing behind, in her black dress. Mariana, wiping her tears said "What Ivy said, it was beautiful"

Stef turned her head to Ivy walking slowly up the path towards the house "Yeah it was"

They didn't stay at the wake for long. Ivy couldn't handle it. Sitting with his mom and dad who she hasn't seen in years really hit a nerve. Out of all the situations Ivy imagined she'd see them again. This was never one of them. Ever.  
"We've all got to be very sensitive around her, okay? Just...just because on what you say to her yeah?"

The kids nodded in agreement. Stef gave them all a grateful smile and turned back around as Ivy came to the door "Did Milo and Lottie decide not to come?"

"I told them not to" Ivy mumbled bluntly, she then sighed and rubbed her forehead "I just-just need some time alone, that's all" Ivy then gulped heavily and sighed out "I still have some of his things in my room" She didn't give Stef a chance to say anything such as 'leave that for now' or 'you can do that another time' she just walked past her, past the kids and Lena. Not saying a word.

Ivy got in her room and walked straight over to her record player. She placed the needle gently on the record and listened to the sweet sound of _their_ song play out. _Can't Help Falling In Love With You. _Ivy walked over to her wardrobe and slipped back into what she has practically been wearing since the day Nate died. Sweatpants and one of his sweaters. Ivy walked back over to the bed and sat on his side. Crossing her legs she took deep breaths as she reached for the draw on her side and opened it, taking out a metal box. Ivy sat back straight with the box in her lap. Slowly she opened it to a flood of pictures that filled the box. Old and new. Slowly she started going through them one by one, pictures from when they were six. At each others birthday parties with those coned hats on their heads, well she did. Nate thought it would be funny to put it on his nose.

When they were ten, both of them at the top of a tree in the park. Arms in the hair and yelling with smiles on their faces.

Fifteen, both of them surfing together. Dating now, obviously. Nate holding the surfboard with one hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

When they were twelve and it was the 8th grade school dance. Stood next to each other, Nate with his arm around his shoulder, blushing as he smiled.

She then came across to the most recent photo, it was taken a week ago. They were on the beach together. Ivy in her bikini top and short and Nate showing off his toned body in his red bay-watch swimming shorts. It was a selfie angle. Ivy taking it with Nate behind her, both arms wrapped around her waist. Both with smiles on their faces. Ivy looking into the camera and Nate smiling with his lips against her shoulder as he just kissing it, unaware she had taken the picture straight after. Then there was one straight afterwards of them kissing, still at the same angle.

_"Did you just take a picture?" he laughed_

_"Yeah!" she laughed back as she glanced to him through her circle hippie sunglasses._

_"Oh my god I didn't even know, take another one!"_

_"Okay"_

The picture was soon welcomed by the water drops from her tears. Ivy let out a horrendous screech as she pushed the box to the end of the bed. She held her knee's to her chest and buried her head in them. Ending up in a fetal position on her bed. Just wanting to be welcomed by Nate's strong arms to wrap around her body. But instead, she was greeted by someone else's.

"My baby" Stef sobbed as she pulled Ivy up, holding Ivy in her arms. Crying hard herself, going through so much pain because Ivy was going through pain even worse. Ivy's body was so tense, clutching her arms around her mothers waist as she cried "Why?"

Stef ran her fingers through Ivy's hair "I don't know why baby, I don't know. I'm _so_ sorry"

Stef glanced to the side and saw all of the pictures that were now spread across the bed. She put her attention all back on Ivy and just held her as she cried and scream out. That's all she could do. Right now, she felt so helpless. She wanted the pain to just stop, she wanted Nate to walk through that door almost as much as Ivy did. But...he won't. He never will.

* * *

After a while, Ivy drifted off to sleep. Stef left her on her bed. The back door to the kitchen opened. Lena looked up to see her exhausted wife walk in the kitchen with the metal box from the bed in her hands. Lena eyed the object up and down and muttered "What's that?"

Stef put the box on the kitchen table and sighed "Found Ivy going through them" she then took her eyes to Lena and added "All pictures of her and Nate"

Lena then sighed herself and whispered "Poor thing"

Mariana and Callie came in the kitchen to see their mothers going through the box. With sad looks on their faces "Remember this?" Stef mumbled as she pointed to a picture. Lena put on a small smile and nodded as she rubbed Stef's back "Yeah"

"What is all this?" Mariana finally spoke up catching Stef and Lena's immediate attention.

"Oh it's-Ivy's photos of her and Nate. She just keeps them all in this box"

Mariana frowned as she looked at the box "This manky thing?" she tapped it and sighed "Don't you think she should keep their memories in something a little more...sentimental"

"Well, I guess but I doubt Ivy is too worried on what she keeps them in right now"

Mariana looked to Callie, Callie was looking back at her with a curious look on her face as to what _amazing_ idea Mariana has suddenly got into her head. Mariana cleared her throat briefly and asked in a quiet tone "Do you still have that empty photo album?"

Callie rolled her eyes and nodded "Yes, I've got _nothing_ to fill it with"

Mariana kept her eyes onto Callie until her idea sunk into Callie's pretty little head.

It didn't take that long.

"That's such a good idea!"

"What is?" Lena said as the two women finally brought their attention back to their daughters instead of the photos.

"Mom, is Ivy asleep?" Mariana asked.

"Yes"

Callie and Mariana exchanged a smile and nodded. Mariana grabbed the pictures, but them back in the box. Shut the box and then ran upstairs with it.

"Mariana!"

Callie laughed and shook her head "She's got an idea. A good one"

* * *

An hour later and Ivy was woken up but the rub of her hand on her arm. Ivy woke up to Jesus giving her a light yet sympathetic smile as she woke up. Ivy put on a small smile and sat up on the bed "Hey buba" Ivy whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey" Jesus whispered back "How are you?"

Ivy cleared her throat, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her crossed arms on them. She took in a deep breath and shook her head "I don't even know at the moment" she said with a laugh. Her laughs only last a brief second before her smile drops altogether, she can't stay numb. In time she'll learn to, but right now. It was too raw, it was too _difficult_.

"Y'know I...I try and push it to the back of my mind but-"

"You can't right now, Ivy, it's too soon" Jesus shook his head as his hands fell into his lap, he looked down at his hands and shook his head. "You can't try and put on a brave face"

"It's hard no to" Ivy sighed "I think everyone going through this tries and puts on a brave face"

"I get that it's only natural" Jesus nodded looking back at her "I do, I get it. I was just letting you know"

"Letting me know what? That it'll get better? As time goes on life will get easier" she scoffed, shaking her head. Jesus rubbed his lips together and sighed, deeply.

Jesus rubbed his forehead "I'm just trying to help"

"I know. But I also know that right now, no-one can help me" Ivy took her eyes away from Jesus and stared at the wall. Jesus kept his eyes on her.

"Take some advice on board Ivy. Don't shut us out, okay?"

She didn't reply, she just glanced to him and then rubbed her eyelids. Jesus stood up and walked over to the door "By the way, Mariana has something for you" he didn't tell her what, or even gave her a chance to fight against it and say she wasn't in the mood. He just left.

Ivy fell back onto her pillow and covered her eyes. He was only trying to help. And she knew that. She knew she was harsh. Jesus knew she had a right to be. But still, it upset him that he felt like he couldn't do or say anything to make her feel better. He didn't expected anything less deep down. Ivy then shot up from the bed when she realized that the photos of her and Nate were not on the bed. She looked all around her bed and under it. She jumped up from the bed and ran out into the kitchen.

Stef shot up and held her hands out "Baby what's wrong"

"The pictures. I had them right on the bed and they're gone, mom they're-"

"Ivy, Ivy...Mariana has them" Stef rubbed Ivy's arms to try and calm her down. Ivy furrowed her eyebrows "Why the hell has Mari got my pictures?"

Stef shrugged and sighed "She didn't say" Ivy moved away from Stef and ran upstairs "Ivy wait! Don't-" Stef groaned and shut her eyes. Lightly scratching her forehead. Having Ivy like this, grieving which obviously is natural. It was hard. Really hard. It had only been two weeks but it felt so much longer than that.

Ivy didn't even knock on the door, she just opened it. Flung it opened in fact. She found Mariana and Callie on the floor, with scissors and glue surrounding the pictures. Mariana and Callie looked at Ivy and then at each other and then back at Ivy.

"Okay. We know we should have asked...but we thought that we were doing something nice" Mariana explained with a nervous tone in her voice. Ivy didn't say anything, she just had her eyes fixed on the photo's that were in the photo albums.

"Ivy don't get mad at her. She was just trying to...well we both thought that this would...cheer you up?" Callie muttered. Ivy suddenly dropped to her knees. Tears filled up in her eyes. Some falling to the floor. Ivy gulped heavily as she looked at the photo's all neatly put in order. Well, not by date but by how Mariana and Callie judged from when they looked youngest to more up to date ones.

Ivy ran her hand over the pages and took a deep, shaky breath. She still didn't say anything. The two of them just stared at her. Wanting her to just say something. To their surprise, Ivy grabbed them and hugged them both tightly "Thank you so much" she whispered. Kissing both of their heads "I-I love it" she laughed as she pulled away, wiping her tears away "He'd have loved it too. He was always telling me that I can't keep the picture in that metal box" she laughed again.

Mariana and Callie smile with pure warmth. They were also just so relieved that they had made her happy, instead of angry for touching the pictures. She was very sensitive right now. Ivy ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath "I pray to God that you guys never have to go through this pain"

Both girls gripped onto one of Ivy's hands to make her look at them "It's painful to see that you're going through it" Callie admitted, with Mariana lightly nodding in the background.

Ivy shook her head and looked up to the ceiling for a moment.

Mariana then tried to take her mind off it. In a way. "Hey, we made spaces under each picture so you could write a little caption, just so you know"

Ivy let out a watery smile and nodded "Thank you baby"

* * *

It got to dinner time, it used to be insanely quiet. But as the weeks get on the more conversation started and the family seemed as if they were back to normal. What Mariana and Callie did for Ivy really did make her feel better, it put her in a better mood. A mood she hasn't felt in these entire two weeks.  
"So, when will they re-open the school do you think?" Brandon asked as Ivy looked down at the plate, playing with her food.

"Erm, it won't be long. You'll probably get about a week off" Lena then turned to Ivy and reach over Stef for her hand "Honey"

Ivy looked up and plastered on a small smile "Yeah?"

"I spoke with Monte and-and the rest of the teaching staff and we've all agreed that you can take off as long as you need"

Ivy looked at Lena and then scanned her eyes to everyone else. She looked back down to her food and cleared her throat "No, I'll-I'll go back in on the first day"

Stef looked at her and rubbed Ivy's back "Are you sure, babe?"

Ivy looked to Stef and nodded, she cleared her throat again and took her hands away from her plate, turning her body ever so slightly to face Stef "Yeah. By the time the school opens it would have been just over a month since...well...basically I can't sit in this house for much longer than a month. It'll be good for me, to get back to work. Now that I'm not longer just an assistant and I've gotten an actual teaching job, I think work will be good for me"

Stef and Lena grew a smile, deep down they thought the same. They just didn't want to say anything to her in case she. Well. Flipped. She had a short lately.

"Are you going to be okay though?" Jesus asked, tilting his head to her. Ivy cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well people will be coming up to you and stuff about...about Nate"

Ivy took a deep breath, taking in all of her thoughts that came rushing in at once. Every single one of them had Nate's face. She barely even heard Jesus continue to ramble over and over again, Mariana nudged him hard in the ribs which was her polite way of saying 'shut up right now'

Jesus looked back to Ivy and wanted to hit himself "Aw, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine-it's fine. Erm, I guess...no what time I'll go back people are still going to say something to me. May as well get it over with as soon as"

Stef looked to Lena with a warm smile on her face. She rubbed Ivy's back again and kissed the top of her head "You're so brave" she whispered, hugging her tightly. Ivy smiled and lent her head against Stef's, she didn't say anything. She then took hold of her plate and walked over to the sink "I'm not so hungry anymore" she muttered as she began to clean her plate. The rest of them were done anyway. Stef looked at the kids and they got the message. They all scarpered to other parts of the house. Lena also left, Stef always offers for Lena to stay but...deep down Lena knows that Stef is the only one that can truly get through to Ivy. Sure, Lena can too but...not fully get through.

Stef licked her bottom lip and walked over to the sink. She watched as Ivy scrubbed her plate viciously.

"Ivy...you don't have to do this"

"I don't mind-"

"I'm not talking about the plate" Ivy stopped, but kept her eyes looked down at the sink. Stef walked a little bit closer "I don't know what has happened to you within these last few hours but nobody is expecting you to get...back to normal"

"I'm scared I'm pushing people away" Ivy didn't mention that it was Jesus who gave her that strike of the nerve. She didn't want him to get a lecture, especially since he was only trying to help out of the good of his heart.

With that, Stef didn't exactly know what to say.

"You're going through grief. It's natural to be distant...I was distant when grandpa died"

Ivy looked to Stef and cried "Does it get easier?"

Stef sighed and lightly shook her head "Easier? No...better? Yes"

Ivy ran her hand over her mouth "It's my fault...I got him into this mess"

Stef cupped Ivy's face, making her look into her eyes "This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. Nate didn't run when this situation got messy because of how much he loved you. This was nobody's fault apart from the man who pulled the god damn trigger. And he's going to jail...for life" Ivy felt a lump in her throat at Stef's words. Deep down she knew that she was right.

"I feel like...I feel like it's hard to breathe all the time. I see him every time I close my eyes. I hear his voice every where. I feel like I can't walk on the beach or even look at my bed the same way because it's all just filled with these memories and they used to be memories that I adored to remember but now they're all just tainted with pain...nothing...nothing but pain" Ivy cried. Stef pulled Ivy into a tight embrace, she looked over to see the rest of her children and Lena, looking through from the living room. Stef gave them a weak smile and a little nod. Trying her best to reassure them that Ivy will be okay. But it was so hard. It was so hard for them all to see this side of Ivy. A side they never really though existed.

"My love, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through...And I wish that this was all a dream-I wish I could take away your pain. But the way I see all of this? Nate is gone, and you've accepted that. And it hurts, like hell I know that. But what you need to focus on as time goes on is not to try and forget him and forget your memories, but cherish them and hold them with you forever. He's always going to be with you like grandpa is. That will never change. You have to hold onto his memory, because if you try and forget him, you'll only be running salt on your own wound"

"I'm sorry mom" Ivy shook her head, wiping her tears.

"You don't have to apologize" Stef said with a light laugh "You also don't have to put up an act...especially with me"

Ivy gave her a small smile, Stef pushed Ivy's hair out of her face, sweeping her hair over her shoulders, sliding her hand down Ivy's back she tried her best to lighten the mood "Y'know. I remember when that sister of mine first handed you over to me. You were such a beautiful little thing, right from the start. Every time she dropped you off with me I never wanted to give you back" she laughed, making Ivy smile even more.

"You were so young, you were like what...eighteen?"

Stef nodded "Almost nineteen. I was just out of college...I think I just started dating Mike" she laughed with a cringey look on her face. Surprising herself everyday on how long it took her to realize how she was in fact gay.

Ivy laughed and then said in a more serious tone "You were always my mom" Ivy looked at Stef and repeated "Always"

Stef ran her fingers through Ivy's hair, scanning her face "And I'm always going to be, I'm always going to be here...I'm never letting you slip away from me again"

"Promise?"

"With every bone in my body, with all my heart, okay?" Stef whispered. Ivy nodded and pulled back into Stef's arms.

"Hey, why don't we...spend some time together? All of us as a family. We can...I don't know watch a movie? You might find that it helps...numb the pain even for a little bit, by being surrounded by your family" Stef suggested. Just trying to get Ivy to not lock herself back in her room and cry. Like she has been doing every night ever since Nate passed. Ivy glanced over to the living room and saw how the kids tried to subtly look away but amazingly failed, which did bring a small laugh the surface of her lips.

Ivy rubbed her lips together and nodded "I'd love that"

Stef squeezed Ivy's hand and walked over into the living room, calling on the way "Okay family, we're going to have a film night, go get pillows! Jesus you go get the popcorn" Ivy slowly walked up and watched her family scuffle about, sorting themselves out. She lent against the door frame and watched them. She watched Jude and Mariana fight over one of the arm chairs, she watched Brandon stick to his spot on the sofa. Not daring to move as Callie would jump on that spot straight away. She watched Jesus argue with Stef asking why he was the one that had to fix up the popcorn but he went anyway. She watched her two moms snuggle up closely on the sofa, looking at each other with pure love in their eyes which gave her butterflies.

She looked at this family of hers and felt utterly lucky and grateful. Without these people. Without these absolute idiots that she loved so much, she would be a shell of a person for losing Nate. They have pulled her through it. It's not better and it's not easier. But they make her feel safe still, they make her smile when she always thinks she'll never smile again.

Nate is gone. She had to live with that. She had to go on living without him, in some way. It's been hard these two weeks, she doesn't understand how she'll be able to even last a life time without him annoying the hell out of her. But she knows that she will. Like Stef said. Ivy won't forget Nate, she won't try to either. She'll hold onto him and cherish him. All the memories they had together, they were her responsibility to keep alive.

_"Ivy, this is Nate. Nate this is Ivy, I'm sure you two will get along perfectly"_

_"Ivy? That's a weird name" the six year old laughed. _

_"It is?!"_

_"Yeah!...but I like weird" _

_"I like weird too" _

She could feel him with her. Every step she took. That won't change.

But right now...

"Ivy, come on it's starting" Jesus nudged her as he came through the kitchen with the popcorn in his hand"

Ivy gave a small smile and sat next to Stef, cuddling closely with her and Lena.

Right now. She had her family. The Fosters family was whole again. All they could hope for now...is peace.

* * *

**Aw so that's it! Well at least for now as I'm going to do a sequel but still! I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter and I hope I did okay writing it, I've been stressing about getting it right. I'll post on this when I am posting the first chapter for the sequel which I'm not sure when that will be but hopefully not too long. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, faved and left reviews on this story it has helped a lot and I've had a lot of fun writing it!**

**What you can count on in the sequel is:  
\- Stef's struggles with dealing with Ivy's _changes_ due to her grieving of Nate which turns out she hasn't handled that well at all  
\- A new character  
\- More family time  
\- Possible new love interest  
\- A rift between Ivy and one of her best friends**

**Hope you guys stick around to read that :) Thanks guys! **


	49. Chapter 49

**HI GUYS. So I couldn't really wait that long to give you the first chapter of the sequel and it is now up! **

**It's called Healing Again. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**please follow/fave and leave reviews :)**


End file.
